Suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis
by L'vin
Summary: Kiyoshi Teppei savait très bien qu'Hanamiya Makoto ne serait pas le plus tendre des petits amis. Cependant jamais il ne l'aurai imaginé capable de lui faire une telle chose, mais Kiyoshi était bien décidé à ne pas être le perdant cette fois ci. Kiyoshi x Hanamiya / Mibuchi x Hyuga / Hayama x Izuki / Nebuya x Akashi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 - "C'est fini"

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient, après avoir mangé dans leur restaurant préféré, comme ils le faisaient tous les vendredis soirs. C' était leur façon à eux de fêter la fin d'une longue semaine de cours et de bien commencer le weekend qui suivait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'aurait répondu Kiyoshi si on lui avait demandé pourquoi lui et Hanamiya se retrouvaient chaque fin de semaines, sans exception, pour un diner en tête à tête, depuis maintenant trois semaines. Par contre pour le capitaine de Kirasaki Daiichi, les choses étaient légèrement différentes. En effet pour ce dernier, ces sorties n' était que la démonstration de la pitié qu' il éprouvait pour Kiyoshi, après les multiples supplications de ce dernier pour qu' il l'accompagne.

Hanamiya était de mauvaise foi. Car en plus du fait que Kiyoshi ne l'avait pas supplié une seule fois, Hanamiya était celui qui avait proposé au joueur de Seirin ce ..."rendez-vous".

Pour la première fois les pensées des deux rois sans couronnes étaient les mêmes. Rester assis à manger sans s'adresser la parole, parce qu' entendre les petits histoires de Kiyoshi sur ses journées à Seirin ennuyait un certain jeune homme au cheveux noir étaient tout sauf des "rendez-vous".

C'est sur ses pensées que les deux garçons continuaient à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, vers leurs maisons respectifs.

Les rues étaient vides et sombres, simplement éclairées par quelques lampadaires et la lune qui brillait au dessus d'eux. Un peu de vent venait souffler sur la mèche se trouvant entre les sourcils du n°4. Dévoilant ainsi son visage entièrement.

Kiyoshi devait être content de cette scène. Lui qui ne cessait de demander à son petit ami de se relever les cheveux, car il lui assurait qu'il serait mignon le visage découvert. Hanamiya se contentait à chaque fois de lui répondre de se mêler de ses affaires, et préciser qu'il n'était pas mignon, et qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Kiyoshi de son coté trouvait vraiment Makoto mignon, visage découvert ou pas, et ce, depuis le premier jour ou il l'avait vu sur le parquet. kiyoshi n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui depuis se jour là. Certes, il pensait à lui car il était celui qui l'avait blessé au genoux, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Au début il pensait que se sentiment qui lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il croisait ou adressait la parole à Hanamiya était de la haine, mais il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de la personne qu'il aurait du détester le plus au monde.

Mais ce soir la, a cet instant precis, Kiyoshi ne trouvait plus Hanamiya mignon. Il ne pretait d'ailleurs aucune attention a la meche de cheveux qui se decollait du front de son...

"Hanamiya c'est fini"

... ex petit ami.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura 067 et quiche: merci pour vos reviews. Je suis contente que le début vous plaise et je pense que vous auraient la réponse à une de vos question dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 2- L'ultime question

Kiyoshi s'était arrêté avant de prononcer cette phrase. Il était tendu, les poings serrés et le visage fermé. Jamais Hanamiya ne l'avait vu dans cette état. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Lui qui gardait toujours son sourire niais, peut importe les circonstances, était méconnaissable. Si il avait été Kise, on aurait pu penser que ce dernier utilisait sa " perfect copy", afin de s'imprégner de l'aura dévastatrice que dégageait Murasakibara quand il se trouvait dans la raquette de Yosen.

 **"Quoi ?...** **De quoi** **tu parles?... Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?"**

Hanamiya était complétement perdu. Qu'arrivait t-il à Kiyoshi ? Pourquoi voulait t-il soudainement le quitter ? Le capitaine de kirisaki Daiichi détestait se sentiment, cette incompréhension . C'était lui qui habituellement causait le doute dans l'esprit des gens et non l'inverse. Il ne supportait pas de perdre le contrôle de le situation de la sorte, ou pire, le contrôle de Kiyoshi.

 **"Toi et moi Hanamiya. Je ne veux** **plus avoir affaire à toi. Ne me contacte plus, ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus".**

Les paroles du châtain étaient d'une froideur telles, que le plus petit se figea sur place, en face du pivot. Hanamiya le fixait. Il aurait aimé comprendre ce qui se passait en regardant dans les yeux de Kiyoshi afin dit lire une réponse, mais ce dernier ni arrivait pas. Kiyoshi ne voulait plus regarder les yeux de celui qu'il aimait pourtant comme un fou.

Teppei avait mal. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait gardés en lui pendant ces dix jours s'emblaient vouloir s'échapper. Les larmes commençaient alors à lui monter aux yeux, mais il décida tout de même de continuer.

 **"Pourquoi ? "** , demanda t-il la voix brisé par la tristesse. **"Pourquoi m'a tu proposé de sortir avec toi,** **alors que tu ne m'aimes** **pas ? ".**

En effet, il y avait trois mois jour pour jour, Hanamiya qui était venu rendre une petite visite surprise et inattendu à Kiyoshi après son entrainement, lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui, une fois le gymnase de Seirin vide. Le numéro 7 avait d'abord été très surpris par la démarche du numéro 4, mais avait finalement accepté après un brève réflexion, en vue des sentiments qu'il nourrissait déjà depuis longtemps pour le "bad boy ".

 **"je vois Kiyoshi. Tu es contrarié parce que c'est l'anniversaire de nos trois mois et que je ne t'ai** **pas répondu quand tu me la souhaité** **".**

C'était donc ça. Kiyoshi était tout simplement énervé que Makoto n'ait porté aucune attention à l'anniversaire de leur trois mois ensemble. Il lui faisait juste le coup du petit ami en manque d'affection, mais en version amélioré.

 **"Non** **!** **Il n'y a pas que ça...** **Pourquoi tu me repousses** **quand je te prend dans mes bras ?...** **Pourquoi tu m'embrasses** **langoureusement, puis m'insulte l'instant d'après ?..** **Pourquoi tu m'envois chaque** **matin** **un message pour me dire que tu m'aimes, alors que quand moi je te le dit en vrai, tu m'envoie balader ?".**

Kiyoshi ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte, mais en prononçant ces quelques phrases, une goutte d'eau salée vint glisser sur sa joue, avant de tomber au sol. Il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes. Hanamiya ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant ce constat il l'avait fait il y a bien longtemps. Malgré cela, exprimer ainsi ses doutes à haute voix, et qui plus est, en face de celui qui en était l'auteur, n'eut comme seul effet que de briser en mille morceaux son "cœur d'acier".

Cependant, une ultime question ne parvenait toujours pas à franchir la barrière que formaient ses lèvres. Cela faisait dix jours qu'il était complètement perdu. Si Hanamiya ne lui répondait pas maintenant, il finirait sûrement par devenir fou. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué ? Alors pourquoi n'y parvenait t-il pas ? Il suffisait de prononcer un phrase, une ultime question. Kiyoshi voulait tout simplement savoir pourquoi.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il connaissait portant Makoto par cœur, mais il appréhendait tout de même la réponse de ce dernier, car il savait mieux que quiconque qu'Hanamiya était imprévisible. Néanmoins, il devait lui posait la question. Non il allait lui poser la question.

 **" Pourquoi tu m'as tromper avec Hara ? ".**


	3. Chapter 3

Laura 067, Quiche et SL Fairy Tail : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews . Elles me font vraiment plaisir, alors n'hésité surtout pas à donner votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 3 - "Je ne t'aime plus"

 **"Pourquoi** **tu m'as trompé avec Hara ?"**

Les mots avaient été lâchés, la question avait été posé. Cependant, la réponse ne venait toujours pas.

Les battements du cœur de kiyoshi s'accéléraient au fil des secondes, son inquiétude grandissait au fil des minutes. Pourquoi est-ce que Hanamiya ne réagissait toujours pas ? Pourquoi ne lui donnait-il toujours pas de réponse ? Que lui voulait-il à la fin ?

Le pivot de Seirin se décida finalement à relever son regard masqué par les larmes, pour le poser sur le visage de celui qui en était l'auteur...Cependant, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir relevé les yeux.

Un sourire...Hanamiya était entrain de sourire. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un léger rictus, presque inexistant. Néanmoins, ce petit détail n'avait pas échappé au châtain. Ce simple froncement de lèvre n'avait pas manqué de fissurer un peut plus encore le cœur déjà fragilisé de Kiyoshi.

 **"Pauvre imbécile...Comment oses tu me demander pourquoi ? La réponse n'est-elle pas évidente même pour toi ?... Elle se trouve pourtant juste à tes pieds."**

Les yeux du brun ne montraient aucune émotion, aucune compassion pour celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Son ton en revanche était moqueur. Son rictus c'était alors transformé en un sourire plus franc, puis carrément en un rire, un rire mesquin.

 **"Qu..Quoi ?... Ne te fous pas de moi Hanamiya. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"**

 **"Regarde donc par toi-même."**

Kiyoshi posa alors son regard sur la sol incrédule. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait rien mise appart ses larmes. Les larmes qu'il avait versés à cause d' Hanamiya.

 **"Tu vois ces larmes Kiyoshi ? Tu vois ces simples gouttes d'eau salés ? C'est uniquement pour elles que je t'es trompé."**

Kiyoshi était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre.

 **"C'était donc ça ton** **unique but... Me voir en larmes... Me voir souffrir à cause de toi ?"**

 **"C'est plus que ça. Je voulais te briser, te détruire."**

 **"Mais... je pensais... je pensais** **que tu tenais à moi."**

Si le but d' Hanamiya était de détruire Kiyoshi, et bien il avait réussi. Kiyoshi était anéanti. Il était plus bas que terre. Comment Hanamiya pouvait-il lui dire des choses pareilles ? Comment pouvait-il se réjouir de le voir dans un tel état, et qui plus est par sa faute ?

 **"Je pensais... Je pansais que tu m'aimais."**

Kiyoshi en avait pourtant était persuadé. Hanamiya avait des sentiments pours lui. La façon dont il le regardait, l'embrassait, l'en lassait. Sans parler des nuits passionnées qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Hanamiya de pouvait pas lui avoir menti et avoir joué avec ses sentiments toutes ces journées, toutes ces semaines. Pendant trois mois ? Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi était-il réellement capable de jouer la comédie pendant aussi longtemps ? Allant jusqu'à passer des weekends entiers en amoureux, l'embrasser passionnément et même coucher avec lui, dans le seul et unique but de le briser par la suite.

 **"Moi amoureux ?... De qui ?... De toi ?...Laisse moi rire Kiyoshi. Je te l'ais pourtant déjà dis des dizaines de fois, jamais je ne tomberais amoureux d'un débile dans ton genre... D'ailleurs je me demande bien qui pourrait un jour tomber amoureux de toi ?... "**

Si dans un premier temps le joueur de Seirin avait été triste, actuellement, il était en colère. Ses sourcils se fronçaient au fur et à mesure des paroles du brun. Ses poings se serraient au fur et à mesure qu' Hanamiya le rabaissait.

 **"...Je savais que tu était con, mais là tu dépasses des records. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu as cru à** **mes sourires, à mes baissés, à mes gémissements quand tu me prenais ? D'ailleurs t'es tellement un mauvais coup que je suis** **devenu un pro de la simulation... Et pour ton info.. avec Hara... j'ais pris mon pied comme jamais** **avec toi."**

 **"La ferme ! "**

Kiyoshi avait violemment empoigné le col de l'uniforme du brun, dans un geste qui le surpris lui-même. L'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure se faisant de plus en plus grande. L'envie de remettre cet enfoiré à sa place se faisait de plus en plus intense.

 **"Mais c'est que le gentil 'cœur d'acier' perdrait presque son sang froid."**

 **"Je t'ais dit de la fermer."**

L'emprise de Teppeî sur le col de Makoto c'était faite plus dure, son regard plus menaçant, et son poing était prêt à en découdre.

 **"Tu es vraiment un enfoiré Hanamiya. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ais toujours pas mis mon poing dans la face."**

Hanamiya avait quasiment raison. Kiyoshi n'avait pas presque perdu son sang froid. Il l'avait carrément jeté aux oubliettes. Le châtain n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. Il n'avait même jamais haussé le ton sur qui que se soit. Cependant il restait un homme avec sa fierté, et Hanamiya l'avait piqué au vif.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu attends** **?... Vas y, frappe moi."**

C'était vrai. Qu'attendait-il au juste ? Hanamiya n'avait pas hésité une seul seconde à lui faire du mal. Il n'avait pas hésité à l'humilié, à lui briser le cœur. Alors pourquoi est-ce que lui il doutait ? Hanamiya lui avait fait du mal, n'était ce pas légitime dans faire de même ?

Kiyoshi baissa doucement son poing, avant de libérer de sa poigne puissante le vêtement d' Hanamiya.

Non. Il ne devait pas en faire de même. Kiyoshi ne devait pas et ne voulait pas devenir comme Hanamiya.

 **"Tu ne mérites pas que je me salisse les mains pour toi... Tu me mérites même pas que je t'accorde mon attention... J'ais déjà gâché trois mois avec toi, à essayer de combler chacun** **de tes désirs, parce que j'était fou de toi, et que j'était prêt à tout faire pour que tu sois heureux. Quitte à** **me faire passer moi-même, ainsi que les personnes pour qui je compte vraiment au second plan... Mais maintenait je ne veut plus gâché de temps...** **Je veux juste t'oublier et enfin penser à moi et à mon bonheur... Car** **tu n'es plus la personne qui compte le plus pour moi...Car je ne t'aime plus Hanamiya".**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

je rente chez moi ou plutôt chez mes grands parents. Je claque la porte derrière moi avant de me laisser glisser au sol dos à elle. je prend ma tête dans mes mains. Mentalement je suis épuisé.

J'ai pleuré pendant tout le trajet en essayant d'oublier ces trois mois de mensonges. Mais c'est juste impossible. Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier tout ce temps passé avec la personne que j'aimais?

En y repensant sincèrement, c'était vrai que notre relation n'avait rien de parfaite. Hanamiya était assez distant avec moi il rejetait souvent mes bisous, mes câlins et m'insultait à chaque fois que je lui disait que je l'aimais...D'ailleurs c'est vrai qu'il ne me la jamais dit _lui._ Bon il me le disait par texto chaque matin mais jamais en face. C'était surement parce qu'il devait être mort de rire devant son téléphone à chaque fois qu'il me l'envoyais.

Pourtant, j'étais sur qui'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Il répondait à chacun de mes appels et de mes messages, il acceptait tout mes rendez-vous et m'en proposait même lui aussi. Certes, il me rejetait, mais parfois il lui arrivait de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser de son propre chef.

Il y avait son regard aussi. Cette façon particulière qu'il avait de me regarder. Elle n'était pas comme avec les autres il y avait comme...du bonheur...comme si le simple fait de poser les yeux sur moi le rendait heureux. Il peut me mentir par les gestes et les mots, mais ses yeux, _eux_ ne mentent jamais.

Alors pourquoi tout à l'heure son regard était-il si froid ? Peut-être qu'il m'a aimé mais qu'au fur et à mesure ses sentiments se sont éteints et ce serait pour ça qu'il serait aller voir ailleurs. Ou bien peut-être a t-il de réel sentiments pour Hara ?... Non...c'est impossible ...si ça avait été le cas il aurais simplement rompu avec moi des qu'il sans s'aurait rendu compte. Ou sinon il...il

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire je suis censé l'oublier, et non resté assis dans l'entré, en essayant de trouver des réponse à mes questions. Il a pourtant été clair il ne m'a jamais aimé et je n'est jamais été sa priorité, alors je ne dois plus de faire de lui la mienne.

Maintenant je vais penser à moi.

* * *

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que je n'ais plus une seule nouvelles d'Hanamiya. Je n'ais pas cherché à le contacter et lui non plus. Je sais que c'est moi qui lui est dit ne plus vouloir avoir affaire à lui, mais j'aurais tout de même apprécié qu'il essaye de me contacter, de me retenir, de me reconquérir. J'avais juste envie de me sentir aimé...au moins une fois.

Aujourd'hui l'équipe de Seirin assiste à l'uns des matchs de qualifications de Kirisaki Daiichi. Si ils reportent ce match ils deviendront nôtre prochaine adversaire. Hanamiya deviendra mon prochaine adversaire et je compte bien lui faire mordre la poussière comme jamais.

Je suis assis dans les gradins avec le reste de l'équipe et j'attend. J'attend l'arrivé de Kirisaki Daiiche. Et j'appréhende. J'appréhende le moment où mes yeux se poseront sur Hanamiya pour la première fois depuis nôtre rupture. Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur que mon cœur batte la chamade, que mon estomac se sert et que mes yeux ne puissent plus regarder autre chose que lui. J'ai peur de l'aimer...encore.

 _ **"C'est eux !"**_

 _ **"Il font enfin leur entrée!"**_

 _ **"C'est pas lui le général sans couronne ?"**_

 _ **"Regarde c'est Hanamiya Makoto le 'bad boy' !"**_

 **" Tu entends comme le publique est en folie Kiyoshi ?... Kiyoshi ?... Kiyoshi ?"**

Hanamiya. Ça ne fait pourtant que deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais ça semble faire des mois. Il m'a...il m'a manqué.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je le trouve toujours aussi beau ? Pourquoi j'ai à nouveau envie de toucher cette peau si pâle ? Pourquoi je ressent le besoin de capturer une nouvelle fois cette bouche ?

 **"Tu l'aimes toujours c'est ça ?"**

 **"H-hein ?...Q-quoi ?... Absolument pas ! Dois-je te rappeler comment il m'a humilié ? Comment il m'a brisé le cœur sans le moindre scrupule ?"**

 **"c'est justement ça le problème. Tu aimerais comprendre comment un salaud comme lui arrive toujours à te rendre aussi amoureux malgré tous ce qu'il t'a fait subir."**

Hyuuga à raison. Il est toujours de bon conseil. Il ne l'admettra surement jamais, mais il m'apprécie beaucoup et s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi. Personnellement je le considère comme mon meilleur ami. Je lui dit absolument tout. Il est donc parfaitement au courant de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve avec Hanamiya. depuis le début de mes sentiments à ma rupture, en passant par la tromperie. Les seuls autres personnes au courant de tout ça, sont les autre généraux car nous sommes très proches. Si on considère Seirin comme m'a deuxième famille et bien les 'Uncrowned KIngs' sont la troisième.

 **"Je suis perdu Hyuuga. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive jamais à le détester ? Déjà l'année dernière quand mon genoux m'avait lâché, je savait tout comme toi que c'était de sa faute, mais au moment où mes yeux avaient croisés les siens j'avais tout de suite compris que je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir."**

 **"tu es fou de lui depuis le premier jour, là voilà ta réponse. Et tant que ça sera le cas tu ne pourras jamais le détester et encore moins l'oublier. Pour ça, le seul moyen serait de soigner le mal par le mal."**

 **"Je ne suis pas sur de bien te comprendre Hyuuga"**

 **"Autrement dit, L'amour par l'amour, en tombant amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre."**

Quoi ? Et il dit ça comme si c'était facile. Il parle d'un sentiment là, d'une chose qu'on ne contrôle pas.

 **"tu as quelqu'un à me présenter peut-être Hyuuga ? Histoire de me rendre la pareille."**

 **"Non, j'ai personne...Attend... Te rendre la pareille par rapport à quoi ?"**

 **"Dois-je te rappeler qui t'a présenter Mibuchi ?"**

En effet, quand Hyuuga m'avait avoué qu'il admirait Mibuchi au collège, j'avais bien remarqué les rougeurs sur ses joues. alors avec l'aide de Nebuya et Hayama nous avions fait en sorte de les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mon plan avait marché avec un tel succès, que j'avais ensuite fait la même chose pour Izuki et Hayama. Visiblement je suis plus doué avec les relation des autres qu'avec les miènnes.

 **"Tu me l'a peut-être présenté, mais je l'ai mit dans mon lit tout seul."**

 **"Donc tu couches avec lui ?"**

 **"C'est mon petit ami et ça va faire bientôt un an qu'on est ensemble. C'est plus qu'évident."**

 **"Je suis jaloux"**

 **"H-hein ?"**

 **"De toi et Mibuchi. Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble, en plus vous joués au même poste ce qui vous a rapproché dès le début. Il y a aussi la façon dont vous vous regardés et vous embrassé. Vos sentiments sont réciproques et ça se voit. J'aimerais tellement avoir ce genre de relation stable et sincère."**

Je vois Hyuuga détourner la tête. Je crois que j'ai réussi à le faire rougir, mais c'est la pure vérité, leur couple est tout simplement parfait.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas Kiyoshi tu finiras par te trouver un beau pivot."**

Je ne répond pas. Les paroles d'Hanamiya me reviennent soudainement à l'esprit. _"Je me demande bien qui pourrait un jour tomber amoureux de toi ?"._ Et si il avait raison ? C'est vrai que appart lui personne ne sait jamais intéressé à moi, fille comme garçon, et si je finissais seul ?.

 **"Tu trouveras quelqu'un Kiyoshi."**

Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour lire aussi bien dans mes pensées.

 **"J'espère Hyuuga."**

Je soupire en essayant de m'en convaincre. Hyuuga a surement raison. Tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre serait le solution miracle, mais malheureusement on ne contrôle pas l'amour.

* * *

Les deux premiers quarts temps touches à leurs fin sur un score plus que favorable à Kirisaki, qui mène de vingt point. Leur victoire est plus qu'évidente. Décidément Hanamiya ne changera jamais. Il continu toujours ses coups bas sur la parquet, parfois je me demande vraiment si il mérite son titre de général sans couronne.

Les deux équipes se dirigent maintenant vers leurs bancs respectifs pour la mi-temps, et je constate un rapprochement plus qu'évident entre Hanamiya et Hara.

Hanamiya pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Hara tout en lui parlant, avant de la laisser glisser sur son biceps. Hara, lui, vient passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hanamiya, faisant mine de le recoiffer.

Dans le genre tactile Hanamiya est loin d'être un pro. Il est même très réticent face aux marques d'affections... En tout cas il l'était avec moi.

Pourquoi est-il aussi différent avec Hara ? La façon dont il lui sourie, dont il le touche , dont il gémissait pendant qu'ils le faisaient.

D'ailleurs je n'oublierais jamais ce jour où je l'ai aient surpris ensemble. C'était un dimanche soir, le soir même de nôtre première dispute.

Ce jour là, Hanamiya avait commencé à insulter mes coéquipiers sans aucunes raison, comme il le faisait souvent alors que nous étions tout les deux assis sur mon lit. Cette fois si il s'en était pris à Riko en critiquant tout d'abord ses qualités de coach, puis son physique et plus précisément sa poitrine pas assez développé à son goût.

Bien évidement l'entendre critiquer une de mes meilleurs amies m'avait un peut énervé au bout d'un certain temps, même si il était mon petit ami. J'avais alors défendu Riko en disant qu'elle était très mignonne et qu'elle avait beaucoup de charme.

Quand j'avais ensuit aperçu l'expression d'Hanamiya, j'avais tout de suite compris que je n'aurais pas du parler de Riko de cette façon à mon petit ami. Bien évidemment j'avais essayé de rattraper mon erreur avec un " mais c'est toi le plus mignon" suivi d'un baisé auquel il avait étonnement répondu. Mais après s'être doucement écarté il s'était levé et était parti de chez moi sans oublier de gentiment de demander d'aller me faire foutre.

Il avait refusé de ma parler tout le reste de la journée. Ce que j'avais parfaitement compris. Néanmoins, il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de me réconcilier avec lui. c'était moi qui l'avait contrarié, c'était donc à moi de faire un pas vers lui. Cependant je n'avais vraiment aucune idées du comment. J'avais alors décidé d'appeler une personne qui nous connais très bien tous les deux et qui est assez romantique: Mibuchi Reo.

 _ **"Allo Teppei-chan, tu vas bien ?"**_

 _ **"Pas vraiment, c'est justement pour que je t'appel. J'aurais besoin de ton aide."**_

 _ **"Hmmmm...R-Reo...c'est trop bon...Hmmm."**_

 _ **"Je te dérange peut-être ?"**_

 _ **"Non, vas-y, je t'écoute."**_

 _ **"Et bien je me suis disputé avec Hanamiya et je cherche un moyen de me faire pardonner."**_

 _ **"Hmmm...J'en veux plus Reo.**_

 _ **-Junpei-chan tu es trop mignon.**_

 _ **-Je savais que tu étais doué, mais là tu te surpasse Reo.**_

 _ **-c'est te faire plaisir qui me pousse à me surpasser.**_

 _ **-Hmmm...C'est vraiment trop bon...il n'y a que toi pour me faire prendre mon pied comme ça Reo.**_

 _ **-J'aime te montrer à quel point je t'aime de sa façon, en plus j'en profite moi aussi."**_

 _ **"Je pense que je vais raccrocher Mibuchi."**_

 _ **"Non attend Teppei-chan, je sais comment t'aider. Tu peux passer chez Junpei-chan aujourd'hui, je vient de lui faire un gâteau au chocolat, une recette amélioré avec des pépites à l'intérieur. Il en reste une part, je te l'emballe pour Makoto-chan il raffole du chocolat. Je sais pas si tu a entendus, mais Junpei-chan adore mes talents de pâtissier lui aussi."**_

 _ **"Quoi ? C'est ça que vous faisiez? Préparer et manger un gâteau au chocolat ?"**_

 _ **"Ben oui, Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?"**_

 _ **"Non rien".**_

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé devant la porte d'Hanamiya , un dimanche soir à 20h, une part de gâteau au chocolat à la main, dans l'espoir que ce dernier pardonne mes dires.

Après avoir sonné deux fois, j'avais ouvert la porte moi même face au manque de réponse, celle-ci n'étant pas fermée. Une fois dans l'appartement j'avais pu constater que celui-ci était vide, mais des bruits ou plutôt des gémissement en provenance de la chambre d'Hanamiya m'avaient interpellés. Alors que je m'engouffrais dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, j'avais constaté que la porte de cette dernière n'était pas complètement fermé. Cependant, une fois face à l'ouverture de celle-ci ce que je vis me figea sur place.

Hanamiya, _mon_ Hanamiya, sur le dos confortablement installé dans son lit, pendant qu'il se faisait très clairement prendre par son coéquipier, Hara, au dessus de lui. Leurs corps se mouvaient dans une parfaite harmonie, tandis que leurs souffles se confondaient, tout comme leurs gémissements.

Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus, je ne pouvais plus en voir ni en entendre plus. Ma poitrine me faisait mal, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je n'avais qu'une seul envie, m'en aller le plus vite possible, mais mes jambes ne semblaient pas du même avis. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, mais j'entendais parfaitement la tête de lit se cogner contre le mur et les cris de plaisir de celui qui était censé être mon petit ami.

C'est cette dernière pensée qui me donna la force de quitter les lieux. Je n'y croyais pas, je ne réalisais pas. Comment une simple phrase avait-elle pu poussé Hanamiya à aller aussi loin ? Etre contrarié était une chose, mais me tromper en était une autre. Et cette autre chose était impardonnable.

Une fois chez moi j'avais essayé de mettre mes idées au clair avec plus ou moins de réussite. Néanmoins, il y avait bien une chose de clair, Hanamiya m'avait trompé et par conséquent il ne me méritait plus. Je devais...non..j'allais le quitter. Peut importe le temps que ça me prendrais pour en avoir la force. Je le quitterais.

 **"Kiyoshi? ... Kiyoshi?"**

 **"H-hein ?"**

 **"C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais le coup. Tu es sur que ça va ?"**

Je me suis encore perdu dans mes pensées, et encore une fois à cause d'hanamiya. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un pareil enfoiré ? J'en ai marre de penser autant à lui. De souffrir toujours et encore à cause de lui. Je mérite mieux que ça. Je mérite mieux que lui.

 **"Tu as raison Hyuuga, je ne vais pas très bien. J'ai besoin de prendre l'aire."**

Je me lève et sort des gradins . Je me retrouve dans l'immense couloir vide du gymnase. Ça fait vraiment du bien de marcher un peut Je sort mon portable et mes écouteurs. Un peut de musique me fera du bien et ça me changera les idées.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma playlist afin de trouver quelque chose de rythmé qui me redonnera le sourire, quand je fut stoppé dans ma route, en me percutant à quelque chose.

 **"Je suis vraiment désolé".**

Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un garçon plutôt grand, presque ma taille, des pommettes hautes et de court cheveux brun en bataille sur lesquels sont posés un...un masque de nuit ? bizarre, mais bon il fait ce qu'il veut.

 **"C'est de ma faute, je ne devrais pas marché en regardant mon télé...phone".**

Cassé. Mon téléphone est cassé et gît actuellement au sol. Je ramasse le cadavre et constate avec soulagement que seul l'écran à été touché, aucuns des organes vitaux de l'appareil n'ont été victimes de la chute.

" **Je suis content pour toi q'il ne soit pas foutu. Mais vu que c'est de ma faute je payerais la réparation de l'écran."**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si grave, et je suis également fautif, ça serais injuste de te faire payer seul."**

 **"Attend. Tu ne serais pas 'cœur d'acier', le général sans couronne ?"**

 **"Heu...oui, c'est bien moi, mais ce surnom me gêne un peut alors appel moi juste Kiyoshi."**

Je lui tend la main pour le saluer. Il répond à mon geste, avant de se présenter à son tour.

 **"Enchanté, moi c'est Seto, Kentaro Seto."**

Seto? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, mais où ? Je suis sur d'avoir déjà vu ce garçon. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir ?

 **"Alors laisse moi au moins t'inviter à manger quelque par demain pour me faire pardonner. J'y tiens."**

Il semble vraiment se sentir coupable, et je ne vois aucune raison de refuser donc...

 **"C'est d'accord, j'accepte."**

Il me sourit en guise de réponse. Nous nous échangeons ensuite nos numéros, et après un bref 'au revoir' nous reprenons chacun nos chemins respectifs. Cependant je jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi.

Comme je peut être bête parfois. Ce maillot de basket vert et noir, c'est bien évidement celui de Kirisaki Daiichi. Je ne l'ai pas bien reconnu à cause de sa coiffure, mais ce garçon est le pivot de l'équipe, il est même membre du 5 majeur.

Ça veux dire qu'il est également le coéquipier...d' Hanamiya. Ça veux dire que je viens d'accepter un dîner avec le coéquipier d'Hanamiya. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis mit encore.

* * *

 _fin du chapitre_

 _Voila enfin ce chapitre 4. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire je sais. J'espère qu'il vous à plu (perso je le trouve très moyen). Laissé des review s'il vous plaît même si vous n'avez pas de compte. Mettez au moins une note sur dix si vous ne voulez pas blablater._

 _Merci beaucoup à Quiche et Laura 067 pour vos reviews à chaque chapitre. Ça fait plaisir et ça motive vraiment._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 - Soigner le mal par le mal

fin du match. Victoire du lycée Kirisaki Daiichi sur un score de 96 à 78.

Dire que leur victoire me surprend serait mentir. Le jeu violent de Kirisaki n'a laissé aucunes chances à leurs adversaires. Mais maintenant ce sera à Seirin de jouer, ce sera à nous de nous occuper d'eux, ce sera à nous de leur montrer à quoi ressemble du vrai basket.

Hanamiya félicite ses coéquipiers en leur tapant dans la main. Quand ce fut le tour d'Hara et que leur mains se touchèrent mon cœur se sera l'espace d'une demi seconde.

C'est vraiment ridicule. Comment un geste de simple camaraderie peut-il me contrarier de la sorte ? Je détourne alors immédiatement mon regard d'Hanamiya et sans le vouloir je le pause sur Seto.

C'est bizarre, mais ça me dérange un peut de manger avec lui demain. Il avait l'air sympathique tout à l'heure dans le couloir, mais c'est un membre de Kirisaki Daiichi et j'ai peur qu'il se révèle être comme son capitaine.

Il a repris sa coiffure habituel, c'est vintage mais ça lui va bien. Ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière par du gel appart une petite mèche qui vient retomber sur son front où se trouve un grain de beauté. tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué cette marque sur son visage , mais je trouve ça plutôt mignon.

 **"Il te plait ?"**

Hyuga prend des cours de télépathie ou quoi ?

 **"De quoi tu parles ou plutôt de qui tu parles ?"**

 **"je parle du mec qui t'a inviter à manger. Ca doit bien faire une bonne minute que tu le f** ixes."

C'est vrai que je le regardais mais ce n'était pas du tout dans se sens là.

 **"je viens à peine de rompre, après mettre fait tromper par quelqu'un à qui j'avais donné mon cœur, alors je n'ais pas trop la tête à ça".**

Ma rupture est tout récente, je ne m'en suis pas encore remis, et surtout, je suis toujours amoureux d'Hanamiya.

De toute façon ce n'est pas un rendez vous amoureux. On va juste manger et discuter, rien de plus. Il veut juste se faire pardonner, pas me draguer.

 **"Si tu le dit Kiyoshi. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il faut soigner le mal par le mal."**

* * *

Je me réveille, je regarde l'heure, il est exactement 10h05. Heureusement que nous sommes samedi. J'ai vraiment bien dormi cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, je ne me suis pas réveillé en pleine nuit après avoir rêvé d'Hanamiya pleurant sous les coups de buttoir d'Hara. D'ailleurs c'était plus des cauchemars que des rêves.

Je sort de mon lit, et après une bonne douche, je m'habille puis allume mon portable que je glisse ensuite dans la poche de mon jean. C'est l'heure pour moi de prendre un petit déjeuné. Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine où mes grands parents m'accueillent chaleureusement comme à leur habitude. Ils ont déjà mangé, alors je prend mon petit déjeuné seul.

Aujourd'hui j'ai quelques courses à faire pour ma grand mère et comme je me sent étonnamment bien ce matin, je décide d'y aller dès maintenant. C'et donc dans la bonne humeur que je me dirige vers l'épicerie du coin.

Soudainement, mon téléphone se met à vibrer, signe que je reçois un appel. C'est donc avec un enthousiasme qui ne me surprend plus, que je me précipite de sortie l'appareil de ma poche pour constater avec une grande déception que le nom qui s'affiche sur l'écran n'est pas celui que j'espérais.

En effet, depuis deux semais j'espère à chacune des vibrations de mon téléphone qu'il s'agisse d'un appel ou au moins d'un message d'Hanamiya. Deux semaines que j'espère que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'il s'excuse en me disant que je lui manque terriblement et qu'il m'aime, que je lui pardonne et qu'on finissent heureux ensemble.

Mais bien évidemment penser cela, c'était mal connaitre Hanamiya Makoto.

 **"Allô Nebuya ."**

 **"Bonjour Kiyoshi tu vas bien ?"**

 **"Oui et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet appel ?"**

 **"Je discutais avec Mibuchi et Kotarou hier et apparemment tu aurais un rendez-vous avec un mec ce soir ?"**

Hyuga ne peut décidément rien cacher à _son_ Mibuchi.

 **"C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas ce _genre_ de rendez-vous. On vas juste manger comme deux amis pourraient le faire".**

 **"Oh je vois... Tu sait Kiyoshi... si il te plait tu devrais foncer. Je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas de dire ce genre de chose mais te voir déprimer ces derniers jours ça nous a vraiment fait mal au cœur à moi et les autres, alors si ce Seto peut te faire oublier Hanamiya..."**

Mais qu'est ce qui leur arrive à amplifier la situation de la sorte. Je n'est adressé la parole que une seul fois à Seto et le sujet de conversation était un écran de téléphone cassé. Comment ça à pu passer de ça, à un possible petit ami ? Et pourquoi ils s'imaginent tous qu'il me plait ? C'est vraiment du délire.

C'est vrai que pendant deux mois ils ont été là pour moi à essayer de me remonter le moral. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi et qu'ils veulent me voir tourner la page, mais de là à vouloir me caser avec le premier venu c'est un peut trop.

 **"je pense qu'il y a un mal entendu. Seto m'a inviter parce qu'il s'en veut pour mon portable. Hanamiya _lui,_ il m'a trompé et rabaissé plus bas que terre. Le seul lien entre ses deux personnes et qu'ils sont tous les deux des élèves et des membres du cinq majeur de l'équipe de basket du lycée Kirisaki Daiichi. Vous vous montez vraiment la tête pour rien. Tout ce don j'ai envie pour l'instant c'est oublier tout le mal que m'a fait Hanamiya et rester célibataire un moment, genre 2 ou 3 mois."**

 **"Quoi ?...2 ou 3 mois ?... Tu ne coucheras avec personne pendant 2 ou 3 mois ? tu rigoles Kiyoshi ?"**

Visiblement Nebuya redevient lui même.

 **"Je ne suis pas un obsédé comme toi Nebuya."**

 **"Merci. C'est clair que moi je ne pourrais jamais m'abstenir aussi longtemps. Seijuro est bien trop sexy, je ne résisterai pas longtemps et lui non plus vu mon corps de rêve."**

Toujours aussi modeste.

 **"En parlant de l'empereur, il essaye de me contacter alors je vais devoir te laisser Kiyoshi, mais n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire."**

 **"Au revoir Nebuya."**

 **"A plus Kiyoshi."**

Je range une nouvelle fois mon portable dans ma poche. C'est vraiment ridicule cette histoire avec Seto. J'ai hâte de dîner avec lui pour que cette stupide rumeur cesse enfin.

Une fois a l'épicerie, je prend tout ce dont ma grand mère à besoin, avant de quitter la boutique et rentrer chez moi.

Après avoir rangé mes achats dans les différents placards, je prend mon ballon afin de me rendre au terrain de street basket le plus proche. Je sais qu'en dehors des matchs et des entraînements je ne devrais pas trop solliciter mon genoux mais je n'ai plu envie de rester dans ma chambre. J'y est versé trop de larmes, j'y est fais trop de cauchemars, j'y est laissé trop d'ondes négatives, et déprimer à nouveau est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

Je parcours donc le quartier en direction du terrain de street. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de penser encore et toujours à Hanamiya alors je me met à réfléchir à la tenu que je pourrait mettre ce soir.

Il faut que je sois classe, mais décontracté à la fois. D'ailleurs j'ai une chemise noir assez classe, je pourrai la mettre avec une paire de jeans gris pour la côté décontracté...Non, plutôt le bleu. Et je ne peut pas venir en basket ?... Si ?... Non, ça ferai négligé. Et mes cheveux ? Peut-être que Hyuga pourrait me coiffer ?

Me... coiffer ?... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je veux me faire beau ? Tout ça c'est de la faute de Hyuga. Je comprend qui'il dise tout à son petit ami, à partir du moment où ça ne me concerne pas. Et bien évidement, parler à un général c'est parler à tous les généraux. Maintenant ils pensent tous que Seto me plait et que notre rendez-vous est un rencard. Même moi je commence presque à douter... D'ailleurs...maintenant que j'y pense, Seto est plutôt pas mal. Il est grand, Bien bâti, brun. En plus j'adore les brun. Je me demande si il a une petite ami ?

Une fois au terrain je fus sorti net de mes pensées par une scène... comment dire... sexy.

Violemment plaqué dos contre le grillage par son petit ami blond autour duquel il a entouré ses jambes, Izuki et Hayama s'embrassent très sensuellement ne pensant pas être observé. Izuki s'agrippe tant bien que mal aux épaules d'Hayama qui lui le maintient en l'air avec une main sous chacune de ses cuisses.

Je commence vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise, alors je décide de m'éclaircir assez fortement la gorge afin que les deux amoureux remarquent ma présence.

 **"Kiyoshi ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"**

Izuki semble vraiment gêné en vu des rougeurs sur ses joues. Il déroule alors très rapidement ses jambes de la taille d'Hayama, qui lui n'est pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise.

 **"Ah Teppei-chan ! Ça va ?"**

 **"En tout cas vous ça à l'air d'aller."**

En vu du baissé passionné qu'il viennent tout juste de s'échanger ils ont intérêts.

 **"Désoler Teppai-chan, mais Shun-chan était un peut contrarié après notre one on one. Je voulais juste l'embrasser pour me faire pardonner mais on s'est un peut... emporté."**

 **"On était juste venu faire un petit match, mais monsieur le général a voulu montrer ses talents en m'humiliant avec un dribble à cinq doigts."**

Izuki n'est pas du tout contrarié, il exagère très clairement la situation car il adore voir Hayama tout faire pour lui redonner le sourire. Et visiblement ça marche. Hayama vient coller son front contre celui d'Izuki avant de placer ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de ce dernier.

 **"Je suis désolé bébé, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça."**

 **"tu as pris se match bien trop au sérieux Kotarou. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des dents de chat que chat dois faire mal sur le terrain."**

Izuki est de retour avec ses blagues pourries.

 **"Hahaha ! Elle était vraiment bonne celle là bébé. Tu devrais la noter, vraiment."**

Le pire c'est qu'Hayama trouve vraiment Izuki hilarant. Décidément, j'ai bien fait de jouer les entremetteur entre ces deux là.

 **"Fais moi un bisou."**

 **"A vos ordres mon général."**

Izuki s'exécute et vient joindre leurs lèvres dans un chaste baissé, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième.

 **"je t'aime bébé."**

 **"Je t'aime aussi mon bébé sans couronne."**

Ils se disent "je t'aime" avec tant de facilité, comme si c'était juste logique. Hyuga lui est toujours un peut gêné de se confesser à Mibuchi de la sorte en publique, mais eux ça leur est égale.

Je me demande bien ce qu'on doit ressentir quand la personne qui compte le plus pour nous nous dit qu'elle nous aime ? J'aurais tellement voulu entendre Hanamiya prononcer ces mots pour moi et moi seul, en me regardant dans les yeux après m'avoir tendrement embrassé. Mais bien évidemment ça n'arrivera jamais.

 **"On peut dire que j'ais fait du bon boulot. Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon tous les deux."**

Pourquoi c'est si difficile pour moi de trouver ce genre d'amour ? De trouver le véritable amour ? Tout mes amis les plus proches ont trouvés une personne avec qui il sont heureux. Hyuga avec MIbuchi, Izuki avec Hayama et Nebuya avec Akashi.

Quant a moi je me contente de les envier, de déprimer, de pleurer, et d'espérer comme un idiot que le salaud dont je suis fou amoureux m'envoi au moins un petit message.

 **"Désolé Teppei-chan tu sors tout juste d'une rupture et nous on s'embrasse devant..."**

 **"C'est pas grave."**

Mon ton avait été plus froid que je ne l'avais voulu.

 **"J'ai plus trop envie de jouer, je crois que je vais rentrer. Salut les gars."**

Ils me saluèrent également, avant que je ne quitte le terrain pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais vraiment envie de jouer mais j'ai de toute évidence perdu ma bonne humeur de ce matin.

* * *

18h56. Je suis allongé dans mon lit, je regarde le plafond, je ne veux pas ma lever, je ne veux pas penser, je veux juste rester allongé.

Mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Ça doit surement être Mibuchi vu que ça doit faire maintenant une heure et demi qu'il essaye de me contacter. Je n'ais répondu à aucuns de ses six appels. Je le connais trop bien, il veut surement me donner des conseils de drague pour mon soit disant rencard de tout à l'heure. Il pense être un expert en la matière car selon lui si il a réussit à se faire Hyuga, il est capable de se faire n'importe qui.

Les vibration cessent enfin, pour malheureusement reprendre de plus belle à peine deux seconde plus tard. Je décide de finalement lui répondre, non sans une pointe d'irritation.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Mibuchi ?"**

 **"C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est parlé qu'une seul fois, mais ça me vexe quand même que tu es oublié mon nom aussi vite Kiyoshi."**

Je suis vraiment un idiot. J'aurais du regarder le numéro avant de répondre aussi froidement.

 **"Je suis désolé Seto mais..."**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. J'ai Hanamiya Makoto en tant que coach et capitaine, alors j'ai l'habitude de me faire crier dessus. Surtout quand je dors en plein entrainement."**

 **"C'est vrai qu'Hanamiya n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, mais excuse moi quand même."**

 **"C'est déjà fait. Sinon je voulais juste savoir si tu es toujours ok pour ce soir 20h ?"**

 **"Bien sur que ça tient toujours."**

 **"Très bien alors je t'envois l'adresse du restaurant par sms."**

 **"Pas de problème, à ce soir Seto."**

 **"A ce soir beau gosse."**

Beau...gosse ? J'ai bien entendu ? Seto vient juste de m'appeler beau gosse ? C'est pas possible ? Ça voudrais dire que je lui plait ? Ça voudrais dire qu'il considère ce dîner comme un rencard ?

Je sors tout juste d'une relation et peut importe le salaud qu'est Hanamiya ça ne serais pas correct vis à vis de lui et de moi même d'avoir un rencard aussi vite. Si il venait à l'apprendre il serait surement furieux et jaloux.

Jaloux ? Il...serait...jaloux ? Hanamiya serait jaloux de Seto? Mais bien sur, et par conséquent il se rendra compte des sentiments qu'il a pour moi et fera tout pur me récupérer.

Je crois bien que c'est l'heure pour moi de foncer et de soigner le mal par le mal.

 _... Fin du Chapitre..._

 _Review s'il vous plaît !_

 _Merci à Laura 067 et AislingGra que j'ai déjà remercié en message privé._


	6. Chapter 6

Je jette un coup d'œil au menu et je commence vraiment à stresser. Avec l'argent que j'ai, je peux m'offrir une salade tout au plus, et pour ne rien arranger, tout les noms de plats sont écrits en français.

Quand Seto avait prononcé le mot "restaurant", je me doutais bien que nous n'allions pas manger un hamburger au fast-food du coin, mais je n'imaginais surement pas avoir été invité dans un endroit aussi chic.

 **"Je prendrai une quiche lauraine avec un gratin dauphinois, et pour le désert je pense que je vais essayer vôtre tarte tatin."**

 **"Désirez-vous boire quelque chose monsieur ?"**

 **"Je pense qu'un verre d'eau suffira, merci ?"**

Seto s'exprime avec beaucoup de classe, sa prononciation des noms des plats était parfaite. Il semble vraiment à l'aise, comme si il avait l'habitude de manger dans ce type de restaurant. Quand j'y pense j'ai bien fait de sortir ma chemise noire, et dieu merci, je ne porte pas de basket. Cependant je ne rivalise pas une seule seconde avec Seto.

Quand je l'ais vu arriver tout à l'heure dans son costume noir avec sa chemise blanche et ses cheveux parfaitement plaqué en arrière, mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés et mon cœur avait raté un battement. Il était juste...

 **"Et pour vous monsieur ?"**

Le serveur est tourné vers moi. Il attend que je prenne ma commande mais je ne suis pas en possibilité de payer une entrée, un plat et un désert. C'est vraiment au-dessus de mes moyens.

 **"Mon ami prendra la même chose."**

 **"Très bien,** **je vous apporte vos commandes dans quelques minutes."**

Le serveur retourne en cuisine.

 **"Seto je ne peux pas..."**

 **"C'est moi qui invite."**

 **"Mais..."**

 **"Pas de mais. Je te vole un peut ton samedi soir, donc c'est normal que ce soit moi qui paye."**

 **"Merci, mais tu ne me vole pas du tout mon samedi soir, au contraire ça me fait plaisir de dîner avec toi et de faire un peut plus connaissance...D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que tu joues au basket ?"**

 **"Non, j'ai commencé l'année dernière, donc c'est assez nouveau pour moi."**

 **"Et ça ne te dérange pas d'écraser les adversaires comme vous le faite."**

 **"Et bien, je ne cautionne pas tout ce qui se passe sur le parquet, mais je n'est pas mon mot à dire. Hanamiya en plus d'être le capitaine est le coach de l'équipe, c'est donc lui qui décide de tout. Personnellement je ne suis pas impliqué dans ses coups bas, je ne fait qu'intercepter des passes et m'occuper des rebonds de façon réglo."**

C'est vrai que Seto n'est que le pivot de l'équipe, je doute donc qu'il puisse s'opposer au décisions de son coach/capitaine. C'est vrai que durant le match d'hier Seto était le seul joueur dans le règlement. Ça me rassure, je ne voulais pas tomber une fois de plus sur un salaud.

 **"Sinon Seto, il y a des joueurs que tu admires dans la compétition ?"**

 **"Entant que pivot j'aime beaucoup le jeu d'Otsubo Taisuke. Mais le joueur que j'admire le plus...c'est toi Kiyoshi. Tu est l'un des meilleurs joueurs lycéen du pays, et en plus de ça... tu est très séduisant."**

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me complimente sur mon physique.. Est-ce qu'il vient bien de me faire un clin d'œil ?..Je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter, mais je crois définitivement que je lui plait.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, si je lui retourne le compliment il va se faire des idées, il risquerait de croire qu'il y a une attirance mutuelle entre nous et... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est justement mon objectif, rendre jaloux Hanamiya en me rapprochant plus qu'amicalement de Seto. C'est une occasion en or pour faire tomber Seto dans mes bras.

 **"Merci pour le compliment. Je dois t'avouer que...pendant le matche d'hier, après nôtre rencontre dans ce couloir, je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard du beau pivot de Kirisaki Daiichi."**

Bingo ! Il est entrain de rougir , ça veut dire que mon plan marche tu tonnerre. Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de faire du rentre dedans de la sorte, de mentir et surtout de jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un. Cependant, Hanamiya est tout pour moi, il est l'homme de ma vie, j'en suis sur, il faut juste que lui aussi s'en rende compte, et pour ça, quoi de mieux que la jalousie. De toute façon c'est juste de l'attirance, ce n'est pas comme si Seto était amoureux de moi.

...

Qui est l'enfoiré qui ose venir sonner chez moi un samedi soir à 20h. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas ce connard de Kiyoshi qui vient me supplier de le reprendre. Si c'est lui, je lui claque la porte au nez.

Il insiste en plus. Cette sonnerie est vraiment bruyante.

 **"C'est bon j'arrive, pas la peine de sonner comme ça !"**

J'y crois pas, il continue de s'acharner sur cette foutue sonnette. Kiyoshi ou pas, cette enfoiré va m'entendre.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux enfoi...hum...Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ."**

Mibuchi, Hayama et Nebuya se tiennent là, devant chez moi. Çà doit bien faire deux semaines que je ne leur est plus donner signe de vie. En gros depuis que Kiyoshi m'a quitté. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à répondre à toutes leurs questions. Je lès connais trop bien, mais surtout, _ils_ me connaissent trop bien, et même si je sais que je peux leur faire confiance, je ne me sent pas encore capable de leur expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'ais fait tout ce mal à Kiyoshi.

 **"Je ne m'attendais pas à un baiser fougueux, mais un simple bonsoir m'aurais suffit Mako-chan."**

 **"Si tu as besoin d'amour je suis sûr que ton binoclard serait ravie que tu le prennes comme le soumis qu'il est... Aller salut et bonne soirée."**

Je leur ferme la porte à la gueule, mais quelque chose m'empêche d'aller au bout de mon mouvement. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

 **"Nebuya, vire ton énorme main de ma poignée de porte !"**

Mais bien sûr, monsieur muscle n'en fit rien, et en une seconde je me fit décaler avec ma putain de porte.

 **"Ta presque arraché ma porte avec tes muscles de gorille !"**

 **"Merci, j'ais augmenté mon entrainement. Plus de sport et plus de bouffe."**

Il est tout fière comme d'habitude.

J'y crois pas...ils s'introduisent chez moi comme si de rien n'était. Ils se croient vraiment tout permis...Ouais c'est ça, allez-y, asseyez-vous sur mon canapé et toi va manger dans mon frigo ventre sur pattes.

 **"Vous voulez un jus de fruit aussi ?"**

 **"Ooh ouiii Mako-chan ! Un jus d'orange s'il te plait."**

 **"Ferme là Hayama, je me foutais de vous."**

 **"Pourquoi tu es méchant comme ça."**

 **"Si ça te pose un problème, va pleurer dans les plumes de ton crétin d'aigle."**

 **"Par contre évite de parler mal de mon mec s'il te plait. C'est juste un conseil."**

On dirait bien que son aura sauvage est de retour. Je crois que je viens de toucher un point sensible et c'est tant mieux.

 **"Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper avec trois ou quatre doigts."**

 **"Je crois que le poing suffira."**

Je vais vraiment finir par me le faire ce blond de merde.

 **"Calmez-vous ! Kotaro, Mako-chan, asseyez-vous, et toi Eikichi sort de cette cuisine. Dois-je vous rappelez pourquoi on est là ?"**

C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend de débarquer chez moi, comme ça à l'improviste ?

 **"Si on est là, c'est pour te parler de Kiyoshi."**

De Kiyoshi ?... Et merde. Je lès vois déjà venir, ils vont me dire de me remettre avec lui, que je n'aurais pas du le tromper, qu'il a souffert à cause de moi, que je devrais m'excuser et bla bla bla.

 **"Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je me fiche de ce mec comme de ta première fois avec ton binoclard, alors foutez moi la paix."**

 **"Junpei-chan est aussi doué au lit que sur le parquet, si ce n'est plus, mais ce n'est pas le sujet."**

Maintenant j'ai une image de ces deux là au lit. C'est juste...écœurant.

 **"En tout cas à l'heure qu'il est je pense que Kiyoshi n'en n'a lui aussi rien à faire de toi Hanamiya."**

 **"D'ailleurs je me demande si il apprécie son dîner Reo-nee ?"**

 **"Vu celui qui l'a invité je pense qu'il apprécie plus que le dîner Kotaro."**

Le dîner ?...Celui qui l'a invité ?...Mais de quoi parle c'est trois là ? Ils ont oubliés qu'ils sont chez moi ou quoi ?

 **"C'est de Kiyoshi que vous parlez là ?"**

 **"Si tu veux tout savoir Mako-chan...et bien...au moment même ou nous parlons Teppei-chan est en rendez-vous avec Seto."**

Kiyoshi est en...rendez-vouz ?...En rendez-vous avec...Seto ?Seto Kentaro ? Mon coéquipier ? C'est juste impossible, ils ne se connaissent même pas.

 **"Il se sont rencontrés hier, dans les couloirs, pendant la mi-temps de ton match. Seto a par accident cassé l'écran du téléphone de Kiyoshi et l'a donc invité à dîner pour s'excuser."**

C'est vrai que hier Seto avait mit du temps à revenir après la mi-temps, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il serait entrain d'inviter mon ex en rencard...Et si Seto était entrain de le draguer ?... Ou pire de l'embrasser ? Autant en avoir le cœur net.

 **"Comment ça il doit apprécier plus que le dîner ."**

 **"Et bien Seto est plutôt séduisant, ce qui ne doit pas déplaire à Teppei-chan."**

 **"Même si personne n'égale Shun-chan, c'est vrai que Seto est plutôt pas mal."**

 **"En plus de ça, Kiyoshi aime beaucoup les bruns donc."**

 **"Fermé là ! Ya pas moyen que Seto plaise à Kiyoshi. Ce mec ressemble à rien avec sa coiffure dégueulasse, son grain de beauté sur le front, sans parler du reste."**

 **"Oh ! Mais c'est qu'on est jaloux."**

Ja...jaloux ? Mibuchi raconte vraiment que de la merde. Moi jaloux ?...De qui ?... De Seto?...Surement pas. Kiyoshi peut faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut, ça m'est égal, c'est même tant mieux.

 **"Raconte pas n'importe quoi Mibuchi, je vous l'ais déjà dit, je me fou de ce gars, je ne l'aime pas, il peut sortir et coucher avec qui il veut je m'en contre fou. Alors si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à dire et bien vous pouvez vous barrer maintenant."**

 **"Très bien, allons-y les gars."**

Mibuchi se lève, très rapidement suivit par Nebuya et Hayama avant qu'ils se dirigent vers la sortie.

 **"Mako-chan tu peut mentir à Teppei-chan et même à toi même, mais n'oublie pas qu'on te connait mieux que quiconque, alors un conseil, ne fait pas n'importe quoi comme à ton habitude, car tu pourrais réellement perde Teppei-chan cette fois ci...Sinon passe une bonne soirée."**

 **"Ouais ouais c'est ça bonne soirée."**

Je ferme la porte derrière eux. Ils avaient l'air très sérieux à propos de cette possible attirance entre Seto et Kiyoshi.

Non...c'est impensable. Je connais trop bien Kiyoshi, il ne peut pas m'avoir oublié aussi facilement ? En plus c'est impossible que Seto lui plaise... Quoique?...Non, c'est improbable... Cependant, vu le mal que je lui est fait ce serait tout à fait normal qu'il est besoin de se faire consoler et de m'oublier.

Et si Seto parvenait à m'évincer du cœur de kiyoshi ? Il est beaucoup plus gentil que moi, beaucoup plus attentionné, plus grand, plus musclé, c'est un pivot comme Kiyoshi et...

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète autant ? C'est pourtant ce que je voulais non ? Me débarrasser de Kiyoshi ? Pourquoi je ne semble pas en être convaincu ? Pourquoi quand je l'imagine avec Seto mon cœur me fait aussi mal ?

...

 **"Tu n'es pas obligé de me raccompagner Seto, je peux continuer de marcher jusqu'à la station de bus tout seul."**

 **"Tu es venu en bus ?"**

 **"Quatre stations de bus et cinq de métro. Ça peut paraître énorme mais ça passe."**

 **"Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su que tu habitais aussi loin d'ici j'aurais choisi un autre restaurant."**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas, celui là était parfait. d'ailleurs, merci encore, c'était très bon."**

 **"Un restaurant parfait pour un mec parfait."**

Seto est vraiment trop mignon. Pendant toute la soirée il ne m'a fait que des compliments. J'ai également découvert qu'on a beaucoup de point commun et qu'il est plutôt marrant, genre vraiment marrant, rien avoir avec Izuki."

 **"Oi kiyoshi ! Il est presque minuit. Il ne doit plus avoir aucun bus ou métro."**

 **"Quoi ? Déjà ? C'est pas possible ? Je ne peux pas rentrer à pieds, ça me prendrais largement plus d'une heure."**

 **"C'est un peut ta faute. C'est toi qui à tenu à ce que je te fasse une visite du quartier après le repas."**

 **"C'est pas faux."**

Cette petite ou plutôt longue visite de son quartier m'a d'ailleurs permit de consolider mon plan en me rapprochant encore un peut plus de lui. J'avais profité de notre proximité pour glisser ma main dans la sienne, et comme je l'avait prévu Seto s'était contenté de rougir et de détourner le regard avec gêne, non sans un léger sourire. Et quand le température s'était faite plus fraîche, il m'avait même prêté sa veste. D'ailleurs je la porte toujours.

 **"Si tu est d'accord tu peux passer la nuit chez moi, mes parents ne sont pas là et je ne vais surement pas te laisser marcher tout seul en pleine nuit pendant plus d'une heure. Je m'en voudrais vraiment si il t'arrivait quelque chose."**

Comment fait-il pour être aussi adorable et attentionné ? Il n'a vraiment rien avoir avec Hanamiya. Pourquoi je ne suis pas tomber amoureux de lui plutôt que de son capitaine ? Il ne m'aurait jamais fait souffrir _lui_.

 **"C'est d'accord. J'accepte de dormir chez toi cette nuit."**

Quinze minute plus tard nous nous retrouvons devant la porte de son appartement. Il insert alors la clé dans la serrure, puis ouvre la porte. Un fois celle ci refermé derrière nous, je constate que son appartement est assez spacieux.

 **"Fait comme chez toi Kiyoshi."**

Je m'avance donc dans le petit couloir tout en observant la décoration.

 **"C'est très jolie chez toi Seto. J'aime beaucoup la décoration."**

 **"Merci, mais c'est plutôt ma mère qu'il faut féliciter."**

J'entre dans le salon pour m'installer dans le canapé. Il est tard et la ballade m'a vraiment épuisé. Seto vient s'installer à mes côtés sans aucunes onces de fatigue.

 **"tu as de la chance d'être encore tout frais Seto, moi je suis crevé."**

Il ne répond pas. Il semble un peut tendu, voire stressé. Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive ?

 **"Kiyoshi il faut que je te parle."**

 **"Hein ? Maintenant ?...D'accord, je t'écoute."**

Il se tourne vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux, j'en fait donc de même. Il semble très sérieux, mais il conserve tout de même sa douceur dans le regard.

 **"Je...Comment te dire ça ?... Tu...tu me plait Kiyoshi. Quand je t'ais rencontré hier dans ce couloir, je t'ais tout de suite trouvé très attirant. Ce dîner était alors pour moi un moyen de me faire pardonner, mais surtout de me rapprocher de toi. On a beaucoup de point commun, le même humour, et cette même passion pour le basket. Tu n'est pas juste un beau mec, tu es également une bonne personne. Je pensais vraiment ressentir uniquement de l'attirance pour toi...mais...cette façon dont mon cœur s'emballe quand tu me regardes ou me souries m'a fait douter. Mais tout à l'heure quand tu m'a tenu la main, j'ai finalement compris. Ce que je ressent pour toi depuis nôtre première rencontre n'est pas une simple attirance physique...Kiyoshi...je...je suis amoureux de toi."**

Il...il est amoureux de moi ? Seto semble très sincère, je peux le voire dans ses yeux. C'est évident, il est amoureux de moi. Je savais que je lui plaisait, néanmoins, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration.

Seto m'aime et moi je n'ais fait que jouer avec lui. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Cependant, je lui doit la vérité et je la lui doit maintenant.

 **"Set.."**

Soudainement, des lèvres viennent délicatement capturer les miennes, m'empêchant ainsi de finir ma phrase, puis une main vient se poser sur ma nuque.

Le baiser est doux, langoureux, chaud. Je me laisse très rapidement emporté par cette douceur lui cédant l'entrée de ma bouche.

Brusquement, Seto caisse le baiser avant de se lever et de me prendre par la main pour n'emmener dans une pièce, une chambre, sa chambre.

Elle est sombre et désordonné, très désordonné. Elle me rappelle la chambre d'Hanamiya, cette chambre dans laquelle nous avons partagé nôtre première fois, nos gémissements, nos baisés, nos caresses, nôtre jouissance.

Je plaque sauvagement Seto sur son matelas avant de me positionner au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, soudainement envahi par l'envie de toucher Hanamiya, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et de lui faire l'amour comme jamais. J'ais accumulé beaucoup trop de frustration depuis ces deux longues semaines, et je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir encore me retenir, alors que je peux me défouler sur ce corps en pensant à l'homme que j'aime, en pensant à hanamiya.

...FIN DU CHAPITRE...

Reviews s'il vous plait ! surtout ceux qui ont favorisé et follow je voudrais vraiment connaitre vos avis sur la fic et je vous remercie beaucoup pour avoir favorisé et follow.

Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews ça fait plaisir comme toujours et n'hésiter pas a me parler des points négatifs pour que je puisse les travailler.

Quiche quiche quiche quoi te dire de plus qu'un grand et énorme merci pour tes reviews toujours pleine d'enthousiasme. j'adore le fait qu'elles soient si longue ça me permet de vraiment savoir ce qui ta plus ou non, comment tu interprète chaque chapitre etc. Tu ma promis de laisser une review avec ton compte donc j'espère que tu le fera pour que je puisse de laisser des message privé, te poser des question et autre.

MERCI, GROS BISOU ET A BIENTOT :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 partie 1

 **"Nous étions censé déjeuner uniquement tout les quatre, alors pourquoi ils sont là _eux_ ?"**

Je n'avais pas signé pour ça moi. c'était censé être Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya et moi, mais bien évidemment il a fallut que leurs petits amis s'incrustent et qu'on se retrouve à six autour de cette table. Mibuchi est le seul à me respecter un minimum en m'épargnant la présence de son précieux Junpei-chan.

 **"Mako-chan soit un peut plus convivial. Je n'est pas pu voir Shun-chan une seule fois hier. Je rattrape donc le coup aujourd'hui."**

 **"Hanamiya ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes six, que tu dois tirer une tête de six pieds de long."**

 **"Hahaha ! Bébé t'est le meilleur. J'espère que tu as de quoi noter ?"**

 **"Comme toujours mon amour."**

Bébé...Mon amour... C'est deux là son vraiment pathétiques.

 **"Makoto je n'apprécie pas vraiment ta manière de m'inclure dans un groupe de tu appels** ** _eux._** **Je ne suis pas un de tes joueurs, ni même ton ami. Quand tu t'adresse à moi j'attend du respect de ta part. Je suis un gagnant, toi un perdant."**

Si quelqu'un d'autre avait osé me parlé sur ce ton, je l'aurais surement remis à sa place depuis un bon moment. Cependant Akashi est un peut le salaud par excellence, il est presque un modèle, donc pour cette fois je laisse couler.

 **"Seijuuro tu es vraiment trop sexy quand tu parles comme ça. Tu ne t'imagines même pas ce que j'ai envie de te faire."**

 **"Mon sex appeal est absolu, c'est normal que tu es envie de moi Eikichi. Ne t'inquiète pas tu auras tout le temps de me faire tout ce dont tu as envie ce soir."**

Après la vision écœurante de Mibuchi et Hyuga, celle d' Akashi et Nebuya. Ce déjeuner commence très bien.

* * *

C'est pas vrai, il est déjà 12h20. J'aurais du manger quelque chose avant de sortir aussi vite de chez moi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un nouveau ballon de basket, celui que j'ai actuellement est plein de bosses, en plus j'ai promis à Seto qu'on se ferait un one on one en fin d'après-midi.

La boutique de sport est beaucoup plus loin que dans mes souvenirs. Décidément, j'aurais du prendre le bus... Bon, ce n'est pas si grave marcher un peut ne me fera pas de mal.

J'arrive à côté du Maji Burger. Ça tombe vraiment bien j'ai un peut d'argent et mon ventre commence vraiment à se faire entendre. Je jette donc un coup d'œil dans le restaurant pour voir si il n'y a pas trop de client. Je constate avec soulagement qu'il n'y a pas foule malgré l'heure de pointe. A la caisse il n'y a pas grand monde non plus, huit personnes tout au plus. Une mère de famille avec ses deux enfants, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, Hayama et Izuki, un jeune couple.

Q-Quoi ? Hayama et Izuki ?

Surpris mais dans le bon sens je décide d'entrer afin de partager le déjeuner avec eux. Néanmoins, une fois entré je me sent un peut gêné de chercher à m'imposer entre le petit couple. J'entreprend donc de faire demi tour et de déjeuner ailleurs.

 **"Wouou ! Teppei-chan !"**

Je me retourne après qu'on ait crié mon nom, pour tomber sur un Hayama me faisant de grands signes de main et un Izuki me souriant.

 **"Tu viens Kiyoshi ?!"**

Je décide donc de les rejoindre à la demande d'Izuki.

 **"Tu manges avec nous Teppei-chan ?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas trop...Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer dans votre tête à tête**."

Hayama ce met soudainement à rire.

 **"Ce n'est du tout un tête à tête Teppei-chan. Nous sommes venus en groupe."**

Je jette un coup d'œil dans l'établissement et je découvre effectivement Mibuchi, Nebuya et Akashi assis à une table au fond.

 **"Ah oui, effectivement il y a les autres...Je vais aller avec eux alors. A tout de suite."**

Je me dirige vers la table du petit groupe.

 **"Oi Kiyoshi ça va ?"**

 **"bonjour Teppei."**

 **"Salut Nebuya, oui je vais bien. Bonjour à toi aussi Akashi."**

Je m'assois à côté de Mibuchi qui d'ailleurs ne m'a pas salué. Il a cependant l'air légèrement perturbé. Je décide donc ne ne pas lui en faire la remarque.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hayama et Izuki nous rejoignent avec des burgers, des frites et des boissons pour tout le monde.

 **"C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je ne suis pas Seijuuro pour manger si peut. J'ai du muscle à entretenir _moi_."**

 **"Je ne mange pas _peut_ mon amour, je mange _normalement_ une chose que tu ne semble pas connaitre. J'ai également du muscle. Mon corps est parfait"**

 **"Il le serait si tu était plus musclé."**

 **"Dois-je comprendre que mon physique te déplais Eikichi ?'**

 **"Si tu étais plus musclé tu..."**

 **"Ne m'adresse plus la paroles jusqu'à nouvelle ordre."**

 **"Mais je peux toujours faire ça."**

Nebuya vient placer ses doigts sous le menton d'Akashi avant de celer leurs lèvres dans un baiser plutôt fougueux, avant qu'ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle.

 **"Je t'aime Seijuuro."**

 **"Mon amour pour toi est absolu Eikichi."**

 **"Vous êtes trop mignonnnn !"**

Hayama a raison. Ça me donne envie d'être à cette après-midi pour voir Seto.

 **"On ne t'a pas oublié Kiyoshi, on a aussi pris ta part."**

 **"Merci Izuki, mais nous sommes six, pas sept."**

 **"Il n'est toujours pas revenu ?"**

Il ?

* * *

Les toilettes de ce resto sont vraiment grade. Il n'y a même pas de miroir pour que je puisse me recoiffer...C'est pas que je soit obsédé par mes cheveux ou mon apparence comme Mibuchi, mais quand même.

Je sors des toilettes soulagé de pouvoir enfin respirer une odeur tolérable par des narines humaines avant de rejoindre les autres.

J'avance donc vers le fond de la salle pour retrouver le groupe, quand soudainement, mon regard se pause avec entonnement sur Kiyoshi discutant avec Izuki et assis sur la chaise juste en face de la mienne. Mon sang se glaça d'un coup à cette vue.

 **"Ah Mako-chan tu es de retour."**

 **"Ouais"**

Je m'assois en face de Kiyoshi s'en rien demander sur la raison de sa présence.

 **"Tu ne dis pas bonjour à Teppei-Chan, Mako-chan ?"**

La question d'Hayama lança un froid autour de la table. Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur Kiyoshi et moi dans l'attente que l'un de nous deux fasse le premier pas.

Kiyoshi semble tendu, il ne m'a pas regardé depuis mon retour. Il ne compte surement pas me saluer en vu de ce qu'il m'avais dit le soir de notre rupture. Qu'il ne voulait plus que je le regarde, ni que je lui parle et bla bla bla.

Je décide donc de le piquer un peut, en le prenant au dépourvu.

 **"Bonjour Kiyoshi ça fait longtemps, tu vas bien ?"**

Aucune réponse.

 **"Teppei-chan tu pourrais faire un effort."**

 **...**

Un effort ?... Hayama ce moque de moi là ? Le garçon qui m'a trompé et humilié est assis en face de moi et je devrais le saluer comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je tolère sa présence c'est déjà plus qu'un effort...D'un autre côté, l'ignoré serait lui donner trop d'importance. Je dois lui montrer que je suis au dessus de ça et qu'il n'est plus qu'une personne quelconque pour moi.

 **"Bonjour Hanamiya, oui je vais très bien merci."**

 **"Trop biennnnn ! vous vous reparlez ! La famille est de nouveau réunie."**

 **"On n'est pas une famille crétin."**

Une fois la petite tension retombé, nous commençons à manger et discuter, sauf Mibuchi qui est rester immobile et silencieux depuis le début.

 **"Dit Mibuchi pourquoi tu es aussi silencieux ? Tu n'as même pas touché à ton repas...Tu as les yeux rouges... Tu as pleuré ?"**

Heureusement que Nebuya a posé la question car j'avais également remarqué ses yeux rouges.

 **"J'ai rompu avec Junpei-chan."**

Je reste figé sous l'effet du choc, tout comme le reste de la table. C'est juste impensable... Mibuchi n'est plus avec Hyuga ?

 **"Nonnnn ce n'est pas possible Reo-nee ?"**

 **"tu te moques de nous Mibuchi ?"**

 **"Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas blairer ce binoclard qui se prend pour je ne sait qui parce que monsieur est le capitaine d'une équipe de merde pleine à craquer de bras cassés."**

Je ne relève pas la petite provocation. Hanamiya n'a vraiment aucun cœur. son attitude montre bien son manque de maturité. Je mérite vraiment quelque de mieux, quelqu'un comme Seto.

 **"Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Mako-chan...Junpei-chan et moi on sait encore disputé à propos de Mayuzumi. Il m'a encore accusé d'être attiré par lui et d'être beaucoup trop tactile avec lui. Mais cette fois ci il est allé trop loin en disant que je n'était pas réellement amoureux de lui. Je lui est alors répondu que si il doutait de mes sentiments et qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi, c'était que nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble et que nous devions alors en rester là."**

 **"Mibuchi sans vouloir te vexer, c'est vrai que tu es plutôt proche de Mayuzumi ces derniers jours."**

 **"Nebuya n'a pas tord Reo-nee. Ces derniers temps tu es très tactile avec Mayuzumi-san, même si tu ne t'en rend pas forcement compte."**

 **"Je me suis rapproché de Mayuzimi car il me donne plein de conseil pour mes cheveux. Ça ne se voit pas comme ça, mais il est très intéressé par les produit capillaire."**

 **"Tu devrais t'excuser Mibuchi."**

 **"C'est hors de question Teppei-chan, si quelqu'un doit s'excuser c'est lui."**

Mibuchi peut vraiment être têtu quand il veut et connaissant Hyuga il ne risque pas de se rabaisser à s'excuser.

 **"Ta niqué ton couple à cause de tes cheveux ? C'est vraiment ridicule. Tu es bien trop narcissique Mibuchi."**

 **"Je ne suis pas narcissique Mako-chan, je me trouve juste très beau."**

 **"Moi aussi je suis beau avec mes yeux vert Reo-nee."**

 **"Mes yeux d'aigle en amande sont les plus beaux."**

 **"J'ai les yeux bleu foncé, c'est beaucoup plus sexy."**

 **"Comme Aomine Daiki."**

 **"C'est peut-être parce que c'est mon cousin."**

 **"Vraiment ?"**

 **"Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit Shun-chan ?... Ben maintenant tu sais."**

 **"Mes yeux de l'empereur sont absolu."**

 **"Calmez-vous ! Je vous rappel que nous étions entrain de parler de ma rupture avec Junpei-chan... Et pour vôtre info mes yeux, mes cheveux, mon corps et surtout mes lèvres vous battent tous."**

 **"Pour le corps j'ai quelque doute Mibuchi. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on me surnomme Hercule."**

...

Leur petit dispute sur leur physique est enfin terminé pour mon plus grand bonheur. C'était complètement débile, surtout qu'il sont tous moches.

 **"Dit Teppei-chan, Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Seto ?"**

La question de Mibuchi a visiblement prise Kiyoshi en traitre. Il en a presque craché sa boisson. En se qui me concerne je trouve que cette question tombe à pique. Je suis également très curieux de savoir ce qui c'est passé entre Seto et Kiyoshi... Cependant, j'appréhende énormément sa réponse. Si j'apprenais qu'il c'était passé quelque chose entre eux, je ne sait pas du tout comment je réagirais... Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que Seto me doit quelque explication concernant ce "rencard".

...

J'y crois pas, ils ont mit Hanamiya au courant. Je connais trop bien Mibuchi, il ne peut pas avoir posé cette question devant Hanamiya par une simple erreur d'inattention si il n'était pas déjà au courant. Ils ne peuvent décidément pas garder leurs langues dans leurs poches.

 **"Heu, oui c'était super, on s'est découvert plein de point commun. Seto est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, d'attentionné et de très gentil. J'ais passé une très bonne soirée et une très bonne nuit avec lui."**

Ce Seto et toutes ses qualités me sort vraiment par les trous de nez.

Q-Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? Kiyoshi vient bien de dire ... nuit ?

J'y crois pas ils ont passé la nuit emsemble ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat aussi vite ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes poings se serrent ? Est-ce que je suis en colère ?...Ou pire... ja...ja

N'importe quoi, je divague complètement.

 **"Nonnnnn Teppei-chan c'est pas vrai ? Vous avez vraiment passé la nuit ensemble ?... Ne me dit pas que vous avez...?"**

Kiyoshi baisse la tête. Il ne dit rien, mais son attitude en dit long sur ses actes.

 **"T'es pas sérieux Kiyoshi ? Même moi je ne couche pas au premier rencard."**

 **"Nebuya ne couche pas au premier rencard, mais au premier regard... bébé pourquoi tu ne rigoles pas ?"**

 **"Désolé Shun-chan mais je suis trop choqué pour répondre."**

...

Je baisse la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi leur répondre. J'ai vraiment honte de mon attitude complètement désespéré de hier soir. J'ais profité des sentiment de Seto pour assouvir mes désir pour Hanamiya, je me suis comporté comme un véritable égoïste. J'avais complètement perdu le contrôle à cause de la frustration, j'en avais presque oublié mes principes, j'en été presque devenu comme lui.

Je m'était finalement repris avant de lui sauter dessus comme une bête sauvage. Cependant, c'était plutôt Seto la bête sauvage. Nous l'avons finalement fait et je n'avais étonnamment pas pensé une seule seconde à Hanamiya, ça n'avait été que Seto, ça avait été son nom qui fût crié au moment de la délivrance... Je crois que ce garçon commence vraiment à me plaire.

 **"J'espère que vous êtes ensemble après ce que vous avez visiblement fait."**

 **"Oui Mibuchi, on est ensemble."**

Brusquement un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Une chaise plus précisément, la chaise d'Hanamiya qui vient de se lever et qui se dirige actuellement vers la sortie.

 **"Où tu vas Mako-chan ?! "**

 **"Ta gueule Mibuchi ! Aller tous vous faire foutre ! Je me casse !"**

Hanamiya franchit alors la porte du restaurant en claquant violemment cette dernière derrière lui, faisant se retourner la majorité des clients.

La réaction d'Hanamiya m'a vraiment surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à des félicitations de sa part, je m'entendais même une pointe de jalousie dans son regard, mais surement pas à _ça_.

Peut-être qu'Hanamiya a beaucoup plus de sentiments pour moi que ce qu'il veut laisser paraître ?

. _..FIN DE CETTE PARTIR 1..._

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que cette première partie du chapitre 7 vous a plu, c'est un peut une mise en contexte indispensable pour la suite de ce chapitre._

 _REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT et gros bisou :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 partie 2

 **"Je rêve c'est bien à moi que Mako-chan vient de dire 'ta gueule'. Il va me le payer. Moi non plus je ne suis pas un de ses joueurs, je vais vite le faire redescendre sur terre."**

 **"Vous n'allez pas encore vous battre Reo-nee ?"**

 **"Vous vous êtes déjà battus ?...genre pour de vrai ?"**

 **"Bien sûr qu'ils se sont déjà battus Shun-chan. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on surnomme Reo-nee 'Yaksha'."**

 **"Même moi j'étais choqué. D'ailleurs heureusement que j'étais là pour les séparer avec mes muscles herculéens."**

 **"La prochaine fois que je vois Mako-chan, je le défonce."**

...

Je déteste Seto, je déteste Kiyoshi, je déteste leur couple de merde. Je n'aurais jamais du ouvrir ma porte à ces trois imbéciles hier soir, je n'aurais jamais du écouter se qu'ils avaient à me dire, je n'aurais jamais du leur poser des questions.

Kiyoshi sort avec Seto. Kiyoshi sort avec un autre mec que moi...et ça je ne le supporte pas, ça ça me met hors de moi.

Je suis en colère...Non..pire...je suis triste, anéanti. Rien que d'imaginer Seto poser les mains sur Kiyoshi me rend fou. Ils ont dîné ensemble, ils ont couché ensemble et maintenant ils sont en couple. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Kiyoshi semble vraiment apprécier Seto, il semble vraiment s'être attacher à lui. Je connais trop bien Kiyoshi et il ne serait jamais aller aussi loin si Seto ne lui faisait aucun effet.

Et moi dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que Kiyoshi ressent pour moi au jour d'aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que je compte encore pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il teint encore à moi ?

Mais à quoi je pense ?...Je l'ais trompé, insulté et humilié. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais après ça ? Qu'il me cours après en me suppliant de le reprendre ? ...Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Pourquoi chercherait-il à se remettre avec un salaud comme moi, alors qu'il peut avoir un mec gentil et attentionné comme Seto ?

Seto... Son attirance soudaine pour Kiyoshi est plutôt louche. Nous sommes assez proche lui et moi, je dirais même que nous sommes potes. Il m'avait confié avoir des sentiments pour un mec depuis des mois, mais ce dernier n'avait strictement rien avoir avec Kioshi...Pourquoi s'intéresse t-il alors si soudainement à Kiyoshi ?... Il y a forcement quelque chose derrière tout ça, et je compte bien le découvrir.

...

Mibuchi est vraiment sous tension, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un regard aussi noir. Pour le calmer je ne connais qu'un seul moyen, mais ça risque d'être compliqué.

 **"Mibuchi tu viens avec moi ?"**

 **"Où ça ?"**

 **"A la boutique de sport pas loin. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau ballon et après toute cette agitation je pense que nous devrions laisser les deux couples avoir un déjeuner au calme entre amoureux."**

Mibuchi hésite légèrement.

 **"Tu as raison Teppei-chan, et un peut d'aire me ferra du bien, allons-y."**

Je me lève suivi de Mibuchi et après avoir salué les autres, nous nous dirigeons vers la boutique de sport.

 **"Teppei-chan tout à l'heure tu es resté très bref concernant Seto. Je comprend que tu ne voulais pas trop en dire en face de Mako-chan mais maintenant nous sommes seuls, alors dit moi tout."**

 **"Seto m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi et ensuit il m'a embrassé."**

Je vois les yeux de Mibuchi s'écarquiller. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, tout comme moi hier soir.

 **"Wouaw ! C'est plutôt rapide...tu ne trouves pas ça louche ?"**

 **"Il m'a fait une longue déclaration et il semblait vraiment sincère, alors ça ne m'a pas semblé louche. Ça existe les coups de foudre, j'en ais moi même eu un pour Hanamiya."**

 **"Oui mais tu ne t'ais pas déclaré aussi précipitamment."**

 **"Il est juste plus courageux que moi."**

 **"Si tu le dis...Maintenant parlons du sexe."**

Je détourne immédiatement le regard pour cacher mes rougeurs à l'entente du dernier mot. Mibuchi est vraiment trop directe.

 **"Heu...c'était...hum...sympa."**

 **"Sympa ?...Kiyoshi arrête de faire ta vierge effarouché. Qui était le dominant et comment c'était ?"**

Je dois surement être encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. J'hésite à lui dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il sache que je me suis fait pilonner.

 **"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Mibuchi."**

 **"Tu t'es fait dominer c'est ça. Ton boitement n'est donc pas due à ton genoux."**

 **"Comment tu as deviné ?...Enfin je veux dire non ! C'est complètement faux !"**

Vu le regard que Mibuchi me lance, j'en conclu que mon jeu d'acteur est très loin d'être convainquant.

 **"Tu as aimé au moins Teppei-chan ?"**

Ça ne sert visiblement à rien de lutter avec la perspicacité de Mibuchi.

 **"Oui, beaucoup."**

J'avoue non sans baisser le tête gêné.

 **"C'est le principal"**

Nous entrons finalement dans je magasin de sport, je choisi un ballon qui me plait puis nous sortons de la boutique après un passage à la caisse.

 **"Mibuchi je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, mais nous sommes à deux pas de chez Hyuga et je pense vraiment que vous devriez parler tous les deux. Vous êtes..."**

 **"J'accepte."**

Je suis très surpris de la réponse de Mibuchi. Le connaissant j'aurais normalement du lutter pendant des heurs pour le convaincre de reparler à Hyuga.

 **"Tu compte t'excuser ?"**

 **"N'y compte pas. Je vais juste récupérer les quelques affaires à moi qui se sont accumulés chez lui."**

Décidément, j'ai mis beaucoup trop d'espoirs en lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvons devant la porte de l'appartement de Hyuga.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sonner Teppei-chan ?"**

je m'exécute donc sous les ordres de Mibuchi.

 **"Qui c'est ?!"**

La voix lointaine de Hyuga nous répond.

 **"C'est Kiyoshi !"**

Si je tiens à ce que Hyuga nous ouvre la porte il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne soit pas informé de la présence de Mibuchi.

 **"Ah c'est toi Kiyoshi ! Entre, la porte est ouverte !"**

J'ouvre donc la porte effectivement ouverte avant de rentrer dans l'appartement avec Mibuchi.

 **"Installe toi Kiyoshi ! J'enfile un truc en vitesse et j'arrive !"**

 **"Ok, je t'attend au salon !"**

Comme dit, je me dirige avec Mibuchi dans le salon avant de prend place dans le canapé. Très vite Hyuga nous rejoint.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Mibuchi ? Je croyais que nous n'avions plus rien à faire ensem..."**

 **"Junpei-chan est trooop mignonnn dans mon maillot de Rakuzan."**

Hyuga porte effectivement la tenue de basket de Mibuchi...et il flotte littéralement dedans. Le short lui arrive à mi mollet, quant au maillot qu'il a heureusement rentré dans le short, il est tellement grand qu'il ne couvre qu'une seule de ses épaules. Je me rend vraiment compte de leur différence de taille et de musculature.

 **"Hein ? Quoi ?"**

Il jette un coup d'œil a son accoutrement avant de poursuivre.

 **"Je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai voulu faire vite alors j'ai pris la première chose qui met tombé sous la main... C'est de ta faute Mibuchi à toujours laisser traîner tes affaires chez moi."**

Pour toute réponse, Mibuchi se lève est va serrer Hyuga contre lui, en lui entourant la taille de ses bras, forçant le plus petit à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, le rendant encore plus mignon.

 **"Mon bébé est trooop mignon dans mes vêtements trop grands pour lui."**

Hyuga tente tant bien que mal de repousser Mibuchi en poussant sur ses épaules.

 **"Je ne suis plus ton bébé, tu as rompu avec moi alors lâche moi Mibuchi."**

Mibuchi lâche Hyuga et prend tout d'un coup un visage très sérieux.

 **"Mais tu as remis en question mes sentiments pour toi. Comment voulais tu que je réagisse ?"**

 **"Je ne voulais pas remettre tes sentiments en question, mais j'avais peur."**

 **"Peur ?"**

 **"Je ne me trouve pas très beau, je n'est d'ailleurs jamais compris comment un mec aussi beau que toi pouvait être attiré par un mec comme moi. Alors à chaque fois que je te vois être tactile avec un garçon plus beau que moi j'ai peur que tu me quittes pour lui."**

Le ton de Hyuga est étonnement bas. Il ne parvient même pas à soutenir le regard de Mibuchi. Je n'avais jamais vu Hyuga en position de faiblesse comme maintenant.

 **"Mayuzumi est loin d'être plus beau que toi, il est même loin de me plaire. Je suis vraiment désolé si mon attitude envers lui ta fait douter de toi mon amour... Je suis amoureux de toi Hyuga Junpei...Et dans cette tenue tu es un véritable appel au viol."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mibuchi ? repose moi !"**

Mibuchi a jeté Hyuga sur son épaule avec le plus grande des facilitée, et se dirige vers la chambre de ce dernier.

 **"Je vais te montrer à quel point je te trouve beau et à quel point tu m'attires Junpei-chan."**

 **"Comment ça ?!"**

 **"Je vais te jeter sur le lit, te retirer mes vêtements, te préparer en douceur, t'écarter les jambes, m'enfoncer en toi et te faire l'amour comme jamais jusqu'au petit matin."**

 **"Mibuchi lâche moi !"**

 **"Dans quelques minutes c'est mon prénom que tu crieras."**

Je ne devrais pas rester chez Hyuga pendant un moment aussi intime, mais j'ai beaucoup trop marché aujourd'hui et après ce que j'ai fait avec seto je ne suis pas encore près à refaire le chemin inverse. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème si je regarde la télé dix minutes.

Ça doit bien faire cinq minutes que je zappe les chaines sans trouver mon bonheur.

 **"Hmmm...R-Reo...plus vite...plus vite !"**

 **"T'es désirs sont des ordres bébé...c'est mieux comme ça ?"**

 **"Hmmm... oh oui mon amour...beaucoup mieux..."**

Mon amour ?...Mibuchi doit vraiment être doué pour faire dire à Hyuga une telle chose.

 **"Hmmm...c'est trop bon."**

Par contre ça commence à devenir un peut gênant. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

...

Tu vas ouvrir cette foutue porte imbécile, c'est la quatrième fois que je sonne.

 **"J'arrive !"**

Ta intérêt à arriver vite connard.

Le dit connard se décide enfin à ouvrir la porte les cheveux en bataille et son masque de nuit sur le front.

 **"Il est 14h30 et tu dors ? Je vois que tu restes fidèle à toi même Seto."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hanamiya ? Je suis crevé, tu peux repasser plus tard ?"**

 **"Non. De toute façon tu es tout le temps crevé...Et j'ai quand même le droit de rendre une petite visite à mon pote non ?"**

 **"Ouais tu as raison. Vas-y entre."**

J'entre donc dans l'appartement spacieux de Seto que je ne connais que trop bien, en vue des nombreuses soirée film, jeu vidéo et pizza que j'ai passé ici avec lui.

Je me dirige dans le salon pour me poser dans le canapé et commencé à zapper les chaines de la télé, pendant que Seto se dirige vers la cuisine.

 **"Un canette Hanamiya ?"**

 **"Comme d'habitude Seto."**

Seto revient de la cuisine avec deux canettes de coca et un paquet de chips puis il vient s'assoit à mes côtés sur le canapé.

 **"C'est la rediffusion du match de hier soir. Je n'ai pas pu le regarder je me suis endormi avant. Heureusement que tu as mit la chaîne de sport Hanamiya."**

 **"Mais je suis là pour ça mon pote. Pour qu'on soutienne les Lakers ensemble."**

Ce match de basket tombe à pique. C'est un parfait alibi pour justifier m'a présence chez lui. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre la mi temps pour mette en toute subtilité le véritable sujet sur le tapis.

Trente minutes plus tard, la première partie du match se termine enfin avec le commencement de la publicité. C'est l'heur d'agir.

 **"Alors Seto quoi de neuf ?"**

 **"Rien de spécial."**

Rien de spécial !... Ce connard se fou vraiment de ma gueule, il a baisé un mec avec qui il est maintenant en couple et il ose me dire '"rien de spécial".

 **"Tu es sur ?...J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose mon pote."**

Aller putain, raconte moi ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Kiyoshi.

 **"Il c'est peut-être passé quelque chose effectivement."**

voilà, on y arrive.

 **"Ah bon ? Et quoi ?"**

 **"Ben...Je crois que j'ai baisé ton ex Hanamiya."**

Quoi ?...Il est au courant pour moi et Kiyoshi ?...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend ce ton mesquin ?... Il se fou de ma gueule ou quoi ?

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Seto ?... De quel mec est-ce que tu parles ?"**

 **"Tu sous estimes donc à se point mon intelligence Hanamiya ? Ça me vexe vraiment."**

Je suis vraiment perdu là. Ou veut-il en venir ?

 **"De quoi est-ce tu parles au juste Seto ?"**

 **"Je te parle de ce que tu m'a fait connard."**

Connard ?...C'est bien à moi qu'il perle là ?...Mais pour qui est-ce qu'il ce prend cet enfoiré ?...Et qu'est-ce que je lui est fait ?

 **"Je ne t'ai rien fait Seto, alors évite de t'emporter mon pote."**

 **"Tu en est bien sûr ?...Et arrête de m'appeler 'mon pote' s'il te plait. Si tu étais vraiment mon ami tu n'aurais jamais couché avec le mec pour qui tu sais parfaitement que j'ai des sentiments depuis des mois."**

C'est donc çà. J'aurais du m'en douter.

" **Je vois où tu veux en venir Seto. Tu veux parler d'Hara c'est ça ?"**

En effet, pendant plusieurs mois Seto s'était confié à moi par rapport à ses sentiments pour Hara. Il m'avait avoué avoir développé des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui et il est même fini par tomber amoureux de lui. Ça doit bien faire trois mois que Seto essaye de se déclarer à Hara s'en y parvenir.

 **"Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça Hanamiya ?...Je pensais que tu étais mon ami, je m'étais confié à toi, tu m'avais écouté, tu m'avais donné des conseils...Comment est-ce que tu as pu coucher avec le mec que j'aime dans mon dos ?"**

 **"C'est une longue histoire Seto. J'étais mal, j'ai pas contrôlé mes actes. Ça a été lui, mais ça aurait pu être un autre. Je ne ressent rien pour lui, rassure toi Seto."**

 **"Et comment pensais tu que je réagirais quand je l'apprendrais ?"**

 **"Tu n'étais pas censé être au courant."**

 **"Je rentre avec Hara presque tout les soirs après les entraînements, il a fini par me le dire un jour. Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris comment _toi,_ mon ami, mon confident, tu avais pu me faire une telle trahison...Tu m'a fait du mal en me prenant l'homme que j'aime, alors je te ferais la même chose avec l'homme que tu aimes."**

 **"Comment tu es au courant pour Kiyoshi et moi ?...C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?"**

 **"Je vous ai surpris entrain de vous embrasser dans le vestiaire de Kirisaki Daiichi le mois dernier. Tout le monde était parti mais j'avais oublié un truc dans mon casier alors j'avais fais demi tour."**

Je me sent vraiment débile de m'être fait griller aussi facilement.

 **"Tu voulais me faire tu mal en me prenant Kiyoshi, et bien tu as réussi, bravo, alors laisse le tranquille maintenant."**

 **"Je n'est pas encore eu ce que je voulais."**

 **"Quoi ?...J'ai couché avec Hara, tu as couché avec Kiyoshi, on est quitte, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?"**

 **"Je veux qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. Je veux devenir la personne la plus importante pour lui. Mais surtout je veux que tu vois l'homme que tu aimes être fou amoureux d'un autre...Ensuite je le quitterais."**

Je ne connaissais pas Seto aussi cruel. Il veut me voir souffrir parce que l'homme que j'aime ne ressentira plus rien pour moi. Je ne s'avais pas qu'il était aussi vicieux.

 **"Quand je mettrais Kiyoshi au courant, tu pourras courir pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi."**

Seto éclate de rire sous mon nez. Sur le moment je ne comprend pas son attitude.

 **"Laisse moi rire Hanamiya. Kiyoshi ne croira aucun mot qui sortira de ta bouche. Tu l'as trompé avec Hara et tu pense être en possibilité de me dénigrer auprès de lui, moi le gentil Seto. Tu rêve mon gars."**

 **"On verra ça enfoiré."**

Je me lève et je quitte son appartement furieux comme je ne l'ai jamais été. J'en ai beaucoup trop entendu pour aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrie la colère que je ressent actuellement. Je m'empare de mon portable et je compose le numéro de la seule personne capable de me venir en aide dans une telle situation.

 **"Oui allô !"**

 **"Allô Mibuchi, je me suis comporté comme un véritable connard d avec Kiyoshi. Je sais que je ne dirais jamais ça en temps normal, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous les gars... Je suis fou amoureux de Kiyoshi et je veux tout faire pour le récupérer."**

...FIN DE LA PARTIE 2...

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, encore une fois ça fait plaisir de lire vôtre enthousiasme :)

Review s'il vous plait pou cette 2eme partie du chapitre 7 ! J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous a plu, bisous et à bientôt;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 partie 1

Je rentre chez moi et je réalise tout juste ce que je viens de faire. Je viens de dire à Mibuchi que je suis amoureux...non..que je suis fou amoureux de Kiyoshi. Ce constat je l'avais fait il y a bien longtemps, mais le dire à haute voix avec autant de conviction a rendu la chose beaucoup plus réelle.

Je suis fou amoureux de Kiyoshi. Cette pensée aurait du me rendre heureux, alors pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal ? Pourquoi tout ce qui se rapporte à Kiyoshi me fait du mal ?

Depuis le premier jour de nôtre rencontre je savais que Kiyoshi Teppei deviendrait la personne que je détesterais le plus au monde.

Ce sentiment qui m'avait soudainement envahit au moment où mon regard avait croisé le sien pour la première fois je l'avais déjà ressenti auparavant...et j'aurais tout donné pour ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir une telle chose.

Shoichi Imayoshi. Ce sentiment je l'avais déjà ressenti pour Shoichi Imayoshi.

J'étais en troisième année de collège, Imayoshi était en quatrième année, il était donc mon sempai. Quand moi regard avait croisé le sien le jour où j'avais enfin intégré l'équipe A du club de basket dont il était le capitaine, mon cœur s'était brusquement arrêté.

Il était en train de jouer et j'avais été tout simplement fasciné. Fasciné par son jeu mais aussi par son physique et surtout par son sourire attirant voir hypnotique.

Ça avait été le coup de foudre au premier regard, je n'y croyais pas moi même. Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'un parfait inconnu en un seul regard ?...Cependant, c'était belle et bien le cas.

A chaque fois que je me trouvais près de lui mon cœur battait la chamade, et je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Cependant, il m'intimidait beaucoup par son charisme et je n'osais donc pas l'approcher par peur de ne pas l'intéresser. Heureusement pour moi nous étions les deux seuls point guard de l'équipe A et comme j'étais loin d'avoir le talent que j'ais aujourd'hui, l'entraîneur avais demandé à Imayioshi de m'aider à m'améliorer après les entraînements.

Nous nous étions alors tout naturellement rapprochés, et après deux longs mois à essayer de cacher mes sentiments pour lui du mieux possible j'avais finalement décidé de me déclarer pendant que nous étions seuls dans le gymnase pour l'un de mes "cours particuliers".

Sa réponse fût positive, ce qui m'avais surpris, moi qui ne pensais avoir aucunes chances avec mon sempai. Nous avions alors commencé à sortir ensemble et très rapidement, l'équipe A, puis tout le club de basket furent au courant de nôtre relation. De toute façon nous ne nous cachions pas. Je ne me souviens même plus du nombre de fois où nos coéquipiers s'étaient plaints de nos multiples baisers sur le terrain.

Ces baisers...Les baisers d'Imayoshi, violents et désordonnés. au début ça avait été un peut bizarre, voir désagréable, cependant j'avais fini par les apprécier...Mais aujourd'hui, rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de vomir.

Ses lèvres capturant agressivement les miennes. son corps pressant le mien contre le mur de sa chambre pendant que ses mains se hâtaient à me retirer mes vêtements.

J'avais essayé de me dégager, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je lui avais demander d'arrêté, mais il ne le fit pas. Je lui avais dit que je n'étais pas encore prêt, mais il ne m'écoutais pas...Pire...Il s'en foutait.

Gémissement, larmes, douleurs. Voilà les seuls choses auxquels je pouvais penser alors qu'il s'était violemment enfoncé en moi sans aucune préparation après m'avoir plaqué face contre le mur. Ses coups de reins étaient brutaux, ses morsures dans mon cou d'une douleur atroce, sans parler de ses mains emprisonnant mes poignets avec une force telle que mes os semblaient se fracturer. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, que cette torture s'arrête le plus vite possible.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était finalement après de longues minutes de souffrance qu'il s'était enfin retiré de moi sans oublier de me souiller comme il se devait de sa semence écœurante.

Je m'étais alors écroulé au sol, mes jambes ne parvenant plus à me maintenir debout. Je vis ensuite ses pieds franchir la porte de sa chambre, puis très rapidement le bruit de l'eau de sa douche s'était fait entendre.

Une douche. Il était en train de prendre une douche, alors que j'étais toujours au sol bien trop choqué et dégoûté pour bouger ne serait ce qu'un orteil. De toute façon la douleur qui brûlait chacun de mes membres ne me le permettait pas.

Sa semence parsemait le sol qui était devenu chaud et humide tout comme l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Son sperme. Je ne voyais que le sien. Où était le miens alors ?... Il n 'était nul part, car je n'avais pas jouis. A aucun moment je n'avais ressenti du plaisir. A aucun moment je ne mettais senti atteindre le paradis. Il n'y avait eu que de la douleur, il n'y avait eu que cette descente au plus profond des enfers.

Trahison. Je n'avais ressenti que de la trahison. Je l'aimais pourtant, je l'aimais comme un fou. Pendant deux moi il avait été un petit ami parfait. Des baisers, des câlins, des cadeaux, des sorties en amoureux et surtout des "je t'aime" que je lui retournais avec tout mon amour.

Heureux. J'avais été le plus heureux des hommes, car la personne que j'aimais plus que tout au monde m'aimait en retour.

Naïf. J'avais été naïf. En n'y repensent, je n'étais vraiment qu'un petit con. Tout avait été bien trop parfait, c'était évident que ça cachait quelque chose, et je ne crois pas si bien dire. Ce connard s'était bien foutu de moi. Je lui avait donné mon cœur, mais lui m'avait prit mon corps.

Ma virginité. Il m'avait prit ma virginité...Non...il me l'avait volé, arraché de force pour son plaisir personnel, pour le bien de sa petite personne. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, mais c'était également son cas.

Du dégoût. Il me dégoûtais purement et simplement. Cependant, ma stupidité me dégoûtais tout autant.

L'amour. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu croire à une connerie pareille ? Si l'amour avait eu un visage je me serais fait un plaisir de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

A mon réveille, j'étais encore et toujours étendu sur ce sol. A quel moment est-ce que j'avais dormi ?... Je n'en savais rien, mais se dont j'étais sûr, c'était que j'étais épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

J'avais finalement réussi non sans mal à me relever. La chambre était vide, tout comme semblait l'être la totalité de l'appartement. Je ne me fit pas priez pour quitter le plus vite possible le lieu qui hante aujourd'hui mes cauchemars.

Une fois chez moi j'avais remercié le ciel quand j'avais constaté que ma mère n'était pas là pour me voir dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel je me trouvais. Il était 22 heures. J'avais donc passé 2 heures chez lui...2 heures dans cet enfer.

Une fois dans mon lit après une rapide douche, j'avais éteint la lumière, je m'étais enfouis au plus profond de mes draps et j'avais versé toutes les larmes de mon corps. jamais depuis ma naissance je n'avais pleuré de la sorte. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais ressenti une telle souffrance.

Après ce jour nôtre relation était au point mort. Pas un appel, pas un texto, pas un mot, pas un regard. Je l'avais tout simplement rayé de ma vie et il en avait de toute façon déjà fait autant. Son entrée au lycée Tôô avait été pour moi une véritable délivrance. Ne plus voir tous les jours le visage et le sourire mesquin de cet enfoiré avait été pour moi une véritable délivrance.

Durant ma dernière année de collège je m'étais beaucoup assombris. Je n'avais plus aucun amis, car je savais ce qui se passait quand on s'attachait trop au gens et qu'on leur donnait nôtre confiance. Je mettais alors construis une carapace qui s'était solidifié au fil du temps.

Je n'étais plus retombé amoureux depuis ce qui s'était passé...et c'était tant mieux.

Je ne voulais pas ressentir une nouvelle fois ce que j'avais ressenti pour Imayoshi. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher plus que de raison à une personne qui me détruirait sans le moindre scrupule.

Je mettais alors juré de faire souffrir le martyre au prochain connard qui me ferait tomber amoureux.

Mais ce fameux jour là, à l'Inter High, mes yeux avaient pour mon plus grand malheur croisés ceux d'un grand châtain au yeux marrons et mon cœur avait une fois de plus cessé tout battement...comme avec Imayoshi.

Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je le haïssais déjà, car il me rappelait cet enfoiré d'Imayoshi. Son sourire omniprésent me rappelait Imayoshi. Le sentiment qu'il me faisait ressentir me rappelait Imayoshi.

La soudaine envie de détruire ce garçon m'avait alors envahi, et à mon claquement de doigts il était au sol gémissent de douleur, tout comme moi cette fameuse nuit, tout comme je rêvé de voir Imayoshi depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Après ce que je venais de lui infligé, ça avait été pour moi une évidence que ce garçon ne chercherait plus jamais à entendre de nouveau parler de moi...et inconsciemment c'était ce que je voulais.

Ce garçon n'avait pas simplement fait renaître en moi le sentiment amoureux. Il avait ressuscité toute la douleur que ce sentiment m'avait imposé. Il avait redonner vie à la totalité des souvenirs de ma relation avec Imayoshi. Et c'était pour moi inconcevable de ressentir à nouveau une telle torture.

Je ne connaissais pourtant même pas ne serait ce que son nom, mais je n'avais aucunement envie de le connaitre. Il fallait absolument que je crée une barrière entre nous. Il fallait que ce garçon me déteste, qu'il reste le plus loin possible de moi. Lui faire du mal avait alors été mon seul moyen de protéger mon cœur d'une nouvelle désillusion.

Quelques jours plus tard j'avais reçu l'appel d'une personne qui mettais dès lors complètement inconnu.

...FIN DE LA PARTIE 1...

C'est un peu court je sais, mais c'est pour ça que c'est la partie 1.

Merci pour vos reviews au dernier chapitre comme toujours, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vôtre avis sur cette partie 1 du chapitre 8.

BISOUS ET A BIENTOT :)


	10. Chapter 10

BONNE LECTURE et merci pour vos reviews :)

Chapitre 8 partie 2

 _ **"Allô, qui c'est ?"**_

 _ **"Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appel Mibuchi Reo. Tu es bien Hanamiya Makoto ?"**_

Je me demandais qui pouvait bien être ce Mibuchi et comment cet inconnu s'était procuré mon numéro.

 _ **"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et comment est-ce que tu connais mon numéro ?"**_

 _ **"Pour le numéro, disons que j'ai des contactes, et en ce qui concerne ce que j'attend de toi, et bien c'est très simple. Je suis tout comme toi l'un des cinq généraux sans couronnes. Cette année j'ai fais mon entrée au lycée Rakuzan où j'y ai rencontré Nebuya Eikichi et Hayama Kotaro, deux autres généraux. Nous avons donc décidé tout les trois de rencontrer les deux autres. C'est à dire toi comme tu l'auras compris et Kiyoshi Teppei."**_

Je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce que me racontait ce garçon. J'avais bien évidemment déjà entendu parler de la génération miracle. Cependant, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un groupe surnommé les généraux sans couronnes, et je savais encore moins que j'en faisais partie, ni qui pouvait bien être Nebuya, Hayama et Kiyoshi.

 _ **"C'est quoi ça les généraux bla bla bla ? Et qui est l'enfoiré qui m'a impliqué la dedans ?"**_

 _ **"Je te propose de t'expliquer tout ça en compagnie des trois autres autour d'un bon repas. Disons demain midi, au Maji Burger ?"**_

J'avais tout d'abord pensé à un "va te faire foutre" en guise de réponse. Néanmoins, après une brève réflexion, j'avais finalement accepté. Après tout, cette histoire de généraux me concernait, il fallait donc absolument que je sache de quoi il en retournait.

Le lendemain, à midi précise, j'avais fait mon entrée au Maji Burger et très rapidement mon regard s'était posé sur trois uniformes de sport blanc et bleu clair avec inscrit au dos Rakuzan. Sans la moindre hésitation je m'étais dirigé vers le groupe.

 ** _"C'est vous les gars sans couronnes ?"_**

 ** _"Saluuut ! Oui c'est bien nous. Moi c'est Hayama Kotaro surnommé Raiju, la bête de la foudre...J'adoreee ton look, tu as trop de style !"_**

D'entré de jeu ce blondinet bruyant m'avait fait mauvaise impression.

 ** _"Bonjour, moi c'est Nebuya Eikichi, surnommé Goriki, la force herculéenne. Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi. C'est évident rien qu'en posant les yeux sur mon corps de rêve_**."

Ce mec était un véritable monstre. Il n'avait effectivement pas besoin de ce justifier sur son surnom. Cependant, il se prenait un peut trop au sérieux.

 _ **"Je pense que tu as deviné qui je suis, mais je vais tout de même me représenter. Je suis Mibuchi Reo, surnommé Yaksha...Je tend pris MaKo-chan, assieds toi."**_

J'avais tout de suite trouvé ce garçon très beau. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche tout était beau, d'une beauté presque féminine et il semblait également être le plus normal du groupe. Par contre, le "Mako-chan" était définitivement de trop. Ce mec n'était pas mon pote... Je pris tout de même place à leur table avant de me présenter à mon tour.

 ** _"Hanamiya Makoto, surnommé... que dalle. J'ai pas de surnom ridicule moi au moins."_**

 ** _"Tu es surnommé le bad boy, mais je t'appellerais Mako-chan."_**

 ** _"Je crois bien que nous sommes deux à ne pas avoir besoin de nous justifier sur nos surnoms Hanamiya."_**

Le bad boy ? C'était quoi ce surnom de merde ? Et qui me l'avait attribué au juste ?

 _ **"Il ne reste plus que cœur d'acier, c'est bien ça Reo-nee ?"**_

 _ **"Je crois bien qu'il vient d'arriver Kotaro."**_

A l'instant précis où le dit "cœur d'acier" avait fait son entrée dans le restaurant, mon regard s'était aussitôt braqué sur lui et mon cœur avait battu la chamade. Il m'intimidait, me mettait mal à l'aise, me faisait me sentir faible...exactement comme Imayoshi.

J'appréhendais un peut sa réaction en me voyant, en vue de ce qui c'était passé entre nous sur le parquet. Mais à ma plus grande surprise il s'était contenté de me sourire et m'avait même dit être content de me revoir.

Sa réaction m'avait réellement prise au dépourvu. Ce garçon avait vraiment quelque chose de différent.

Il s'était alors assis en face de moi et j'avais été comme hypnotisé. Son sourire, son regard, son nez, sa bouche, tout son être m'hypnotisait et rien que cette pensée m'avait donné froid dans le dos.

Au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois nous nous étions tout les cinq beaucoup rapprochés. Nous passions quasiment tout nôtre temps libre ensemble et nous nous appelions tous les jours.

Ce genre de relation était pour moi totalement inconnue. Moi qui avais l'habitude de rejeter tout forme d'amitié par peur de donner ma confiance à des enfoirés qui ne le méritait pas. Cependant avec eux les choses étaient complètement différentes. Il y avait comme un lien très fort entre nous. J'avais alors pour la première fois réussi à baisser ma garde et à leur donner une total confiance.

A la fin de l'année de seconde Kiyoshi m'avait contacté. Il voulais que nous nous voyons seul à seul. J'avais été étonné par se proposition car nous avions pris l'habitude de nous voir en groupe. Néanmoins, j'avais accepté, car même si mes sentiments pour lui n'avaient fait qu'amplifier avec le temps, de son côté il n'avait montré aucun signe d'une attirance envers moi. Et étonnement au lieu que cela me face du mal, ça m'avais rassuré, car je savais mon cœur protégé d'une nouvelle relation dévastatrice basé sur le mensonge.

Je mettais alors rendu le soir même de son appel au terrain de basket où il m'avait donner rendez-vous, et ce qui s'y était passé m'avais simplement laissé sans voix.

 _ **"Hanamiya je...je suis amoureux de toi."**_

A l'entente de ces mots mon cœur s'était arrêté. Il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Il venait de me dire je t'aime.

Jusqu'à ce jour il n'y avait eu qu'une seul personne qui m'avait dit une telle chose. Jusqu'à ce jour Imayoshi avait été la seul personne à m'avoir dit une telle chose, et ses mots n'avaient été que des conneries.

Je n'avais pas répondu à kiyoshi. J'étais juste parti.

Deux jours plus tard c'était les vacances d'été. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que les joueurs de Rakuzan, ainsi que Kiyoshi m'avaient littéralement harcelé pour que nous passions ces deux mois ensemble, entre généraux ou en famille comme n'arrêtait pas de répéter Hayama. Nous nous étions alors rejoint à la gare avant d'aller prendre d'assaut les plages japonaises. Cependant une fois sur place, j'avais constaté que Kiyoshi n'était plus du voyage et je savais parfaitement que c'était de ma faute.

L'été était passé très lentement, car même si nous avions passé de bon moment à quatre, sans Kiyoshi il nous manquait quelque chose et ça se ressentait dans le morale du groupe.

Néanmoins, j'étais bien plus affecté que les trois autres par l'absence de Kiyoshi, car j'étais amoureux de lui et il me manquait au fond terriblement. Le savoir loin de moi, tout comme ne plus le voir presque tous les joursme faisais terriblement mal.

J'avais alors réfléchis pendant des dizaines de jours à ce que je voulais ou non, et j'avais finalement pris ma décision.

 _ **"Kiyoshi, sort avec moi."**_

Le gymnase du lycée Seirin était complètement vide en cette première semaine de rentrée en deuxième année. Kiyoshi se tenait devant moi, visiblement surprise par ma demande inattendu, qui sonnait en réalité plutôt comme un ordre. A croire que même dans ce genre de moment je reste fidèle à moi même. Mais sa surprise avait finalement laissé place à de la joie.

 _ **"C'est d'accord. Je veux bien sortir avec toi Hanamiya."**_

Il avait alors entreprit de me prendre dans ses bras, en amorçant un pas vers moi les bras tendus. Cependant, j'avais aussitôt fais un pas en arrière après qu'un frisson de peur est parcouru ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'un homme me touche à nouveau.

...FIN DE LA PARTIE 2...

Je finirais ce chapitre 8 sur une partie 3

MERCI D'AVOIR LU et laissé moi vos reviews pour me donner vos ressentis :) .


	11. Chapter 11

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 8 partie 3

 ** _"Hanamiya tu vas bien ?"_**

Kiyoshi avait froncé les sourcils. Il n'avait pas compris mon geste. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi j'avais refusé son câlin en faisant un pas en arrière. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi je m'étais soudainement figé sur place, ni pourquoi je semblais si apeuré face à lui.

Ses bras se trouvaient le long de son corps et je pouvais voir ses poings se serrer. Kiyoshi était frustré. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir me prendre dans ses bras, de ne pas pouvoir me serrer contre lui, de ne pas sentir mon souffle chaud dans son cou et de ne pas pouvoir glisser ses long doigts dans mes cheveux si sombre. Kiyoshi avait tout simplement envie de me toucher, il en avait besoin et j'en avais besoin moi aussi...peut-être même plus que lui.

Je m'étais alors approché de lui, jusqu'à me trouver à seulement quelques centimètres de son corps et je l'avais serré dans mes bras, ou plutôt, je m'étais serré dans ses bras. De toute façon ça n'avais aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait c'était le bien que cette simple étreinte pouvait me procurer, car ce n'était pas n'importe quelle étreinte, c'était celle de mon petit ami, c'était celle de l'homme que j'aimais.

Ses lèvres étaient alors venus se plaquer contre les miennes et en une seconde je ne savais plus où je me trouvais, ni pourquoi je m'y trouvais. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il y avais Kiyoshi, et que je me sentais bien...extrêmement bien.

Kiyoshi m'avait proposé de me raccompagner, mais j'avais refusé. J'avais déjà été beaucoup trop sentimentale dans ce gymnase et je ne me voyais pas rentrer chez moi au bras de mon petit ami, tout en nous échangeant des mots d'amour. J'étais alors rentré de mon côté et lui du sien.

* * *

 ** _[à: Kiyoshit, 7h08]_**

 ** _Je t'aime_**

Ça faisait une semaine que je sortais avec Kiyoshi et je lui envoyais tous les matins le même message. D'ailleurs il fallait vraiment que je change son nom dans mon répertoire, après tout il était mon petit ami maintenant.

 _ **[de: sexy Kiyoshit, 7h09]**_

 _ **je t'aime aussi**_

Ce nom était beaucoup mieux. Il restais Kiyoshit parce qu'il me faisait vraiment chier parfois, mais il est sexy...très sexy.

 _Je t'aime_...Pas un mot de plus, ni un mot de moins et toujours sans mettre de point. Comme si ce n'était pas fini, comme si notre amour n'aurait jamais de fin.

D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je lui envoyais toujours la même chose ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je tenais absolument à ce qu'il les lisent au réveille ?

Est-ce que c'était parce que le lendemain de ce qui c'était passé chez Imayoshi j'avais souhaité de tout mon cœur q'il m'envois au moins un message pour me dire qu'il était profondément désolé et qu'il m'aimait...qu'il m'aimait plus que tout ?

Cependant, je n'avais strictement rien reçus et je m'étais senti profondément seul. Peut-être que c'était ça. Peut-être que j'avais tout simplement peur que Kiyoshi se sente seul comme moi ce matin là, tout comme le matin suivant et celui d'après.

Ça me fais bizarre de m'en rendre compte seulement maintenant. Ça me fait bizarre de me rendre compte que ce qui était pour moi un détail, je le faisais en réalité pour rendre Kiyoshi heureux.

 ** _[de: sexy kiyoshit; 7h12]_**

 ** _Ça fait une semaine que nous sommes ensemble et tu avais promis qu'on mettrait les autres au courant à partir d'une semaine de relation._**

 ** _[à: sexy Kiyoshit, 7h24]_**

 ** _On leur dira ce soir, au Maji Burger._**

* * *

 ** _"Personnellement je m'en doutais déjà, mais je vous félicite les enfants, vous êtes très mignons tout les deux."_**

Les enfants ? Mibuchi se prenait vraiment trop pour nôtre maman.

 ** _"Moi je pensais que vous couchiez juste ensemble, mais c'est super si c'est du sérieux entre vous."_**

 ** _"Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi Ei-chan... En tout cas moi je suis très surpris, mais dans le bon sens. Vous êtes trop mignon ensemble et je vous souhaite que ça dure."_**

Hayama avait été beaucoup moins bruyant que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

 ** _"Merci beaucoup les gars. Hanamiya et moi sommes très touchés."_**

 ** _"C'est super ! Maintenant nous sommes tous en couples ! Shun-chan et moi, Mibuchi et Hyuga et maintenant vous deux."_**

 ** _"Je suis toujours célibataire moi kotaro."_**

 ** _"Ah oui, pardon Ei-chan...Mais pourquoi tu ne te remettrais pas avec ton ex ?"_**

 ** _"Mayuzumi ?"_**

 ** _"Ei-chan, tu es sortis avec Mayuzumi-san ?"_**

 ** _"Heu...non...on n'a juste couché ensemble."_**

 ** _"On reparlera de_** _ça_ ** _plus tard Eikichi...Je pense que Kotaro veut parler du mec de Tôô...Susa...ou bien peut-être Wakamatsu ?"_**

Mayuzumi, Susa, Wakamatsu... Nebuya était bien pire que ce que je pensais.

 ** _"Non Reo-nee, moi je veux parler d'Otsubo. Vous êtes sortis ensemble un bon moment Ei-chan et tu semblais amoureux."_**

Otsu...Otsubo ? Mais c'était quoi son problème à Nebuya ? Comment pouvait-il se faire autant de mec ?

 ** _"Otsubo était un mec bien et j'étais très attaché à lui, mais non, je n'étais pas amoureux. D'ailleurs je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Je ne crois pas que ce soit fait pour moi ce genre de truc."_**

 ** _"Tu sais qui serait parfait pour toi Eikichi ? Le nouveau en première année qui vient d'entrer dans l'équipe A. L'ancien capitaine de la génération miracle, Akashi Seijuro."_**

 ** _"Tu te moques de moi Mibuchi ? Ce gars et beaucoup trop petit et beaucoup trop maigre, je préfère les pivots puissants moi."_**

 ** _"Mais il est plutôt bien dessiné je trouve et il à un visage magnifique et beaucoup de caractère."_**

 ** _"Arrête Mibuchi, je te dis qu'il ne me plais absolument pas."_**

 ** _"Laisse tomber Reo-nee, on aura au moins essayé de le caser des dizaines de fois, mais tu sais très bien qu'il est têtu."_**

* * *

Je me remémorais la conversation que j'avais eu avec les autres généraux le soir où on leur avaient annoncé avec Kiyoshi pour nous deux, quand soudainement, la phrase de Nebuya m'était revenu à l'esprit et m'avait tout simplement glacé le sang.

 _"Moi je pensais que vous couchiez juste ensemble. "_

Kiyoshi et moi étions ensemble depuis un certain temps et c'était bien évident que ce jour, le jour de nôtre première fois ensemble arriverait à un moment ou à un autre et j'était juste terrifié à l'idée de subir encore une fois la même chose.

* * *

J'étais sur le lit de Kiyoshi, sur le dos, pendant qu'il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Il me caressait avec douceur, m'embrassait de toute part, en me glissant des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Cependant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me détendre.

 ** _"C'est ta première fois Hanamiya ?"_**

Il m'avait posé cette question alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sous mes vêtements. Plus les choses avançaient à des étapes supérieurs, plus je me tendais avec méfiance.

 ** _"Oui...c'est ma première fois."_**

Est-ce que je lui m'entais en lui donnant un telle réponse? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je n'avais pourtant pas fait l'amour avec Imayoshi...non surement pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais aussi coupable? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression de lui cacher quelque chose ?...Mais d'un autre côté il y avait ma fierté. Comment est-ce que je pouvais lui dire que je m'étais tout simplement fait vi...vio...Non c'était tout simplement impossible pour moi de m'humilier de la sorte face à Kiyoshi.

 ** _"Est-ce que ça fait mal mon amour ?"_**

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que Kiyoshi venait de faire ? Il venait de ... de me demander mon avis ? Il voulait savoir si j'avais mal ? Il se préoccupait de mon bien être ? Je ne savais pas qu'on été censé faire se genre de chose pendant l'acte. Mais ça me faisait plaisir, ses mots tout comme chacun de ses coups de hanches ne me procuraient que du plaisir. c'était tout simplement la meilleur sensation que je n'avais jamais ressenti de toute ma vie, car c'était une preuve, car c'était une preuve d'amour. C'était la preuve de son amour pour moi, tout comme son prénom que je criais à plein poumons était la preuve de mon amour pour lui.

A mon réveille, je n'étais pas seul, car il était là, à côté de moi, ou plutôt collé à me couvrir de baisés. C'était tout simplement parfait, ou plutôt devrai je dire trop parfait.

* * *

 ** _"Bonjour Hyuga, je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir sortir de ma boutique de disque préféré ? Alors comme ça tu aimes le rock toi aussi ?"_**

 ** _"Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues au mec sympas avec moi ? Je peux pas te supporter et je sais très bien que c'est exactement la même chose pour toi, alors fiche moi la paix."_**

 ** _"C'est juste qu'en tant que petit ami de Kiyoshi, je souhait bien m'entendre avec son meilleur ami, c'est normal non ?"_**

 ** _"Petit ami de Kiyoshi ? Laisse moi rire Hanamiya. On m'avait dit que tu avais un QI impressionnant mais je constate qu'il n'en est rien. Tu penses vraiment que ta relation avec Kiyoshi est sérieuse. Tu es vraiment pitoyable. Tout le monde à Seirin t'en veux pour ce que tu lui à fait, et toi tu penses vraiment que Kiyoshi, le principal concerné, a oublié tout le mal que tu lui as causé aussi vite. Dois-je vraiment te rappeler ce que tu lui à fait ? Tu lui as briser le genoux, tu lui as retiré sa passion, le sport qui le faisait sourire plus que tout au monde. Comment pouvais tu imaginer qu'il tomberait dans tes bras après ça ? Déjà que moi je te déteste alors que je m'en suis sortis indemne, alors tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça doit être pour lui. Kiyoshi est un mec intelligent, bien plus intelligent que ce que l'on pourrais penser, alors tu ferais mieux de remettre les pieds sur terre, au lieu de te proclamer petit ami du mec que tu as volontairement poussé dans un lit d'hôpital."_**

Hein ? De quoi est-ce que me parlait Hyuga ? Mon cerveau avait du mal à assimiler toutes ces informations...Non...Je devais arrêter ma comédie. J'avais parfaitement compris... Je...Je m'étais fait avoir une fois de plus, une fois de plus j'avais été un gamin naïf qui ne voulais voir que ce qu'il avait envie de voir. Tout ce que m'avait dit Hyuga était plus que logique. Son genoux, sa passion, je lui avais tout simplement retiré les deux sans le moindre scrupules. Bien sûr que kiyoshi me détestait, bien sûr que kiyoshi était loin d'être bête et bien sûr que kiyoshi préparait une vengeance, bien sûr qu'il devait tout simplement mourir d'envie de me faire du mal.

Une fois de plus ça avait été beaucoup trop parfait. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu tomber dans le piège à nouveau ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de me laisser avoir par l'amour une fois de plus de la sorte? Pourtant je le savais, pourtant je l'avais pressentis.

J'étais tout simplement partis en laissant Hyuga en plan, de toute façon qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui répondre.

Tout coïncidait maintenant. Je venais à peine de me disputer avec Kiyoshi le matin et voilà que l'après midi même Hyuga me disait tout ça. kiyoshi ne m'aimait pas, c'était pour ça qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas contacté pour s'excuser depuis ce matin, c'était parce qu'il s'en fichait...Il se fichait de se que je pouvait bien ressentir.

* * *

Cette fois si je n'allais pas être une fois de plus la victime. Je n'allais pas être de nouveaux celui qui ce fait prendre au piège. Il fallait que cette fois ce soit moi qui tire les ficelles et pour ça, je savais parfaitement comment m'y prendre. J'allais tromper Kiyoshi et j'allais lui avouer le jour même de nos trois mois. Il ne me restais plus qu'à trouver le numéro de Yamazaki. Je sais que je plais à ce mec, je vois bien comment il me matte pendant les entraînements, ce ne sera pas difficile de le pousser dans mon lit.

 ** _"Allô Hanamiya, tu veux quoi mon pote ?"_**

 ** _"Hara ?"_**

 ** _"Ouais c'est bien mon nom, t'avais besoin d'une confirmation ou quoi ?"_**

Putain je m'était trompé de numéro et il était déjà assez tard dans la soiré. Yamazaki habite loin et pour venir jusque chez moi il aurait normalement du être déjà en route à l'heure qu'il est. Tant pis, pas le temps de l'appeler, Hara fera l'affaire.

* * *

 ** _"Pourquoi tu m'as tromper avec Hara ?"_**

Q-Quoi ? Comment était-il au courant ? Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ? Ce n'était pas lui qui était censé me prendre par surpris et me quitter ? Ça c'était censé être mon rôle.

Hein ? Q-Qu'est'ce que...Est-ce que Kiyoshi était bien entrain de pleurer ? Non je devais surement rêver? Il était censé me détester, alors pourquoi semblait-il si affecté par mon action ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahi ?

C'était peut-être par ce que c'était exactement ce que je venais de faire ?

Ses larmes, les larmes de Kiyoshi, elles étaient exactement les même que celles que j'avais versé ce fameux soir chez Imayoshi. La blessure qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui était exactement la même que celle que j'avais ressentis ce fameux soir chez Imayoshi.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais bon sang ? Je détestais Imayoshi, je le maudissait de toute mon âme pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression à ce moment là que lui est moi n'étions pas si différent. Il m'avait fait du mal alors que je l'aimais du plus profond de mon être et j'avais blessé Kiyoshi alors qu'il m'avais aimé de la même façon.

A ce moment là, je ne valais pas mieux qu' imayoshi, à ce moment là, nous étions tout les deux des enfoirés au même titre. C'était exactement ça. J'étais tout simplement un enfoiré et j'en avais alors conclu que je ne méritais pas quelqu'un d'aussi pure que kiyoshi.

Mon sourire moqueur, mes paroles blessantes. Tout avaient été faux de A à Z. Je... Je voulais juste que kiyoshi s'éloigne de moi, qu'il s'éloigne de l'enfoiré que j'étais devenus. Je ne voulais juste plus le voir souffrir à cause de moi et ne plus me côtoyer était pour lui la meilleur des solution.

 ** _"Je ne t'aime plus Hanamiya."_**

A l'entente de ses mots mon cœur s'était tout simplement brisé en mille morceaux. kiyoshi ne m'aimais plus, pourtant, moi je l'aimais encore et je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **"Allô Mibuchi, je me suis comporté comme un véritable connard avec Kiyoshi. Je sais que je ne dirais jamais ça en temps normal, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous les gars... Je suis fou amoureux de Kiyoshi et je veux tout faire pour le récupérer."**

...FIN DE CE CHAPITRE 8...

J'avoue j'ai un peut bâclé cette fin de chapitre mais j'avais vraiment envie de finir ce récapitulatif (côté Hanamiya) pour pouvoir enfin attaquer la suite de l'histoire.

MERCI D'AVOIR LU ET LAISSE DES REVIEWS svp :)


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture :)_

Chapitre 9 partie 1

 **"...Je suis fou amoureux de Kiyoshi et je veux tout faire pour le récupérer."**

 **"..."**

 **"Allô ?... Mibuchi ?... Mibuchi ?."**

Je pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Mako-chan a enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments pour Kiyoshi et sur son comportement puéril. Il a enfin mis son énorme fierté de côté par amour pour kiyoshi... et entendre ces paroles de sa propre bouche me fais vraiment plaisir.

 **"Tu es où en se moment Mako-chan ?"**

 **"Dehors, mais je vais rentrer chez moi dans environ dix minutes."**

 **"Très bien, on te rejoindra chez toi dans vingt cinq minutes maximum."**

 **"Ok... Je laisserais la porte ouverte."**

 **"Tu sais que si tu m'avais appelé une heure plus tôt je serais sous la couette avec Junpei-chan ?"**

 **"Vous vous êtes déjà réconcilié ?"**

 **"Junpei-chan est trooop chouuu, comment je pouvais lui résister ?"**

 **"Tans mieux pour vous, perso je peux pas supporter ce mec, mais bon tu fais ce que tu veux je m'en fous...Et en ce qui concerne le 'ta gueule' de tout à l'heure...je...je tenais à m'excuser."**

 **"Tu es pardonné Mako-chan. De tout façon je me voyais mal être en colère contre toi encore longtemps...mais gare à toi si ça venait à se reproduire."**

 **"Ça ne risque pas, tant que tu ne me provoques pas...Bon, à plus."**

 **"A plus."**

Je range mon portable dans ma poche après avoir raccroché. Heureusement pour moi les deux autres ce trouve tout près de moi, donc je n'aurai pas à les chercher pendant des heures.

En raison de la Winter Cup l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan occupe un hôtel de luxe à Tokyo dans le but de pouvoir assister aux matchs de qualifications et bien sûr de participer à la compétition.

Mayuzumi a sa propre chambre, tout comme Eikichi et Sei-chan. Quand à moi, en plus de devoir partager ma chambre et mon lit avec kotaro qui ne cesse de se blottir contre moi parce que monsieur à peur que Raiju vienne le tuer pendant la nuit pour lui avoir volé son nom afin de l'utiliser comme surnom, je doit également partager un mur avec Eikichi et Sei-chan. Ou devrai je plutôt dire ces obsédés d'Eikichi et Sei-chan.

Pour le moment Kotaro fait une sieste dans nôtre lit et Eikichi qui s'ennuyait seul dans sa chambre s'apprête à entamer sa troisième série de cinquante pompes. J'entreprend donc de réveillé le petit blondinet.

 **"Kotaro, réveille toi petit chat, on doit aller aider Mako-chan."**

Je lui caresse le dos doucement et petit à petit je le vois ouvrir les yeux tout en se redressent lentement. Il est vraiment adorable quand il veut.

 **"Comment ça aider Mako-Chan ?"**

Il n'est même pas tout à fait réveillé. Il se frotte encore les yeux.

 **"Apparemment il est prêt à tout pour reconquérir Teppei-chan."**

 **"Vraiment Reo-nee ?!...Alors dépêchons nous, je veux aider Mako-chan !"**

Kotaro qui est visiblement bien réveillé maintenant sort du lit en quatrième vitesse avant de sauter et crier partout.

 **"JE VEUX Y ALLER, JE VEUX Y ALLER."**

 **"Perso, moi je viens pas."**

 **"Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne viens pas Eikichi ?"**

Ce dernier se dirige vers le lit que je partage avec Kotaro et s'y allonge sur le dos...Il n'est pas sérieux quand même ? Il compte vraiment rester ?

 **"Tu as parfaitement compris Mibuchi. Je viens pas."**

 **"Mais pourquoi Ei-chan ?"**

 **"J'attend Seijuro, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui."**

 **"Mais Ei-chan, tu l'as vu ce matin, tu as déjeuné avec lui et tu le reverras ce soir."**

 **"Mais j'ai aussi envie de le voir maintenant...De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si ma présence était indispensable."**

 **"Bien sûr qu'elle l'est Ei-chan."**

Eikichi est vraiment bizarre. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre de vouloir rester coller à son petit ami toute la journée. Il se passe quelque chose c'est sûr.

 **"Laisse-le Kotaro. Si il n'a pas envie de venir et bien qu'il reste ici avec son copain. De tout façon qu'il soit là ou pas c'est la même chose."**

J'attrape alors Kotaro par le bras avant de quitter la pièce avec ce dernier. Mako-chan à besoin de nous c'est le plus urgent, je réglerai le problème herculéen plus tard.

* * *

Que je soit là ou pas c'est la même chose...pfff...j'en ai rien à foutre.

Mibuchi a réagi exactement comme je le pensais. Ces derniers jours ce mec me tape vraiment sur les nefs. Qu'il se prenne pour nôtre maman c'est une chose, mais Mibuchi pense être la seule personne utile, il pense être le cerveau du groupe, il pense être le pilier centrale et que tout gravite autour de lui. Ce mec est juste devenu super égocentrique.

Ce n'ai pas parce que je ne pense qu'a la bouffe et la muscu que je suis débile. Je vais lui prouver que je peut être tout aussi malin que lui, si ce n'est plus.

 **"Eikichi, que fais tu dans la chambre de Reo et Kotaro ?"**

 **"Seijuro ?"**

A force de penser à ce connard de Mibuchi, je n'ai même pas remarqué la présence de la seule personne pour qui je compte.

 **"Répond à ma question tu veux."**

 **"Je ne fais rien de spéciale."**

Seijuro s'approche de moi et vient se positionner à côté du lit et après un regard sexy il viens s'asseoir sur moi à califourchon, alors que je suis toujours allongé sur le dos les bras derrière la tête.

 **"Et bien que dirais tu de faire quelque chose de spéciale avec moi ?"**

Je tourne la tête sur le côté. Seijuro est très sexy mais pour le moment je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.

 **"Seijuro...est-ce que tu me trouve inutile ?"**

 **"La personne inutile c'est celle qui ta fait pensé que _toi_ tu étais inutile. Donne moi juste son nom et je ferai de sa vie un véritable enfer."**

Je me décide alors à poser de nouveau mes yeux bleu foncé sur lui et je vois bien à travers ses yeux rouge et doré qu'il est très sérieux...et ça me fait plaisir.

Je me redresse alors jusqu'à me retrouver en position assise. J'entoure alors la taille de Seijuro de mes bras et lui viens posé ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage.

 **"Tu sais que je t'aime toi."**

 **"Si tu m'aimes Eikichi, alors embrasse moi."**

Je m'exécute donc sans la moindre hésitation et viens alors joindre mes lèvres à celles de Seijuro, pour un baiser sensuel dont nous avons le secret avant de nous écarté pour reprendre notre souffle après de longues secondes.

 **"Je t'aime aussi Eikichi... Par contre, ce que je n'aime pas, c'est ressentir ta contrariété, alors laisse moi te réconforter."**

Seijuro vient alors glisser ses doigts sous mon t-shirt, avant de me le retirer complètement et de le jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

 **"Seijuro ?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"En faite, j'aurai besoin de deux trois informations et comme je sais que tu as beaucoup de contacts, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider ?"**

 **"Si ça peut de redonner le sourire, il n'y a aucun problème. Cependant, tout dépendra de la nature des informations, mais pour toi je ferais mon possible pour te fournir tout ce dont tu auras besoin."**

Ce mec est vraiment parfait, comment est-ce que j'avais pu douter de nôtre compatibilité ?

 **"Merci bébé...Mais j'aurais une dernière questions... Qu'est-ce que tu pensais de moi au début ?"**

 **"Je te trouvais vulgaire, peu intelligent, et loin d'être attirant. Néanmoins, on racontait que tu étais un très bon parti au lit et comme tu le sais, j'aime le sexe. Mais après avoir passé la nuit avec toi je ne parvenais plus à te sortir de mon esprit. J'étais amoureux."**

 **"Si je comprend bien, tu es tout comme moi tombé amoureux pendant nôtre coup d'un soir."**

 **"Effectivement et comme j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, aujourd'hui tu es à moi et moi seul, alors faisons l'amour de façon absolue."**

* * *

Putain ils sont où ? Mibuchi m'avait dit qu'ils prendraient maximum vingt cinq minutes et ça doit bien faire trente cinq minutes que je les attends. Ils font vraiment chier parfois.

Soudainement, j'entend la porte d'entré se claquer, suivis d'un énorme cris.

 **"MAKO-CHAAAAAAN"**

Je me fis brusquement plaqué sur le canapé par un blondinet me serrant dans ses bras.

 **"Reo-nee m'a raconté votre discussion téléphonique. Tu es fou amoureux de Teppei-chan ? Tu es vraiment trop mignooooon."**

 **"Putain lâche moi Hayama !"**

Je le repousse fermement, tout en constatant l'absence de Nebuya.

 **"Tu es méchant Mako-chaaaan."**

 **"Il est où Nebuya ?"**

 **"Il est méchant comme toi alors il nous à abandonné."**

 **"Kotaro calme toi et concernant Eikichi, lui et moi on aura deux trois trucs à nous dire plus tard...Mais pour l'instant, revenons à nos moutons, c'est à dire Teppei-chan et toi Mako-chan...Tout d'abord que c'est-il passé après que tu nous aies tous laissé en plan au Maji Burger ?"**

 **"Je suis allé rendre une petit visite de courtoisie à Seto histoire de comprendre comment il avait pu tomber aussi rapidement 'soit disant' amoureux de Kiyoshi... Et je n'ai pas été déçu par cet enfoiré."**

 **"Vous vous êtes disputés ?"**

 **"Bien sûr Kotaro. Comment voulais tu que je réagisse après qu'il m'ait avoué sortir avec Kiyoshi dans le seul but de se venger de moi."**

Je vois leurs visages se figés et leurs sourcils se froncés dans l'interrogation. Ils ne comprennent absolument pas où je veux en venir.

 **"Quoi ? Comment ça ce venger de toi ?"**

 **"En réalité Mibuchi, Seto est fou amoureux d'Hara depuis des mois et j'étais celui à qui il se confiait. Mais après avoir appris par Hara lui même qu'on avait couché ensemble, il a pris ça comme une trahison de ma part."**

Au fond Seto n'avait pas tord, je l'avait trahis alors qu'il avait confiance en moi, un peu comme avec kiyoshi en faite.

 **"Il cherche donc à te faire du mal en utilisant ta plus grande faiblesse contre toi, c'est à dire Kiyoshi et surtout l'amour que tu ressent pour lui."**

 **"Ta tout compris Mibuchi."**

 **"Moi il y a un point qui me tracasse... c'est au sujet d'Hara. Il n'a visiblement pas hésité à couché avec toi Mako-chan et il n'a visiblement pas hésité non plus à tout raconter à Seto. Imaginons qu'Hara ait également des sentiments pour Seto et qu'il ait voulu le rendre jaloux dans l'espoir que ce dernier se sentant menacé par toi Mako-chan se déclare à lui. Tout ça ferait alors d'Hara un parfait allié pour éloigner Seto de kiyoshi...Par contre après il y aura la partie la plus dure: Kiyoshi lui même."**

Je reste figé quelques instants. Ce que vient de dire Hayama ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Bien sûr quand poussant Hara dans les bras de Seto ce dernier ne cherchera surement pas midi à quatorze heure pour faire son choix. En plus de ça, je suis sûr qu'Hara n'est pas indifférent au charme de Seto en vu des multiples regards qu'il n'arrête pas de lui lancer où plutôt des multiples fois où il tournait la tête vers lui pour j'imagine le regarder. Mais pourquoi est-ce que se détail ne me vient à l'esprit que maintenant.

 **"C'est un raisonnement parfaitement logique Kotaro, tu m'épates."**

 **"Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense Reo-nee."**

 **"Et tu as parfaitement raison.. Par contre moi ce qui me tracasse, c'est pourquoi tu es si soudainement préoccupé par Teppei-chan, Mako-chan ?"**

 **"De quoi tu parles Mibuchi ? Je suis amoureux de ce mec et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de le voir souffrir à cause d'un enfoiré, c'est pour ça que je me préoccupe de lui."**

 **"Mais ce que tu oublies Mako-chan, c'est que le premier enfoiré à l'avoir fait souffrir, c'est toi... Alors laisse moi reformuler ma question...Pourquoi as tu trompé Teppei-chan ?"**

A l'entente des derniers mots de Mibuchi les battements de mon cœur s'étaient stoppés net.

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui répondre ? Je ne vais tout de même pas lui raconter ce qui m'est arrivé ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'appréhende autant leurs réactions ? Il sont tout les deux mes amis et ils mon prouvé que je pouvais leur accorder une confiance aveugle, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'hésite de la sorte ?

Ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que je garde cette histoire pour moi tout seul, et ça commence vraiment à me peser. Si il y a bien des personnes à qui je peux me confier à cœur ouvert sans craindre d'être rejeté, c'est bien eux. Comment est-ce que ces mecs pourraient me rejeter ? Au contraire Hayama me sauterait au cou pour me réconforter et Mibuchi ferais tout pour retrouver le responsable afin lui caser la gueule...Leur premier réflexe serait de me protéger...Je dois leur dire. Je dois leur dire que je me suis fait vio...

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je n'arrive mais pas ne serait ce qu'à prononcer le mot dans ma tête. Cette épisode de ma vie, je ne l'ai même pas accepté moi même, alors comment eux le pourraient ?

 _...FIN DE LA PARTIE 1 DE CE CHAPITRE 9..._

 _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ET LAISSé DES REVIEWS SVP pour des critiques positives comme négatives du moment que c'est pour me faire avancer et m'améliorer ^_^_


	13. Chapter 13

_Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été déçus par le chapitre précédent. Il faut savoir qu'on approche de la fin et que tous les mystères ont été levé, alors c'est évident qu'il n'y aura rien de très excitant comme au début. Cependant, je fais de mon mieux et je ne poste jamais quelque chose qui ne me convient pas._

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture je l'espère :)_

Chapitre 9 partie 2

Je suis devant l'appartement de Seto et ça doit bien faire dix minutes que j'attend qu'il m'ouvre la porte. J'ai sonné trois fois et frappé cinq fois, ce garçon doit vraiment avoir un sommeil de plomb pour ne toujours pas se réveiller après ça.

J'abandonne. Il ne m'ouvrira pas.

J'entreprend alors de rentrer chez moi, non sans être contrarié. Je tourne donc le dos à la porte de Seto pour aller appeler l'ascenseur ce trouvant juste en face, quand j'entend finalement le porte s'ouvrir derrière moi.

...

J'ouvre le porte de chez moi et je constate qu'il s'agit de Kiyoshi. Cependant, ce dernier ce trouve devant l'ascenseur prêt à partir, avec un ballon de basket sous le bras... Et merde.

C'est vrai que nous étions censé faire un one on one lui et moi il y a environ une heure, mais je m'étais complètement endormis. Tout ça à cause d'Hanamiya et de sa visite surprise chez moi.

 **"Kiyoshi !"**

 **"..."**

Putain...c'est pas bon ça. kiyoshi qui ne répond pas, c'est pas bon du tout.

...

J'entend Seto m'appelé. Cependant, je n'ai aucune envie de lui répondre.

Soudainement, je sens des bras m'entourer la taille par derrière et un baiser se poser sur ma nuque.

 **"Je suis vraiment désolé Kiyoshi."**

 **"Je t'ai attendu vingt minutes au terrain de basket, je t'ai appelé au moins dix fois sans réponse, j'ai mis trente minutes dans les transports pour venir jusqu'ici et..."**

 **"Et moi débile comme je suis, j'ai mis dix minutes à t'ouvrir la porte... Je sais que ça ne suffira pas à me faire pardonner, mais je suis sincèrement désolé Kiyoshi."**

Un autre baiser vient se poser sur ma nuque.

 **"J'avais vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi Seto."**

 **"Moi aussi j'avais vraiment envie de passe du temps avec mon nouveau petit ami... et j'en ai toujours envie... alors que dirais tu de venir faire une sieste avec moi, beau gosse ?"**

Beau gosse... Ça m'avait presque manqué.

 **"je dirais que c'est une très bonne idée."**

Seto me libère la taille et attrape ma main libre pour m'attirer dans son appartement. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière nous, il m'entraîne dans sa chambre.

 **"Tu ne vas quand même pas te coucher tout habillé Kiyoshi ? Rassure moi ?"**

 **"Ce n'est pas mon intention rassure toi."**

Je pause mon ballon sur le sol et je commence par retirer mon t-shirt. Seto, lui, a enlevé ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse et est déjà sous les draps. Il ne se gène d'ailleurs pas une seconde pour m'observer attentivement.

J'entreprend maintenant de retirer mon pantalon. Sans le vouloir je suis en train d'offrir à Seto un véritable strip tease.

Je me glisse enfin sous la couette aux côtés de Seto et très vite je me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être enfin avec lui.

En plus d'avoir une personnalité douce et attentionné, Seto est attirant... très attirant. Ce grand brun me plait beaucoup plus que le ne l'aurai imaginé et je commence vraiment à tomber sous son charme. En ce moment je pense de moins en mois à Hanamiya et donc de plus en plus à lui... et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

* * *

 **"Mako-chan, j'attend une réponse."**

Bon, je ne vais tout de même pas rester silencieux pendant des heures non plus. Si Mibuchi veut une réponse et bien je vais lui en donner une.

 **"Si j'ai trompé Kiyoshi, c'est à cause de ton mec Mibuchi."**

Ce n'est pas totalement un mensonge. Si ce jour là Hyuga ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'il m'a dit, alors je n'aurais jamais trompé kiyoshi. D'un autre côté, si je n'avais jamais vécu ce que j'ai vécu avec Imayoshi, les paroles de Hyuga n'aurai pas eux un tel effet sur moi et je n'aurai jamais été le petit ami méfiant que j'ai été avec Kiyoshi.

 **"Junpei-chan ?... Mon Junpei-chan ?"**

 **"Ouais, tout est de la faute de ton connard de Junpei-chan."**

Mibuchi est visiblement très choqué et complètement dépité de la réponse que je lui ai donné. Il ne comprend absolument pas ce que Hyuga vient faire dans cette histoire.

 **"Ce jour là j'avais croisé Hyuga dans la rue et il m'avait dit que Kiyoshi ne m'aimait pas et qu'il préparait un plan contre moi pour ce venger de sa blessure au genoux et plein d'autres trucs du genre qui m'avaient rendu parano. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était agir avant Kiyoshi, pour ne pas me retrouver dans la position humiliante du piégé. Mais finalement Hyuga avait raconté que de la merde."**

Mibuchi est limite au bord des larmes. Il ne veut pas concevoir que Hyuga est pu dire de telles choses. Pourtant, c'est la vérité.

 **"Mais tu es intelligent Mako-chan. Alors comment ce fait-il que tu es bu aussi facilement les paroles de Hyuga, alors que Teppei-chan et juste adorable avec toi ?"**

Comment ne voulais tu pas que je boive les paroles de Hyuga, Hayama ?... Imayoshi avait également été adorable, aimant et attentionné avec moi et au final il m'a brisé. Alors qu'est-ce qui me prouvait que kiyoshi aurait fait exception ?

 **"Tu sais Hayama, on ne sait jamais de quoi est capable une personne, aussi adorable soit-elle. Parfois un ange peut se révéler être un démon. Parfois une personne en qui on avait confiance peut se révéler n'être tout simplement qu'un véritable enfoiré."**

 **"Pourquoi tu semble aussi triste quand tu dis ça ? Est-ce que tu parles de quelqu'un en particulier ?"**

Et Merde !

 **"Ferme là Hayama ! Je ne suis pas triste !"**

 **"Si tu le dis... Reo-nee arrête de faire ta tête de chien battu."**

Ouf ! Il passe à autre chose. J'ai failli me griller.

 **"Je ne peux pas y croire. Junpei-chan n'aurait jamais pu être aussi méchant."**

 **"Tu rigoles Mibuchi ? Hyuga est loin d'être un tendre."**

 **"Reo-nee tu sais pourtant très bien que Hyuga déteste Mako-chan."**

 **"Junpei-chan est trop trop trop mignon. On n'a juste envie de le croqué."**

 **"Tu es le seul à avoir envie de croquer capitaine quatre yeux."**

 **"Junpei-chan est tout petit, ça me donne envie de le porter et de le couvrir de baisers toute la journée."**

 **"Reo-nee tu es vraiment très amoureux de Hyuga."**

C'est limite flippant.

 **"Hyuga n'est pas petit. Il fait la même taille que moi, ce qui est plutôt grand."**

C'est pas Hyuga que je défend, c'est moi, car je ne suis pas petit.

 **"Tu es tout aussi petit que mon Junpei-chan. Je suis sur que je pourrais vous porter tous les deux et en même temps."**

Mibuchi est sérieux quand il se moque de moi ?...et c'est sans parler du blondinet qui est mort de rire depuis tout à l'heure.

 **"Hayama au lieu de rire tu devrais m'aider. Toi et moi on fait la même taille non ?"**

 **"Je fais deux centimètres de plus que toi ne l'oublie pas... Maintenant que j'y pense, tu es le plus petit roi sans couronne. C'est trop chouuuu !"**

Ils peuvent tous les deux aller se faire foutre.

 **"Sortez de chez moi ! Il est bientôt 18h et je n'ai pas que ça à faire."**

 **"C'est l'heure de ton biberon Mako-chan ?"**

 **"Ta gueule Mibuchi ! et celui-là tu l'as cherché."**

 **"Aller viens Reo-nee. De toute façon on à entrainement à 18h"**

 **"Tu as raison Kotaro... En tout cas Mako-chan, n'oublie pas de parler à Hara et surtout de bien faire ton rot."**

 **"Ton genoux sera le prochain Mibuchi."**

 **"C'est bon, je m'en vais Mako-chan... Aller on s'en va Kotaro."**

Ils se lèvent tous les deux pour enfin dégager de chez moi.

 **"Tu me portes Reo-nee ?"**

 **"Ok, grimpe sur mon dos petit chat."**

Hayama s'exécute et Mibuchi se dirige enfin vers la sortie avec l'autre blond sur le dos.

 **"Je suis super grand maintenant ! C'est donc ça être dans la peau d'un pivot."**

 **"Je ne suis pas pivot Kotaro"**

 **"Et bien tu devrais."**

Pitoyable.

* * *

Je suis allongé sur le dos à côté d'un Seto qui essaye tout comme moi de retrouver une respiration régulière. Nous étions censés faire une sieste, mais les choses ont été légèrement modifié en cours de route.

 **"Kiyoshi... c'était... c'était juste... wouaw !"**

 **"C'était... vraiment... très bon."**

 **"Finalement...être en dessous...ce n'est pas si mal. Maintenant j'imagine que je suis pardonner Kiyoshi."**

 **"Tu es plus que pardonné Seto."**

 **"17h35 ! c'est pas tout ça, mais je te rappel que nous avons tous les deux un entrainement à 18h, alors on devrais peut-être aller prendre une douche pour commencer."**

Seto tente de se redresse pour sortir du lit et je sais exactement comment ça va finir.

 **"Wouah ! Mon dos !"**

Seto ne se fait pas prier pour se recoucher.

 **"Tu es toujours sûr qu'être en dessous n'est pas si mal."**

 **"Arrête de te moquer de moi Kiyoshi. C'est vraiment douloureux."**

Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de sourire. Seto est vraiment mignon quant il est contrarié. Je viens le serrer dans mes bras en collant mon torse à son dos, tout en lui caressant les abdos d'une main.

 **"Je suis désolé Seto, mais comme c'est de ma faute je vais rester avec toi ce soir."**

 **"Vraiment ? Je vais beaucoup mieux tout à coup."**

* * *

 **"Bonjour tout le monde. Si ce soir l'équipe de Rakuzan, tout comme moi même son capitaine, Akashi Seijuuro sommes ici présent dans le gymnase du lycée Seirin. Et bien c'est tout simplement parce que vôtre coach Riko aida m'a contacter pour. Cette dernière m'a confié que vôtre équipe est moyenne en ce moment et que vous aviez donc besoin de voir la meilleur équipe du tournoi à l'oeuvre pour vous motiver. Pour moi moyen est synonyme de nul et nul est synonyme d'échec. Nous sommes donc ici, nous les empereurs, pour vous montrer que nôtre basket est synonyme d'absolue et qu'absolue est synonyme de victoire."**

 **"Merci beaucoup Akashi pour ces quelques mots."**

 **"De rien Riko, c'est normal."**

 **"Alors en première partie vous allez travailler en binôme, mais entant qu'adversaires. Les binômes sont les suivants: Akashi Seijuuro contre Izuki Shun, Mibuchi Reo contre Hyuga Junpei, Hayama Kotaro contre Kagami Taiga, Nebuya Eikichi contre Mitobe Rinosuke en raison de l'absence de Teppei et Mayuzumi Chihiro contre Kuroko tetsuya."**

 **"Merci beaucoup Riko pour tes explications, mais permet moi d'ajouter un avertissement. Ne jamais regarder avec insistance, complimenter ou encore moins toucher le corps d'Eikichi sous peine de voir son espérance de vie raccourcis."**

 **"Même si tu nous payais pour le faire, personne ne ferait une de ces trois choses Sei-chan."**

 **"Akashi je peux changer de partenaire avec toi ? Je veux être avec Shun-chan moi."**

 **"Moi aussi je veux changer de partenaire. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être avec Mibuchi."**

 **"Mais Junpei-chan, on ne pourra pas se faire de bisous après."**

 **"Justement."**

 **"Après le shoot vide, le bisous dans le vide."**

 **"Akashiiii ! Il faut absolument que je sois avec Shun-chan il est trop marrant."**

* * *

 **"L'entrainement de ce soir n'était pas trop mal les gars. Matsumoto, prépare toi à devenir nôtre pivot numéro 1, car Seto en plus de dormis à quasiment tous les entraînements, ce permet maintenant de sécher. Ce mec ne ferra pas long feu dans le cinq majeur coyer moi. Et ça vaut pour tout ceux qui compte l'imiter... Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez maintenant aller dans les vestiaires pendant que j'appel Seto afin d'évaluer la valeur de son excuse."**

 **"Evaluer la valeur de son excuse ? Je crois que tu prends vraiment trop au sérieux ton rôle d'entraîneur mon pote."**

Tu l'ouvres pile poil au bon moment toi.

 **"Comme tu aimes visiblement beaucoup parler Hara, j'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec toi après mon appel."**

 **"Ça ne me pause aucun problème coach."**

Mes joueurs se dirigent vers les vestiaires, quant à moi j'appel l'autre paresseux.

 **"Allô !"**

 **"Putain t'étais où Seto ? L'entraînement vient juste de toucher à sa fin. Si tu continues à faire le con avec les entraînements, tu vas vite finir sur le banc."**

 **"Je suis désolé Hanamiya, mais en ce moment je ne suis pas en état de bouger. Faut dire que Kiyoshi n'y est pas aller de main morte... A toi aussi il te faisait l'amour aussi passionnément ?"**

Tu veux jouer à ça enfoiré ?

 **"Il ne m'a jamais fait l'amour aussi passionnément qu' Hara."**

 **"..."**

1-0

 **"Je vais devoir te laisser Hanamiya, Kiyoshi nous a préparé un dîner en amoureux et je ne voudrais pas qu'il refroidisse. "**

1-1

 **"Profite bien de ce dîner car c'est le dernier que te préparera Kiyoshi."**

2-1

 **"Je suis persuadé qu'il sera tout aussi délicieux que lui."**

2-2

Il m'a raccroché au nez en plus... l'enfoiré.

2-3. Il a peut-être gagné cette bataille mais pas la guerre.

 **"Seto a un mec ?"**

J'avais complètement oublié Hara **.**

 **"Ouais Seto à un mec et je suis persuadé que l'apprendre de fait chier, hein Hara ?"**

 **"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"**

 **"Je ne suis pas aveugle Hara. Tu passes ton temps à tourner la tête vers lui pendant les entraînements et surtout pendant qu'il se change dans les vestiaires. Sans oublier que tu es toujours sur son dos pour qu'il rentre avec toi."**

Hara baisse la tête. Je crois que j'ai tapé juste.

 **"De toute façon il a un mec maintenant."**

Bingo !

 **"Donc il te plait."**

 **"Seto est plutôt cool comme mec et physiquement c'est tout à fait mon genre... A un moment j'ai même pensé que mon attirance pour lui était réciproque, alors j'ai voulu m'en assurer en le rendant jaloux."**

 **"En couchant avec moi ?"**

 **"Ouais... mais visiblement il en a rien à foutre de moi."**

 **"Seto est fou de toi Hara."**

 **"Q** - **Quoi ?"**

 **"Ça fait trois mois que Seto se confie à moi sur ses sentiments et je peux te dire qu'il est fou de toi."**

 **"Trois mois ? Ça veux dire que tu étais au courant quand tu as couché avec moi."**

 **"Ouais."**

 **"Je sais bien que tu n'est pas un enfant de cœur Hanamiya, mais là ta fait fort. Seto est ton pote tout de même."**

 **"Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi Hara. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de séduire Seto."**

 **"Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il est en couple. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'interposer entre eux."**

 **"Tu as des sentiments pour Seto ou pas ?"**

 **"Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas une raison... Et puis pourquoi tu tiens autant à nous voir ensemble ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que c'est par simple altruisme ? Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes dans cette affaire ?"**

Hara n'est pas débile non plus. Bien sûr que je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de leur histoire de cœur. Bien sûr que si je souhaite tant les voir ensemble c'est parce que j'y trouve mon compte... Moi altruiste et puis quoi encore.

 **"Le mec avec qui sort Seto est mon ex. Je sortais avec lui au moment où on a couché ensemble et il nous a surpris."**

 **"Tu as trompé ton ex... avec moi. Hanamiya ton côté salaud dépasse toutes mes attentes."**

 **"Bien évidement il m'a quitté après ça et quand Seto a appris par ta faute que nous avions couché ensemble et par conséquent que je lui avait plus ou moins pris le mec dont il est amoureux, il s'est mis en tête de me faire la même chose, en me prenant Kiyoshi."**

 **"Kiyoshi ? Ton pote général ?... Mais attend Hanamiya, si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas saoul cette fameuse nuit, tu l'as trompé exprès. Alors pourquoi tu te donnes tout ce mal pour le récupérer ?"**

 **"Ouais, c'est vrai, je l'ai fait exprès, mais aujourd'hui je regrette et tout ce que je veux c'est que tu tiennes Seto loin de Kiyoshi ... Alors oui je suis égoïste, oui je fait ça pour mon propre intérêt, mais je suis surtout amoureux et je n'ai aucune envie de voir le mec que j'aime avec un autre que moi."**

 **"Sur ce coup là, je crois qu'on est d'accord Hanamiya. Cependant, moi non plus je ne fais pas dans l'altruisme, alors je vais le faire, mais uniquement pour moi."**

 **"Peut m'importe pour qui tu le fais, du moment que tu le fais."**

* * *

 **"Kiyoshi je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien."**

 **"J'aide parfois ma grand mère en cuisine alors il y a deux trois trucs qui ont finis par rester."**

 **"Alors si je n'ai mangé que le plat de l'élève, j'aimerai beaucoup goûter celui du maître."**

 **"Ma grand-mère tout comme mon grand-père seront surement ravie de t'avoir à dîner à la maison Seto."**

 **"Dans ce cas, je passerais un de ses quatre."**

Je raccompagne Kiyoshi à la porte. Je boîte encore beaucoup mais ça reste supportable.

 **"Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas passer la nuit ici Kiyoshi ?"**

 **"je suis désolé Seto, faut vraiment que je rentre."**

Je m'approche de lui et viens le serrer dans mes bras en lui entourant la taille. Kiyoshi se défait doucement de mon étreinte et viens capturer mes lèvres en guise d'au revoir... Il embrasse vraiment bien... Putain ! Reprends toi Seto, ce n'est pas ça le plan.

 **"Je t'aime Kiyoshi."**

 **"Je t'aime aussi Seto."**

Q-Quoi ? Ce n'était vraiment pas ça le plan.

Kiyoshi vient de me dire qu'il m'aime ? Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, enfin pas réellement.

Quand j'avais dit à Hanamiya que je voulais que Kiyoshi soit fou de moi, c'était juste pour le faire rager. Je comptais juste sortir avec lui quelques jours pour torturer un peu Hanamiya et ensuite j'aurais tout avoué à Kiyoshi, je me serais excusé et j'aurais tout fait pour qu'on reste au moins ami.

Kiyoshi est vraiment un mec bien et la dernière chose que je voulais c'était bien le faire souffrir _lui_. Je pensais pourtant qu'une chose pareil ne serais jamais arrivé. Je pensais que ses sentiments pour Hanamiya étaient bien trop forts pour qu'il me dise "je t'aime" aussi vite. D'ailleurs je pensais qu'il ne me l'aurait tout simplement jamais dit. Je suis définitivement allé beaucoup trop loin. Je dois absolument dire à Kiyoshi toute la vérité et maintenant

 **"Kiyoshi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose..."**

 _...FIN DU CHAPITRE 9..._

 _MERCI BEAUCOUP D'AVOIR LU ET LAISSé DES REVIEWS SVP POSSITIVES COMME NéGATIVES ^_^_


	14. Chapter 14

___voici un petit bonus du chapitre 9 qui n'est pas indispensable dans la compréhension de l'histoire. Vous pouvez donc le sauter sans être perdu dans l'histoire ( même si j'espère que vous ne le ferai pas ).___

 _Personnellement j'adore le NebuShi ou Eijuro alors ce bonus est un petit moyen pour moi de vous le faire aimer aussi, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Bonus Akashi x Nebuya**

L'entrainement avec Seirin était d'assez bonne qualité. Cependant, Riko ne m'avait pas mentis, le niveau de son équipe est effectivement très moyen et la différence face à Rakuzan était plus que flagrante.

En plus d'avoir du partager un entrainement, nous devons également partager le vestiaire et celui de cet établissement est... très basique. Il y a tout juste le nécessaire, la tuyauterie des douches laisse vraiment à désirez, j'étais même surpris qu'il y ai de l'eau chaude à notre disposition et j'avoue avoir de gros doute quand à la potabilité de l'eau des robinets... De toute façon _moi_ , je ne bois que de l'eau de source.

Comme je suis toujours le premier, je suis déjà prêt, mais par politesse j'attend tout de même mes coéquipier. Cependant, je vais plutôt mettre à profit ses quelques minutes d'attente pour régler un petit quelque chose.

Avant le début de l'entrainement j'avais donné un avertissement clair. Néanmoins, ce joueur à la bouche de chat a décidé dans faire abstraction. Je me lève donc du banc et viens me placer au centre de la pièce, afin que tout le monde puisse constater qu'on ne désobéit pas aux ordres d'un Akashi.

 **"Shinji ?"**

 **"O-Oui Akashi."**

Je n'ai pourtant fait que prononcer son nom et il n'est déjà plus capable de boutonner correctement sa veste de l'uniforme de sport de Seirin. Son attitude est le parfait exemple de ma domination absolue.

 **"Tout à l'heure, pendant l'entrainement, je t'ai vu t'adresser à Eikichi, que lui as tu dit ?"**

 **"Je lui ai dit que j'étais... que j'étais très impressionné par ses rebonds offensifs."**

 **"Et pourquoi donc ?"**

 **"Parce que ce sont des actions...heu ... jolies à voir."**

 **"Peut-être que tu trouves ses actions jolies à voir, parce que celui qui les réalisent est lui même jolie à voir."**

 **"Non !... Absolument pas!"**

 **"Absolument pas ?... Insinuerais tu par cette phrase que mon petit ami n'est pas attirant ?"**

 **"Ce... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"**

 **"Donc il te plait ?"**

 **"Non... enfin il est... je... heu"**

Il est littéralement paniqué. Il ne sait absolument pas comment s'en sortir... C'est pitoyable.

 **"Répond à ma question. Eikichi te plait ?"**

 **"Il est grand et très musclé..."**

 **"Tu as donc osez poser tes yeux sur son corps."**

 **"Qui ne voudrait pas poser ses yeux sur mon corps ?"**

 **"Ne m'interromps pas Eikichi."**

 **"Alors arrête de traumatiser ce pauvre garçon."**

Mon nouvelle interlocuteur termine de boutonner sa veste de notre uniforme de sport blanc et bleu clair et commence à s'avancer vers moi.

 **"C'est bien un ordre que tu viens de me donner Eikichi ? N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, je suis Akashi Seijuro et je suis abso..."**

Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi je ne parviens plus à parler ? Pourquoi mes lèvres semblent être contrôlées par quelqu'un d'autre que moi même ? Pourquoi chaque parcelle de mon corps est si chaude ? Pourquoi mon cœur bas si vite et si fort dans ma poitrine ?

Un baiser ?... Eikichi est en train de m'embrasser ? Comme ça, soudainement et devant tous le monde ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aime autant ces baisers ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime autant les baisers d'Eikichi ?

Ce dernier ce décide enfin à libérer ma bouche puis approche la sienne de mon oreille et y murmure tout bas:

 **"Arrête de jouer au petit ami jaloux et autoritaire tu veux, car ça me donne juste envie de te faire sauvagement l'amour ici et maintenant."**

Pas un mot de moins, ni un mots de plus et il est tout simplement sorti du vestiaire, en laissant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce bouche bée.

Bien évidemment je reste impassible face aux autres. Extérieurement, je ne manifeste aucunes émotions. Cependant, cette phrase ma tout simplement chamboulé... et ça, Eikichi en est parfaitement conscient.

Il me connait, mais surtout, il connait mes faiblesses et à ce moment précis je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose, rentrer à l'hôtel et me faire entièrement posséder par la lui.

Comment est-ce que ce garçon pourtant si grossier et inélégant réussit-il à me déstabiliser _moi_ de la sorte ?... Pourquoi chacun de ses regards, chacun des ses mots, chacune de ses caresses et chacun de se baisers me font tout simplement perdre la tête ?

Je suis un Akashi, je sais tout, j'ai toujours raison, je suis un gagnant et je n'ai jamais connu la défaite ... Pourtant, quand je pause les yeux sur lui, je serrai prêt à perdre un million de fois, plutôt que de le perdre _lui_ ne serait ce qu'une seule fois. Car ma plus belle victoire est d'avoir gagné le cœur d'Eikichi, car je suis tout simplement fou amoureux de lui.

* * *

 _Voila ! C'était le petit moment NebuShi. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. ^_^_

 _Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce Akashi qui perd tout ses moyens face à ce grand et puissant Nebuya avec qui lui même ne se serait jamais imaginé. Je trouve ça trop chou qu'il soit absolu avec tout le monde sauf avec Eikichi et je trouve ça plutôt normal qu'il soit déstabilise par la personne qu'il aime._

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre 10 :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_J'ai pris plus de temps que d'habitude pour écrire ce chapitre 10, mais j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'inspiration et je pense que ça ce ressent dans le texte ( même si je ne l'espère pas). En tout cas n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une partie 1 et que ce n'est donc qu'une mise en place pour la partie 2 qui sera normalement plus trépidante._

 _Sur ce, Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^_^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 partie 1**

Ouah ! Il est déjà 12h16 ! Je sais que je ne suis pas du matin, je crois même que je ne me suis jamais levé avant dix heure du matin, mais de là à émerger de mon sommeil seulement à l'heure du déjeuner, on peut dire que j'ai fais fort. J'ai peut-être même battu mon record... Enfin, si on oublie cette fameuse journée durant laquelle je n'avais pas ouvert l'œil une seule fois.

Cependant, si je me réveil aussi tard ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça, vu le mal fou que j'ai eu à m'endormir cette nuit à force de penser à ce que j'ai fais hier soir... ou plutôt à ce que je n'ai pas fais.

Hier soir, Kiyoshi m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. En entendant ces mots, j'en avais conclu que ma manipulation était allé beaucoup trop loin et j'avais alors pris la décision de tout lui dire, pour ne pas le faire souffrir d'avantage. Cependant, au moment où j'avais pauser mes yeux sur lui, j'avais vu défiler tous les moments que nous avons passé ensemble, j'avais vu défiler ce début de relation amoureuse que nous avons construit et... et j'avais soudainement eu peur. J'avais soudainement eu peur de tout perdre. J'avais soudainement eu peur de _le_ perde.

Pourtant j'aime Hara... Je l'aime comme un fou et ça depuis des mois. Néanmoins, j'ai fais tout mon possible pour lui faire comprendre mes sentiments, mais visiblement, mes efforts ont été vains car il n'a pas hésité à coucher avec Hanamiya et à me le dire fièrement. Hara ne ressent rien pour moi, il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'a jamais aimé et me venger d'Hanamiya ne changera rien à ça. Me venger d'Hanamiya ne me donnera pas Hara.

Je crois en réalité que sans le vouloir j'ai essayé de construire avec Kiyoshi cette relation passionnelle que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir avec Hara. Car avec Kiyoshi c'est du cinquante cinquante, je suis aimant et attentionné avec lui et lui l'est tout autant avec moi. Étonnement avec Kiyoshi je ne me force pas, je n'ai pas l'impression de jouer la comédie et je me suis même surpris à y prendre réellement du plaisir.

Je ne suis pas un salaud, je n'ai aucune envie de mentir à Kiyoshi. Cependant, à vouloir jouer, je commence à tomber dans mon propre piège, je commence à tomber amoureux de lui.

* * *

 **"Vous désirez autre chose monsieur ?"**

 **"Oui, serait-il possible d'avoir trois autres côtes de bœuf ?"**

 **"Bien évidement monsieur, je vous apporte ça tout de suite."**

 **"Ei-chan tu exagères ! Tu en as déjà manger cinq !"**

 **"Seulement cinq ! j'aurai du en demander plus alors. C'est dommage que Mayuzumi ait refusé de venir déjeuner avec nous, les côtes de bœuf du restaurant de l'hôtel sont juste à tomber, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate."**

 **"Moi je m'en fiche que tu manges cinq ou cinquante côtes de bœuf Eikichi. Après tout c'est ton corps et tu en fais ce que tu veux. Par contre, tu manges n'importe comment et si par malheur de la sauce barbecue touche ne serait ce qu'un seul de mes cheveux... je te tue."**

 **"Je ne mange pas n'importe comment Mibuchi ! Et de toute façon les cheveux ça se lave."**

 **"Je sais parfaitement que les cheveux se lave Eikichi ! Et ce matin j'ai justement fait un soin."**

 **"C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si brillants Reo-nee ?"**

 **"Tu as remarqué Kotaro ?"**

 **"Bien sûr ! en plus il sentent super bon."**

 **"Je sais, c'est Mayuzumi qui m'a conseillé ce soin."**

 **"Tes cheveux ont la même odeur que la tarte de Seijuro. D'ailleurs je devrai peut-être rappeler le serveur pour qu'il m'en apporte une ?... Ça a l'aire plutôt bon."**

 **"Ma tarte est aux amandes Eikichi, et tu y es allergique."**

 **"Tu t'en es souvenu bébé ?"**

 **"Bien évidemment que je m'en suis souvenu, c'est un détail important."**

 **"Parce qu'il y a des détails qui ne sont pas importants à propos de moi Seijuro?"**

 **"Absolument pas. Tout ce qui te concerne est important mon amour et je sais tout de toi."**

 **"Tu sais surtout comment me faire prendre mon pied."**

 **"C'est normal, mes performances sexuelles sont** **absolues."**

 **"Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'avec vous deux, tout en vienne forcement au sexe ? J'ai l'impression que vous ne faite que ça."**

 **"Il est vrai Reo qu'Eikichi et moi même faisons très souvent l'amour. Cependant, il nous arrive de faire abstraction du physique avantageux de l'autre et de pratiquer d'autres activités."**

 **"Comme quoi Sei-chan ?"**

 **"Et bien Reo, depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, je me suis mis à la musculation avec Eikichi. J'ai d'ailleurs gagné trois kilos de muscle et mon physique n'en est que plus parfait, tout comme nos ébats."**

 **"Moi je me suis mis au Shogi avec Seijuro et c'est pas si chiant en faite."**

 **"C'est vrai Ei-chan ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de jouer au Shogi ! Et si on faisait une compétition aujourd'hui ? Dit oui Akashiiii !"**

 **"Je ne vois aucun problème dans ta proposition Kotaro. De toute façon je ne refuse jamais une occasion de montrer ma supériorité par la victoire... Vous n'aurez qu'à venir dans ma chambre après le déjeuner."**

 **"Super ! Tu joues aussi Ei-chan ?"**

 **"Bien sûr, comme ça je vous montrerai mes nouveaux talents."**

 **"Et toi Reo-nee ?"**

 **"Pourquoi pas ? Ça peut toujours être sympa."**

* * *

 **"C'est vraiment délicieux Izuki ! Ta mère cuisine de mieux en mieux j'ai l'impression."**

Même si le talent culinaire de la mère d'Izuki n'est pour moi plus un secret depuis longtemps, en vu des nombreux repas que j'ai passé chez lui, je ne cesse jamais de prendre du plaisir à goûter sa cuisine et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde quand j'ai répondu positivement à la proposition d'Izuki de venir déjeuner chez lui cet après-midi...Et bien évidemment, j'ai trimbalé Hyuga avec moi.

 **"Tu dis ça à chaque fois que tu viens manger ici Kiyoshi, mais merci quand même... et toi Hyuga tu aimes ?"**

 **"Hier soir, après l'entrainement, Riko est venu chez moi et a tenu à prépare le dîner. Alors je ne te caches pas Izuki que manger chez toi aujourd'hui, c'est comme manger au paradis."**

Je plains très sincèrement Hyuga, car le manque cruel de talent culinaire de Riko n'est également plus un secret pour aucun membre du club de basket de Seirin.

 **"Il serait vraiment temps qu'on dise à Riko qu'elle cuisine mal."**

 **"Tu as raison Kiyoshi, car ce n'est vraiment plus tenable, mais la connaissant elle nous le fera surement payer pendant les entraînements... Le mieux ce serait que ce soit Hyuga qu'y sans charge vu qu'il est le capitaine."**

 **"Ya pas moyen que ce soit moi qui me tape tout le sale boulot Izuki... Et en parlant d'entrainement, tu étais où hier soir Kiyoshi ?"**

J'avais oublié ce petit détail. Mais bon, je n'allait tout de même pas laisser Seto seul chez lui, alors qu'il ne pouvait lui même pas assister à son propre entrainement par me faute.

 **"Je tenais d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour cette absence, j'étais chez Seto."**

 **"Ah ouais ? Et d'ailleurs ça se passe comment entre vous ?"**

 **"Ça se passe de mieux en mieux Izuki... Je lui ai même dit que je l'aimais."**

 **"T'es sérieux Kiyoshi ? On peut dire que tu n'as pas perdu de temps."**

 **"Tu es sûr que tu l'aimes Kiyoshi ? Ce ne serait pas juste un moyen de t'en convaincre et d'oublier l'autre enfoiré ?"**

Hyuga a surement raison, car même si Seto a pris la première place dans ma tête, Hanamiya est toujours le plus important dans mon cœur et il est vrai que si je parvenais à tomber amoureux de Seto plus que je ne le suis d'Hanimya, je pourrai enfin tourner la page.

 **"Pour être honnête avec toi Hyuga... je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais quand je lui ai dit ça, je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'est sorti naturellement et je n'ai pas eu l'impression de lui mentir."**

 **"Tu n'es peut-être pas _amoureux_ Kiyoshi, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu es très attaché à ce type."**

 **"C'est vrai que je suis très attaché à lui Izuki, et depuis que j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui je tombe encore plus sous son charme à chacun de ses sourires, chacun de ses baisers et chacune de ses caresses."**

 **"Et Hanamiya dans tout ça ? Même si je suis surement le premier ravie que vous ayez rompu, j'imagine que tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui."**

 **"Bien sur que j'aime toujours Hanamiya, Hyuga. Cependant, je n'ai plus la conviction qu'il soit l'homme de ma vie autant que je l'était avant. Peut-être que je m'accroche autant à lui tout simplement parce qu'il est mon premier amour ? Mais Seto est un mec bien et j'ai vraiment envie de donner une chance à cette toute nouvelle relation."**

 **"Pour moi les deux ingrédients indispensables pour construire une relation saine sont la communication et la confiance... Seto et toi vous semblez bien vous entendre et donc avoir une bonne communication. Mais tu sembles oublier que tu ne connais ce garçon que depuis peu de temps et rien ne te prouve que tu peux lui faire confiance."**

 **"Je suis d'accord avec toi Izuki pour ces deux ingrédients. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ma relation avec Hanamiya s'est terminé. Entre lui et moi il y avait un gros manque de communication et en me trompant il m'a prouvé que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance... Avec Seto on communique beaucoup plus, c'est clair, mais concernant la confiance je dois avouer que depuis hier soir j'ai des doutes."**

 **"Des doutes ?"**

 **"Oui Hyuga... Hier soir Seto était sur le point de me dire quelque chose qui m'avais semblé important. Néanmoins, il a fini par ce rétracter et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas urgent, mais j'avais trouvé son attitude plutôt bizarre. Il semblait stressé, comme si il avait fait quelque chose de mal et j'avais alors eu comme un mauvais présentiment."**

 **"Tu penses que Seto te cache un truc ?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas Hyuga... mais je n'espère pas."**

 **"Hey les gars ! Kotaro vient de m'envoyer un message et apparemment Mibuchi viendrait de perdre à un tournois de Shogi."**

* * *

Quand je pense que j'ai dis que jouer au Shogi pourrait être sympa... Je m'étais définitivement trompé. Je me suis fais battre à plat de couture par tout le monde à tour de rôle et je dois bien avouer que ma fierté d'homme en à pris un sacré coup.

 **"Comme je l'avais prédis, je suis le premier, je suis le gagnant de ce tournoi de Shogi et ma victoire écrasante est incontestable... En deuxième position c'est toi Eikichi, et même si je t'ais fait mordre la poussière sans aucune autre forme de procès, ta victoire contre les autres à été absolue."**

 **"Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu utilises le terme 'absolue' pour qualifier quelqu'un d'autre que toi Seijuro, je suis flatté."**

 **"C'est parce que tu es le seul que j'aime."**

 **"Moi aussi je t'aime et quand tu me dis des trucs comme ça, j'ai juste envie de te prendre dans chaque recoins de cette chambre."**

 **"Ça nous l'avons déjà fait mon amour, mais nous pouvons toujours le refaire."**

 **"C'est quand tu veux."**

 **"... En troisième position nous retrouvons Chihiro avec deux victoires et deux défaites. En quatrième position Kotaro avec une victoires et trois défaites. Le dernier de ce tournois de shogi et perdant indiscutable c'est toi Reo... Ta défaite est indigne d'un empereur de Rakuzan."**

Sei-chan prend définitivement beaucoup trop au sérieux ce petit tournoi amicale. Ce n'est qu'une simple compétition improvisé dans une chambre d'hôtel, toute cette mascarade n'est absolument pas nécessaire, ce classement est ridicule... mais surtout ma défaite n'est pas justifier.

Sei-chan joue au Shogi depuis toujours et Eikichi est son petit ami, lui et Sei-chan ont surement du jouer plusieurs fois ensemble, alors son niveau ne me surprend pas. Cependant, Mayuzumi passe son temps à lire ses light novel et Kotaro... Ben c'est Kotaro quoi. Alors comment est-ce que j'ai pu me débrouiller pour perdre contre ces deux là ?

 **"La victoire de Sei-chan était plus que prévisible, la deuxième place d'Eikichi ce comprend. Mais depuis quand est-ce que vous deux, vous savez jouer au Shogi** **?"**

 **"Hayama et moi on est nul, c'est juste que tu es pire Mibuchi."**

 **"Quoi ? Je ne suis pas _pire_ Mayuzumi, je suis juste moins bon."**

 **"C'est pas bien d'être mauvais perdant Reo-nee... En tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé passer du temps avec vous les gars ! Et si on passait le reste de la journée ensemble ?"**

Après ma défaite cuisante, je n'ai surement pas envie de passer plus de temps avec ceux qui ont causé ma perte.

 **"Je suis désolé Kotaro mais je dois aller voir Junpei-chan."**

 **"Ei-chan?"**

 **"Désolé petit chat on a des _trucs_ à faire avec Seijuro."**

 **"Et toi Mayuzumi-san ?"**

 **"Je dois aller à la librairie."**

 **"On pourrait y aller ensemble ?"**

 **"Non."**

 **"S'il te plait ?"**

 **"Non."**

 **"Alleeeer !"**

 **"Non."**

* * *

 **"Makoto mon chéri ! je dois retourner travailler, mais si tu veux encore du gâteaux au chocolat il en reste dans le frigo."**

 **"Merci maman."**

 **"Tu peux également en prendre une part si tu le souhaites Hara."**

 **"Je n'hésiterai pas madame et merci encore pour ce repas, il était très bon."**

 **"Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi mon garçon... D'ailleurs toi et mon fils vous semblez très proche, vous ne seriez pas ensemble par hasard ?"**

 **"Arrête ça maman ! Hara et juste un pote !"**

 **"Vous feriez un beau couple en tout cas."**

 **"Maman je t'ai dis d'arrêter !"**

 **"C'est bon, c'est bon je m'en vais... Au revoir Hara et à ce soir mon chérie, je t'aime !"**

 **"Au revoir madame."**

 **"A ce soir maman, je t'aime aussi."**

Ma mère quitte l'appartement et nous laisse enfin seul Hara et moi assis sur le canapé. Elle peut vraiment être chiante parfois... mais bon c'est ma mère quoi, elle est comme ça, elle veut toujours tout savoir et encore plus si ça concerne mes histoires de cœur.

Au collège, quand je lui avais annoncé mon homosexualité elle l'avait très bien prit et elle avait tout de suite apprécié Imayoshi. Je me souvient qu'elle l'invitait souvent à manger à la maison et qu'elle avait même apprit à lui cuisiner son plat préféré. Le jour où je lui avais tout simplement annoncé nôtre rupture elle avait été très déçu. Avec Kiyoshi elle était presque tombé amoureuse tellement elle le trouvait adorable. Elle demandait toujours de ses nouvelles et d'ailleurs elle le fait toujours malgré qu'elle soit au courant de nôtre séparation. Séparation qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur bien évidemment.

 **"Ta mère est vraiment adorable Hanamiya, c'est dommage qu'elle soit célibataire. Tu sais mon père aussi est célibataire et il est très bien conservé. Peut-être qu'on pourrait organiser quelque chose entre eux ?"**

 **"Ya pas moyen ! C'est déjà moi l'homme de sa vie."**

 **"Alors comme ça Hanamiya Makoto est un fils à maman ? Qui l'eut cru ?"**

 **"Ferme-là Hara !"**

 **"Calme toi ! je rigole ! Et en vérité je te comprend, je suis pareil avec mon père."**

 **"Toi aussi tu es fils unique ?"**

 **"Ouep"**

Je ne savais pas que j'avais ce point commun avec Hara, et si ça se trouve on en a d'autre ? Peut-être que je devrai traîner un peu plus avec ce gars ? Il est plutôt cool je trouve.

 **"On va dans ta chambre Hanamiya ?"**

 **"Surement pas ce serait trop bizarre."**

 **"C'est vrai que la dernière fois que nous étions seuls dans cette pièce nous n'avions pas perdu de temps pour..."**

 **"Ferme-là Hara ! Si je t'ai inviter chez moi aujourd'hui, ce n'est surement pas pour parler de cette malencontreuse erreur, mais c'est plutôt pour que nous puissions mettre eu point nôtre plan d'attaque pour séparer Seto et Kiyoshi."**

 **"Ouais je sais, d'ailleurs j'ai deux trois idées, mais je ne sais pas si elles sont bonnes."**

 **"Dis toujours"**

* * *

Je suis rentré chez moi et je me suis tout de suite allongé sur mon lit. La cuisine de la mère d'Izuki ma rassasier, j'ai le ventre plein. Je me demande si Seto à bien déjeuné de son côté ? Peut-être que je devrai l'appeler ?

Soudainement, mon téléphone portable sonne, me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées. Je sors donc l'appareil de ma poche et constate avec joie que le numéro qui s'affiche sur l'écran est celui de Seto.

 **"Allô Seto tu vas bien ? est-ce que tu as bien mangé ?"**

 **"Salut beau gosse ! Oui je vais bien et oui j'ai bien mangé... ma mère m'a fait mon plat préféré et toi ça va ?"**

 **"J'ai envie de te voir !"**

 **"Ouah Kiyoshi ! Ne me dis pas ce genre de truc aussi naturellement ou je vais vraiment finir par être fou de toi."**

Vu la façon dont mon cœur bat au simple son de ta voix, c'est moi qui devrai te dire ça.

 **"Si tu veux Kiyoshi on peut se voir tout à l'heure pour enfin se faire ce fameux one on one ?"**

 **"C'est une bonne idée."**

 **"Et je mettrai au moins quatre réveilles rien que pour toi."**

 **"De toute façon si tu me fais encore faux bond tu sais désormais comment te faire pardonner Seto."**

 **"Et même si je voulais oublier, mon bas du dos me le rappellerait."**

 **"Hahaha ! Je n'en doute pas."**

 **"D'ailleurs Kiyoshi je ne t'ais pas dis ! mais j'ai acheté un nouveau masque de nuit avec des ballons de basket dessus."**

 **"Tu lès collectionnes ou quoi ? Tu en as déjà un tiroir plein."**

 **"Oui je lès collectionnes. Dormir c'est un peu ma passion tu sais."**

 **"Tu es vraiment un grand bébé Seto."**

 **"Peut-être un peu ouais."**

* * *

C'est décidé ! L'année prochaine je quitte Rakuzan et je change de lycée !

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils m'ont tous abandonné comme une vieille chaussette. Shun-chan doit accompagner sa mère et ses sœurs quelque par donc il est pardonné, Reo-nee doit aller voir Hyuga, Mako-chan est avec Hara et il ne veut pas que je vienne les déranger, le portable de Teppei-chan sonne occupé, Akashi et Ei-chan doivent surement être sous la couette pour faire leurs _trucs_ et quand à Mayuzumi-san, le plus méchant de tous, je le soupçonne d'avoir utilisé la misdirection pour me semer dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

Résultat des courses, je me retrouve tout seul, dans un magasin de chaussure, en plein après midi, airant dans les différents rayons de le boutique à la recherche de cette fameuse paire de basket en édition limité qui me fait fantasmer depuis des jours.

AAAAAAH ! J'Y CROIS PAS ! ELLE EST LA ! JUSTE SOUS MES YEUX ! On peut dire que la chance me sourit enfin. Cette après midi seul n'est finalement pas si nul que ça.

Je me penche donc pour enfin tenir entre mes mains l'objet de mes rêves les plus fou. Cependant, au moment où je saisie d'une main le pied gauche, une autre main qui n'est pas la mienne s'empare du pied droit... ET MERDE !

 **"Hahaha ! On dirait que cette paire de basket nous a tous les deux tapé dans l'œil ?"**

Bien sur qu'elle nous a tous les deux tapé dans l'œil, mais désolé pour toi ce sera moi qu'il l'aurai. Déjà que mes amis mon abandonnés, je n'ai aucune envie de voir cette pair de chaussure s'éloigner avec un autre que moi.

 **"C'est une édition limité tu sais ? et ça fait des jours et des jours que je rêve de l'acheter... vraiment. Alors est-ce que tu pourrais me la laisser s'il te plaiiiiit ?"**

Je fais ma tête de chien battu ou plutôt de petit chat battu en espérant du plus profond de mon cœur que ce garçon ressente mon désespoir et me cède l'objet de mes désirs... ou dans le cas précis le deuxième objet de mes désirs.

 **"Tu en rêve tu dis ?"**

 **"Ouiiiii ! Plus que tout !"**

 **"Dans ce cas je me vois contrains d'abandonner."**

Il me tend le pied droit de la paire de chaussure et me sourit.

 **"Je te la laisse."**

Je m'empare de la seconde chaussure sans vraiment comprendre ce qui ce passe... Il ... Il me la laisse ? IL ME LAISSE CETTE PAIRE DE BASKET ! ELLE EST A MOI !

 **"MERCIII ! Tu es vraiment gentil ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point tu me fais plaisir !"**

 **"Tu sembles vraiment la vouloir cette paire, alors c'est normal... Mais attend voir ? Tu ne serais pas Raiju, le roi sans couronne ?"**

J'ai l'impression d'être une célébrité.

 **"Oui c'est moi. Mais appel moi Hayama ou même Kotaro... Tu joues au basket toi aussi ?"**

 **"Oui effectivement, je joue aussi au basket... Je suis d'ailleurs le point guard et le capitaine de l'équipe du lycée Tôô, Shoichi Imayoshi."**

 _FIN DE LA PARTIE 1_

 _MERCI BEAUCOUP D'AVOIR LU ET LAISSé MOI VOS AVIS SVP_


	16. Chapter 16

_Tout d'abord, je sais que j'ai mis BEAUCOUP! plus de temps que d'habitude pour publier cette deuxième partie du chapitre 10, mais j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier ceux qui mon aidé à trouver un peu d'inspiration (vous vous reconnaîtrez) et également à m'excuser pour la qualité de cette deuxième partie de chapitre._

 _ **LuffyThebest:** Il faut vraiment que tu te craies un compte sur fanfiction pour que je puisse de demander de l'aide si besoin et te tenir au courant de l'avancé du texte et autre parce que j'adore vraiment tes reviews *o*. On sens que tu apprécies réellement l'histoire et les perso et quand je lis de l'enthousiasme comme le teins ça me motive vraiment à écrire les chapitres suivants aussi vite que possible. alors merci beaucoup pour ton soutiens et tous tes compliments._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 10 partie 2

 **"J'y crois pas ! Tu as vraiment été au collège avec Mako-chan ?"**

J'avale ma dernière gorgée de milkshake et je constate avec joie que ce que je viens de dire à Hayama à été pour lui une véritable révélation. Alors comme ça Hanamiya n'a pas parlé de moi à ses amis les généraux sans couronnes ?... C'est tant mieux, ça ne fait qu'arranger mon affaire.

Après nôtre rencontre dans le magasin de chaussures, Hayama m'a gentiment proposé de m'offrir un milkshake au Maji Burger pour me remercier de lui avoir cédé la fameuse pair de chaussures qu'il voulait tant. Cependant, il avait également tenu à s'excuser car pour lui m'offrir un milkshake n'est rien comparé à le joie que je lui est fait en lui laissant la paire de chaussures. Néanmoins, ce qu'il ignore c'est que c'est plutôt moi qui devrai m'excuser au près de lui, car renoncer à cette vulgaire paire de basket n'est rien comparé à ce que pourrait m'apporter une possible amitié avec lui.

En effet , dès l'instant où j'avais constaté que la personne qui convoitait la même paire de chaussures que moi n'était autre qu'Hayama Kotaro, le roi sans couronne de Rakuzan, j'avais tout de suite compris que me rapprocher de lui, c'était me rapprocher d'Hanamiya.

 **"Oui, Hanamiya et moi avons fréquenté le même collège et nous étions également tout les deux des membres du club de basket."**

 **"Sérieux ?! Et vous étiez amis ?"**

 **"On peut dire que nous étions... _proches_."**

 **"C'est vrai ?! Et comment était Mako-chan au collège ?"**

 **"C'était un très gentil garçon avec pas mal d'amis."**

 **"Vraiment ? Il a radicalement changé alors... Maintenant c'est quelqu'un de froid et solitaire, voir parfois violent."**

Tu peux me crois Hayama, Hanamiya a vraiment été un gentil garçon... Mais ça c'était avant de me connaitre, car on peut dire que j'ai plutôt bien marqué mon petit kohai.

 **"J'aurais vraiment voulu discuter encore un peu plus avec toi Imayoshi, mais ça fait déjà une heure qu'on parle mine de rien et je vais malheureusement devoir rentrer. Mais si tu veux on pourra ce refaire une après midi milkshake, mais avec les autres rois cette fois-ci ! comme ça tu pourras revoir Mako-chan !"**

Décidément ce garçon me plait de plus en plus.

 **"Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient."**

 **"Super ! On s'échange nos numéros alors ?"**

 **"Avec _grand_ plaisir."**

* * *

 **"Tu veux boire un truc Reo ?"**

 **"Non merci mon amour."**

 **"Ben... je t'écoute alors. De quoi veux tu me parler ?"**

Je suis assis sur le canapé avec Junpei-chan et j'appréhende vraiment d'avoir cette discussion avec lui.

Il y a quelques minutes, quand Junpei-chan m'avait ouvert la porte de chez lui, j'avais eu envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser fougueusement, puis de le jeter sur mon épaule avant de le trimbaler jusque dans sa chambre et de lui faire l'amour. Cependant, j'avais du prendre sur moi en me contentant d'un chaste baiser, car si je suis venu chez Junpei-chan aujourd'hui, c'est pour lui parler et plus précisément pour lui parler de ce qui c'est passé entre lui et Hanamiya.

 **"Je veux te parler d'une conversation que tu aurais apparemment eu avec Mako-chan."**

 **"Une conversation avec Hanamiya ?... Honnêtement, je ne m'en souviens pas."**

Soudainement envahi par le soulagement, je m'approche de Junpei-chan et viens capturer ses lèvres en plaçant ma main derrière sa nuque pour rendre le baiser plus passionné.

Junpei-chan n'est pas du genre à oublier facilement les choses, et encore moins si elles sont importantes comme semblait visiblement l'avoir été cette fameuse conversation. J'en conclu donc que si mon bébé ne s'en souviens pas et bien c'est tout simplement parce que cette discussion n'a jamais eu lieu.

Décidément Mako-chan ne sait pas mentir. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer que je goberai son histoire? Junpei-chan est mon petit ami après tout, je le connais mieux que quiconque et je savais parfaitement qu'il n'aurait jamais pu dire toutes les paroles blessantes qu'a inventé Mako-chan. Mon Junpei-chan est beaucoup trop mignon pour ça... beaucoup, beaucoup trop mignon.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Reo ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'embrasses comme ça ?"**

 **"C'est parce que je suis content mon amour. Je suis content que ce ne sois pas à cause de toi que Mako-chan a trompé Teppei-chan."**

 **"A cause de moi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles Reo ?"**

 **"Et bien il se trouve que Mako-chan m'a dit avoir eu une conversation avec toi à propos de Teppei-chan dans la rue il y a environ un mois et que tu..."**

 **"Attend... Dans la rue tu dis ? Ça fait un petit moment déjà donc ça ne mettais pas revenu tout de suite, mais maintenant je m'en souviens et ouais je lui avait effectivement dis deux trois trucs à propos de Kiyoshi."**

Non. Ça ne peut pas être vrai ? Mako-chan ne m'avait pas mentit ? Mon bébé est bien celui qui à plus où moins poussé Mako-chan dans les bras d'Hara.

 **"Junpei-chan est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est à cause de ce que tu as dis à Mako-chan ce jour là qu'il a trompé Teppei-chan ?"**

 **"C'est Hanamiya qui ta dit ça ?"**

 **"Oui"**

 **"Et toi tu y as cru ?"**

 **"Heu...oui."**

 **"Reo tu me déçois sur ce coup là."**

 **"Comment ça ?"**

 **"Ce jour là comme tu dis, j'avais effectivement croisé Hanamiya devant une boutique de rock, il m'avait alors salué comme si nous étions potes et il avait ajouté qu'en tant que petit ami de Kiyoshi il souhaitait bien s'entendre avec moi. A ce moment là j'étais déjà au courant de leur relation car Kiyoshi me l'avait dis lui même. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à croire que Kiyoshi sortait belle et bien avec le mec qui lui avait retiré le sport qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Je connais bien Kiyoshi et ce mec à une côté stratège et manipulateur alors je pensais qu'il préparait un sale coup pour Hanamiya."**

 **"Pourtant tu sais parfaitement que Teppei-chan n'est pas rancunier."**

 **"Oui mais je pensais également que sa gentillesse avait ses limites. Hanamiya ne l'avait pas juste insulté ou un truc du genre. Il l'avait carrément envoyé à l'hôpital."**

 **"Tu marques un point là... Mais reconnait quand même que ce que tu as dis à Mako-chan avait de quoi le faire douter."**

 **"Je suis surement le pire ennemis d'Hanamiya, alors il n'avait aucune raison de crois ce que je lui disait, surtout que Kiyoshi est juste le mec le plus gentil que je connaisse."**

 **"Alors comment explique tu sa réaction ?"**

 **"Moi je pense que si Hanamiya a pris peur aussi vite, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il avait déjà un doute quant à la sincérité des sentiments de Kiyoshi et que ce que je lui ais dit n'a fait qu'accentuer ce doute."**

 **"Mais comment aurait-il pu avoir déjà un doute ?"**

 **"Quand j'étais au collège il y avait un garçon dans ma classe, Takahiro, il s'était fait attaquer par un requin lors de ses vacances dans les caraïbes mais heureusement..."**

 **"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ce Takahiro et d'une attaque de requin ? Tu t'éloignes du sujet là Junpei-chan."**

 **"Laisse moi finir...Heureusement pour lui il s'en était sortit avec seulement sa planche de surf de cassé mais c'était plutôt psychologiquement qu'il avait été le plus touché, car après cet incident, le simple fait d'entrer dans une piscine le terrifiait. Certains camarades ce moquaient d'ailleurs de lui car pour eux c'était évident qu'il n'y avait et qu'il n'y aurait jamais de requin dans une piscine. Par contre, pour Takahiro, après ce qu'il avait vécu il voyait des requins partout et même dans les endroits où c'était impossible."**

 **"En gros ce que tu essayes de me dire Junpei-chan c'est que Mako-chan serait sortit avec un mec qui lui aurait fait un sale coup et qu'à cause de ça il aurait maintenant toujours cette peur que son petit ami lui fasse du mal même si celu-ci s'appel Kiyoshi Teppei."**

 **"Exactement."**

 **"Même si je reconnais que ton idée est pas mal du tout, cette hypothèse peut déjà être rayer de la liste vu que Mako-chan nous a dit n'être sortit qu'avec Teppei-chan."**

 **"Alors peut-être que je me trompe... ou peut-être qu'Hanamiya vous a tout simplement mentis."**

 **"Non... Mako-chan ne nous ferait jamais une chose pareil."**

* * *

Je suis assis sur le sol du terrain de streetball, la balle pausé à côté de moi et j'essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle non sans être content que ce fameux one on one ce soit enfin terminé. En effet, même si j'ai remporter mon match contre Seto, nôtre affrontement n'a pas été de tout repos car quand Seto ce trouve sûr un terrain de basket cet habituel paresseux est plus réveil que jamais et il ma donner beaucoup de fil à retordre.

 **"Bravo pour cette victoire Kiyoshi."**

Seto est également assis au sol, à environ deux mètres de moi et vu l'expression de son visage, j'en déduis que sa défaite ne l'a pas laissé de marbre.

 **"Merci mais ne sois pas dégoûté Seto, tu t'ais super bien défendu."**

 **"Tu as quand même gagner avec cinq paniers d'avance, ce n'est pas rien... En tout cas avoir joué contre toi aujourd'hui m'a prouvé que tu mérites bien ton titre de roi sans couronne. Je n'avais aucune chance de gagner."**

 **"Arrêt Seto, ne dis pas ça... Personnellement je ne me considère pas comme plus fort qu'un autre, pour moi mon basket n'est pas si différent de celui des autres lycéens. Je me sens d'ailleurs très mal à l'aise quand on m'appel cœur d'acier car je n'aime pas le fait qu'on me mette au dessus de joueurs qui se donnent à fond tout comme moi et qui sont tout aussi passionnés que moi."**

 **"En plus d'être très beau et très bon en basket, tu es humble. Décidément je ne mérite pas un mec aussi parfait que toi Kiyoshi, tu devrais me largeur maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."**

 **"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Seto. Je ne te larguerai surement pas et j'ai même envie d'officialiser nôtre relation en te présentant aux autres rois sans couronnes."**

 **"Ah oui ! les fameux Hayama, Nebuya et Mibuchi."**

 **"Ces mecs sont plus que des amis pour moi, ils sont comme ma famille, ils comptent beaucoup pour moi et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais vraiment que tu les rencontres."**

 **"Tu as besoin de leur approbation c'est ça ?"**

 **"En quelque sorte."**

 **"Ya aucun problème pour moi, on fait ça quand tu veux."**

 **"Pourquoi pas ce soir alors ? On pourrait faire un grand dîner chez moi ?"**

 **"Enfin quand je dis quand tu veux, c'est quand tu veux à part aujourd'hui, car je suis vraiment crevé là tout de suite à cause du match et du trajet, sans oublier que j'ai du faire un effort sur humain pour ne pas faire de sieste afin de ne pas arriver en retard."**

 **"Ah."**

Je dois avouer que je suis assez déçus par la réponse de Seto car j'aurai vraiment voulu le présenter autres autres afin qu'ils rencontres enfin ce fameux Seto Kentaro qui me rend si heureux. Néanmoins je ne lui en veux pas car je comprend l'effort qu'il a du faire pour moi et je lui dois bien un peu de repos je l'avoue.

 **"Je suis désolé Kiyoshi, mais si tu veux on pourras toujours faire ça demain ou après demain."**

 **"Ne t'excuse pas ce n'est rien, de toute façon on a tout le temps pour faire ce dîner."**

 **...**

Après cette petite pause qui nous a permis de retrouver un peu d'énergie Seto et moi sommes enfin prêt à quitter le terrain. Seto se relève donc assez rapidement et viens s'approcher de moi en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relevé également.

 **"Un peu d'aide Kiyoshi ?"**

 **"Non merci je peu me relever tout seul."**

Ou pas.. car au moment de me redresser je sens une douleur assez forte au niveau de mon genoux déjà blessé, ce qui m'empêche de me relever totalement et me clou de nouveau au sol. Me voyant en difficulté Seto s'empare d'un seul coup de mon avant bras avant de me tirer vers le lui afin que je puisse enfin me mettre debout.

" **Merci Seto."**

 **"C'est ton genoux c'est ça ? Il recommence à te faire souffrir ?"**

 **"Oui légèrement, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai promis de te raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie de métro et je compte bien le faire."**

 **"Non ! je préfère que tu rentres chez toi directement."**

 **"Mais je te dis que je vais bien Seto."**

 **"Je n'ai absolument pas envie que ton mal s'aggrave à cause de moi."**

 **"Ça tire juste un peu, c'est rien de grave."**

 **"Je préfère que tu rentres directement chez toi, que tu t'allonges et que tu mettes de la pommade sur ton genoux, ou mieux encore, que tu te fasse couler un bon bain chaud et qu'ensuite tu..."**

Sans prendre le temps d'écouter la suite des consignes de Seto, je viens plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné tout en lui entourant la taille de mes bras fermement. Petit à petit je sens Seto prendre part au baiser et venir m'entourer le cou de ses mains.

Tout à l'heure Seto a dit ne pas mériter quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que moi, mais c'est plutôt moi qui ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que lui.

Seto est tellement adorable et attentionné, il me fait toujours passer avant lui et s'inquiète toujours de savoir si je vais bien ou pas. Il me donne toute l'attention dont j'ai besoin et quand il est comme ça avec moi, j'ai juste envie de l'emmener chez moi, de le plaquer sur le lit et de lui donner du plaisir en lui faisant l'amour comme jamais. Plus je passe du temps avec lui et plus j'ai l'impression que c'est peut-être lui la personne dont j'ai besoin, que c'est peut-être lui mon âme sœur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? J'étais en train de parler à Kiyoshi et d'un coup d'un seul il m'a embrassé, comme ça, sans aucune raison. Je dois dire que je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mais au final je crois que je m'en fiche car ce baiser est juste trop bon.

Quelques longues secondes plus tard je me détache enfin du baiser passionné de Kiyoshi, non sans être à bout de souffle tout comme lui.

 **"Je suis désolé de t'avoir coupé la parole Seto mais j'en avais trop envie."**

 **"J'en avais tout aussi envie visiblement."**

Après un autre baiser plus chaste cette fois si Kiyoshi et moi quittons enfin le terrain de street en partant chacun de son côté, Kiyoshi ayant finalement accepté de rentrer directement chez lui. C'est donc seul que je me dirige vers la sortie de métro.

Quand Kiyoshi à dit vouloir me présenter aux rois sans couronnes, j'ai toute de suite compris que nôtre relation signifiait beaucoup pour lui, car comme j'ai pu le comprendre, les généraux comptent beaucoup pour lui, ils sont comme sa famille et c'est tout à fait compréhensible qu'il souhaite qu'il y ait une bonne entente entre eux et moi. D'ailleurs de ce côté là je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Je suis quelqu'un de calme et de facile à vivre et même si j'ai cru comprendre que les généraux étaient plutôt "spéciales" je pense qu'ils m'apprécieront et qu'ils me feront une petite place dans leur "famille".

Je suis enfin arrivé à la sortie de métro et comme je ne souhaite pas m'endormir dans le wagon et louper ma station je sort mon portable et mes écouteurs pour écouter un peu de musique. Cependant, j'ai beau fouiller dans mes poches, je ne retrouve ni mon portable, ni mes écouteurs... J'y crois pas, je les aient oublier au terrain de street.

* * *

Je raccompagne Hara jusqu'à la sortie de métro et je dois dire que je suis plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

Quand Hara m'avait dit que ses idées n'étaient peut-être pas bonnes et bien il n'avait pas mentis... mais alors pas du tout. Toutes ses propositions sans exceptions étaient justes ridicules... Bon d'un autre côté on ne peut pas dire que de mes plans étaient meilleurs, mais il faut avouer que la situation est loin d'être simple, surtout la mienne car après tout ce que j'ai fait à Kiyoshi il est plus qu'évident qu'il faudra plus qu'une petite lettre d'amour glissée dans un cassier ou un bouquet de rose pour qu'il renonce à son Seto.

 **"Hanamiya, je crois qu'ont devraient renoncer ?"**

Renoncer ? Ce mec ce fou de moi où quoi ?

 **"Comment ça renoncer ? Tu es fou où quoi ? Tu serais prêt à laisser Seto dans les bras de Kiyoshi ?"**

 **"C'est pas ça Hanamiya, mais on à fait que parler pendant plus d'une heure, on a retourné la situation dans tous les sens, on à imaginé toutes les situations possibles, mais au final on a strictement rien trouvé. J'aime Seto, je suis fou de lui même et le savoir avec un autre gars que moi me fais plus que chier. Cependant sa relation avec Kiyoshi est super solide, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en couple depuis un an au moins, ils sont déjà super complice et tout, et j'ai bien peur qu'ils nous aient déjà oublié toi et moi."**

Kiyoshi ? M'oublier ?.. Non... C'est juste impensable. Jamais je ne laisserai une telle chose arriver, jamais je ne laisserai l'homme que j'aime à un autre. Tant pis si je dois passer des jours à mettre au point un plan bétons mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne renoncerai pas, je ne renoncerai pas car je sais qu'il y a toujours un espoir, car je sais que Kiyoshi a toujours des sentiments pour moi.

 **"Si tu as envie de tout arrêter Hara va s'y, mais moi je ne perdrai pas à ce petit jeu contre Seto."**

 **"Je ne vais pas te laisser seul Hana, bien sûr que je continuerai avec toi, mais je suis juste moins optimiste qu'au début c'est tout."**

* * *

Après ma visite chez Junpei-chan je suis directement rentré à l'hôtel non sans être très déçus de ne pas avoir eu ma petite partie de jambes en l'air car Junpei-chan devait aller aider son père au salon de coiffure... Mais bon j'ai encore plein de possibilité de revoir mon petit shooting guard et de lui faire plein de petites choses donc ce n'est pas si grave même si je dois avouer que je suis légèrement frustré.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et je constate que Kotaro n'est toujours pas rentré et vu le silence qui règne de l'autre côté du mur j'en déduis qu'Eikichi et Sei-chan ont surement fini leur _trucs_ ou du moins qu'ils ont fait une pause. Néanmoins n'étant pas une personne qui apprécie la solitude je décide quand même de quitter ma chambre pour aller frapper à celle d'à côté tout en priant pour ne pas interrompre leur après-sexe au combien précieux.

 **"Tu peux entrer Mibuchi."**

J'entre donc dans l'immense chambre que partage Eikichi et Sei-chan avant de constater avec surprise l'absence de l'empereur.

 **"Sei-chan n'est pas là ?"**

 **"Non il a du partir il y a quelques minutes après un appel surprise de l'entraîneur qui tenait absolument à lui parler et ç** **a tombe bien qu'il ne soit pas là car je voulais te parler seul à seul Mibuchi."**

 **"A bon ?"**

 **"Ouais... assieds toi."**

A la demande d'Eikichi je m'installe dans le fauteuil une personne en cuire ce trouvant à côté de leur immense lit et lui viens s'asseoir en face de moi sur le bord du lit.

 **"Tout d'abord Mibuchi je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir accompagner Kotaro et toi chez Hanamiya la dernière fois** **surtout pour un problème qui au final ne te concernait que toi."**

 **"Comment ça moi ?"**

 **"J'étais en colère contre toi ce jour là parce que je trouvais que tu étais devenu égocentrique et que tu te prenais pour le pilier des généraux sans couronnes."**

Égocentrique ? Le pilier ?

 **"Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Eikichi je ne me suis jamais pris pour le pilier de quoi que ce soit et je ne suis surtout pas égocentrique."**

 **"C'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème c'est toujours toi qui t'en charges."**

 **"Ce n'est absolument pas comme ça que ça se passe. Ce sont les autres qui ce tournent toujours vers moi en premier et... ah je crois que je commence à** **comprendre.** **Eikichi tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard."**

 **"Justement... j'ai l'impression d'être inutile."**

 **"Inutile ?"**

 **"Toi tu es la maman du groupe, Kotaro c'est le petit dernier hyperactif, Hanamiya c'est le fils rebelle, Kiyoshi l'enfant modèle et moi dans tous ça je ne sais pas vraiment où me situer."**

 **"Tu es sérieux là Eikichi ? Pour moi c'est plus qu'évident que tu es la papa ours."**

 **"Le papa ours ?... Hum... J'aime bien, ça a un côté dominant qui me plait beaucoup."**

 **"Quand je pense que tu as fait tout ce cinéma pour ça, juste pour que je vienne flatter ton ego."**

 **"Pas du tout j'étais vraiment blessé, je pensais que Seijuro était le seul qui tenait encore à moi."**

 **"C'est n'importe quoi tu sais très bien que Kotaro et moi ont t'aime et que tous les trois on est comme des triplés."**

 **"Attend Mibuchi, si tu es la mère et moi le père ça veux dire que toi et moi on couche ensemble c'est bien ça ?"**

 **"Je refuse de coucher avec un autre que Junpei-chan."**

 **"D'ailleurs tu la baiser ?"**

 **"Non malheureusement il devait aller aider son père au salon de coiffure, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois que je le vois il va prendre cher."**

 **"J'avais toujours pensé que tu étais le genre de mec à se faire dominer, alors qu'en réalité tu es tout le contraire."**

 **"J'aime bien être le plus grand et le plus fort dans le couple. Je préfère de loin être avec un mec plus petit que je pourrai porter et cajoler comme je le veux. Je trouve ça trop mignon et au lit c'est juste fantastique avec mon petit Jun."**

 **"Je vois de quoi tu veux parler maintenant que je suis avec Seijuro... même si son côté mignon s'exprime d'une autre manière et pour le reste je pense que tu en entends assez pour te faire une idée."**

 **"Effectivement... Par contre même si je n'est rien fait avec Junpei-chan ont a parlé d'Hanamiya et il m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant."**

 **"Ah bon et quoi ?"**

 **"Je préfère attendre que Kotaro soit là pour en parler."**

* * *

 **"Hey Hanamiya je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un terrain de Streetball dans ton quartier et si on se faisait un petit un contre un ?"**

 **"On n'a pas de ballon je te rappelle Hara."**

 **"Ouais mais ya un mec sur le terrain peut-être qu'il a une balle."**

 **"Attend Hara ! Ce mec sur le terrain c'est Seto."**

 **"Seto ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou de ce côté de la ville alors qu'il habite super loin ?"**

 **"Mais tu oublies que toi aussi tu habites super loin."**

 **"Ouais mais moi je suis venu pour te voir."**

 **"Et lui il doit surement être là pour voir son petit ami."**

 **"Alors comme ça Seto serait venu jusqu'ici pour faire une match avec Kiyoshi."**

 **"Exactement et il doit surement l'attendre."**

 **"Si c'est le cas on devrait partir car je n'ai aucune envies de voir Seto galocher Kiyoshi sous mes yeux."**

 **"Mais tu n'as rien compris ou quoi Hara, ce qui nous arrive en ce moment est une aubaine."**

 **"Une aubaine ?"**

* * *

 _Voila voila ! Cette partie 2 n'est pas la fin de ce chapitre dix, ce chapitre aura trois partie donc les vraies choses arrive dans la partie trois ;)_

 _Donc s'il vous plait laissez des reviews car plus l'histoire avance plus j'ai du mal à écrire et plus j'ai l'impression que ce que je fait est mauvais alors s'il vous plais donnez moi vos avis et n'hésitez pas à critiquer le positif comme le négatif._


	17. Chapter 17

_Désolé tout d'abord pour ce mois d'attente, mais comme d'habitude j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire cette suite . En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous n'allez pas vous dire : "toute cette attente pour ça" ( mais si c'est le cas dite le moi quand même en review les critiques constructives sont toujours bonnes à prendre)._

 _Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 10 partie 3

Décidément Hara ne réalise toujours pas à qu'elle point le spectacle qui s'offre à nous est une chance inespéré de séparer une bonne fois pour toute Kiyoshi et Seto.

 **"Hara tu l'as dis toi même tout à l'heure, nous avons retourné la situation dans tous les sens, sans trouver de solution. Mais maintenant nous en avons une, et elle se trouve juste sous nos yeux."**

 **"Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir Hanamiya. En quoi regarder Seto et Kiyoshi faire un one on one est une chance pour nous de les séparer ?"**

 **"Justement Hara. Nous n'allons pas les regarder jouer, bien au contraire. Nous allons tout faire pour ruiner leur rencard et leur relation par la même occasion... Pour être plus clair, j'intercepterai Kiyoshi qui doit surement être en route pour venir jouer avec Seto et je lui dirai tout sur les réelles intentions de son petit ami."**

 **"Mais cette stratégie ne marchera pas, Kiyoshi ne te croira jamais et je pourrai même aller jusqu'à parier qu'il ne s'arrêtera même pas pour t'écouter."**

 **"Ça j'en ai parfaitement conscience Hara et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'aurai besoin de toi pour le deuxième partie du plan."**

 **"La deuxième partie ?"**

 **"Pendant que j'intercepterai Kiyoshi, toi tu resteras ici et tu te chargeras de Seto."**

 **"Comment ça ?"**

 **"Je veux que tu dises à Seto tout ce que tu ressent pour lui."**

 **"Quoi ? Tu veux que je me déclare à Seto comme ça, tout de suite, sans y avoir réfléchi avant ?... J'y arriverai pas Hanamiya. C'est beaucoup trop stressant. Imagine qu'il me réponde que c'est Kiyoshi qu'il aime maintenant."**

 **"C'est impossible ! Seto est fou de toi Hara !"**

 **"Mais attend ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça Hanamiya ! Qu'est-ce je dois lui dire ?!"**

 **"Ben parle avec ton cœur ou une connerie du genre !... et n'oublie surtout pas de l'embrasser fougueusement à la fin ! "**

 **"Q-Quoi ?!... Comment ça l'embrasser !... Hanamiya !... Hanamiya !..."**

J'y crois pas. Ce connard d'Hanamiya est vraiment parti en me laissant dans cette galère. Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire pour me déclaré à Seto moi ? En plus je ne suis même plus sûr qu'il ait encore des sentiments pour moi... Mais bon, d'un autre côté Hanamiya n'a pas tord. Cette opportunité est inespéré et je dois avouer que j'ai très envie de tirer enfin cette histoire au clair.

* * *

 **"Eikichi pourquoi est-ce que tu as une entaille au niveau de la tempe ?"**

 **"Seijuro m'a lancé un ciseaux au visage... enfin il m'en a lancé plusieurs, mais je n'ai pas réussi à esquiver le dernier."**

 **"Q-Quoi !? Sei-chan ta lancé des ciseaux !? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Il aurait pu sérieusement te blesser."**

 **"Ben sans vraiment le vouloir je lui ai avoué que j'avais couché avec Mayuzumi l'an dernier et il l'a plutôt mal pris."**

 **"Plutôt mal pris ? Je ne sais pas si tu as bien vu ton visage Eikichi, mais l'entaille se trouve à quelques centimètres de ton œil. A mon avis, Sei-chan l'a très mal pris."**

Eikichi ne semble pas réaliser la gravité de la situation. Il me dit tout ça comme si de rien n'était. Comme si il s'agissait d'une simple dispute.

D'ailleurs quand j'y pense, Eikichi et Sei-chan ne se sont jamais disputé. Je crois même ne jamais les avoir vu être en désaccord, alors apprendre que Sei-chan a essayé de le blesser avec des ciseaux me surprend beaucoup. Je dirais même que cette situation me fait un peu peur.

Qui sait de quoi sera capable Sei-chan sans Eikichi, sans l'homme de sa vie, sans la seul personne qui arrive à avoir un temps soit peut de maîtrise sur lui... En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est que toute l'équipe de Rakuzan va en baver.

 **"Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble ou non ?"**

 **"Pour être honnête, même moi je n'en sait rien. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'en lui cachant mon aventure avec Mayuzumi, je lui est vraiment fait du mal, je lui ai vraiment brisé le cœur. D'ailleurs il m'a dit des trucs très touchants alors que ça ne lui ressemble pas de s'ouvrir de la sorte."**

 **"Tu penses que Sei-chan serait capable de te quitter ?"**

 **"Après ce qu'il m'a dit, oui."**

 **"Et tu pourras le supporter ?"**

 **"Bien sûr que non. Seijuro est ma moitié, je l'aime comme un fou et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui."**

Si on m'avait dit il y a un an qu'un jours Eikichi serait en couple et qu'il serait fou amoureux de son petit ami j'aurais très certainement ries au nez de mon interlocuteur car le Eikichi de l'année dernière n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui que j'ai devant moi aujourd'hui.

À l'époque Eikichi était une véritable bête de sexe. Il accumulait les coups d'un soir tout comme les relations d'une semaine et ce style de vie lui convenait parfaitement car il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec "l'amour" qu'il considérait comme futile. La seul chose qui comptait pour lui était de prendre son pied avec un mec sexy. Alors quand il m'a raconté qu'il avait couché avec nôtre nouveau capitaine, Akashi Seijuro, ça ne m'avais pas intéressé plus que ça car j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'une relation sans lendemain. Cependant, à ma plus grande surprise ça avait été tout le contraire.

Soudainement, le téléphone d'Eikichi se met à sonner, m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

 **"Ah c'est Kotaro."**

 **"Tu penses qu'il nous en veux toujours pour l'avoir laissé passer l'après midi seul Eikichi ?"**

 **"Je pense qu'il doit être vexé oui... mais attend je lui répond."**

 _ **"Allô petit chat ! Tu vas bien ?"**_

 _ **"Oui je vais super bien Ei-chan ! J'ai rencontré un garçon vraiment sympa à la boutique de chaussures, il faut absolument que je vous raconte ! Vous êtes où Reo-nee et toi ?"**_

 _ **"Tu es très enthousiaste dit donc Kotaro. Ce garçon t'a offert tes fameuses basket ou quoi ? et pour répondre a ta question je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel avec Mibuchi. "**_

 _ **"Tu as gâché toute la surprise Ei-chan, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai un autre truc à vous dire... mais je vous prévient, je suis toujours en colère contre vous pour m'avoir abandonné alors je réclame des excuses et des câlins."**_

 _ **"T'inquiète pas, c'était déjà ce qu'on avait prévu de faire avec Mibuchi."**_

 _ **"C'est vrai ?!"**_

 _ **"Bien sur que c'est vrai."**_

 _ **"Vous êtes trop mignons... Je serai la dans cinq minutes."**_

 _ **"A tout de suite Kotaro."**_

 _ **"A tout de suite Ei-chan."**_

 **"Kotaro est vraiment adorable quand il est contrarié tu ne trouves pas Eikichi ?."**

 **"Ouais c'est vrai... D'ailleurs ça me rappelle l'année dernière quand on avait décidé de lui faire une blague en l'ignorant pendant une journée entière et qu'il avait fini par pleurer parce qu'on lui manquait trop."**

 **"Oui je m'en souviens. C'était vraiment marrant jusqu'au moment où il s'est mit à pleurer."**

 **"D'ailleurs Kiyoshi nous avait passé un de ces savons."**

 **"Même Mako-chan nous en voulait."**

 **"Mais ça reste un bon souvenir... comme la fois où avec Kotaro on avait caché tous tes produits de beauté et que tu les avaient chercher pendant une heure."**

 **"Ou quand avec Kotaro on avait remplacé ta tenu de basket par une tenue plus grande et que tu pensais avoir perdu de la masse musculaire."**

 **"Mais la meilleur blague restera celle ou tous les trois on a remplacé la light novel de Mayuzumi par un doujinshi très hot de lui et kuroko fait par nos soins."**

 **"Cette blague est juste épique... D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Eikichi, mais Mayuzumi a gardé le doujinshi."**

 **"Faut croire que le petit fantôme ne le laisse pas indifférent."**

* * *

C'est bien ce que je pensais, j'avais effectivement oublié mon téléphone ici et visiblement Kiyoshi en a fait de même. Heureusement que je m'en suis souvenu à temps, si j'étais rentré directement chez moi, quelqu'un nous lès auraient surement déjà volé à l'heure qu'il est.

 **"Alors comme ça on viens jouer au basket avec son petit ami."**

Je me retourne brusquement à l'entente de cette voix inattendue mais néanmoins familière.

 **"Hara ?"**

Je n'y crois pas mes yeux. Hara est bien la dernière personne que j'aurais pensé croiser ici. Mais pourtant il est bien là, à seulement quelques mètres de moi, son chewing-gum à la bouche comme d'habitude et il est bien évidemment toujours beau comme un dieu.

Putain ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce mec ait cette effet sur moi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que mon cœur batte la chamade quand je pose mon regard sur lui ?

Pourtant aujourd'hui je suis avec Kiyoshi, je me sens bien avec lui, je tiens vraiment à lui et j'ai sincèrement envie de poursuivre cette relation que j'ai commencé avec lui. Néanmoins les sentiments que j'ai pour Hara sont toujours là, et quand je le vois j'oublie totalement Kiyoshi.

Attend... Hara viens bien de dire "petit ami " ? Pourtant je ne me souviens pas lui avoir parlé de ma relation avec Kiyoshi.

 **"Comment ça mon petit ami ?"**

 **"Ne joue pas au petit cachottier avec moi Seto alors que nous savons tous les deux que si tu es venu de ce côté de Tokyo c'est pour voir ton mec."**

 **"De quel mec est-ce que tu parles Hara ? Et je te rappel que toi et moi on est voisins, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi aussi ? "**

Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'habite à l'autre bout de la ville et par conséquent je n'ai rien à faire ici. Cependant, si j'ai fait tout ce trajet c'est justement a cause de lui.

 **"Je suis venu voir Hanamiya. On avez des trucs à ce dire."**

 **"C'était à propos de la nuit que vous avez passé ensemble j'imagine. Vous vous êtes mis en couple ou un truc du genre c'est ça ? "**

Seto est jaloux, ça crève les yeux. Le ton qu'il a prit, la façon dont il a serré ses poings. Seto est fou de rage à l'idée que je puisse être en couple avec Hanamiya c'est évident.

Je me sent vraiment ridicule tout à coup, car au fond de moi, je savais depuis longtemps que mes sentiments pour Seto étaient réciproque mais comme un idiot je m'étais convaincu du contraire et au lieu de me déclarer j'ai passé des mois à douter, j'ai gâché des mois à m'interroger, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai aucune envie de gâcher une seconde de plus alors que je pourrai la passer avec le garçon dont je suis fou amoureux.

Je n'ai pas un QI de 160 comme Seto moi. Je ne suis pas doué pour amener les choses de façon subtile. Généralement quand j'ai quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un, je lui dit cash et Seto ne fera pas exception.

 **"Tu sais Seto, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu étais en train de dormir dans un coin du gymnase de Kirisaki et je t'ai tout de suite trouvé ridicule étendue sur le sol avec ton masque de nuit sur les yeux. Mais quand tu t'es réveillé avec tes cheveux en bataille et tes yeux à moitiés clos, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'ai trouvé plutôt mignon et quand je t'ai vu jouer, je t'ai trouvé carrément sexy. Puis petit à petit sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à penser de plus en plus à toi, à ne regarder que toi et à vouloir toujours être près de toi. Au début je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais tout c'était finalement éclairci quand je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais jaloux de la moindre personne qui s'approchait de toi. Par la suite j'avais remarqué que tu me regardais différemment des autres mec de l'équipe alors j'en avais conclu que tu ressentais peut-être la même chose que moi alors j'ai couché avec Hanamiya pour te rendre jaloux et aussi parce que j'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir te toucher. Cependant quand je t'en ai parlé tu n'avais pas réagis, alors je m'étais mis en tête que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi et qu'il fallait alors que je t'oubli. Mais il y a quelques jours Hanamiya ma tout révélé sur ta vengeance envers lui, tes sentiments pour moi et ta pseudo relation avec kiyoshi et bien évidemment, te savoir avec un autre mec que moi, même si tu ne ressens rien pour lui, me rend fou car je veux être celui que tu prend dans tes bras, celui que tu embrasses et celui à qui tu fais l'amour. Seto... non... Kentaro... je t'aime et je veux être celui qui partage ta vie."**

Je me fige instantanément à la fin du discours d'Hara, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé.

Les informations étaient trop nombreuses et sont passés tellement vite dans mon esprit que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les analyser mais visiblement mon cœur lui a tout compris car il bat de plus en plus vite et fort dans ma poitrine.

Hara... Hara m'aime. Le garçon qui occupe mes pensées depuis des mois vient de me dire qu'il m'aime. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce jour arriverait. Jamais je n'aurais pensé entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche du mec avec qui j'ai toujours rêvé d'être et pourtant, tout ça est bien réel.

* * *

Décidément je n'aurais pas du forcer autant sur mon genoux pendant mon match contre Seto car actuellement à chaque pas que je fais j'ai l'impression que mon genoux va ce déchire en deux.

En même temps si je n'avais pas oublié mon téléphone sur le banc du terrain de street je n'aurais pas eu à y retourner et je serai en ce moment même en train de prendre un bon bain chaud comme me la conseillé Seto.

D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi est-ce que lui et moi continuons à nous appeler par nos nom de famille alors que nous sommes en couple. Bon c'est vrai que Seto lui m'appel plus souvent "beau gosse" que Kiyoshi mais je pense qu'il serait tout de même temps de nous appeler par nos prénoms respectif. Ou alors peut-être que je devrai faire comme lui et lui trouver un surnom. Pourquoi pas bébé ?... Non ça ferait bizarre d'appeler un mec aussi grand et musclé "bébé". Je préfère clairement l'appeler Kentaro. Je trouve ça tellement sexy comme prénom. Rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de débarquer chez lui, de l'allonger sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine et de le prendre dans tous les sens... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Et pourquoi est-ce que depuis que je suis avec Seto j'ai autant envie de lui ? En même temps c'est de sa faute. Il n'avait pas qu'à être aussi sexy... Ouais c'est ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui devient obsédé par le sexe, mais c'est lui qui est bien trop sexy.

 **"Kiyoshi ? Quelle surprise de te croiser ici. Tu vas bien ?"**

 **"Hein ?... Hanamiya ?"**

Hanamiya est juste en face de moi et me barre littéralement la route. Cependant, ce qui me surprend le plus est que si il ne m'avais pas interpellé je lui serai surement rentré dedans car jusqu'ici je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence. Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence d'Hanamiya parce que je pensais à Seto. Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence du garçon dont je suis censé être fou amoureux parce que je pensais à... à Seto ?

Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que mes sentiments pour Seto sont maintenant plus fort que mes sentiments pour Hanamiya ?

 **"Kiyoshi ?"**

 **"Heu excuse moi Hanamiya, j'avais la tête ailleurs."**

 **"Tu pensais à Seto c'est ça ? "**

 **"En partie oui."**

Ou devrai-je dire en totalité car je suis en train de me rendre compte que depuis quelques jours Seto occupe totalement mes pensées.

 **"Tu l'aimes ?"**

 **"Je... je crois que oui."**

Ou devrai-je dire que j'en suis quasiment persuadé. En même temps comment aurai-je pu ne pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que Seto ? Comment aurai-je pu ne pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui me comble de bonheur comme le fait Seto ?

 **"Et ça te fais quoi d'être amoureux d'un mec qui en ce moment même est avec un autre ? "**

 **"H-Hein ?"**

Jusque là je répondais aux questions d'Hanamiya en l'écoutant seulement d'une oreille car j'étais encore en train d'essayer de mettre en ordre mes sentiments pour Seto. Mais sa dernière question m'a remis les idées en place.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Hanamiya ?"**

 **"Comme tu le sais déjà Kiyoshi, Seto et moi sommes coéquipier mais ce que tu ignores c'est que Seto est la personne dont je suis la plus proche et avec laquelle je passe le plus de temps et par conséquent je sais beaucoup de chose sûr lui."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Hanamiya ?"**

 **"J'essaye de te dire que ton précieux Seto n'est pas celui que tu crois... Il se fou de toi depuis le début Kiyoshi. Il t'utilise depuis le premier jours de vôtre rencontre dans le seul but de ce venger de moi."**

* * *

 _Fin du Chapitre 10 partie 3_

 _(Je finirai ce chapitre 10 sur une plus courte partie 4)_

 _Si vous voulez voir la scène mentionné entre Akashi et Eikichi avec les lancés de ciseaux et tout n'hésité pas à me le dire dans vos reviews et j'en ferai un petit bonus._

 _En tout cas j'espère que cette troisième partie vous a plu n'hésité surtout pas à laisser des reviews ça motive et ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

 _A plus ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

 _ **Laura-067:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review comme toujours tu restes fidèle au poste et ça fait plaisir :)_

 _Alors pour répondre à tes questions, ben comme d'hab il va falloir lire la fin de ce chapitre 10 :p et pour tes questions sur Akashi et Eikichi et ben en faite Akashi savait qu'Eikichi couchait à droite à gauche avant mais il ne savait pas que Mayuzumi faisait partie de la liste de ses conquêtes. Et oui Eikichi et Mayuzumi ont couché ensemble avant qu'Eikichi soit en couple avec Akashi._

 _ **LuffyThebest:** Je t'ai déjà tout dis mais je vais quand même te laisser une petite réponse en bonne et due forme ;)_

 _Tu voulais la suite et bien là voilà hein ! Je sais que tu voulais absolument le bonus mais comme tu le sais déjà j'ai un mal fou à le faire mais j'essayerai de mettre des flashback dans le chapitre 11 pour rattraper plus ou moins le coup :/ C'est vrai que ça aurai pu être sympa si Seto avait coupé la parole d'Hara avec un baiser mais ce n'est pas grave ;) Tu voulais la conversation entre Hana et Teppei ben la voila aussi ! En tout cas je suis ravie que tu te sois régalé en lisant la partie 3 et j'espère que cette partie 4 te ravira également :)_

 _ **InSilent:** Bonjour amie du jour! Déjà je suis très surprise que tu es lu tous mes chapitres d'une traite, mais j'en suis bien évidemment ravie et touchée car ce n'est pas rien 40 mille mots. Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon style d'écriture et surtout mes dialogues que je prend toujours plaisir à écrire. C'est vrai que le passé d'Hanamiya n'a pas été facile et je ne peux pas encore te dire si Kiyoshi sera la pour l'épauler mais si tu lis la suite de ma fic je pense que tu auras ta réponse à un moment :p Merci encore pour ta review :)_

 _ **AislingGra:** Salut ! Je suis ravie que la dernière partie t'es plu et j'espère bien évidemment que cette suite te plaira tout autant. Tu voulais le bonus avec Akashi et Eikichi mais je suis vraiment désolé je ne crois pas que je le ferai car j'ai vraiment du mal à trouver l'inspiration et tout mais j'essayerai de faire des flashback dans le chapitre 11 pour rattraper plus ou moins le coup. Merci encore pour ta review :)_

 _ **Miss Yuki 66** **:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review tout d'abord et concernant le Akashi Eikichi je ne ferai peut-être pas le bonus finalement en raison d'une panne d'inspiration mais je ferai peut-être des flashback au prochain chapitre. Tu voulais également savoir si ils allaient se réconcilier et ben on n'en saura pas vraiment dans cette partie mais je te promet qu'au chapitre 11 tu en sauras beaucoup plus sur leur situation ;)_

 _ **DeuxCent:** Salut ! Tout d'abord merci pour cette review et je suis très surprise et contente d'apprendre que tu as presque lu les 17 parties d'une traite c'est vraiment flatteur de lire tant d'enthousiasme :) Effectivement les rois sans couronnes et les pairings que j'utilise son très très peu existant sur le fandom mais comme je lès adores je me devait de leur faire une petite place :p Perso j'adore le Eijuro donc si je te l'ai fait aimer aussi je ne peux que être ravie. C'est vrai qu'Hanamiya n'a pas toujours le bon rôle dans les fic et je suis contente d'avoir montré son mignonisme ;) La relation des trois généraux de Rakuzan est vraiment trop mignonne je trouve aussi *.* C'est vrai que les changements de point de vue dans le narration peuvent troublés je le reconnait mais si ça ne te gêne plus c'est super :) Je ne suis pas trop fan de Kirisaki Daiichi mais j'aime beaucoup le style de chacun surtout Furuhashi. Mais non ne t'inquiète pas tu ne blabla pas et de toute façon j'adore lire vos avis et c'est encore mieux quand ils sont longs ;)_

 _ **Yume no Kagi:** Tu as tout lu d'un coup ! je suis choqué et ravie de l'apprendre ça fais vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait autant :) Effectivement presque personnes n'exploite les rois sans couronnes mais moi je les adores donc voilà quoi :) C'est vrai mon style a carrément changé entre le chapitre 1 et les derniers. Je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise dans ce style qui est effectivement beaucoup plus fluide. Ah oui et pour le truc des trois années de collège je n'étais pas au courant alors je me suis basé sur le système scolaire français :p Je suis ravie que les autres couples présent te plaises également et surtout que tu apprécie la façon qu'a Akashi d'exprimer son amour à Eikichi. Merci encore pour ta review :)_

 _ **Suna-Gaara:** Salut ! Apparemment tu aimes le ImaHana mais c'est vrai que dans ma fic ce n'est pas forcement celui que les fan de ce couple espère :p Je suis ravie que le titre aille bien avec l'histoire surtout que quand je l'ai choisi je n'avais écris que les trois premier chapitres. C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas le Akashi Eikchi que j'adore personnellement mais ce que tu m'as dis sur eux m'a donné des idées pour le chapitre 11 donc merci à toi :)_

 _ **Grwn:** Salut ! et merci beaucoup pour toutes tes review ça fait vraiment plaisir :) Alors tout d'abord les fautes d'orthographes sont mon point faible donc je m'excuse pour celles qui piquent les yeux :p Non le fait de couper mes chapitres en plusieurs parties ne me frêne pas du tout dans mon écriture au contraire même car si je devais attendre de finir un chapitre en entier pour le poster il y en aurai un tous le six mois donc voilà quoi :p Effectivement les personnages présents dans ma fic sont très rares sur le fandom pour la plupart et je suis très heureuse de contribuer à les mettre en valeur. Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir et aimer le Kiyoshi Seto et je serai ravie de lire ta fiction sur eux si tu les réutilisent ;) Mercie encore pour cette review et pour toutes les autre :)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 10 partie 4

 **"Ce venger de toi ?... Mais pourquoi Seto voudrait se venger de toi ?"**

 **"Tu te souviens du mec avec lequel je t'ais trompé ?"**

J'y crois pas. Comment ose t-il me reparler de ce garçon et de la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble alors qu'il sait parfaitement que ce souvenir est encore douloureux ? Décidément l'avoir quitter ne lui aura pas servi de leçon vu qu'il n'hésite pas à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

 **"Oui je me souviens très bien de lui. Il s'appel Hara c'est bien ça ? "**

 **"Exactement, et si tu veux tout savoir Kiyoshi, tu n'as pas été le seul à souffrir à cause de mon aventure avec Hara. Seto aussi en a souffert, et au moins autant que toi. "**

Seto en à souffert lui aussi ? Mais pourquoi ? En quoi le fait qu'Hanamiya ait couché avec Hara a bien pu le faire souffrir ? Ce n'est pas comme si il était en couple avec Hara et moi avec Hanamiya... ou alors peut-être que...

 **"Ne me dit pas que tu as couché avec Hara alors que lui et Seto étaient en couple ?"**

 **"Tu chauffes Kiyoshi, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Pour tout te dire, ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois que Seto est amoureux d'Hara.** "

Est amoureux ? Ça voudrai dire qu'il l'est toujours... Ça voudrai dire que Seto est toujours amoureux d'Hara alors qu'il est censé être amoureux de moi ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'écoute les mensonges d'Hanamiya alors que je sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance ?

 **"Ah oui et comment peux tu en être si sûr ?"**

 **"J'étais celui à qui il se confiait et à qui il demandait des conseils, alors quand il a appris par Hara lui même qu'on avait couché ensemble, il a pris ça comme une trahison de ma part et il a donc décidé de se venger de moi en sortant avec toi."**

Soudainement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me met à rire.

 **"Pourquoi tu ris Kiyoshi ?"**

Je ne cherche même pas à répondre à Hanamiya et je reprend mon chemin vers le terrain de street. Je passe alors à côté de lui sans même lui adresser un regard.

 **"La prochaine fois que tu essayeras de mettre ton grain de sel dans mon couple Hanamiya, fait au moins l'effort de trouver une histoire un peu plus original."**

 **"T'es sérieux là Kiyoshi ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?! Je viens de t'apprendre que le mec dont tu commences à tomber amoureux est un salop qui se fou de ta gueule et c'est ça ta réaction ?!"**

 **"J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu viens de me dire Hanamiya, mais je m'en fiche."**

 **"Hein ?... Tu t'en fiches ?"**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste Hanamiya ?... Tu m'as trompé et quand je t'ai demandé des explications tu t'es contenté de me rabaisser plus bas que terre en me riant au nez et en m'insultant alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?"**

 **"Kiyoshi je..."**

 **"Tu quoi ? Tu veux me reconquérir ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu m'aimais ? Et ben c'est trop tard. C'était il y a des semaines qu'il fallait te réveiller. Aujourd'hui je suis avec Seto. Aujourd'hui je suis avec un mec qui me rend heureux et avec qui je me sens bien. Mais le plus important c'est qu'aujourd'hui grâce à lui, j'ai finalement réussi à t'oublier. Avant toute ma vie tournait autour de toi, je ne pensais qu'à toi, alors qu'aujourd'hui tout ce que je veux c'est te rayer de ma vie pour de bon. Malheureusement pour moi tu fais partis des généraux sans couronnes alors je dois te tolérer dans mon entourage et cacher toute la haine que je ressent pour toi pour ne pas qu'il y ait de tension dans le groupe, alors qu'au fond de moi, j'ai juste envie de t'en coller une. Alors tu peux faire passer Seto pour un enfoiré autant que tu veux. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux sur Seto que ce soit vrai ou faux je m'en fiche, car ça n'éffaçera jamais tout le mal que _toi_ tu m'as fais. Et surtout ça ne me fera jamais retomber dans tes bras. Parce que de toute ma vie personne ne m'a fait autant de mal que toi Hanamiya."**

Les paroles de Kiyoshi mon transpercer le cœur avec tellement de violence que je n'ai même pas eu la force de répliquer. De toute façon qu'est-ce que j'aurai bien pu répondre face à ça ? Face à la vérité ?

J'entend les pas de Kiyoshi derrière moi. J'entend Kiyoshi s'éloigner de moi et avec lui le maigre espoir que j'avais de le reconquérir.

Kiyoshi à parfaitement raison. Qu'est-ce j'imaginais en lui disant ça ? Qu'il me croirait sur parole et qu'il me tomberait dans les bras? Ou bien qu'après avoir largué Seto il reviendrait vers moi ?... Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Bien sûr que c'est trop tard. Bien sûr que je me suis réveillé trop tard alors que Seto lui a été présent pile à l'heure... Tss... J'ai tellement mal que cette ironie ne me fait même pas rire.

C'est fini. Kiyoshi et moi c'est fini.

* * *

 **"Vos câlins sont agréables... C'est plutôt plaisant d'être dans les bras de mec grands comme vous. Mais bon je préfère quand même câliner mon petit aigle... Il est tellement mignon."**

Cet après midi, après le petit tournois de shogi et surtout après avoir été laisser pour compte par Reo-nee et Ei-chan, j'étais très contrarié, car ce sont tous les deux mes meilleurs amis et le fait qu'ils m'aient abandonné de la sorte dans le seul but de coucher avec leurs petits amis m'avait vraiment fait du mal car je pensais être plus important pour eux que le sexe. Mais maintenant qu'ils se sont excusés, et qu'ils mon prient dans leur bras, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Reo-nee à reprit place sur le fauteuil en cuire et Ei-chan et moi sommes assis en face de lui au bord de l'immense lit qu'il partage avec le capitaine... D'ailleurs en parlant du capitaine...

 **"Ei-chan il est passé où Akashi ? Et comment ce fait-il que vous ne soyez pas en pleine partie de jambe en l'aire ?"**

Ei-chan détourne le regard tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne... Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

 **"Seijuro avait un rendez-vous avec l'entraîneur, mais avant ça on s'est un peu...heu... comment te dire ça..."**

 **"Eikichi et Sei-chan se sont disputés de façon assez virulente pour faire court Kotaro."**

Hein ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Ei-chan et Akashi se sont disputés ?!

 **"Mais c'est juste impossible que vous vous soyez disputé ! Akashi et toi vous ne faite qu'un, vous êtes comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle, alors comment est-ce que vous avez pu en arriver là ? "**

 **"C'est une longue histoire Kotaro, je te raconterai tout plus tard mais pour l'instant je voudrai savoir si je pouvais dormir avec vous les gars ?"**

 **"Y'a pas moyen Eikichi ! Déjà avec Kotaro on est l'un sur l'autre alors si tu te rajoutes... et pourquoi veux-tu changer de chambre au juste ?"**

 **"Seijuro m'a virer alors j'ai plus de chambre."**

 **"Mais tu as de l'argent Ei-chan, tu peux largement te payer une autre chambre."**

 **"Ouais mais l'hôtel est complet et j'ai pas envie de loger dans un autre hôtel alors que toute l'équipe de Rakuzan ainsi que l'entraîneur sont dans celui-ci."**

 **"Ben tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Mayuzumi-san !"**

Ei-chan et Reo-nee baisses tous les deux la tête dans un même mouvement... Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

 **"En faite Kotaro, si Eikichi et Sei-chan se sont disputés c'est principalement à cause de Mayuzumi et plus précisément à cause du fait qu'Eikichi ait couché avec Mayuzumi."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de coucher avec Mayuzumi-san aussi ?"**

 **"Ben j'étais célibataire et j'avais très envie de me taper Mayuzumi... Tu comprendras mieux ce sentiment quand tu auras enfin baiser Kotaro."**

 **"Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais donner ma virginité à l'homme de ma vie Ei-chan."**

 **"Ça fait neuf mois que tu sors avec Izuki et tu n'es toujours pas sûr qu'il soit l'homme de ta vie ?!... En tout cas moi après presque un an je suis persuadé que Junpei-chan est celui qu'il me faut."**

 **"C'est pas ça Reo-nee ! C'est juste que je veux être sûr à 100% avant de lui faire l'amour... Mais attendez, j'ai trouvé la solution à cette histoire de chambre ! Ei-chan dort avec moi et toi Reo-nee tu dors avec Mayuzumi-san !"**

 **"Impossible ! Junpei-chan sera furieux, surtout après nôtre pseudo rupture à cause de Mayuzumi."**

 **"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir coucher avec Mayuzumi-san ? En plus il est super froid et méchant."**

 **"Moi j'ai jamais voulu coucher avec Mayuzumi hein ! C'est juste que mon Junpei-chan a mal interpréter les câlins amicaux que je lui faisait."**

 **"Bon dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais dormir avec Mayuzumi-san et vous deux vous vous débrouillerez pour caler vos mètres 90 dans un lit."**

 **"Merci petit chat tu me sauves !"**

 **"De rien Ei-chan... Bon maintenant que cette histoire de lit est terminé je peux enfin vous parler du garçon que j'ai rencontré à la boutique de chaussure."**

* * *

J'arrive au terrain de street et je m'apprête à entrer quand j'aperçois à travers le grillage Seto et... Hara ?

 **"Seto dit quelque chose s'il te plait."**

Seto ne répond pas à Hara et se contente de le fixer, la bouche entre ouverte comme si ce dernier venait de lui faire une révélation surprenante.

 **"C'est bon Seto, j'ai compris, je... je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, c'était ridicule de ma part de penser que je pouvais rivaliser avec Kiyoshi..."**

Hein ? Comment ça rivaliser avec moi ?

 **"... Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec Kiyoshi et ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je continuerai toujours à me moquer de ta coupe de cheveux ridicule haha !"**

Même moi qui ne connais pourtant pas Hara, je peux parfaitement percevoir la tristesse qu'il essaye de dissimuler derrière son rire.

 **"Aller salut ! On se voit à l'entrainement !"**

Hara tourne le dos à Seto et commence à se diriger vers la sortie, quand son poignet se fait soudainement retenir pas la puissante poigne de Seto qui le retourne brusquement avant de le plaquer contre le grillage et de lui capturer... les... les lèvres ? Seto est en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche Hara ? Seto est en train d'embrasser un autre que moi ?

Hana... Hanamiya avait raison ? Seto c'est... Seto c'est moqué de moi ? Depuis le début ?

Le baiser de Seto et Hara se fait de plus en plus passionné. Leurs langues s'entremêlent et leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre avec passion... Ils sont amoureux, ça se voit. Et ils attendaient visiblement tous les deux ce moment là avec impatience.

Je décide finalement de m'éloigner et de lès laisser se retrouver.

Je ne sais même pas où j'en suis. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. Ça fait des semaines que je sors avec Seto, que je me suis attaché à lui, que je suis presque tombé amoureux de lui alors le voir embrasser un autre que moi, le voir toucher un autre que moi, le voir aussi éprit d'un autre que moi, ça fait mal... Ça fait très mal.

Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation, alors que tout ce que je demande c'est une relation normal, avec des hauts et des bas ?

J'en ai marre... J'en ai marre de souffrir parce que celui que j'aime c'est moqué de moi. J'en ai marre de finir en larme seul dans ma chambre parce que celui que j'aime n'est pas à coté de moi.

Mais surtout je suis fatigué... Je suis fatigué d'espérer... Alors peut-être que je devrai abandonner. Peut-être que je devrai abandonner cette idée qu'un jours je tomberai amoureux d'un garçon honnête, qui me regardera dans les yeux et qui me dira " je t'aime" tout en étant sincère.

* * *

 **"... ensuite il m'a donner la deuxième chaussure et il m'a demander si j'étais bien Raiju, le général sans couronne et à ce moment là je me suis sentie comme une star. Vous savez un peu comme si j'étais un chanteur célèbre ou un mannequin comme Kise Ryota. D'ailleurs on devrait profiter du fait qu'on soit à Tokyo pour le rencontrer. Il a l'air super sympa et drôle. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait devenir ami lui et moi et si ça se trouve il connait Takao. Lui aussi je l'aime bien, c'est mon préféré à Shutoku, en plus il ressemble à Shun-chan. Je vous ai déjà dit que si je n'étais pas avec Shun-chan j'aurai aimé sortir avec Takao. Il est trop mignon !..."**

 **"Tu t'égares là Kotaro ! Tu es censé nous parler du garçon que tu as rencontré et non de ton attirance pour Takao qui est effectivement très mignon je te l'accorde."**

 **"Tu trouves aussi Reo-nee ?!"**

 **"KOTARO !"**

 **"Pardon Yaksha... Bon j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Donc je lui est répondu que c'était bien moi Raiju et c'est là qu'il m'a dit son nom: Shoichi Imayoshi."**

 **"Imayoshi ? Le capitaine de Tôô ?!"**

 **"Oui Reo-nee. En personne... Ensuite je lui ai payé un milkshake au Maji burger pour le remercier de m'avoir laissé la paire de chaussure. Puis par la suite on a discuté de tout et de rien et à un moment il m'a dit qu'il avait joué au basket avec Mako-chan au collège."**

 **"Attend... Mako-chan était au collège avec le capitaine de Tôô ? Pourtant il ne nous en a jamais parlé ?"**

 **"Moi aussi ça ma surpris Reo-nee. Cependant, ce qui m'a le plus étonné c'est quand il m'a dit qu'au collège Mako-chan était super sympa et qu'il avait plein d'amis."**

 **"Vraiment ? Mako-chan était comme ça ? "**

 **"Apparemment."**

 **"Et il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi il a autant changé ?"**

 **"Ben ensuite j'ai du partir, donc c'est tout ce que je sais. Mais j'ai son numéro alors je peux toujours lui demander si tu veux Reo-nee ?"**

 **"Ouais c'est une bonne idée et comme ça on pourra aussi lui demander si Mako-chan avait un petit ami au collège."**

 **"Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Reo-nee ?"**

 **"En faite tout à l'heure, pendant que tu étais avec Imayoshi. Je suis allé voir Junpei-chan de mon côté pour lui parler de la fameuse conversation qu'il avait eu avec Mako-chan et il m'a dit quelque chose d'assez intéressant... D'après mon bébé, si Mako-chan a cru aussi facilement que Teppei-chan lui préparait un sale coup c'est parce qu'il s'était déjà fait avoir par un mec par le passé et que par conséquent ce que Junpei-chan lui a dit n'a fait que réveiller la cicatrice de sa précédente relation."**

 **"Sa précédente relation ? Mais tu sais très bien que Teppei-chan est le premier petit ami de Mako-chan alors l'hypothèse de Hyuga ne colle pas Reo-nee."**

 **"Je sais bien Kotaro et j'ai d'ailleurs dis la même chose à Junpei-chan et il m'a répondu que Mako-chan nous avait peut-être menti."**

 **"Et quand on y réfléchi bien, ce serai l'explication la plus logique et ça collerai bien avec ce qu'a dit Mako-chan la dernière fois quand il parlait de donner sa confiance à une personne qui en réalité était un enfoiré."**

 **"C'est pas bête ça Kotaro, j'y avais même pas pensé, mais je me souviens que Mako-chan avait pris un air soudainement très sérieux en disant ça."**

 **"Ouais et on aurait même dit qu'il parlait de quelqu'un en particulier."**

 **"Ben si c'est le cas je pense qu'Imayoshi peut être au courant de quelque chose."**

 **"Ei-chan tu nous écoutes depuis tout à l'heure ou tu fais juste semblant ?"**

 **"Kotaro a raison Eikichi. Il serait temps que tu t'impliques un peu plus dans la recherche d'information au lieu de passer ton temps avec Sei-chan."**

 **"T'inquiète pas petit chat je vous écoute très attentivement et toi Mibuchi ferme là parce que des infos j'en ai et elles sont bien plus intéressantes que celles que tu as récolté chez ton Junpei-chan."**

 **"Ah ouais, ben j'aimerai bien entendre ces fameuses informations."**

 **"Tout d'abord Hanamiya a bien eu un mec au collège et effectivement Imayoshi en sait quelque chose car son ex c'est lui... D'après d'anciens camarades de classe d'Hanamiya et certains membres de son ancien club de basket, ils auraient commencé à sortir ensemble pendant la dernière année de collège d'Imayoshi et apparemment leur relation était très forte. Ils étaient très tactiles, s'embrassaient régulièrement durant les entraînements, n'hésitaient pas à se dire qu'ils s'aimaient et étaient tous les deux très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cependant, ces même individus on racontés par la suite qu'après avoir passé une nuit ensemble chez le capitaine de Tôô, Hanamiya et Imayoshi ne s'étaient plus adressés une seule fois la parole jusqu'à la fin de l'année et qu'Hanamiya avait commencé à devenir celui qu'on connait actuellement. Ils ont également précisé qu'Hanamiya n'avait pas participé à l'entrainement ce jour là pour maladie d'après ce qu'il avait dit et qu'il arborait aussi d'étranges bleus au niveau des poignet et du cou."**

 **"Wouah c'est vraiment du lourd ce que tu viens de nous dire Ei-chan ! Grâce à toi on à enfin mis la lumière sur une grosse zone d'ombre !"**

 **"Merci Kotaro."**

 **"Tss... Je reconnais que sur ce coup tu as fait fort Eikichi... Je... Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis juste avant."**

 **"C'est pas grave Mibuchi. Tout le monde ne peux pas être beau et en plus de ça intelligent."**

 **"Ça c'est sûr Eikichi... Bref ! Je pense que maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à passer un petit coup de fil à Mako-chan pour qu'il nous dise tout sûr cette fameuse soirée chez Imayoshi."**

* * *

 _ **[De Hara, à 17h36]**_

 _ **Devine qui est en route pour passer la nuit chez son nouveau petit ami ?... Et ouais c'est moi !**_

 _ **Bon comme tu l'as deviné avec Seto ça c'est super bien passé. Enfin au début j'ai eu un peu peur, mais ensuite il m'a embrassé, il m'a dit m'aimait et il m'a proposé de venir passer la nuit chez lui. Alors je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir poussé à me déclarer et j'espère que de ton côté ça c'est bien passé avec Kiyoshi même si je suis persuadé que c'est le cas.**_

Hara à réussi son coup. Je suis content pour lui, ça en fera au moins un de satisfait.

 _bzzzz ! bzzzz !_

Fait chier ! Un appel de Mibuchi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ?

 **"Allô ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"**

 **"Je veux que tu me dise ce qui c'est passé entre Imayoshi et toi il y a trois ans chez lui."**

Hein ? Mais comment est-ce Mibuchi est au courant pour Imayoshi et moi ?!

 **"Qui t'en a parlé ?!"**

 **"C'est donc vrai... J'y crois pas Mako-chan, je pensais qu'on était tes amis ! Je pensais que tu nous faisait confiance et que par conséquent tu ne nous aurais jamais menti alors que depuis le début tu te foutais de nous. C'est Junpei-chan qui avait raison quand il me disait de ne pas te faire confiance... Non, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais du croire que toi et moi on pouvait être ami. "**

 **"..."**

 **"Mako-chan tu m'écoutes au moins !"**

 **"..."**

 **"Mako-chan ! "**

Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu Kiyoshi. Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aime et tout ça juste parce que je ne voulais pas perdre ma stupide fierté. Mais maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste ce sont mes amis, alors si j'ai perdu Kiyoshi pour garder ma fierté, peut-être que je devrai perdre ma fierté pour au moins garder mes amis.

 **"Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui c'est passé Mibuchi ?"**

 **"C'est tout ce que je te demande Mako-chan."**

 **"Il c'est passé que j'étais amoureux d'Imayoshi et qu'il ma violé."**

* * *

 _Fin du Chapitre 10_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et laissé moi vos avis n'hésitez pas :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Tout d'abord un grand Merci à **Aislingra** , **Miss Yuki 66** , **InSinlent** , **LuffyTheBest *.*** , **Laura** _**_067_ **_et **Suna-Gaara** pour vos reviews elles mon vraiment fait plaisirs et j'espère que cette partie vous plaira également et que vous me donnerez vos avis. Merci encore ;)_

 _Je vous souhaites maintenant une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 11 partie 1

Ce matin après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner avec Kotaro et Eikichi nous avons décidé de consacrer nôtre matinée à nos devoirs de maths que nous avons trop longtemps laissé de côté afin de pouvoir nous consacrer à cent pour cent à l'histoire d'amour très tumultueuse de Mako-chan et Teppei-chan.

C'est donc assis autour de la petite table ronde se trouvant dans ma chambre qu'après plusieurs heures de travail et des maths plein la tête que Kotaro, Eikichi et moi terminons enfin nos devoirs. Mayuzumi qui n'a pas pris son petit déjeuner avec nous doit surement être entrain de lire une de ses fameuses light novel et Sei-chan quand à lui n'est pas sortit de sa chambre depuis hier soir... Surement pour ne pas avoir à croiser Eikichi.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Eikichi, hier soir quand il m'a informé de sa dispute avec Sei-chan et qu'il nous a ensuite fait par de son changement de chambre forcé, il ne semblait pas très inquiet quand à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ou plutôt tout comme Kotaro et moi il ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qu'il avait peu être perdu son petit ami. Cependant, quand j'ai constaté ce matin en me levant qu'Eikichi n'avait pas effectué sa série de deux cent abdos habituel j'avais compris que le fait de ne pas avoir vu Sei-chan à ses côtés avait fait son effet et qu'il avait enfin pris conscience que l'homme de sa vie était peut-être sûr le point de mettre un terme à leur relation pourtant si solide et fusionnel.

 **"Il est quel heure Reo-nee ?"**

 **"11h56."**

 **"J'ai faim et si on allais manger des pizzas dans le restaurant italien au coin de la rue ? "**

 **"Moi j'ai une envie de sushi plutôt Kotaro."**

 **"Non Reo-nee ! Une pizza c'est beaucoup mieux. "**

 **"On mangera des sushis un point c'est tout !"**

 **"Non des pizzas ! "**

 **"Des sushis ! "**

 **"Non !"**

 **"Si !"**

 **"De toute façon on est trois et je suis sûr qu'Ei-chan veut aussi manger des pizzas, pas vrai Ei-chan ?... Ei-chan ?"**

 **"Hein ? Quoi ?"**

 **"Tu es sûr que ça va Ei-chan ? Tu es super bizarre depuis ce matin."**

 **"Kotaro a raison Eikichi. Depuis ce matin tu as le regard vide et tu n'as pas dit un mot. Déjà tu n'as pas fait de sport en te levant, tu n'as quasiment rien mangé au petit déjeuner et maintenant on parle de nourriture juste sous ton nez et tu ne réagis même pas... Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"**

 **"Seijuro me manque."**

Le ton avec lequel m'a répondu Eikichi ma vraiment fait mal au coeur car on sent bien à travers sa voix, son regard et son attitude toute entière qu'il est blessé au plus profond de lui même. Alors même si je me chamaille souvent avec lui pour tout et n'importe quoi, Eikichi reste avec Kotaro l'une de mes deux âme-sœur amical, alors le savoir triste, et surtout le voir triste me rend triste.

 **"Ei-chan arrêté de faire ta tête de bébé ours tu vas me faire pleurer."**

Et visiblement Kotaro ressent la même chose que moi.

 **"C'est juste que maintenant que Seijuro n'est plus avec moi je me rend compte de l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour lui et je constate que je souffre quand je ne suis pas avec lui... Seijuro est mon meilleur ami, il est l'autre moitié de mon cœur, je fait tout avec lui. Je m'endors avec lui, je me réveil avec lui, je mange avec lui, je joue au basket avec lui, je passe des heures à discuter avec lui, je rigole avec lui et bien évidement je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir que quand je fais l'amour avec lui. Seijuro fait partie intégrante de ma vie depuis quatre mois et dix neuf jours, alors me dire que je suis peut-être sur le point de perdre cette personne tellement importante pour moi, ça me brise juste le cœur."**

 **"Ça brise le mien aussi Ei-chan."**

 **"Kotaro à raison, te voir comme ça c'est vraiment douloureux alors lève toi et va parler à Sei-chan."**

 **"Quoi ? Maintenant ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Mibuchi. Il doit surement me détester à l'heure qu'il est."**

 **"Moi je pense que Sei-chan doit être dans le même cas que toi et que tu lui manque énormément alors dépêche toi d'aller recoller les morceaux avec lui."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kotaro ?"**

 **"Je pense que pour la première fois j'ai envie d'entendre vôtre tête de lit cogner contre le mur."**

 **"Ben dans ce cas j'y vais alors... et merci les gars d'être là pour moi."**

 **"Dégage Eikichi ! "**

 **"C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en vais."**

J'esquisse un petit sourire au coin en voyant Eikichi franchir la porte... Je crois que je suis content. Je suis content de voir qu'il s'est enfin posé avec quelqu'un qui le rend heureux à se point.

* * *

Je suis dans la cuisine et j'attend tranquillement que mon déjeuner finisse de cuire dans la casserole que j'ai mis au feu. Néanmoins je pense que ça ne sera pas long, car le repas est plutôt léger aujourd'hui, étant donné l'absence de mes grands parents qui sont aller rendre visite à ma tante et qui vous rester chez elle pendant quelques temps. D'ailleurs même si j'adore mais grands parents l'idée d'être un peu seul à la maison pendant quelques jours n'ai pas pour me déplaire, surtout quand ce moment la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est d'être un peu seul et de faire le point sur mes sentiments pour Seto... mais également pour Hanamiya.

Hier soir j'ai vu Seto embrasser Hara. Hier soir j'ai vu Seto embrasser un autre que moi et bien évidemment cette vision m'a fait mal. Cet imagine qui depuis hier soir tourne en boucle dans ma tête m'a fait mal et elle n'a toujours pas cessé de me faire mal comme me l'on prouvé les larmes qui perlaient mes joues ce matin à mon réveil. Alors j'étais resté dans mon lit et j'avais pleuré un bon coup. Cependant ces larmes. Les larmes que j'ai versé pour Seto n'étaient pas des larmes de trahison et d'humiliation comme celles que j'avaient versé pour Hanamiya auparavant. Ces larmes n'étaient que des larmes de désillusion. Des larmes qui ont signer la fin de cette relation baser sur un mensonge qui m'a pourtant rendu tellement heureux.

Soudainement et à ma plus grande surprise on sonne à la porte me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées. je me dirige alors très vite vers la porte d'entrée et ouvre assez rapidement pour finalement découvrir que l'auteur de la sonnerie n'est autre que...

 **"Seto ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"**

 **"Je suis venu te rendre ça."**

Mon portable ?... Ah oui je me souviens que je l'avais oublier sur le terrain de street hier et que c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais fais demi tour. Cependant, je n'avais pas pu le récupérer car c'étais à ce moment là que j'avais aperçus Seto et Hara et que je n'avais rien loupé de leurs regards amoureux, de leurs caresses passionnées et surtout de leur baiser fougueux.

À cette pensée mon cœur se serra d'un coup... En même temps il faut dire que ces derniers mois il n'a pas était épargné entre ce qui c'est passé avec Hanamiya et ce qui ce passe actuellement avec Seto.

 **"Merci Seto."**

 **"De rien et j'ai également quelque chose à te dire Kiyoshi. "**

 **"Oui je sais."**

À l'entente de mes mots Seto écarquille soudainement les yeux, surpris.

 **"Comment ça tu sais ?"**

 **"J'ai préparé le déjeuner et je suis sûr que j'en ai fait assez pour deux, alors tu peux manger avec moi si tu veux et je pense qu'on aura tout le temps de ce dire ce qu'on a à ce dire."**

Seto esquisse un petit sourire avant de finalement franchir la porte de chez moi.

 **"J'espère qu'il y en a plutôt pour trois car si c'est toi qui a cuisiné Kiyoshi je vais surement manger pour deux."**

* * *

 **"Reo-nee, tu penses que ça va bien ce passer entre Akashi et Ei-chan ?"**

 **"Bien sûr que ça va bien ce passer. Ils sont beaucoup trop amoureux l'un de l'autre pour laisser une histoire aussi ridicule les séparer."**

 **"J'espère en tout cas... Sinon ta nuit avec Ei-chan n'a pas été trop dure ?"**

 **"Si on oublie le fait qu'il accapare toute la couverture, oui ça c'est bien passé... Et toi c'était comment avec Mayuzumi ? D'ailleurs comment est-ce que tu as réussi à le convaincre de t'héberger ?"**

 **"Ben au début j'ai frappé à sa porte, puis il a ouvert et quand il m'a vu avec ma valise il a refermer la porte sans rien dire. Je crois qu'il avait compris que je voulais squatter sa chambre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Reo-nee j'avais prévue sa réaction alors j'ai frappé à sa porte sans m'arrêter pendant deux ou trois minutes alors bien évidemment il a du ouvrir à nouveau et c'est là que je suis rentré de force dans sa chambre. Ensuite je lui ai expliqué la situation avec Eikichi pour les chambres et bien évidemment il s'en fichait royalement alors j'ai fait semblent de pleurer pour l'attendrir mais cet insensible n'a pas semblé attristé le moins du monde. Alors il a crié, j'ai pleuré de nouveau, il a crié plus fort, j'ai pleuré plus fort, il m'a frappé doucement bien sûr, je l'ai frappé en retour, il m'a refrappé, je l'ai refrappé en retour, il a crié, j'ai rigolé parce que c'était tellement ridicule que ça devenait drôle. Bien sûr Mayuzumi-san n'a pas rigolé et ma frappé avec un cousin et de là on a décidé que si je gagnai la bataille de polochon je pourrais dormir avec lui."**

 **"Ah et tu as gagné c'est ça ?"**

 **"Non j'ai perdue, mais après ça on était tellement fatigués que Mayuzumi-san a accepté par dépit."**

 **"Vous êtes vraiment bêtes tous les deux, surtout Mayuzumi. Il aurait du accepter depuis le début au lieu de se fatiguer pour rien. Néanmoins, j'avons que j'aurai beaucoup aimé voir cette scène."**

 **"C'est vrai que c'était marrant."**

 **"Bon, maintenant que le sujet marrant est passé il est temps de nous concentrer sur un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux... Je veux parler de Mako-chan."**

En effet hier soir grâce à Eikichi et ses infos du tonnerre nous avions pu mettre la lumière sur une grosse zone d'ombre et enfin trouver la réponse à la question: Pourquoi Mako-chan a trompé Teppei-chan ? J'avais alors appelé Mako-chan et pour être sûr qu'il me dirait tout, j'avais volontairement choisi des paroles violentes pour le faire réagir et d'ailleurs sa réaction avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. C'est pourquoi il est hors de question que je me contente de cette certes importante, mais courte information. Je veux en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du comment Imayoshi a fait une telle chose à Mako-chan et je ne compte pas patienter d'avantage.

 **"Kotaro j'ai une idée ! Et si au lieu d'aller manger au restaurant on commandait de la nourriture et on allait manger chez Mako-chan ?"**

 **"Quoi ? Comme ça ? A l'improviste ?"**

 **"Bien sûr, comme ça il sera obligé de tout nous dire sur ce qui c'est passé avec Imayoshi."**

 **"C'est une bonne idée je trouve, mais on fait comment pour Ei-chan ?"**

Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là.

* * *

Je suis vraiment ridicule. Ça doit bien faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que je fais les cent pas dans le couloir sans oser frapper à la porte de la chambre que je partageais hier encore avec Seijuro. Pourtant ce n'est pas compliqué j'ai juste à lui dire qu'il me manque et que je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir mit au courant plus tôt pour Mayuzumi et moi. Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que j'ai peur. J'ai peur que Seijuro ne me pardonne pas et que tout soit finis entre nous.

 **"Eikichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "**

Je n'ai pas besoin de tergiverser pendants des heures pour deviner que celui qui se trouve juste derrière moi n'est autre que Seijuro. Je me tourne alors afin de me retrouver face à lui et la première chose que je remarque est son regard étonnement vide.

 **"Je voulais te parler Seijuro."**

 **"Ça tombe bien car c'était également mon intention... mais je t'en prie commence."**

 **"Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser. J'aurai du te tenir au courant depuis bien longtemps à propos de Mayuzumi et moi, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit ce n'était en aucun cas intentionnel et te faire du mal n'était en aucun cas ma volonté. Mon aventure avec Mayuzumi ne compte absolument pas pour moi. C'était juste du cul et rien d'autre, il n'y avait ni sentiment ni attachement. Je n'ai jamais voulu me le taper à nouveau et encore moins voulu sortir avec lui. D'ailleurs pour tout te dire je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec personne appart toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu passer autant de temps avec une autre personne que toi. Et surtout je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que je t'aime toi Seijuro car tu es mon meilleur ami et avant tout mon âme-sœur."**

Soudainement mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite et fort dans ma poitrine. Je ne suis pourtant pas quelqu'un de particulièrement sensible ni de très sentimentale mais quand il s'agit d'Eikichi j'ai comme une forme de douceur qui se manifeste et tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est me blottir contre lui et profiter du calme que me procure les battements de son cœur.

 **"Je ne t'en veux pas eikichi car j'ai réfléchi et j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas réellement en colère contre toi, ni contre le fait que tu ne m'ais rien dit. En réalité ce qui me fait mal c'est la simple idée que tu ais pu toucher, embrasser et surtout ne faire qu'un avec Chihiro, avec un autre que moi, car je suis fou de toi Eikichi et je veux que tu sois à moi et moi seul."**

 **"Alors tu ne vas pas rompre avec moi ?"**

 **"Bien sûr que non. Comment pourrais-je rompre avec toi alors que tu es mon meilleur ami et mon âme-soeur ? et de toute façon maintenant j'ai un problème beaucoup plus important dont je vais devoir me préoccuper."**

 **"Vraiment et c'est quoi ?"**

 **"C'est mon père."**

 **"Comment ça ton pére ?"**

 **"Et bien figure toi Eikichi que mon père va venir ici pour quelques jours, tout comme le tiens et ceux du reste du cinq majeur."**

 **"Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que nos pères vont venir ici ? et de toute façon le mien ne pourras pas j'en suis sûr. Il est bien trop occuper avec son job et tout ça."**

 **"Tu te souviens que hier j'ai eu un entretient avec l'entraîneur ? Et bien cette idée et de lui. Selon le coach pour que nous soyons au meilleur de nôtre forme et que nous donnions le meilleur de nous même, nous avons avant tout besoin d'être soutenu par nos parents et avant tout par nos pères qui ne sont pas assez présent. C'est pourquoi il a réussi à les convaincre de prendre quelques jours de congés pour venir passer du temps ici avec nous le temps que le coach retourne à Rakuzan pour s'occuper d'autres affaires importantes."**

 **"Sérieux ? mais c'est une super idée je trouve !"**

 **"Parle pour toi."**

 **"C'est vrai que d'après ce que tu m'as raconté sur ton père vôtre relation ne semble pas très jovial, mais je ne vois pas en quoi sa présence ici sera un problème."**

 **"Le problème Eikichi c'est que je suis gay et que mon père n'est toujours pas au courant."**

 **"Ben c'est pas grave on n'a qu'à faire comme si on n'était pas ensemble."**

 **"Ça ne servira à rien Eikichi car mon père à des yeux de l'empereur il remarquera chacun de nos regards, même les plus furtifs et discrets et si nôtre relation est aussi fusionnelle que ce que raconte les gens, il risque de s'en rendre compte des la première journée."**

 **"Ben tu vas faire quoi alors ?"**

 **"Je vais lui dire, je n'ai pas d'autre choix."**

 **"Et tu penses qu'il comprendra ?"**

 **"Je suis sûr à 90% que ça ne sera pas le cas, mais je vais tout de même prendre le risque."**

 **"Quand il verra mon physique de rêve il comprendra ne t'inquiète pas."**

 **"Eikichi ce n'est vraiment pas le moment."**

 **"Je suis désolé bébé."**

 **"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses Eikichi ?"**

 **"Ben ces derniers jours tu n'as pas été épargné niveau émotions à cause de moi d'une part et maintenant avec l'histoire de ton père qui te perturbe visiblement beaucoup et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça."**

 **"Ben si tu n'aimes pas me voir comme ça tu n'as qu'à me réconforter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"**

 **"Ça faut pas me le dire deux fois."**

* * *

 **"Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'ais inviter à venir déjeuner chez toi Hyuga, surtout que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé tous les deux pour discuter."**

 **"Ouais c'est clair."**

 **"Mais tu aurais du inviter Kotaro et Mibuchi comme ça on aurait fait un déjeuner à quatre, entre couple quoi."**

 **"C'est Justement pour te parler de Reo que je t'ai invité Izuki."**

 **"Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Il c'est passé quelque chose de spéciale entre Mbuchi et toi ?"**

 **"Non il ne s'est rien passé, mais je ne sais pas, ces derniers jours j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ma relation avec Reo et je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps pour nous de passer à autre chose."**

 **"Quoi ? Tu veux rompre avec Mibuchi ?"**

 **"Oui en gros c'est ça."**

 **"Mais je pensais que tout se passait bien entre vous surtout que vous allez bientôt fêter vos un an et tout."**

 **"Justement je me suis remémoré ces onze mois avec Reo et je me suis rendu compte que depuis plusieurs mois je n'étais pas heureux à cause du comportement beaucoup trop dominant de Reo... Tu me connais Izuki je suis quelqu'un d'assez mature qui aime avoir une certaine autorité et surtout je déteste me faire marché sur les pieds."**

 **"Mais Mibuchi ne te marche pas sur les pieds ? Au contraire même il est toujours adorable avec toi."**

 **"Mais c'est justement de ça que je parle. Reo n'arrête pas de me paterner, il me parle comme si j'étais un enfant et ne me prend jamais au sérieux quand j'essaye d'en parler avec lui parce qu'il me trouve trop mignon. Et ce qui me dérange le plus c'est qu'il n'arrête pas de souligné le fait que je sois plus petit que lui en me frottant les cheveux ou en me soulevant."**

 **"Mais je pensais que vôtre différence de taille ne te dérangeait pas ?"**

 **"Oui au début, mais au bout d'onze mois ça commence vraiment à me saoulé d'avoir le rôle du petit uke fragile et mignon."**

 **"Je vois ce que tu veux dire Hyuga. Ce qui te dérange c'est cette impression de perdre ta virilité et ton autorité quand tu es avec Mibuchi."**

 **"Oui c'est exactement ça. J'ai besoin d'une relation ou je puisse être le dominant de temps en temps et ou j'aurai le sentiment d'être sous la protection de mon petit ami mais aussi qu'il est sous la mienne."**

 **"En gros tu veux le même genre de relation que Kiyoshi et Seto où les rôles peuvent être inversés c'est ça ? "**

 **"Exactement."**

 **"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'influencer dans un sens ou dans l'autre Hyuga, mais en tout cas réfléchi bien à ce qui te rendra heureux et discute s'en avec Mibuchi avant de faire ton choix car si tu romps avec lui sans lui faire par de ce que tu ressent au préalable tu lui feras beaucoup de mal, c'est certain."**

 **"C'est vrai, tu as raison Izuki, il faudra que je lui parle... Et sinon toi ça va avec Hayama ?"**

 **"Ben en faite ces derniers temps on ne c'est pas vraiment vu malheureusement car comme tu le sais déjà je suis débordé en ce moment entre ma mère que je dois aider avec les courses et autres taches ménagères, puis il y a aussi mes sœurs que je dois aller chercher après leur cours de danse et que je dois également surveiller la plupart du temps et tout ça sens parler du nouvel entrainement que j'ai commencé avec Riko pour développer mes yeux d'aigles."**

 **"Ah ouais c'est pas rien... Et sans vouloir être indiscret vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait ou bien... ?"**

 **"Non avec Kotaro on n'a toujours pas fait l'amour."**

 **"Et toi ça te convient ? Parce que ça fait quand même neuf mois ?"**

 **"Je comprend parfaitement les raisons de Kotaro, je respecte son choix et je trouve ça adorable, mais d'un autre côté ça fait neuf mois comme tu dis et je commence vraiment à m'impatienter surtout que je ne suis plus vierge de mon côté et que je trouve Kotaro très sexy alors c'est de plus en plus frustrant pour moi de me contenter de quelques bisous et quelques caresses."**

 **"Ouais je comprend... En tous cas j'espère que tu arriveras tout de même à te débrouiller pour lui faire une place dans ton agenda chargé."**

 **"Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'y travail."**

* * *

 **"Installe toi Seto le déjeuner sera près dans quelques minutes."**

Seto s'exécute et prend place à la table à manger et très rapidement je le rejoins.

 **"Kiyoshi ?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Tout à l'heure tu as dis que tu savais que j'avais à te parler. Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste."**

 **"Je vous ais vu Hara et toi sur le terrain de street hier soir."**

 **"Ah je vois... Je crois que je te dois quelques explications alors ?"**

 **"Effectivement."**

 **"Je vais commencer depuis le début alors... Comme tu le sais Kiyoshi, Hanamiya et moi sommes dans la même équipe et nous sommes également ami et accessoirement confident. Alors quand j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour Hara, Hanamiya était celui à qui je me confiais. Alors tout naturellement quand j'ai appris qu'il avait trahis m'a confiance en couchant avec celui que j'aime, j'ai vu rouge et la seule chose que j'avais en tête c'était de me venger de lui en lui faisant la même chose. C'est à dire en lui prenant celui qu'il aime. En clair toi Kiyoshi. Cependant, en voulant jouer avec le feu j'ai fini par me brûler et j'ai alors commencé à vraiment m'attacher à toi. Alors même si tu dois surement me détester à l'heure qu'il est je tiens à m'excuser et surtout je veux que tu saches que chaque moments que j'ai passé avec toi étaient un pure bonheur et que je tiens sincèrement à rester au moins ton ami Kiyoshi."**

Après le bref discours de Seto je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à la sincérité et la gentillesse de ce garçon qui est aujourd'hui mon ex petit ami...

 **"Bien sûr que je veux bien être ton ami Seto."**

... mais également mon nouvel ami.

 **"Quoi ? Tu ne me détestes pas alors que je suis sortie avec toi avec de mauvaises intentions ?"**

 **"Pour être honnête avec toi Seto, je ne suis pas non plus tout blanc dans nôtre histoire."**

 **"Comment ça ?"**

 **"Et bien il se trouve qu'au début de nôtre relation je n'étais avec toi que dans le but de rendre jaloux Hanamiya."**

A la manière dont il écarquille les yeux, Seto est visiblement très surpris par ma révélation.

 **"J'y crois pas Kiyoshi ! Tu es sérieux là ?!"**

 **"Oui je suis très sérieux. Rendre jaloux Hanamiya était ma première intention, mais ensuite tout comme toi j'ai fini par réellement m'attacher à la personne que tu es et aussi à ton corps de rêve."**

 **"Haha c'est vrai qu'on a pas mal fait l'amour toi et moi et d'ailleurs c'était super au passage."**

 **"C'est vrai que c'était très agréable."**

 **"Donc en fait toi et moi on est juste deux beaux salop qui on souffert à cause d'Hanamiya ?"**

 **"Exactement... Et d'ailleurs je tiens à te dire que je suis très content pour Hara et toi."**

 **"Merci Kiyoshi et j'espère que de ton côté tout s'arrangera."**

 **"... Oui moi aussi... Attend je crois que le déjeuner est prêt. En plus inconsciemment j'ai fait ton plat préféré."**

 **"Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle."**

* * *

J'ouvre la porte de chez moi et je ne suis même pas surpris quand j'aperçois Mibuchi et Hayama derrière cette derniere.

 **"J'imagine que même si je vous demande de dégagez vous ne le ferais pas ? Alors entrer et faite comme chez vous."**

 **"Bonjour Mako-chan regarde on a ramené des pizzas !"**

 **"Et des sushis aussi."**

 **"Vous voulez me faire vomir ou quoi avec vôtre mélange aussi improbable que le couple Akashi et Nebuya ?"**

 **"Tu n'es pas obligé de manger les deux en même temps bien sûr, ne joue pas à l'Idiot Mako-chan."**

Sans même me demander mon avis Mibuchi ne se gène pas et entre dans mon appartement très vite suivis d'Hayama et se dirige vers la salle à manger pour s'installer à table et déballer leurs sacs.

 **"Nebuya ne viens pas non plus aujourd'hui ?"**

 **"Si si il arrive dans dix ou vingt minutes ne t'inquiète pas. Il avait juste un petit ami à récupérer."**

Ah parce qu'ils s'étaient séparés ?

 **"Bon bien évidement Mako-chan tu te doutes bien que nous ne sommes pas venu jusque chez toi pour rien et tu n'as surement pas du oublier non plus nôtre brève conversation téléphonique d'hier soir, alors nous t'écoutons, dit nous tout."**

Bien évidemment je n'ai pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heures pour deviner à qu'elle conversation fait référence Mibuchi, ni qu'elles sont les informations qu'il attend que je lui communiquent, alors je décide de ne pas perdre plus de temps et de tous leur raconter sans la moindre exception. De toute façon il sont déjà au courant de la plus grosse partie de l'histoire, alors faire durer le suspense n'aurait aucun intérêt.

 **"Je suis rentré dans l'équipe A du club de basket de mon collège durant ma deuxième année et quand j'ai aperçus pour la première fois les titulaires jouer mon regard avait toute de suite été attiré par Imayoshi et sans mon rendre compte j'avais eu un coup foudre au premier regard. J'étais dingue de lui vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point. Je passais mon temps à penser à lui et à l'observer de loin parce que j'avais trop peur de me faire rejeter. Cependant et heureusement pour moi nous étions tous les deux les uniques point guard de l'équipe et étant donné que mon niveau de l'époque était très différent de celui que j'ai maintenant le coach avait décidé qu'Imayoshi me donnerait des cours particuliers. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rapprocher et que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Nôtre relation à duré deux mois. Deux mois de pure bonheur. Imayoshi avait été le meilleur petit ami qui soit pendant deux mois. Il était attentionné, affectueux et amoureux ou du moins il le prétendait... Un soir il m'avait inviter à passer la nuit chez lui en amoureux, ses parents étant en déplacement et bien évidemment petit gamin naïf que j'était j'avais accepté sans crainte et cette décision à tout simplement été la pire de toute ma vie... Imayoshi m'avait plaquer contre le mur de sa chambre avec violence et il avait commencé à m'embrasser de force tout en me serrent les poignet avec fermeté. Ensuite il avait entreprit de me retirer mes vêtements et bien évidemment j'avais essayer de protester et de me dégager mais il se fichait complètement de ce que je pouvais bien penser ou ressentir. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait, il n'y avait que sa volonté et son plaisir qui l'importait. Et c'est la que les choses sont devenus beaucoup plus sérieuses. Quand il m'a retourné et qu'il m'a retirer mon dernier vêtement pour m'arracher sans aucun mal la dernière part d'estime de moi qu'il me restait en s'enfonçant de toute sa longueur de plus en plus profondément en moi sans la moindre préparation et que je m'étais ensuite écrouler au sol de douleur aussi bien physique que mental... J'étais anéantis. Imayoshi m'avait anéantis."**

 **"N'en dit pas plus !.. Je pense qu'on n'a tous compris où tu voulais en venir Hanamiya."**

Nebuya ? quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé dans mon appartement au juste ? Et quand est-ce que j'ai commencer à pleurer ? Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, mais ce que je sais c'est que mes joues sont mouillés et que j'ai mal. Très mal.

 **"Passe moi ton portable Kotaro."**

 **"Pourquoi Reo-nee ?"**

 **"Tu as le numéro d'Imayoshi non ?"**

 **"Oui bien sûr et alors."**

 **"J'en ais beaucoup trop entendu pour aujourd'hui et je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair."**

Je connais Mako-chan depuis un certain temps maintenant et en deux ans d'amitié c'est bien la première fois que je le vois pleurer et ça ne me plais pas... mais alors pas du tout.

 ** _"Allô Hayama tu vas bien ?"_**

 ** _"Ce n'est pas Kotaro à l'appareil, mais Mibuchi Reo."_**

 ** _"Ah oui le général sans couronne."_**

 ** _"Effectivement... et tu connais déjà Makoto Hanamiya j'imagine ?"_**

 ** _"Heu... oui pourquoi ?"_**

 ** _"Alors que dirais tu de venir déjeuner chez lui tout de suite avec le reste des généraux ? Je crois qu'il est temps que toi et moi faisons connaissance."_**

* * *

 _FIN DU CHAPITRE 11 PARTIE 1_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et laissé une review s'il vous plait ça fait toujours plaisir :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Tout d'abord je souhaite dire un gros gros merci à **Suna-Gaara** , **MissYuki66** , **Lys0212** , **InSinlent** , **LuffyTheBest** et _**Laura067** _pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir._

 _Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté un nouveau chapitre (panne d'inspiration que voulez vous ) et comme vous devez être impatient de lire cette suite, je ne vais pas blablater 10 ans et je vais plutôt vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 11 partie 2

 **"Heu... tout de suite ? "**

 **"Pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?"**

 **"Et ben c'est à dire que je ne suis pas vraiment libre tout de suite."**

C'est ça ouais, tu n'es pas libre, dis plutôt que tu flippes à l'idée qu'on soit au courant de ce que tu as fais à Mako-chan et qu'on te le fasse payer.

Soudainement je sens une pression sur le téléphone de Kotaro et très vite l'appareil me glisse entre les doigts.

Hanamiya m'a furieusement arraché le téléphone des mains et à racroché au nez d'Imayoshi.

 **"Putain mais pour qui vous vous prenez à la fin ?! Et de quel droit osez vous vous mêler de ma vie ?! "**

Hanamiya c'est levé et se tient face à Eikichi, Kotaro et moi et il est visiblement très furieux contre nous.

 **"Je ne suis plus un gosse bordel ! Je n'ai plus besoin que mes potes prennent ma défence et casse la gueule du mec qui m'a violé à ma place !... Ce qui c'est passer au collège entre Imayoshi et moi ne concerne qu'Imayoshi et moi ! Alors de quel droit vous vous donnez l'autorisation de l'appeler et de l'inviter chez moi comme ça ?! Sans même me demander mon avis ?!"**

 **"Mako-chan je... je voulais juste que toute cette histoire finisse enfin et que tu fasses une bonne fois pour toute face à Imayoshi."**

 **"Mais ça c'est à moi d'en décider Mibuchi ! C'est à moi de décider du moment où je voudrai faire face à cet enfoiré, pas à toi, ni à vous, mais à moi et à moi seul, parce j'étais seul le jour où je l'ais rencontré, tout comme j'étais seul le jour où il m'a violé et je veux aussi être seul le jour où je vais enfin le confronter, car en fin de compte, cette histoire ne concerne que lui et moi."**

Mako-chan à complètement raison. Nous sommes allés beaucoup trop loin en menant des enquêtes sur sa vie sentimentale et sur son passé et mon appel a été la goutte d'eau qui à visiblement fait déborder le vase.

Même si Mako-chan est nôtre ami, et que le fait de savoir qu'un petit enfoiré lui à fait du mal nous brise le cœur, nous devons le laisser se charger tout seul de ce mec, et nous mêler de nos affaires.

 **"Tu as raison Mako-chan. Ce qui s'est passé entre Imayoshi et toi ne concerne qu'Imayoshi et toi alors je m'excuse pour l'avoir appelé sans même me préoccuper de ton avis."**

 **"Moi aussi je m'excuse Hanamiya pour avoir demander à Seijuro des infos sur toi."**

 **"Et moi aussi je suis désolé Mako-chan même si je n'ai rien fait de grave au final. "**

 **"Arrête de te dédouaner Kotaro ! "**

 **"Mais c'est vrai Reo-nee ! J'ai rien fait de grave moi appart rencontrer Imayoshi par hasard !"**

 **"Mais tu as toi aussi essayé de découvrir ce qu'Hanamiya nous cachait en posant des questions à Imayoshi, le mec qui **lui a fait du mal qui plus est."****

 **"Hey ! mais je savais pas que c'était lui le méchant moi Ei-chan ! "**

 **"Ça suffit putain ! Vous m'avez assez pris la tête pour aujourd'hui, alors si vous voulez vous embrouiller allé le faire dehors ! "**

 **"Mako-chan a raison, on devrait partir les gars."**

Je me lève alors de la table à manger suivi d'Eikichi et Kotaro et après avoir jeté les boîtes de pizza et de sushi vide nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie, quand étonnement, Mako-chan nous interpelles une dernière fois.

 **"Je n'ai pas envie qu'Imayoshi sache que vous êtes au courant, alors si vous le voyez, je veux que vous agissiez normalement avec lui."**

 **"C'est d'accord Mako-chan."**

Et après ma brève réponse, nous quittons enfin l'appartement de Mako-chan.

* * *

 **"Allô !... Allô !"**

Mibuchi m'a racroché au nez, et en un sens ce n'est pas si mal. Je dirai même que c'est temps mieux.

Vu le ton qu'employait Mibuchi et sa demande de venir chez Hanamiya, je suis persuadé que lui et les autres généraux sans couronnes sont au courant pour ce qui c'est passé entre leur ami et moi au collège, et visiblement, ils sont prêts à me le faire payer.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé Hanamiya capable de dévoiler à qui que ce soit ce que je lui ai fait au collège. Cependant, il a visiblement une confiance aveugle en ses amis et il n'a pas hésité à faire tomber son masque face à eux. Si Hanamiya a fait une telle chose, c'est qu'il doit vraiment tenir à eux... C'est tellement mignon que ça me donne une idée.

Aujourd'hui Hanamiya à voulu me tendre un piège et si la chance ne m'avait pas sourit, je me serais très certainement retrouvé coincé. Maintenant je dois profiter de cette chance pour retourner la situation à mon avantage et faire payer cette affront à Hanamiya.

* * *

 _Grrrrrrrrr_

Je rêve ou c'est bien mon ventre qui vient de faire ce bruit ? En même temps il sera bientôt 13h et je n'ai toujours pas pris mon déjeuner, n'y mon petit déjeuner d'ailleurs. En même temps j'ai du rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'Hayama m'a volé hier soir quand il a débarqué dans ma chambre à minuit passé.

D'ailleurs quand je repense à hier soir, je me dis que j'ai vraiment été idiot et que j'aurais tout simplement du accepter Hayama dans ma chambre sans protester au lieu d'avoir perdu 2h à lui crier dessus et à le frapper avec des coussins. Surtout que d'après ses explications, tout cette situation serait apparemment de ma faute.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, Akashi et Nebuya se seraient disputés à cause de la nuit que j'ais passé avec ce dernier l'an passé et Akashi aurait viré Nebuya de leur chambre.

Pfff... Je trouve cette histoire stupide. Ce qui s'est passé entre Nebuya et moi a eu lieu il y a des mois. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Nebuya avait eu des sentiments pour moi à cette époque. Pour lui je n'ais été qu'un plan cul parmi tant d'autre, alors que de mon côté j'ai de réels sentiments pour lui.

L'année dernière je faisais parti de l'équipe C, alors bien évidemment j'étais tout comme les autres très impressionné par le cinq majeur de l'équipe A, alors quand j'avais vu pour la première fois ce grand mec musclé aux sublimes yeux bleus, il m'avait tout de suite attiré.

Petit à petit les équipes A, B et C avaient finis par se lier d'amitié et Nebuya avait alors commencé à me draguer et on avait finis par coucher ensemble un soir.

Cette nuit avait été pour moi la plus magique de toute ma vie. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, ses baisers étaient tellement agréables et chacun de ses coups de hanches me procuraient tellement de plaisir que j'aurais voulu qu'il n'arrête jamais de frapper aussi profondément et fort en moi.

Naïvement j'avais ressenti comme une complicité entre lui et moi cette nuit et ça m'avait alors paru évident qu'après cette nuit fantastique nous allions sortir ensemble. Cependant, ma joie n'avait été que de courte durée quand dès le lendemain, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il était déjà passé à autre chose.

Aujourd'hui quand je vois le couple parfait qu'il forme avec Akashi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux du capitaine et surtout de la relation fusionnelle qu'il a avec Nebuya, parce que ça me fais mal de me dire que je n'ais pas eu droit à tout ce qu'a aujourd'hui Akashi.

De toute façon, je n'ais jamais eu de chance en amour. Je n'ais jamais été en couple. Nebuya a été le premier et le seul avec qui j'ais couché et je regrette d'ailleurs beaucoup d'avoir gâché un moment aussi important de ma vie avec un mec qui n'en n'a rien à foutre de moi.

Après ces quelques pensées Je pose ma light novel sur la table de chevet et après une brève réflexion, je décide finalement de descendre déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel afin de me vider un peu l'esprit.

* * *

 **"Où est-ce que tu vas Reo ? Je te rappel que la station de bus n'est pas du tout de ce côté !"**

 **"Je sais Eikichi, mais comme Junpei-chan habite dans le coin, je me suis dit que je pourrai aller lui dire un petit bonjour."**

 **"Un petit bonjour ? Dit plutôt que tu veux le baiser."**

 **"Je ne suis pas comme toi Eikichi. Je peux très bien me passer de sexe une semaine ou deux."**

 **"Arrête de raconter de la merde Reo. On sait tous les deux que tu meurs d'envie d'alonger Hyuga sur le plan de travail, de lui écarter les jambes et de t'enfoncer bien profondément en lui."**

 **"Arrête de dire des trucs aussi vulgaire devant moi Ei-chan !"**

 **"Bienvenu dans la cour des grands Kotaro."**

 **"Eikichi a raison sur ce coup là Kotaro. Tu vas bientôt connaître ça toi aussi alors il serait temps qu'on t'apprènne deux-trois choses sur le sexe."**

 **"Mais je vous ais déjà dit que je me préservai pour l'homme de ma vie."**

Décidément je ne comprend pas Kotaro. Personnellement ça va bientôt faire un an que je sors avec Junpei-chan et je suis persuadé qu'il est l'homme de ma vie. Eikichi de son côté sort depuis presque cinq mois avec Sei-chan et il sait depuis le premier jour qu'il est l'amour de sa vie. Kotaro est avec Izuki depuis plus de neuf mois et il n'est toujours par convaincu que ce dernier soit son âme-soeur alors qu'ils sont super complices et fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

 **"Je dois avouer Kotaro que je ne te comprend pas... Tu aimes Izuki ou pas ?"**

 **"Biensur que je l'aime Reo-nee ! Je suis dingue de lui ! Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus !"**

 **"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de lui faire l'amour ?... Tu as peur de l'acte en lui-même ? De mal t'y prendre ? ou de le décevoir ?"**

 **"Ou bien tu as peut-être peur que ce soit Izuki qui te déçoive ?"**

 **"Non Reo-nee, ça n'a rien avoir avec l'acte en lui-même. Et non Ei-chan ça n'a rien avoir avec Shun-chan non plus... C'est juste que... que... que je ne ressens pas d'attirance sexuelle pour Shun-chan."**

 **"Hein ?! Tu es sérieux là ?! C'est ton mec, il est censé t'attirer non ?"**

 **"Bien sur qu'il m'attire Ei-chan ! mais pas sexuellement... Je trouve Shun-chan super mignon, il me fait craquer et j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de le couvrir de baisers, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un mec sexy. Pour moi il est juste adorable."**

 **"Pourtant vous avez déjà passé plusieurs nuits ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, dans le même lit et tu vas nous faire croire qu'être collé à ton petit ami ne te fait pas bander."**

 **"Mais c'est vrai Ei-chan ! Je n'ai aucune attirance de ce genre pour Shun-chan. J'ai juste envie de le câliner et de l'embrasser."**

 **"Attend Kotaro... Tu es sûr que tu aimes les garçons ?"**

 **"Oui Reo-nee, j'en suis sûr !"**

 **"Je crois que ce que Reo veut dire c'est : est-ce que ta bite aime les garçons ? Est-ce qu'un mec t'a déjà fait bander ?"**

 **"Biensur que oui, sinon comment est-ce que j'aurais su que j'aime les garçons ?!"**

 **"Alors peut-être que c'est Izuki que tu n'aimes pas ?"**

 **"Mais je t'ais déjà dis que ça n'avait rien avoir avec mes sentiments pour lui Reo-nee ! Si je ne suis pas attiré sexuellement, c'est surement parce qu'il est tellement petit et frêle que ça lui retire son côté sexy."**

 **"Pourtant Seijuro est plus petit et tout aussi frêle qu'Izuki et il est juste super bandant. J'ai tout le temps envie de lui faire sauvagement l'amour... Après peut-être qu'Izuki manque de caractère et qu'il est trop gentil."**

 **"C'est peut-être ça oui."**

 **"Mais comment ça se passe du côté d'Izuki ? Je veux dire... est-ce qu'il aimerait plus ?"**

 **"Ben en fait Reo-nee, Shun-chan n'est plus vierge de son côté. Il est sortit avec Miyaji avant moi et ils couchaient ensembles, souvent, très souvent. Alors biensur que c'est frustrant pour lui de devoir attendre tout ce temps, mais il m'a dit qu'il préférait ça à sa relation avec Miyaji qui était plutôt centré sur le sexe."**

 **"Si l'abstinence vous convient mutuellement alors il n'y pas de problème."**

 **"Merci de me comprendre enfin Reo-nee."**

 **"De rien petit chat... Sinon les gars, vous m'acompagnez devant chez Junpei-chan ?"**

 **"Non je suis fatigué, j'ai envie de rentrer à l'hôtel."**

 **"Ce n'est pas grave Eikichi, je comprend que marcher trente minutes jusqu'à l'hôtel serait un peu trop pour toi, surtout que je trouve que tu as pris un peu de ventre."**

 **"Quoi ?! Moi j'ai pris du ventre ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi Reo ! Mes abdos sont tellement bien tracés qu'on pourait rapper du fromage dessus. Mon corps est parfait !... Il habite de quel côté ton mec ? On vera qui ne tiendra pas trente minutes !"**

C'est incroyable à quel point Eikichi est facile à manipuler.

 **"Suivez moi les gars, il habite par là."**

Eikichi et Kotaro m'enboîte alors le pas et nous commençons nôtre route jusqu'à l'appartement de Junpei-chan.

* * *

 **"Chihiro, qu'elle surprise de te voir au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il faut dire qu'il est rare que tu prennes tes repas ici, mais ça tombe bien je souhaiterai te poser une petite question... seul à seul."**

Et merde... Visiblement on ne peut pas être tranquille deux minutes dans cette équipe. J'ais à peine eu le temps de commencer mon déjeuner qu'Akashi me tombe dessus et en plus de ça il veut me parler, et le connaissant, cette discussion ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

 **"Tu ne vois aucuns inconvénients à ce que je m'assoie avec toi Chihiro ?"**

Comme d'habitude il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, mais plutôt d'un ordre, car Akashi s'assoit directement à ma table sans attendre ma réponse.

 **"Ben vas-y je t'écoute, pose ta question."**

 **"Quelles sont tes sentiments pour Eikichi ?"**

Hein ?! C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Pourquoi Akashi me pose cette question ?

 **"Eikichi et toi avez couché ensemble l'an dernier alors je voudrai savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui aujourd'hui ?"**

Akashi me regarde droit dans les yeux avec ses yeux de l'empereur et je sais parfaitement qu'il passera au crible toutes mes mimiques afin d'être sûr que je lui dit bien la vérité... De toute façon, c'est ce que je compte faire.

 **"Je suis amoureux de lui."**

Les yeux d'Akashi s'écarquillent d'un seul coup. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça, mais alors pas du tout.

 **"Quoi ? Tu... tu es amoureux d'Eikichi ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup d'un soir et rien de plus. Eikichi m'aurait donc menti."**

Je sens la colère et la déception monter en Akashi d'un seul coup. Ses poings se sert et son regard devient noir en un rien de temps.

 **"Nebuya ne t'a pas menti Akashi. En ce qui le concerne ce n'était effectivement qu'un plan cul, c'est juste moi qui me suis emballé et qui ais cru pouvoir avoir plus que juste du sexe avec lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Akashi, je ne ferai rien pour te le voler, alors je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme un rival"**

Akashi esquisse un rictus.

 **"Un rival, toi ? Tu m'insultes Chihiro. Je n'ai aucun rival que ce soit au shogi, au basket ou en ce qui concerne Eikichi. Regarde toi et regarde moi, la difference est flagrante. Je te surpasse dans tous les domaines. Je suis absolue. Eikichi t'a baiser et quand il en a eu assez, il t'a jeté, de ce fait je t'interdit de nous comparer... Je ne suis pas du genre à écarter les jambes aussi facilement moi."**

 **"Fait gaffe à qui tu parles enfoiré !"**

Sous le coup de la colère je me suis levé brutalement et j'ai saisie Akashi par le col en me penchant au dessus de la table. Les autres clients de l'hôtel nous regardent stupéfait. Cependant cet enfoiré reste assis sans bouger.

 **"La vérité blèsse hein Chihiro ?"**

Ce petit con me cherche vraiment.

 **"Sale petit..."**

 **"Chihiro ! Lâche ce garçon imédiatement !"**

Cette.. cette voix.

 **"Papa ? "**

* * *

 **"Merci beaucoup pour ce délicieux repas Kiyoshi et merci aussi pour avoir accepté mes excuses... Bon, je crois que je vais devoir rentrer maintenant et si tu as besoin de discuter ou de faire un one on one n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeller."**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'hésiterai pas, mais avant que tu t'en aille Seto, j'aimerai te poser une dernière question."**

 **"Vas-y je t'écoute."**

 **"Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a encore une chance pour Hanamiya et moi ? "**

J'esquisse un petit sourire à l'entente de la question de Kiyoshi.

 **"Tu sais Kiyoshi, si Hanamiya est allé jusqu'à mettre au point un tel plan avec Hara pour nous séparer c'est bien la preuve qu'il tient à toi beaucoup plus que ce qu'il veut faire croire. Et si après tout ce qu'Hanamiya t'a fait subir tu te poses toujours une telle question c'est également la preuve que tu tiens toi aussi à lui bien plus que ce que tu veux faire croire... Est-ce qu'il y a encore une chance ? Personnellement je pense que oui. Maintenant le tout est de faire en sorte que celle-ci vous sourit en effaçant toutes les traces du passé et en recommençant à zéro."**

 **"Recommencer à zéro ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire au juste pour recommencer à zéro ?"**

 **"Rien justement. Laisse juste ton cœur retomber amoureux de lui comme il l'a fait la première fois, au lieu de laisser ta tête le détester pour le mal qu'il t'a fait une fois."**

Retomber amoureux d'Hanamiya ? Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette possibilité.

* * *

 **"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Junpei-chan ne répond pas à l'interphone. Il déjeune toujours chez lui d'habitude."**

 **"Attend Reo, c'est pas lui là qui sort de l'ascenseur avec le mec de Kotato ?"**

* * *

 **"Tu sais Hyuga tu n'ais pas obligé de m'accompagner jusque dans le hall ?"**

 **"De toute façon nous sommes déjà dans l'ascenceur Izuki et tu es mon invité, alors c'est normal."**

L'ascenseur arrive enfin au rez-de-chaussé. Nous sortons alors de l'appareil avec Izuki et au moment où je m'aprète à lui dire au revoir j'apperçois avec surprise les généraux sans couronnes derrière la porte vitré de mon d'immeuble. Je m'approche alors de l'entrée et viens leur ouvrir la porte.

 **"Qu'est-ce vous faites devant chez moi ?"**

 **"Je voulais te voir Junpei-chan, tu me manquais trop !"**

Reo vient me serrer fort dans ses bras comme à son habitude, m'empêchant ainsi de respirer correctement.

 **"Reo tu me fais mal !"**

 **"Pardon mon bébé. "**

Il me libère enfin et vient frotter mes cheveux avec sa main comme on le ferait à un enfant.

Tch ! Ça me saoul ! Il faut vraiment que je parle à Reo et maintenant.

 **"Tu veux bien monter avec moi Reo ? Je dois te parler."**

 **"Bien sur que je veux bien aller chez toi Junpei-chan !... Je vous rejoindrez à l'hôtel les gars, a plus."**

 **"A toute Reo, profite bien."**

Reo me fait un clin d'œil en guise de réponse et nous savons tout les deux ce que ça signifie. Dans le langage Eikichi-Reo, ce clin d'œil veut dire:" _je lui fait l'amour comme jamais et je te fais le compte rendu après"_. Reo est une bête de sexe tout comme moi. C'est un male dominant avec un fort caractère, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a tout de suite rapproché... Lui et moi on se ressemble beaucoup sur certains points et sexuellement parlant on se dit tout sans tabou. Ce côté éhonté est d'ailleurs l'un des traits de caractère que je préfère chez Reo.

 **"Shun-chan je suis super content de te voir enfin !"**

Ces derniers jours Shun-chan a été tellement débordé par ses révisions, son nouvelle entrainement pour développer sa vision d'aigle et ses deux petites sœurs dont il doit souvent s'occuper qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de se voir durant une semaine. Le voir maintenant est alors pour moi une véritable chance.

 **"Salut Kotaro, moi aussi je suis super content de te voir mais je vais être en retard pour aller chercher mes soeurs à leur cours de danse alors je suis désolé mais je vais déjà devoir y aller."**

 **"Mais Shun-chan attend ! Fait moi au moins un bisou !"**

Shun-chan qui commençait déjà à partir revient sur ses pas pour me faire une chaste baiser avant de reprendre aussitôt sa route.

 **"Je t'appel ce soir promis Kotaro ! Au revoir, je t'aime ! "**

 **"Je... je t'aime aussi."**

 **"Ne soit pas triste Kotaro je suis sûr que vous trouverez du temps pour vous retrouver rien que tous les deux."**

 **"Je l'espère aussi Ei-chan parce qu'il commence vraiment à me manquer."**

* * *

Putain je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois mis à pleurer comme un gosse face à Mibuchi, Nebuya et Hayama. Mais ce que je n'arrive surtout pas à croire, c'est qu'ils aient tous les trois mener des enquêtes sur mon passé derrière mon dos et qu'en plus de ça Mibuchi se soit donné le droit d'inviter Imayoshi chez moi sans me demander mon avis.

D'un autre côté, même si ils m'ont pas mal fait chier aujourd'hui, je sais parfaitement qu'ils ont fait tout ça uniquement pour me protéger et parce qu'ils tiennent à moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à montrer mes sentiments ou autre, mais avoir des amis comme eux me tiens vraiment à cœur et je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour le soutient qu'ils m'apportent malgré ce que j'ai fait à Kiyoshi.

Par contre le coup de fil de Mibuchi me met pas mal dans la merde maintenant. Je connais très bien Imayoshi et vu la façon agressive dont Mibuchi lui à parler, il a du comprendre que Mibuchi et les autres sont au courant pour lui et moi, et surtout pour la nuit où il m'a violé. Imayoshi cherchera alors forcément à se venger, mais la question c'est comment. Vu le genre de personne qu'il est, la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il sera prêt à tout pour me le faire payer.

Pour le moment je suis juste content que ma mère n'est pas été là tout à l'heure pour entendre tout ce que j'ai dis aux autres. Et en parlant d'elle je lui ais promis d'aller faire les courses avant qu'elle rentre. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le faire, mais ça aura au moins le mérite de me vider un peu l'esprit.

* * *

Quand l'entraîneur m'a informé de la venu des pères du cinq majeur de Rakuzan je m'étais déjà préparé à les accueillir demain, voir même après-demain et non aujourd'hui en plein milieu de ma discussion houleuse avec Chihiro.

 **"Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un gâteau et de la musique, mais j'aurais tout de même apprécié un accueil un peu plus chaleureux."**

 **"Je suis désolé papa d'avoir été violent, mais Akashi m'a dit un truc qui ne m'a pas plus et je me suis emporté."**

 **"Ce n'est pas grave fiston tu es jeune ce sont des choses qui arrive... Bon maintenant que les esprits sont calmés il serait peut-être temps de faire un tour de table et que chacun se présente."**

 **"Dans ce cas, je veux bien commencer... Bonjour, je suis Seijuro Akashi, le capitaine et le point guard de l'équipe de Rakuzan. J'ai 16 ans et je suis en première année."**

 **"Bonjour, moi c'est Chihiro Mayuzumi, le sixième homme fantôme de Rakuzan. J'ai 18 ans et je suis en troisième années."**

 **"Je supose que c'est mon tour... Bonjour, je suis Hiroshi Mayuzumi le directeur de la plus grande maison d'édition spécialisé dans les light novel du pays. J'ai 41 ans et je ne m'y connais pas du tout en basket, mais je pense que ces quelques jours ici m'en apprendrons beaucoup haha."**

Le père de Chihiro, 1m88, les cheveux gris coiffés comme Takao le coéquipier de Shintaro. Il a les mêmes yeux que son fils mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu de lui il aurait une personnalité totalement opposée. Il est décrit comme extraverti et très amical.

 **"Bonjour je suis Jin Hayama, je suis l'un des deux commentateurs que vous avez déjà probablement entendu sur Japan Sport, la première chaîne sportive du japon. J'ai 42 ans et contrairement à Hiroshi je m'y connais bien en basket, j'y ai joué au collège et au lycée en tant que small foward."**

Le père de Kotaro, 1m85, les cheveux brun et courts, des grands yeux verts et deux dents qui ressortent de chaque côté de sa bouche. Il est décrit comme très sociable et sportif, et comme nous l'a déjà dit Kotaro lors d'un entraînement, son père est l'homme qui lui a enseigné le dribble éclaire.

 **"Bonjour je suis Ren Mibuchi, j'ai 43 ans et je suis comme vous l'avez surement remarqué le présentateur des infos du soir sur la chaîne nationale. Je n'ai jamais joué au basket, mais j'ai fait du tennis au collège."**

Le père de Reo, 1m91, un ancien mannequin. Physiquement Reo est son portrait craché. La seule différence est que son père à les cheveux qui lui tombe dans le dos. Il est décrit comme un homme sympathique mais tout de même très imbu de sa personne.

 **"Je vois qu'on a gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Je suis Reiji Nebuya, j'ai 43 ans et je suis le directeur du Nebuya Center, le plus grand complexe sportif du japon. J'ai pratiqué beaucoup de sport, dont le basket, mais la muscu reste ma passion."**

Le père d'Eikichi, le père de mon petit ami. 1m95 pour 100 kg de muscles. Il a la même peau bronzé qu'Eikichi et les même yeux bleus foncés. La seul différence sont ses cheveux bleus foncé coupés courts. Il est décrit comme un homme de caractère, un leader qui ne mâche pas ses mots. Je me dois donc de lui faire bonne impression pour ne pas mettre en péril ma relation avec son fils.

 **"Excusez moi pour mon retard, j'ai du régler un problème de dernière minute, mais visiblement vous venez tous juste de commencer les présentations."**

Mon père vient de faire son entrée, et comme d'habitude il est en retard... Pff, ça ne m'étonne même plus venant de lui, il est du genre à aimer se faire désirer.

Il prend rapidement place entre moi et le père de Kotaro et sans qu'on ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, il commence à se présenter.

 **"Bonjour, je suis Masaomi Akashi j'ai 40 ans et je suis le président de la prestigieuse université de Tokyo. Je n'ai jamais pratiqué le basket mais j'imagine que si ça avait été le cas j'aurais excellé dans ce domaine, comme dans tous les autres."**

Au niveau du caractère je ne suis qu'une version plus jeune de mon père, mais physiquement nous n'avons rien avoir. Mon père fait 1m89, il a les cheveux bruns courts et les yeux noisettes. Ces yeux sont tous comme les miens des yeux de l'empereur et ils lui permettent d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance face à n'importe quel adversaire que se soit dans le milieu du travail ou ailleurs. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux qu'il a pu devenir le plus jeune président de Todai de l'histoire, ayant obtenu le poste à seulement 36 ans.

 **"Toutes ces présentations étaient bien mignonnes mais si je suis venu ici c'est pour voir Eikichi alors j'aimerai bien savoir où est mon fils ? "**

 **"Eikichi, Reo et Kotaro sont sortis, mais ne vous inquiété pas monsieur Nebuya ils seront bientôt là."**

 **"Moi j'aimerai savoir où sont nos chambres car j'ai pas mal de valise à ranger. Des valises qui contiennent des vêtements très chers."**

 **"On vient à peine d'arriver et tu fais déjà un caprice Ren."**

 **"Ce n'est pas un caprice Reiji, je pose juste une question."**

Reo, Kotaro et Eikichi sont très proches depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés à Rakuzan. C'est donc tout naturellement que leur pères se sont également rapprochés en vu de leurs nombreuses rencontres.

 **"En ce qui concerne les chambres il y a un petit problème. En raison du fort nombre de clients que compte actuellement l'hôtel vous serez contraints de vous partager tous les cinq deux chambres."**

 **"C'est hors de question Seijuro ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour participer à une colonie de vacances !"**

 **"Ne soit pas aussi pessimiste Akashi, ça va peut-être être intéressant de partager nos chambres. Si tu veux je partagerai la mienne avec toi."**

 **"Non merci Hayama-san, je ne partagerai ma chambre avec personne."**

 **"Après c'est moi qu'on accuse de faire des caprices."**

 **"Personnellement je compte partager ma chambre avec Masa... Hiroshi, Jin et Ren vous partagerez l'autre chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on va bien rigoler tous les deux."**

 **"Nous ne sommes pas amis, alors je vous interdit de m'appeler par un surnom comme vous venez de le faire Nebuya-san."**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas on deviendra vite très amis toi et moi Masa."**

* * *

J'entre dans mon appartement suivis de près par Reo. Ce dernier me laisse d'ailleurs à peine le temps de refermer la porte qu'il me plaque contre cette dernière et commence à m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

 **"Reo... humm... attend."**

Reo me libère finalement les lèvres et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou tout en glissant ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour venir carresser mes tétons qui deviennent rapidement durs sous l'effet du plaisir.

 **"Reo... arr... arrête."**

 **"Tu me dis d'arrêter mais tes tétons eux me disent tout le contraire... Je vais te faire l'amour Junpei-chan. Je vais te prendre ici et maintenant contre cette porte."**

Reo me capture de nouveau les lèvres mais cette fois je le repousse fermement.

 **"Reo arrête... Il faut vraiment que je te parle, c'est important."**

 **"Quoi ? Maintenant ? C'est si important que ça ?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Très bien vas-y."**

 **"Viens, je préfère qu'on discute au salon."**

Reo me suis et nous nous installons tous les deux sur le canapé. Je respire un bon coup avant de commencer.

 **"Tu... tu m'étouffes Reo."**

 **"Hein ?! Je... je t'étouffe ? Comment ça je t'étouffe ?"**

 **"Toi et moi ça va presque faire un an que nous sommes ensemble, et ça va faire deux-trois mois que nôtre relation commence à me peser."**

Reo me fixe sans rien dire. Il est tellement choqué qu'il ne sait même pas quoi répondre.

 **"Tu es super gentil et attentionné, je ne remet pas ça en question. Ce qui me dérange chez toi Reo, c'est ton côté male dominant. Tu me traites trop comme le uke fragile et ça me saoul."**

Reo baisse la tête et pousse un long soupir avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

 **"En gros, si j'ai bien tout compris,être avec moi est frustrant pour toi c'est ça ?"**

 **"Oui c'est exactement ça Reo. Mine de rien je suis un mec qui a son petit caractère et parfois j'aimerai te faire l'amour contre un mur moi aussi ou bien t'embrasser le front en te prennent dans mes bras, ou encore te jeter sur mon épaule pour te transporter jusque dans la chambre. Néanmoins, je sais de fait que tout ça est impossible entre toi et moi, et cette impression de faiblesse est terriblement frustrante en tant que mec."**

 **"Si tu veux tout savoir Junpei-chan, ça va faire deux-trois mois que j'ai remarqué ton mal être, mais j'ai préféré faire l'égoïste et fermer les yeux là dessus parce que je savais parfaitement que si on en parlait on en arriverait à la conclusion qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous de rompre."**

 **"On n'est pas forcément obligés de rompre tu sais, je te demande juste d'être moins dominant et de me laisser être au dessus de temps en temps."**

 **"C'est impossible Junpei-chan. Comme tu l'as dis tout à l'heure, je suis un male dominant et je sais parfaitement que ce sera impossible pour moi de me faire à l'idée d'être en dessous d'un mec aussi mignon et fragile que toi. J'aime te frotter les cheveux, t'embrasser le front, te soulever et te faire l'amour dans tous les sens. J'aime être entre guillemets l'homme et si nôtre relation venait à changer ce serait moi qui deviendrai frustré. Je t'aime Junpei-chan. Je t'aime comme un fou. Et c'est justement parce que je t'aime que je préfère qu'on arrête là toi et moi."**

C'est lui qui rompt avec moi ? Je dois dire que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je pensais que Reo serait dévasté et qu'il ferait tout pour me garder près de lui.

 **"Je pensais que tu tenais à moi plus que ça."**

Reo me voyant baisser la tête prend mon menton entre ses doigts me forçant ainsi à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 **"Bien sur que je tiens à toi Junpei-chan et c'est justement pour ça que je veux qu'on arrête là. Je veux que tu sois heureux, et tu ne l'es pas avec moi."**

 **"Tu... tu as raison Reo. On devrait arrêter là toi et moi même si ça me fais mal."**

 **"Moi aussi ça me brise le cœur Junpei-chan, mais c'est le mieux à faire pour nous deux."**

 **"Alors ça veut dire qu'à partir de maintenant on n'est tous les deux célibataires."**

 **"Oui c'est ça. Mais sache que je t'aimerai toujours Hyuga Junpei."**

 **"Moi aussi Reo."**

Après ces dernières déclarations, Reo vient plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes pour ce qui sera nôtre dernier baiser.

* * *

Je suis devant l'immeuble d'Hanamiya et j'attend que quelqu'un entre ou sorte pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le bâtiment sans être contraint de sonner à l'interphone car mon but est justement de surprendre Hanamiya chez lui.

Décidément la chance est de mon côté aujourd'hui car un homme sort de l'immeuble deux minutes seulement après mon arrivé. Je me faufile alors rapidement dans l'immeuble après avoir brièvement salué l'homme. J'empreinte les escaliers pour ne pas perdre de temps et très vite je me retrouve devant la porte d'Hanamiya à laquelle je m'empresse de frapper.

Une minute passe, deux minutes passent, trois minutes passent et personne n'ouvre malgré mes trois coups. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, l'appartement est vide.

Déçu de ne pas avoir pu confronter Hanamiya en face à face, je décide de m'en aller non sans retenir ma colère. Néanmoins, je décide de revenir sur mes pas quand au moment de franchir la porte des escaliers une idée me trotta dans la tête.

 **"Hahaha ! Aujourd'hui est véritablement mon jour de chance."**

La clé sous le paillasson, un classique auquel Hanamiya n'a pas échappé et c'est temps mieux pour moi.

Tout doucement j'insère la clé dans la serrure et discrètement je pénètre dans l'appartement de mon kohai sans manquer d'esquisser un grand sourire.

Sans me poser plus de question je me rend directement dans la chambre d'Hanamiya et je passe au crible chaque recoin de la pièce. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche mais une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

 **"Je n'y crois pas mes yeux ! C'est tellement beau que ça semble irréel."**

Le téléphone portable d'Hanamiya se trouve juste là, sous mon nez, posé sur son lit. Je me saisi alors très vite de l'appareil et sans surprise je constate qu'il est verrouillé par un mot de passe.

 **"Voyons voir si je connais bien mon petit kohai."**

Connaissant Hanamiya son mot de passe doit être quelque chose dont il se souviendra facilement.

Essayons _Kirisaki Daich_ i.

Putain, c'est pas ça !

Alors peut-être _Kirisaki Daishit_.

Bingo ! C'était trop facile. Mais bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

 **"Hanamiya ton insouciance finira par te perdre... Il est maintenant temps pour moi de te montrer ce qu'est un véritable bad boy."**

* * *

 _FIN DU CHAPITRE 11 PARTIE 2_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et laissez moi une petite review s'il vous plait :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Salut tout le monde :)_

 _Tout d'abord je souhaite remercier encore une fois **Laura-067, Miss Yuki 66, Meaning-Breathless** et **LuffyTheBest** pour vos review qui me font toujours autant plaisir et me pousse à écrire à chaque fois un nouveau chapitre au plus vite :)_

 _ **ATTENTION** : Il y aura un lemon, ainsi qu'un langage très cru dans ce chapitre._

 _Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 partie 3

Je rentre chez moi, les bras chargés de sacs de courses et je me dirige directement dans la cuisine.

Je finis de ranger les courses dans le frigo et les placards, puis je vais ensuite m'installer dans le canapé, télécommande dans une main et canette de coca dans l'autre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une part de gâteau au chocolat noir pour que tout soit parfait... et mon portable bien évidemment.

D'ailleurs en parlant de mon portable, où est-ce que je l'ais encore fourré celui-là ?

Je fouille alors dans les poches de mon jean, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon foutu téléphone... Je dois surement l'avoir mis dans les poches de ma veste.

Je me lève alors du canapé dans lequel j'étais pourtant très bien installé pour me rendre dans l'entrée et fouiller les poches de ma veste accroché au porte manteau.

 **"Putain ! Mais ou est-ce que j'ais foutu ce portable ?!"**

Je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir pris avec moi avant de sortir faire les courses. Il ne peut pas non plus être tomber de mes poches en chemin. Je l'aurai forcement vu ou entendu tomber dans la rue ou dans le supermarché.

Putain, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de perdre mes affaires dans la rue. La semaine dernière c'était de l'argent et aujourd'hui mon portable.

Bon, en ce qui concerne l'argent c'était plus un vole qu'une perte.

J'étais dans le bus. Nous étions tous collé les uns aux autres - comme toujours avec ce bus - quand une femme m'avait prévenu en criant qu'un putain de collégien venait juste de me piquer mon fric. Malheureusement pour moi j'avais à peine eu le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà sortit du bus.

Aujourd'hui aussi on était grave serré dans le bus d'ailleurs... Si ça se trouve, je me suis encore fait voler. Je dirai même que c'est quasiment certain.

Et merde ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire maintenant sans mon téléphone pour... Pour quoi au juste ? Je ne l'utilise presque jamais de toute façon. Mon portable est juste un moyen pour ma mère de me joindre et pour Mibuchi, Hayama et Nebuya de m'harceler.

Le seul point négatif c'est que je ne pourrai plus communiquer avec mes joueurs. Et ça c'est assez embêtant en tant que capitaine et entraîneur. J'avais également conserver plusieurs messages de Kiyoshi et certaines photos de lui... Mais qu'est-ce que raconte ? Kiyoshi a tiré un trait sur moi et je dois en faire de même avec lui.

* * *

 **"Arrête de faire ta tête de petit chat battu Kotaro. Izuki finira surement par trouver un peu de temps pour toi."**

 **"Je sais bien Ei-chan."**

 **"Bon on rentre à l'hôtel. J'ai envie de sexe."**

Ei-chan n'a vraiment honte de rien. Il dit ça comme si de rien n'était. Comme si il parlait d'aller se prendre une glace. En plus il a une libido inépuisable. Il a tout le temps envie de sexe. Je me demande comment Akashi fait pour satisfaire cet obsédé... Surtout qu'il est plutôt bien équipé et qu'il ne doit pas y aller de main morte.

 **"Et si Akashi n'a pas envie de sexe de son côté ?"**

 **"Seijuro à toujours envie de moi. Il adore sentir ma bite frapper profondément en lui."**

 **"Ei-chan arrête !"**

 **"Et j'adore quand il me chevauche et que ses fesses frappent contre mon bassin pendant qu'il fait des vas-et-vient sur ma queue.** "

J'ai beau me boucher les oreilles, j'entend quand même les cochonneries d'Ei-chan et je sais parfaitement qu'il fait ça exprès pour me traumatiser.

Je suis peut-être un ado de 17 ans, mais je ni connais rien au sexe. Je n'ai jamais vu de film érotique, ni même des images. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble de "faire l'amour" et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir... Ou en tout cas pas de cette façon.

* * *

 **"On restera ami hein ? Tu me le promets Reo ?"**

 **"Bien sûr qu'on restera ami Junpei-ch... Hyuga."**

 **"Tu peux toujours m'appeler Junpei tu sais, mais je préférai sans le chan."**

 **"Ce sera Junpei alors."**

Après un au revoir douloureux qui signe la fin de nôtre relation amoureuse et le début de nôtre amitié, Junpei ferme la porte de chez lui et je me retrouve seul.

Une fois entrer dans l'ascenseur, je prend enfin conscience de ma rupture avec Junpei, et très vite des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues et viennent s'écraser à mes pieds.

Je pleure... Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré... J'ai... j'ai le cœur brisé.

* * *

 **"Ei-chan ?"**

 **"Ouais."**

 **"C'est si bien que ça le sexe ?"**

 **"Le sexe en soit est toujours agréable si on s'y prend bien. Mais quand tu fais l'amour avec la personne que tu aimes, le sexe est juste la plus belle chose au monde... Tu sais Kotaro, en réalité si j'aime autant faire l'amour avec Seijuro ce n'est pas juste pour prendre mon pied. C'est surtout parce que je l'aime tellement qu'être simplement près de lui ne me suffit pas. Je veux être en lui, le compléter, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Je veux qu'il soit à moi... entièrement. C'est un peu symbolique en faite. Faire l'amour symbolise l'amour qu'on n'a l'un pour l'autre. C'est un moyen pour nous de dire à l'autre ce que l'on ressent pour lui sans avoir besoin de mots."**

Ce que vient de dire Ei-chan est vraiment trop mignon. Avant, je les voyais juste comme deux obsédés, mais maintenant j'ai une toute autre image de leur couple. Une image toute mignonne et romantique.

Soudainement un bruit nous fait presque sursauter Ei-chan et moi. L'ascenseur de l'immeuble de Hyuga c'est brusquement ouvert.

 **"Eikichi ? Kotaro ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Je croyais que vous étiez retourné à l'hôtel ?"**

 **"Ouais mais on a commencé à discuter avec Kotaro et... Attend Reo, tu pleures ?"**

Reo-nee baisse la tête et essuie les quelques larmes sur ses joues.

 **"J'ai rompu avec Junpei... pour de bon.** "

En prononçant cette phrase, les larmes de Reo-nee ont refaites surface.

 **"Vient là.** "

Ei-chan s'approche de Reo-nee et vient le serrer dans ses bras. Je me joint alors à eu en me plaçant derrière Reo-nee pour un câlin à trois.

 **"Je... J'aurais tellement voulu que ça marche entre Junpei et moi."**

 **"Ne pense plus à ça Reo."**

 **"J'aurais... j'aurais tellement voulu être celui qui le rend heureux."**

 **"Arrête de pleurer Reo-nee ou je vais pleurer moi aussi."**

Reo-nee est mon meilleur ami avec Ei-chan. Tous les trois on est comme des triplés. Alors le voir aussi mal et désespéré, lui qui est pourtant si fort, ça me brise juste le cœur.

* * *

 **"Cet hôtel n'a pas volé ses cinq étoiles. Les couloirs sont vraiment luxueux."**

 **"Et ça ce n'est rien à côté de nos chambres papa."**

 **"D'ailleurs elle est où ta chambre Chihiro."**

 **"La chambre de vôtre fils, tout comme toutes celles du reste du cinq majeur est juste ici monsieur Mayuzumi**."

Je m'arrête donc juste devant nos chambres tout comme Chihiro et les pères de cinq majeur de l'équipe.

 **"Vous voulez visiter nos chambres messieurs ?"**

 **"Pourquoi pas ", répond le père de Reo.**

 **"Et si on rendait ces visites un peu plus intéressantes en essayant de deviner à qui appartienne chaque chambre ? ", propose le père de Kotaro avant de poursuivre.**

 **"Ça nous permettra de voir si on connait bien nos fils."**

 **"C'est ridicule. Nous ne sommes plus des gamins pour nous amusez aux devinettes."**

 **"Tu as peur de perdre Masa ?"**

 **"Ne raconté pas n'importe quoi Nebuya-san. Ce jeu est beaucoup trop facil pour que je perde."**

 **"Prouve-le alors."**

Mon père trouve réellement cette histoire de jeu ridicule, mais il a beaucoup trop de fierté pour renoncer à un défit aussi enfantin soit-il.

 **"Très bien Nebuya-san. Seijuro, ouvre la première chambre."**

Sous les ordres de mon père, j'ouvre la première chambre. La mienne.

 **"C'est la chambre d'Eikichi, il n'y a aucun doutes. Il n'y a que lui pour avoir des haltères de vingt kilos." "**

 **"C'est plutôt la chambre de Seijuro car je ne crois pas que vôtre fils joue au Shogi Nebuya-san."**

 **"Moi je crois que vous avez tout simplement tous les deux raison", conclu le père de Reo.**

 **"Monsieur Mibuchi a raison. Je partage effectivement cette chambre avec Eikichi. Et j'aimerai ajouter monsieur Nebuya que ce sont des haltères de dix kilos et non de vingt."**

 **"C'est impossible. Eikichi ne soulève plus des altères aussi légères depuis qu'il est au collège."**

 **"C'est vrai, mais suite à une discussion avec l'entraîneur Eikichi à du revoir ses habitudes alimentaire ainsi que ses entraînements."**

 **"C'est-à-dire ?"**

 **"Eikichi est beaucoup trop lourd. Il a alors beaucoup perdu en rapidité, en endurance et en détente. Le coach pense qu'il serait mieux pour lui qu'il perde dix kilos de muscles pour qu'il soit plus efficace sur le terrain. Il mange alors trois fois moins et fait du sport seulement un jour sur trois."**

 **"Un jour sur trois ? Et qu'est-ce que pense Eikichi de tout ça ?"**

 **"Au début il avait du mal car il adore la muscu et il adore aussi manger, mais ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que ça dure alors son corps a finit par s'habituer à ce nouveau rythme et lui aussi."**

 **"Ça veut dire qu'il passera de 94kg à 84kg. Soit 1kg de moins que son cousin Daiki."**

 **"Exactement, et il a déjà perdu 5kg."**

 **"A bon ? C'est ça mère qui sera contente alors. Elle l'a toujours trouvé beaucoup trop musclé pour son âge."**

Après avoir finit de faire le tour de la chambre que je partage avec Eikichi, nous nous rendons dans celle de Reo.

 **"Ça sent le shampoing et c'est parfaitement ranger. C'est forcément la chambre de mon petit Reo."**

 **"C'est effectivement la chambre de Reo."**

 **"Ton fils est aussi maniaque que toi Ren."**

 **"C'est normal Jin, c'est mon fils."**

Après une brève visite nous passons à la chambre de Chihiro et Kotaro.

 **"Une pile de light novel de l'édition Mayuzumi. Je crois bien que c'est ta chambre fiston."**

 **"Un placard plein de basket. C'est du Kotaro tout craché."**

 **"Oui papa c'est bien ma chambre et effectivement je la partage avec vôtre fils monsieur Hayama."**

* * *

Je rentre à l'hôtel avec Eikichi et Kotaro. Je me suis plus ou moins remis du choque de ma rupture avec Junpei. J'ai arrêté de pleurer, j'ai séché mes larmes et j'ai décidé d'arrêter de culpabiliser.

 **"Tu veux qu'on te laisse un peu seul Reo ?"**

 **"Non Eikichi, je préfère rester m'amuser avec vous plutôt que de me morfondre tout seul dans ma chambre."**

 **"Et si on se faisait une partie de jeu vidéo dans ma chambre ?"**

 **"C'est une super idée Kotaro, mais on risque de déranger Mayuzumi."**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas Reo-nee, je suis sûr que je réussirai à convaincre Mayusumi-san de jouer avec nous."**

 **"Si tu le dis."**

Nous nous dirigeons donc tous les trois vers la chambre de Kotaro et Mayuzumi quand nous entendons avec étonnement plusieurs voix s'élever de cette dernière... et des voix qui plus est très familière.

 **"C'EST PAS VRAI !"**

Kotaro se met soudainement à courir vers la chambre. Eikichi et moi le suivons donc à la hâte.

 **"PAPA !** "

A nôtre plus grande surprise, nous découvrons nos pères dans la pièce en train de discuter comme si de rien n'était. Ni une ni deux, Kotaro saute au cou de son père et je fais de même avec le mien.

* * *

 **"PAPA !"**

Un cris soudain, suivit d'une tignasse blonde.

Kotaro, Reo et Eikichi ont soudainement fait leur entrée dans la chambre et ils sont visiblement ravis d'y trouver leurs pères.

 **"Papa tu m'as tellement maqué !"**

Kotaro sert fort son père dans ses bras tout en le couvrant de baiser.

 **"Tu aussi tu m'as manqué mon chéri."**

Son père vient lui frotter les cheveux tout en mettant fin à leur embrassade.

 **"Papa je suis tellement content de te voir. Vous me manqué tellement maman et toi."**

 **"Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon petit Reo."**

Eux aussi s'échange un câlin chaleureux avant de se séparer.

 **"Oi papa, tu vas bien ?"**

Eikichi échange une brève accolade avec son père. Leur relation me semble beaucoup moins tendre que celle de Kotaro et Reo avec leurs pères. Dans le sens où ils semblent moins câlin et bisou, mais plus 'pote'.

 **"Je vais bien fiston, et toi ça va ? tu es tout maigre."**

C'est une hyperbole bien sûr, mais c'est vrai que les 5kg qu'a perdu Eikichi durant les deux dernières semaines sont plutôt visibles.

Son visage, son cou, ses bras, ses épaules, bref, son corps en général est plus fin qu'avant. Il à d'ailleurs du changer son uniforme de sport pour prendre la taille en dessous.

 **"Ça ce vois tant que ça papa ?"**

 **"Plutôt oui."**

Reo, Kotaro et Eikichi font rapidement la connaissance du père de Mayuzumi ainsi que du miens et je leur explique brièvement la raison de leur visite. Une visite qui leur convient tout à fait.

 **"Maintenant que tout est clair pour tout le monde, je vais enfin pouvoir vous montrer vos chambres messieurs."**

Nous nous rendons donc tous dans le couloir où je m'empresse d'ouvrir le première chambre. Celle que partagerons les pères de Reo, Kotaro et Chihiro.

 **"Cette chambre est immense !", s'exclame le père de Chihiro.**

 **"Le dressing est immense lui aussi ! Tu vas pouvoir y ranger tout tes costumes de marques Ren."**

Le père de Reo rejoint vite celui de Kotaro dans le dressing.

 **"Merci d'avoir pensé à moi Jin. Je réserve déjà ces cinq étagères."**

 **"Cinq ? Et on fait comment moi et Hiroshi ?"**

À l'entente de son prénom le père de Chihiro les rejoint.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"**

 **"Ren veut s'accaparer la moitié du dressing."**

 **"Mais j'ai plus de vêtements que toi Jin."**

 **"Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu occupes cinq étagères sur dix."**

 **"Si s'en est une."**

 **"Ne vous disputé pas pour ça s'il-vous-plait. Si vous voulez, je vous laisse partager le dressing tous les deux et moi je rangerai mes affaires dans le placard près des lits."**

 **"Merci beaucoup Hiroshi, toi au moins tu penses aux autres. Si tu veut tu peux choisir ton lit en premier."**

 **"Jin à raison. Par contre j'ai déjà posé ma valise sur le lit près de la fenêtre, donc ce serait normal qu'il me revienne."**

 **"Ren tu en fais vraiment trop. Tu veux toujours te faire remarquer."**

 **"Reiji personne ne t'a demander ton avis. En plus cette chambre n'est pas la tienne alors vas t'en."**

 **"Heureusement que ce n'est pas ma chambre. Je préférerai dormir dans le couloir plutôt qu'avec toi."**

* * *

 **"Voici vôtre chambre."**

 **"C'est pas mal du tout, hein Masa ?"**

Mon père se fige d'un coup, tout comme moi.

Les employer de cette hôtel sont vraiment incompétents. Cette chambre ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'avais prévu.

 **"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Seijuro ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un seul lit."**

 **"Je ne sais pas papa. J'avais pourtant bien précisé que je voulais une chambre avec deux lits bien séparés, mais ne t'en fait pas, j'appel la direction de l'hôtel dès maintenant."**

 ** _"Allô ! C'est Akashi Seijuro..._** "

 **"Hé Masa, vient voir la salle de bain. Elle est magnifique."**

 **"Cette salle de bain n'a rien d'exceptionnel, j'en ai une plus grande chez moi."**

 **"L'humilité tu connais ?"**

 **"Je suis fière de ce que je possède, c'est normal."**

 **"Oui mais tu devrais revoir ta méthode Masa parce que tu vas vite me saouler."**

 **"Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de vous, je fais ce que je veux. Et en ce qui me concerne, vous me saoulé déjà."**

 ** _" Très bien, au revoir."_**

 **"J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Cette chambre est la dernière chambre libre de l'hôtel. Il est donc impossible d'en changer."**

 **"Bon ce n'est pas si grave. Ce lit est tellement grand qu'on pourrait y dormir à quatre, alors à deux ça ne devrai pas poser de problème.**

 **"Si il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne partagerai mon lit avec personne, qu'il soit immense ou non."**

 **" Tu peux toujours dormir par terre Masa. Par contre moi je compte bien dormir dans ce lit cette nuit."**

 **"Et bien ça tombe mal parce que moi aussi."**

* * *

 _/ Quatre heures plus tard /_

" **Reo tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Je te trouve bizarre depuis cette après midi. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là tu sais ?"**

 **"J'avoue que j'aurai bien besoin de tes conseils aujourd'hui papa, mais tu dois surement être crevé après le match que tu as joué tout à l'heure."**

 **"Oui je suis légèrement fatigué mais je peux bien faire un effort pour toi Reo, surtout si tu ne te sens pas bien."**

Tout à l'heure, après avoir montrer leurs chambres à nos pères, nous avons décidé de les mettre tout de suite dans le bain en leur proposant de faire un match chambre contre chambre. C'est à dire les pères de Sei-chan et Eikichi contre le mien et ceux de Kotaro et Chihiro.

Au départ tout le monde n'était pas très partant - pour ne pas citer monsieur Akashi - mais ils ont finalement tous accepté. Ce match a d'ailleurs été plutôt intéressant mine de rien.

Le père de Kotaro a pu nous montrer ses talents de basketteur et il nous a également prouvé qu'il était bien l'inventeur du dribble éclaire. Le père de Mayuzumi était moins à l'aise sur le terrain mais il a fait plusieurs passes décisives et il se débrouille plutot pas mal au trois points. Mon père était complètement perdu par contre. Il m'a un peu fait mal au cœur, mais heureusement il s'est repris vers la fin et il était également très beau avec le maillot de Rakuzan... Ce qui est la seule chose importante pour lui au final.

Malgré leurs efforts, l'équipe de mon père a perdu face à celle d'Akashi-san et Nebuya-san. En même temps, il faut dire que se sont de vrais monstres.

Le père d'Eikichi enchaînait les dunks puissants et le père d'Akashi à bluffer tout le monde et son fils le première en sortant de nul part un ankle breaker.

Après le match, nous sommes tous rentrés dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel et maintenant nous nous dirigeons tous vers nos chambres respectives pour enfin dormir après cette journée riche en émotions.

 **"Ben si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien qu'on discute dans ma chambre."**

Mon père accepte et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux autres, nous nous rendons dans ma chambre.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Reo ? Dit moi tout."**

 **"En faite, j'ai rompu avec Junpei cette après-midi."**

 **"Vraiment ? Pourtant je me souvient que vous étiez très proche et que vous étiez même censé fêter vos un an dans quelques semaines."**

 **"Ouais mais on s'est rendu compte qu'on ne voulais pas la même chose, ou plutôt que nos désirs étaient incompatibles. Lui voulait que je sois moins dominant pour que lui le soit un peu plus et moi je voulais tout le contraire."**

 **"Je vois. En gros la rupture était inévitable c'est ça ? "**

 **"Oui en gros."**

 **"Tu l'aimais hein ?"**

 **"Oui, comme un fou et maintenant j'ai juste peur que nôtre rupture nous éloigne l'un de l'autre et que nous perdions nôtre amitié."**

 **"C'est sûr que rester ami après une peine de cœur n'est pas évident. D'ailleurs au lycée j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami à cause de ça."**

 **"Tu es sortis avec son ex alors qu'ils venaient juste de rompre c'est ça ? "**

Connaissant mon père, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas.

 **"Non, c'est plutôt avec mon pote que je suis sortis."**

QUOI ! MON PÈRE EST SORTIT AVEC UN MEC !

 **"Ne fait pas cette tête Reo, je vais tout t'expliquer... Durant ma deuxième année de lycée il y avait une fille qui n'arrêtait pas de me courir après. Elle me suivait partout, m'écrivait des tas de lettres et elle s'était même inscrite au club de tennis comme moi. De mon côté cette fille ne me plaisait pas du tout, alors pour me débarrasser d'elle, je lui est fait croire que j'étais gay et j'ai demandé à mon meilleur ami de se faire passer pour mon petit ami. Au départ le plan consistait juste à nous tenir par la main et à nous faire des câlins. Cependant, elle avait tout de suite vu clair dans nôtre jeu. Un soir après l'entrainement de tennis, elle nous avait alors coincé dans le couloir des vestiaires et elle nous avait dit que si on s'embrassait avec la langue devant elle, elle me ficherait la paix et elle quitterait le club. Alors moi ni une ni deux j'ai embrassé mon pote sans hésitation, avec la langue et une main aux fesses en bonus."**

 **"Épargne moi les détails papa."**

 **"Désolé... Après ça, elle était partit en courant et en pleurant. J'ai eu un peu pitié pour elle, mais bon, j'étais aussi super content de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes... Cependant, après cette événement je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce baiser et c'était la même chose pour mon ami, alors après quelques jours de réflexion, nous avions décidé de nous donner une chance et donc de continuer nôtre relation mais pour de vrai cette fois. "**

 **"Tu es en train de me dire qu'il te plaisait ?"**

 **"Il était plutôt beau oui... Au début tout ce passait bien entre nous, mais comme nous étions de base tous les deux hétéros, très vite des problèmes tout bêtes sont apparus. Par exemple quand on se tenait par la main personne ne voulait avoir le rôle de la fille. Ou bien quand on dormait ensemble personne ne voulais être celui qui poserait sa tête sur le torse de l'autre. En faite on voulait tout les deux que l'autre soit la fille, alors on a finit par rompre et nôtre amitié n'a pas tenue. J'étais un peu triste, mais je l'ai vite oublié quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec une fille quelques mois après ."**

 **"Tu aimes les hommes et les femmes alors ?"**

 **"Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Je n'ai rien contre les couples gays, bien au contraire, mais je n'aime pas les hommes. J'ai juste un peu mélangé amour et amitié. C'était une expérience de jeunesse si je puis dire."**

 **"Et sinon... est-ce que vous avez... eu... lui et toi... enfin je veux dire..."**

 **"Couché ensemble ?"**

 **"Ouais."**

 **"Je vais t'épargner les détails mon chéri."**

J'Y CROIS PAS ! MON PÈRE C'EST TAPÉ UN MEC !

* * *

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde, Eikichi et moi entrons dans nôtre chambre pour enfin passer un moment rien que tous les deux.

 **"Je ne sais pas pour toi Seijuro, mais cette journée ma tué, je suis crevé."**

Après ces quelques mots Eikichi s'empresse de retirer ses vêtements, ne conservant que son caleçon, et va vite se mettre au lit.

Il ne va quand même pas me dire qu'il compte dormir alors qu'on ne s'est presque pas vu de la journée.

 **"Tu viens te coucher Seijuro ? "**

A la demande d'Eikichi, je viens le rejoindre dans le lit en m'assaillant à califourchon sur son bassin.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Seijuro ? Tu compte dormir assis à califourchon sur moi ?"**

 **"Fait moi l'amour Eikichi."**

Je ne suis pas du genre à être aussi direct, mais il fallait que je sois claire.

 **"Tu me le demandes d'une façon tellement sexy que j'aurais adoré te dire oui mon amour, mais là tout de suite je suis vraiment crevé... Je te ferai l'amour demain matin, promis."**

 **"Mais moi c'est maintenant que j'ai envie de toi."**

Pour confirmer mes dires, je me penche sur Eikichi pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Je continue ensuite mes baisers dans son cou, puis sur ses pectoraux et enfin ses abdos. J'entreprend de descendre encore plus bas quand deux bras puissants me remettent dans ma position initiale.

 **"Pourquoi tu tiens autant à le faire ce soir Seijuro ? Tu n'es pas aussi impatient d'habitude ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bébé ?"**

 **"Cette après-midi j'ai eu une discussion avec Chihiro à propos de la fameuse nuit que vous avez passé ensemble."**

 **"Ouais et alors ?"**

 **"Et alors il m'a dit que pour lui tu n'étais pas un simple coup d'un soir. Mais qu'il avait couché avec toi par ce qu'il a des sentiments amoureux pour toi."**

 **"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Seijuro."**

 **"Serais-tu es en train de me traiter de menteur ?"**

 **"Je ne dis pas que tu mens, mais tu as peut-être mal entendu."**

 **"Chihiro m'a dit mot pour mot : Je suis amoureux de lui, en parlant de toi."**

 **"T'es sérieux là ? Tu vas me dire que Mayuzumi est amoureux de moi depuis tout ce temps, et que moi je suis allé voir ailleurs juste après l'avoir baiser alors que lui avait de réels sentiments pour moi.?"**

 **"C'est exactement ça."**

 **"Il va falloir que je lui parle alors. Parce si je lui ai fais du mal, je vais devoir m'excuser."**

 **"Pourquoi ? Mayuzumi est si important que ça pour toi ?"**

 **"Ce n'est pas une question d'important ou pas. C'est une question de respect. Mayuzumi est quelqu'un que j'apprécie et je ne peux pas rester sans m'excuser alors que je sais que je lui ai fait du mal."**

Rien que le fait d'imaginer Eikichi discuter seul avec Chihiro me rend fou.

Eikichi est à moi, et à moi seul.

 **"Et c'est pour ça que tu veux tant que je te fasse l'amour ? Tu veux que je te prouve que tu es le seul qui compte pour moi c'est ça hein bébé ?"**

Eikichi me connait tellement bien qu'il n'a même pas besoin de réfléchir pour me cerner.

 **"Sinon tu as répondu quoi à Mayuzumi après qu'il t'ait dit ça ?"**

 **"Après m'avoir avoué qu'il t'aimait il m'a dit que je ne devais pas le voir comme un rival. Je lui ai alors répondu qu'il ne serait jamais mon rival car moi au moins tu ne m'avais pas baiser puis jeté comme tu l'avais fais avec lui. Et j'ai terminé en disant que moi au moins je n'écartais pas les jambes aussi facilement que lui."**

 **"T'es sérieux là ?! Tu as vraiment traité Mayuzumi de mec facile ?! "**

 **"Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité."**

 **"C'était méchant."**

 **"C'était de la légitime défense."**

 **"Parce qu'il t'a attaqué peut-être ?"**

 **"Il a voulu me frapper à la fin mais son père l'a arrêté à temps."**

 **"Sérieux !... Et si il t'avait mit une droite, qu'est-ce tu aurais fais."**

 **"Il n'aurait jamais osé. "**

 **"Mais supposons qu'il ait osé."**

 **"Même dans une supposition il n'aurait jamais osé."**

 **"Seijuro je suis sérieux là."**

 **"...Je ne sais pas."**

 **"Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Kotaro lui serait du genre à le frapper en retour et à lui lancer des objets. Reo lui ne se fait jamais frapper parce que c'est toujours lui qui frappe le premier. Moi si un mec me met une droite je l'envoi à l'hôpital direct. Mais toi en fait t'as que de la gueule ? "**

 **"Je ne suis pas du genre à me battre c'est tout. En tout cas pas à main nu... Par contre on peut faire pas mal de chose avec une paire de ciseaux."**

 **"L'entaille que j'ai sur la tempe le confirme bien d'ailleurs."**

 **"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça mon bébé. Même si j'avais tout à fait raison de m'énerver, je suis allé trop loin en te lançant cette paire de ciseaux."**

 **"Je ne te crois pas Seijuro. Je pense plutôt que tu es super content de m'avoir blessé car c'était un moyen pour toi de prouver ton autorité."**

 **"Ne dit pas ça Eikichi. Tu sais bien que tu es tout pour moi et que je t'aime comme un fou. Te blesser physiquement ou mentalement est le dernier de mes souhaits et si tu venais à me quitter, je m'arracherai le cœur et je te l'offrirai."**

 **"Si tu regrettes vraiment et que tu m'aimes autant que tu le prétend, je veux que tu me le prouve... Suce moi."**

Je descend alors du bassin d'Eikichi pour venir me placer entre ses jambes. Je glisse ma main à l'intérieur de son caleçon et m'empare de son membre mou que je fait rapidement sortir de sous le tissu qui l'emprisonnait.

J'ai blessé Eikichi et je m'en veux terriblement pour ça. Alors si mon bébé veux une preuve, je suis plus que prêt à là lui donner.

Sans plus attendre je commence à passer ma langue sur toute la longueur du membre d'Eikichi. Léchant avec application chaque parcelle de peau s'offrant à moi.

 **"Humm... putain c'est bon."**

Le grognement de satisfaction que m'offre Eikichi ne fais que me motiver d'avantage. Je lèche alors son membre avec beaucoup plus de vivacité et très vite celui-ci se durcit tout comme le mien.

 **"Prend moi en bouche... Je veux sentir ma bite au fond de ta gorge."**

Doucement, je fais entrer son membre imposant à l'intérieur de ma bouche et la chaleur de celui-ci fait frissonner tout mon corps de désir.

 **"Putain Sei... ta bouche est juste incroyable."**

Je monte, puis je descend. Le rythme est doux, sensuel.

 **"Humm... plus... plus vite... plus profond !"**

Eikichi vient alors agripper mes cheveux d'une main pour pouvoir installer son rythme. Un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu et donc beaucoup plus excitant pour lui comme pour moi.

 **"Je... je viens."**

Eikichi tire alors légèrement sur mes cheveux pour ne pas jouir dans ma bouche, car il trouve dégueulasse de m'imposer sa semence chaude. Je retire alors son membre de ma bouche et Eikichi se libère dans un grognement de plaisir.

 **"Putain... C'était fantastique Seijuro... Maintenant c'est à toi de décider... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire mon amour ?"**

 **"Je veux te chevaucher."**

 **"Et bien vas-y. Je suis tout à toi."**

Rapidement je m'empare du tube de lubrifiant se trouvant dans un des tiroirs de la table de chevet et je commence à me préparer.

Un doigt.

Deux doigts.

Trois doigts.

Et en à peine quelques minutes je suis parfaitement prêt à recevoir l'homme de ma vie qui est d'ailleurs rapidement redevenu dure face au spectacle que je lui ai généreusement offert.

 **"Monte moi bébé."**

J'en meurs tellement d'envie que je m'empresse de me replacer sur le bassin d'Eikichi et de faire doucement entrer son membre en moi.

 **"AH !"**

D'un coup sec, Eikichi m'a agrippé les hanches et m'a fait asseoir sur son sexe, faisant ainsi pénétrer d'une traite son membre imposant profondément en moi et frappe du premier coup ma prostate.

 **"C'est si chaud et si serré en toi... c'est trop bon."**

En voyant les magnifiques yeux bleus d'Eikichi embués par le plaisir, je commence à faire de puissant vas-et-vient sur son sexe, faisant claquer mes fesses contre son bassin en même temps que son membre dur vient frapper profondément en moi.

 **"Sei... juro... plus vite... c'est... c'est trop bon."**

J'accélère alors le rythme en même temps que les coups de poignet d'Eikichi sur mon membre dur et très vite nous éteignions tous les deux l'extase dans un unique cris de plaisir.

Je me relève alors légèrement afin qu'Eikichi puisse se retirer de mon intimité - chose que je déteste - et je viens m'allonger sur son torse.

Eikichi vient caresser doucement mon dos et embrasser tendrement mon front.

 **"Seijuro ?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?"**

 **"Non."**

 **"Comment ça non ?"**

 **"Je ne veux pas t'épouser. Je veux que se soit toi qui m'épouse."**

* * *

Je suis assis au fond du lit, mes jambes bien au chaud sous la couette, ma light novel à la main et je relis pour la cinquième fois la même phrase de la ma page. Et tout ça à cause d'un blondinet qui refuse de rester tranquille.

Kotaro fait les cent pas dans la chambre, son portable à la main, fixant l'écran avec attention et ça depuis près de 45 minutes !

 **"Kotaro, pourrais-tu arrêter de faire le tour de la chambre s'il-te-plait ? Tu me déconcentre dans ma lecture.** "

Kotaro s'arrête en face du lit et détache enfin ses yeux de son téléphone pour venir les poser sur moi.

 **"Et toi pourrais-tu me dire si c'est normal de promettre à son petit ami qu'on va l'appeler le soir même et de ne toujours pas l'avoir fait à 22h passé ?"**

 **"Je ne t'ai pas demandé ta vie Kotaro. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu te poses quelque part pour que je puisse enfin lire ma light novel sans que ta silhouette ne vienne gêner mon champ de vision."**

A l'entente de ma réponse Kotaro se fige d'un coup, et son regard se remplit vite de tristesse.

 **"C'est bon, je ne t'embêterai plus avec mes histoires de cœur."**

Kotaro baisse doucement la tête, part s'asseoir par terre dans un coin de la pièce et recommence à fixer son téléphone.

Bon... J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec lui.

 **"Kotaro ?"**

 **"Oui."**

Il relève la tête et me fixe avec ses yeux de chat battu.

 **"Bon, je veux bien écouter ton histoire avec Izuki."**

 **"'C'EST VRAI !"**

Tant d'enthousiasme pour si peu.

 **"Oui c'est vrai."**

 **"YOUPI !"**

En un rien de temps Kotaro retrouve le sourire et vient s'asseoir dans le lit à mes côtés.

 **"Alors comme tu le sais Mayuzumi-san, je sors avec Shun-chan depuis pas mal de temps maintenant."**

 **"Ouais je sais."**

"Mais depuis deux semaines, on a de plus en plus de mal à se voir lui et moi à cause de son emplois du temps chargé. Alors tout à l'heure quand je l'ai croisé devant chez Hyuga, j'étais super content de le voir enfin. Mais malheureusement il n'a pas pu rester longtemps et a du partir en quatrième vitesse pour aller chercher ses sœurs. Il m'a alors promit de m'appeler ce soir. Cependant, ça fait des heures que j'attend et je n'ai encore reçu aucun appel. J'ai également essayé de l'appeler moi-même plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois je tombe sur son répondeur... Je suis complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je devrai faire Mayuzumi-san ?"

 **"Tu sais Kotaro, je ne parle pas beaucoup, mais à l'inverse j'observe beaucoup de choses et j'avais remarqué depuis pas mal de temps que ta relation avec Izuki ne tiendrait pas longtemps."**

 **"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? "**

 **"Izuki et toi vous avez une bonne complicité et vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre sont sincères et très forts. Cependant, vous êtes beaucoup trop différents et ce sont ces différences qui ont crées ce déséquilibre dans vôtre relation."**

 **"Quelles différences ?"**

 **"Izuki est l'aîné de sa famille et toi tu es le plus jeune de la tienne. Il a donc des responsabilités à remplir en tant qu'aîné. Des responsabilités que toi en tant que benjamin tu ne comprendras jamais... Tu es un très bon élève Kotaro. Tu n'as quasiment pas besoin de réviser en période d'examens car tu retiens vite les notions clés grâce à ton esprit vif. Izuki lui n'est qu'un élève moyen, voir très moyen, alors il est souvent sous pression quand approchent les examens et il doit alors bosser d'arrache pied... Toi tu es un prodige du basket, un générale sans couronne, alors qu'Izuki n'est qu'un simple meneur. Certes il a des yeux d'aigle, mais quant on sait que Takao a des yeux de faucon et Akashi des yeux de l'empereur, la vision d'aigle d'Izuki est tout de suite moins impressionnante. Il dois alors encore une fois se tuer au travail pour rehausser son niveau, là où toi tu sembles être né pour ce sport. Ce sont alors toutes ces différences qui vous éloigne de plus en plus chaque jour Izuki et toi."**

Kotaro baisse la tête et vient gratter l'arrière de son crâne d'une main.

Je crois que je viens de lui faire réaliser quelques chose d'important.

 **"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors pour arranger ça Mayuzumi-san ? Je n'ai pas envie que ma relation avec Izuki finisse comme celle de Hyuga et Reo-nee."**

 **"Comment ça ? "**

 **"Ils ont rompus."**

 **"Ah je vois... Mais bon, en ce qui les concerne leurs sentiments étaient tellement différents et leur besoins tellement opposés que la rupture était inévitable. Par contre pour Izuki et toi ce n'est qu'une question d'emploi du temps, alors si vous parvenez à vous mettre d'accord sur un emploi du temps qui vous convient à tous les deux il n'y aura plus de soucis entre vous."**

 **"Ouais mais pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'on arrive à se voir plus de trois secondes."**

 **"Après ça c'est une autre histoire."**

 **"Merci en tout cas pour tout tes conseils Mayuzumi-san. Je ne savais pas que tu en s'avais autant sur Izuki et moi et sur les autres couples. Tu as un super sens de l'observation. Ton petit ami doit être content de t'avoir."**

QUOI !

 **"Quel petit ami ?! D'ou est-ce que tu sors cette histoire Kotaro ?!"**

 **"Ben tu disparais tout le temps pendant la journée et tu refuses toujours de sortir t'amuser avec nous, alors je me suis dit que tu sortais peut-être avec un mec en secret."**

 **"Et ben c'est faux ! Je n'ai pas de petit ami et je n'en ai jamais eu !"**

 **"Ah bon ?! Tu n'as jamais été en couple ?! Pourtant tu as 18 ans et..."**

 **"C'est quoi ce cliché ?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a 18 ans qu'on doit forcément avoir déjà été en couple !"**

 **"Je sais, je sais, pardon... Ça m'étonne c'est tout."**

 **"Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout les mecs dont je suis tombé amoureux étaient soit hétéros, soit déjà en couple, soit m'ont rejetés."**

 **"Alors tu n'as jamais embrassé personne, ni rien d'autre ?"**

 **"Ben il y a eu mon aventure d'un soir avec Nebuya."**

 **"Ah oui ! Ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce tu pris de couché avec Ei-chan."**

 **"Pourquoi, tu le trouves moche ?"**

 **"Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Ei-chan est très beau. J'aime beaucoup ses yeux bleus nuit et ses tétons ressemblent à des pépites de chocolat, c'est trop mignon."**

 **"Tu es vraiment bizarre parfois Kotaro."**

 **"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"**

 **"Non pour rien... Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai couché avec Nebuya parce que j'ai des sentiments pour lui et que je pensais qu'il tomberait amoureux de moi si il couchait avec moi. Mais visiblement ma performance ne l'avait pas marqué tant que ça car il a couché avec un autre mec juste après avoir couché avec moi."**

 **"Je suis désolé pour toi Mayuzumi-san. Ça doit vraiment être difficile pour toi de ne pas être triste alors qu'Ei-chan et tout le temps en train de galocher Akashi et de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu refuses de passer du temps avec nous."**

 **"C'est sûr que ça fait mal, mais on finit par s'y habituer et de toute façon pour moi le pire est déjà passé."**

 **"Tu veux dire qu'un mec t'as fait plus de mal qu'Ei-chan ?"**

 **"Ouais mais bon, ça remonte à la primaire."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"**

 **"C'est pas important."**

 **"Si tu l'as mentionné, c'est que ça doit être très important pour toi, alors dit moi tout s'il-te-plait, je veux savoir !"**

 **"Très bien... C'était en dernière année de primaire, la veille de la Saint Valentin. Nous étions tous en classe et la maîtresse nous avait demandé de faire chez nous un carte de St. Valentin pour la personne dont on était amoureux dans la classe. Une fois chez moi j'étais tout excité car il y avait un garçon dont j'étais amoureux depuis le début de l'année et à qui je n'avais jamais osé me déclarer. Il s'appelait Kyosuke. J'avais alors découpé un cœur dans un papier rouge et j'y avais écris tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'étais même allé cueillir des fleurs dans mon jardin pour que ma carte soit parfaite. Le lendemain la maîtresse avait fait passer chaque élève à tour de rôle pour aller offrir leur carte. Quand se fût enfin mon tour je m'étais fièrement avancé vers le bureau de Kyosuke et je lui avais donner ma carte qui surpassait de loin celles des autres. Toute la classe s'était alors soudainement mise à rire et certains m'avaient lancés des cris de dégoût. Kyosuke lui m'avait regardé avec mépris et avait tout simplement déchiré ma carte en mille morceaux sous mes yeux, sans oublier de m'hurler dessus en disant que j'étais dégueulasse et qu'il ne voulait plus me voir près de lui. J'étais alors sortis de la salle en pleurant et je m'étais enfermé dans une des cabines des toilettes. J'y étais resté jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Je refusais de revoir le regard méprisant de Kyosuke ainsi que ceux des autres."**

 **"Et ta maîtresse dans tout ça ? Elle a forcément fait quelque chose ?"**

 **"Effectivement elle a fait quelque chose. A la fin de la journée elle m'a prise à part et elle m'a dit que la réaction des autres était tout à fait normal car ce que j'avais fais était mal et inconcevable."**

 **"Qu'elle conne celle-là ! Elle aurait mérité que quelqu'un lui foute une tarte !"**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère s'en est chargé et mon père m'a changé d'établissement. Cependant, ce qui s'était passé avec Kyosuke et les autres m'avait tellement traumatisé que j'avais commencé à m'isoler et à me renfermer dans la lecture."**

 **"C'est donc à cause de cette histoire que tu restes toujours seul sur le toit ou ailleurs avec tes light novels ?"**

 **"Je suppose que oui."**

 **"Ce qui t'es arrivé plus jeune est juste horrible et ça me fais énormément mal au cœur pour toi. J'avoue qu'avant ce soir je te trouvait méchant et froid, mais je comprend mieux ton attitude maintenant et tu es quelqu'un de bien Mayuzumi-san. Tu mérites de trouver l'amour toi aussi."**

 **"C'est sûr que parfois j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que ça fait d'être avec quelqu'un qui partagerait mes sentiments. Qui m'embrasserait, m'enlacerait et me ferait l'amour avec tendresse et passion. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est la..."**

Sans réfléchir, j'ai plaqué mes lèvres contre celles de Mayuzumi-san... Elles sont douces et chaudes. C'est agréable.

Mayuzumi-san de son côté ne réagît pas. Il doit surement encore être sous l'effet du choque. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ais fait ça, et à vrai dire, je ne le sais même pas moi-même.

Mayuzumi-san a une personnalité froide et il est parfois un peu méchant, mais en réalité c'est quelqu'un de fragile, qui à juste besoin de tendresse, de se sentir aimé, et je veux être celui qui lui donnera tout ça.

Mayuzumi-san se détend peu à peu et répond enfin à mon baiser. Nos lèvres se caressent et nos langues s'entremêlent avec douceur et sensualité.

Soudainement, je casse le baiser pour nous permettre de reprendre nos souffles, quand au même moment mon regard croise celui de Mayuzumi-san.

C'est bizarre. Ça fait deux ans que je connais Mayuzumi-san et c'est la première fois que je remarque que ses yeux sont aussi magnifiques... Vraiment magnifiques.

Le regard de Mayuzumi-san semble comme partagé entre l'incompréhension et le désir.

Il est complètement perdu, mais il en veut plus et moi aussi.

Très rapidement nous nous retrouvons à moitié nu, sous la couette. Lui allongé sur le dos et moi allongé sur lui mon bassin entre ses jambes et ma bouche plaqué contre la sienne pour un baiser beaucoup plus fougueux que le premier.

Je casse une nouvelle fois le baiser et viens le poursuivre dans son cou où j'embrasse, suce, mordille et lèche chaque parcelle de peau se trouvant sur mon chemin.

 **"Humm..."**

Le petit gémissement de plaisir que je reçois de la part de Mayuzumi-san me pousse à continuer. Je descend alors ma langue sur ses clavicules, puis sur ses pectoraux.

 **"Humm... oui juste là..."**

Mayuzumi-san ne parvient pas à retenir ses gémissements quand ma langue vient s'attaquer à son téton droit, puis au gauche, puis encore une fois au droit et de nouveau au gauche.

Je descend ensuite au niveau des abdos - l'une des parties du corps que je préfère - et je viens littéralement les dévorer. Faisant passer ma langue avec application sur chaque bosse.

Je descend plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à arrivé au niveau de son caleçon.

Une énorme bosse me fais face et à cette vu je me glace d'un coup.

 **"Kotaro, on n'est pas obligé d'aller plus loin tu sais. On peut s'arrêter là si tu veux."**

Quoi ?! Comment ça s'arrêter là ? Je ne veux pas m'arrêter la moi. J'en veux plus. Beaucoup plus.

Sans perdre de temps, je fais glisser son boxer jusqu'à le lui retirer complètement, et libère ainsi son membre gonflé. Je le prend en main et commence à faire des vas-et-vient.

 **"Attend Kotaro."**

Mayuzumi-san se penche sur le côté, ouvre un tiroir de la table de chevet et s'empare d'un petit sachet de lubrifiant se trouvant dans une boîte de préservatif et me le lance.

 **"Tient. Ce sera peut-être plus pratique avec ça... Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kotaro. On ne sais jamais ce qui peut se passer, voilà pourquoi j'ai cette boîte."**

Sans poser plus de question, j'étale un peu de lubrifiant sur ma main et reprend mes vas-et vient sur le membre de Mayuzumi-san. Et effectivement c'est plus pratique comme ça.

 **"Humm... plus vite... plus vite !"**

Sous les ordres de Mayuzumi-san j'accélère assez vite le rythme. Son corps se cambre de plus en plus et ses cris de plaisir sont de plus en plus forts.

 **"Kotaro... je... je viens."**

Joignant le geste à la parole, j'applique un ultime mouvement de poignet et en un rien de temps Mayuzumi-san se déverse sous l'effet de la jouissance.

 **"Kotaro... c'était... c'était trop bon."**

Mayuzumi-san à aimé. Je suis satisfait de moi. Par contre de mon coté je commence à me sentir très à l'étroit dans mon boxer alors il va falloir que je trouve vite une solution à ça.

 **"Allonge toi Kotaro, je vais m'occuper de toi, tu l'as bien mérité."**

 **"Je n'ai pas envie."**

 **"Quoi ?"**

 **"Je n'ai pas envie d'une simple petite branlette... J'ai envie de toi."**

Les yeux de Mayuzumi-san s'écarquillent d'un coup et son visage devient tout rouge.

Il est trop craquant. Ça me donne encore plus envie de lui.

Je viens alors écarter d'avantage les jambes de Mayuzumi-san et observe avec attention son intimité, perplexe.

 **"Kotaro, tu es sûr que tu veux aller encore plus loin ?"**

 **"Arrête de me demander si je suis sûr et dit moi plutôt ce que je dois faire maintenant."**

 **"C'est t'a première fois ?"**

 **"Oui."**

Mayuzumi-san me lance un regard attendrit avant de reprendre.

 **"Très bien... Reprendre le sachet de lubrifiant."**

Je m'exécute et récupère le sachet posé sur le lit.

 **"Il en reste ?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Alors étale s'en sur ton index"**

 **"Comme ça ?"**

 **"C'est parfait... Maintenant enfonce le."**

 **"L'enfoncer où ?"**

Mayuzumi-san me lance un regard mi blasé, mi amusé et je comprend très vite où est-ce que je dois enfoncer mon doigt.

 **"C'est bon j'ai compris. T'es prêt ?"**

Mayuzumi-san acquiesce de la tête et j'enfonce donc entièrement mon index en lui d'un coup sec.

 **"AAAAH !"**

 **"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mayuzumi-san ?! Je t'ai fait mal ?!"**

 **"Imbécile ! Tu m'as presque déchiré en deux ! Pourquoi tu là enfoncé aussi fort ?!"**

 **"Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je suis désolé ! Pardonne-moi ! Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser !"**

 **"C'est bon, c'est bon, calme toi Kotaro, la douleur est passé et puis c'est ta première fois alors c'est normal que tu fasses quelques erreurs. Essaye juste de ne pas faire pareil avec le deuxième doigt."**

 **"Le deuxième doigt ?"**

Vu le regard que me lance Mayuzumi-san, il doit juste en avoir marre de moi.

 **"Kotaro, ce que tu es en train de me faire est une préparation. Tu dois me préparer à te recevoir. Alors appart si tu en as une toute petite, tu devras à un moment ou à un autre m'enfoncé deux, voir trois doigts si tu veux que ta bite entre en moi. J'espère avoir été clair."**

Sous les consignes de Mayuzumi-san, je commence à le préparer soigneusement et très vite je trouve mon rythme. J'en suis maintenant au troisième doigt et Mayuzumi-san semble enfin prêt à me recevoir.

 **"Retire tes doigts Kotaro... C'est toi que je veux maintenant... Prend moi."**

Putain ! C'était juste trop sexy.

Ne pouvant pas attendre plus, je retire enfin mon dernier vêtement et après avoir soigneusement enfilé le préservatif, je viens présenter mon membre gonflé au possible devant l'intimité de Mayuzumi-san qui n'attend plus que moi.

 **"Vas-y Kotaro entre doucement. Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps."**

J'observe l'intimité de Mayuzumi-san, puis j'observe mon membre dur.

 **"Mayuzumi-san ? Tu es sûr que je vais pouvoir entrer ? Tu sembles encore pas mal serré et je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal encore une fois."**

 **"Ça en a pas l'air comme ça, mais quand tu entreras ça s'écartera, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Si j'ai pu accueillir le membre impressionnant de Nebuya, le tient entrera certainement."**

Il n'a pas tort.

Je comment alors doucement à faire pénétrer mon sexe en lui, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à y être entièrement.

Cette humidité, cette chaleur, cette pression autour de mon membre. Je n'ai encore jamais ressentis quelque chose de semblable. C'est... c'est juste la sensation la plus délicieuse au monde.

 **"Attend un peu Kotaro... C'est bon tu peux bouger."**

Sans perdre de temps, je ressors légèrement mon membre de l'intimité de Mayuzumi-san et viens donner un puissant coup de bassin en lui.

 **"AH !"**

 **"Désolé ! Désolé ! Je n'aurais pas du frapper aussi fort."**

 **"Encore... C'était... juste... trop bon... j'en veux encore."**

Hein ? Ça lui a plu ?

Motivé par Mayuzumi-san et surtout par mon envie. Je reprend mes coups de hanches plus vite, plus fort et plus profondément en lui. Son corps se cambre sous l'effet du plaisir et ses ongles viennent se planter dans mon dos.

 **"Mayu... Mayuzumi-san... je... je viens."**

Seulement deux coups de hanches et deux coups de poignets sur le membre de Mayuzumi suffisent à me faire venir dans le préservatif et lui entre nos deux torses. Je me retire donc de son intimité et après avoir jeté le préservatif dans la petite poubelle à côté du lit je viens m'écrouler aux côtés de Mayuzumi-san qui tente tout comme moi de reprendre son souffle.

 **"Putain Kotaro... C'était trop bon."**

 **"Ça tu l'as dis... c'était juste incroyable."**

Mayuzumi-san vient alors joindre ses lèvres aux miennes pour un baiser passionné auquel je répond à la hâte et après quelques caresses, nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 _Fin du Chapitre 11_

 _Alors que va t-il se passer pour Kotaro à vôtre avis ?_

 _Au prochain chapitre on retrouvera Kiyoshi et Imayoshi ainsi qu'Hanamiya et il se passera pas de chose ;)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et laissez moi vos avis, n'hésitez pas :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Je souhaite tout d'abord dire un énorme merci à **Luna-la-lune, Miss Yuki 66, AislingGra, Laura-067, tai2213, Luffythebest** et **Kaelle** **Cappuccino** pour vos review. Elles m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir:)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 partie 1

 **"Humm... ça sent super bon."**

Je me réveil doucement, agréablement accueilli par une douce odeur d'amandes et je me sens comme enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur.

Je redresse légèrement la tête et aperçois la jolie tignasse grise de Mayzumi-san parfumé de la fameuse odeur d'amandes, posé sur mon torse.

Reo-nee disait donc la vérité quand il parlait de l'amour de Mayuzumi-san pour les produits capillaires.

 **"Humm... Ei... kichi."**

Mayuzumi-san vient de chuchoter le prénom d'Ei-chan dans son sommeil.

Il rêve de lui ?

Ses sentiments pour lui sont si sincères que ça ?

Délicatement, Mayuzumi-san se réveil à son tour et se frotte les yeux tout doucement.

Adorable.

Il est vraiment adorable avec ce visage tout innocent.

 **"Bonjour Mayuzumi-san, tu as bien dormi ?"**

 **"J'ai... j'ai dormis sur ton torse toute la nuit ?"**

 **"Je crois que oui."**

 **"Je suis vraiment désolé Kotaro. J'ai du te broyer la cage thoracique."**

 **"Non pas du tout. C'était plutôt agréable de dormir avec un petit loup sur le torse."**

 **"Un loup ?... Je te fais penser à un loup ?"**

 **"À un bébé loup plutôt, parce que tu es trop mignon."**

Mayuzumi ne répond pas et se contente de cacher son visage tout rouge dans mon torse.

 **"Arrête de mentir Kotaro."**

 **"Mais c'est vrai ! Je te trouve vraiment mignon."**

 **"Personne ne m'a jamais trouvé mignon, beau ou même sexy, alors arrête de te moquer de moi."**

 **"Et ben moi je te trouve mignon beau et sexy... très sexy."**

 **"Arrête Kotaro ! C'est embarrassent !"**

 **"J'arrêterai si tu me fais un bisou."**

Mayuzumi-san se redresse alors légèrement, vient se pencher sur moi et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de rapidement les retirer.

Il se moque de moi là ?

 **"C'était quoi ça ?! Moi je veux un vrai baiser."**

Mayuzumi-san qui me "rit" au nez - visiblement satisfait de son coup- se lève de mon torse et vient se placer en face du lit.

 **"Vient le chercher."**

 **"Hein ?"**

 **"Si tu veux un vrai baiser, vient le chercher."**

Il est sérieux là ?

 **"Si je t'attrape je ne me contenterai pas d'un simple baiser Mayu..."**

 **"Chihiro. Appel moi Chihiro."**

Putain...

Pourquoi ce mec est aussi adorable ?...

Sans perdre de temps, je m'empresse de sortir du lit et viens plaquer Chihiro contre le mur le plus proche.

Pourquoi ce mec semble m'attirer comme un aimant ?...

Mes lèvres viennent alors se poser contre les siennes pour un baiser passionné et sensuel.

C'est bon...

Tellement bon...

Chihiro détache brusquement ses lèvres des miennes alors que je m'apprêtait à glisser ma main sous son t-shirt.

 **"Kotaro...ton téléphone."**

Soudainement, j'entend effectivement une sonnerie de téléphone... Ma sonnerie de téléphone.

Qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure-ci ?...

Qui peut bien oser interrompre mon baiser avec Chihiro ?...

 **"Tu devrais répondre Kotaro. C'est peut-être Izuki."**

I..zu..ki ?

IZUKI !

C'EST UN APPEL D'IZUKI !

Très heureux d'enfin recevoir le fameux appel de Shun-chan, je m'empresse de récupérer mon portable posé sur la table de chevet et de décrocher.

 **"Allo Shun-chan ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?"**

 **"Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir Kotaro. Je rentrais de mon entraînement avec Riko et j'étais juste crevé alors je me suis endormis dans la canapé."**

 **"Ah, je comprend mieux maintenant !"**

 **"Tant mieux alors !"**

Shun-chan m'explique rapidement la raison de son appel et je suis juste aux anges en apprenent la nouvelle.

La mère de Shun-chan ne travail pas aujourd'hui et elle a décidé d'emmener ses filles à la fête foraine. Shun-chan à donc son après-midi de libre et veux le passer chez lui avec moi, rien que tous les deux.

 **"Je serai chez toi à 14 heures pile Shun-chan ! J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir !"**

 **"Moi aussi Kotaro. Tu me manques beaucoup tu sais ?"**

 **"A moi aussi tu me manques énormément Shun-chan."**

 **"A tout à l'heure mon bébé sans couronne. Je t'aime."**

 **"Je t'aime aussi mon bébé aigle ! À tout à l'heure, bisou."**

J'Y CROIS PAS ! JE VAIS PASSER L'APRÈS-MIDI AVEC SHUN-CHAN ! JE VAIS PASSER L'APRÈS-MIDI AVEC SHUN-CHAN !

 **"Vous êtes mignons tout les deux."**

Hein ?... Chihiro ?

Petit à petit je commence à réaliser quelque chose... et pas des moindres.

J'ai... j'ai trompé Shun-chan... J'ai trompé l'homme de ma vie.

PUTAIN !

Pourquoi est-ce j'ai fais une chose pareille ?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai couché avec Mayuzumi-san ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Shun-chan ?! Et comment va t-il réagir ?! Je vais le perdre c'est sûr ! Il va me détester ! Il va me quitter et il ne voudra plus jamais me parler !

 **"Dis lui que tout est de ma faute."**

 **"Qu-Quoi ?"**

 **"Dis lui que tu étais triste et en colère de ne pas avoir reçu son appel et que pour te réconforter j'avais ramené de la bière et avais ensuite profité de ton état second pour te sauter dessus."**

 **"Mais... mais c'est faux. C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai sauté dessus Chihiro."**

 **"Je sais bien Kotaro, mais je sais aussi que tu aimes Izuki plus que tout et que tu serais prêt à tout pour ne pas le perdre."**

 **"Ouais c'est vrai, mais je respecte également trop Shun-chan pour lui mentir."**

 **"C'est comme tu veux Kotaro. C'est ton couple après tout... Bon, moi je descend prendre mon petit déjeuner."**

 **"Attend !... Par rapport à hier soir, je suis désolé de m'être jeté sur toi comme je l'ai fais. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris. Tu semblais tellement triste et fragile en parlant de ton enfance et tu m'as..."**

 **"Fais pitié."**

 **"Non, tu m'as touché."**

 **"Je t'ai tellement touché que tu m'as _touché_."**

J'esquisse un petit sourire à l'entente du jeu de mot de Chihiro.

Shun-chan fait sans arrête ce genre de blague lui aussi et son humour est d'ailleurs la première chose qui m'a attiré chez lui.

Je ne savais pas que Chihiro était du genre à faire des blagues, ou même à rire tout court.

Il me surprend...

Depuis hier soir Chihiro ne cesse de me surprendre.

 **"J'ai eu envie de te réconforter et de te protéger à la fois. Je voulais que tu te sentes aimé et d'un autre côté je pense que j'avais également besoin de me sentir aimé."**

 **"Disons que ce qu'ont a fait hier soir était un acte de réconfort mutuel. Après tout tu aimes Izuki et moi Eikichi. On fait tous des erreurs tu sais. J'ai malheureusement gâché ma première fois avec Eikichi et toi tu as gâché la tienne avec moi. Mais bon, si on a fait ce qu'on a fait c'est surement pour une raison. Tu vas peut-être tirer une leçon enrichissante de tout ça, qui sait."**

Chihiro franchi la porte de la chambre et ce qu'il vient de dire me fait prendre conscience de deux choses importantes.

La première est que coucher avec lui n'était pas une erreur et la deuxième et que le savoir amoureux d'Ei-chan me dérange... beaucoup.

* * *

 **"J'espère vraiment que cette boutique vend mon shampoing."**

Ce matin, après une bonne douche bien chaude, j'ai voulu me faire un shampoing pour redonner à mes cheveux leur éclats et leur douceur et c'est à ce moment que j'ai commis l'irréparable.

En m'emparant de la bouteille, j'ai fais un faux mouvement et j'ai malencontreusement versé la totalité du contenu sous la douche.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à faire le labyrinthe entre les rayons de produit capillaire dans le seul magasin du quartier ouvert à 8 heures du matin.

Je suis dégoûté.

D'une part parce que j'ai du me faire une queue de cheval de fortune car mes cheveux ne sont pas présentables et d'une autre part PARCE QUE ÇA VA BIENTÔT FAIRE VINGT MINUTES QUE JE PARCOURS LES MÊMES RAYONS SANS TROUVER CE FOUTU SHAMPOING !

Attendez...

Mais qu'est-ce que je peut être bête parfois.

Le shampoing que j'utilise est un shampoing pour femme, alors c'est normal que je ne trouve rien dans les rayons hommes.

Je change donc de direction pour me rendre dans les rayons femmes et en à peine une minute je déniche avec joie la bouteille que je convoite.

 **"Je suis ravi de constater que je ne suis pas le seul à utiliser du shampoing pour femme."**

Surpris par la voix ayant raisonné dans mon dos, je me retourne dans un sursaut et la bouteille de shampoing me glisse brutalement des mains... pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Je vois la bouteille se diriger avec vitesse vers le sol et dans ma tête j'imagine déjà la colère de l'employer qui devra nettoyer le liquide et la mienne quand je devrai payer pour un produit que je n'ai même pas utiliser.

Soudainement, à quelques centimètres du sol, une main s'empare de la bouteille de shampoing.

Je pousse alors un long soupire.

Je suis soulagé.

 **"J'ai de bons réflexes dit donc."**

Im... Imayoshi Shoichi ?

 **"Hey ! Mais tu es Mibuchi Reo ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec cette queue de cheval. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer."**

Cet enfoiré. Ce manipulateur. Ce sadique. Ce mec qui a violé Mako-chan ce trouve juste devant moi et en plus il ose s'adresser à moi comme si de rien n'était et avec le sourire en plus.

Je vais lui faire ravaler sa bonne humeur en vitesse à celui-là.

 _'Je n'ai pas envie qu'Imayoshi sache que vous êtes au courant, alors si vous le voyer, je veux que vous agissiez normalement avec lui.'_

Soudainement, les paroles de Mako-chan refond surface dans mon esprits.

Putain ! J'aurai tellement voulu ne pas me souvenir de cette phrase, mais bon, j'ai promis à Mako-chan de ne plus me mêler de ses histoires et de le laisser s'occuper d'Imayoshi seul.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je vais devoir jouer à l'hypocrite et garder ma langue dans ma poche.

 **"Oui c'est bien moi et toi tu es Imayoshi Shoichi c'est bien ça ?"**

Je lui offre un magnifique sourire, au moins aussi faux que le sien.

 **"Oui c'est ça. On s'est eu au téléphone la dernière fois. Tu m'avais invité chez Hanamiya pour déjeuner mais je n'étais pas libre."**

 **"Oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'ai pas grave, ce sera pour une prochaine fois... Sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt le matin ?"**

 **"C'est une drôle d'histoire. Je prenais ma douche tranquillement, quand au moment d'ouvrir mon shampoing j'ai fait un faux mouvement, déversant malencontreusement la totalité de shampoing au sol."**

 **"Vraiment ! Il met arrivé exactement la même chose ce matin ! "**

 **"Quelle coïncidence. En plus on utilise le même shampoing."**

 **"Oui, c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs tu le trouve comment ce shampoing ?!"**

 **"C'est Momoi qui me l'a conseillé et je l'adore ! Il sent superbement bon et il pénétré bien dans le cuir chevelu."**

 **"Je trouve aussi !... Dis moi Imayoshi, je peux toucher tes cheveux ? Ils semblent si doux !"**

 **"Bien sur, ne te gêne pas."**

Petit à petit, Imayoshi et moi commençons à discuter cheveux, coiffure et produits, et très vite nous découvrons avec surprise que nous partageons la même routine capillaire.

Ce garçon n'est pas du tout comme je me l'imaginait. Il est beaucoup plus sympa.

Si ça se trouve, il a changé.

 **"Je me fais couper les pointes demain. Tu veux venir Mibuchi ? J'aimerai bien être accompagné par quelqu'un d'autre que Momoi pour une fois."**

J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un ami qui me demanderai ça un jour !

" **Je serai ravie de t'accompagner Imayoshi."**

 **"Ensuite on pourra aller chez moi pour que tu m'apprennes à concocter ton fameux masque à l'avocat si tu veux."**

Ce garçon est un ange tombé du ciel !

 **"Bien sur que je veux ! J'adorai même !"**

Imayoshi et moi échangeons alors nos numéros, quand un gargouillement se fit entendre.

 **"Excuse moi Mibuchi, c'était mon estomac. Je n'ai pas encore pris de petit déjeuner... donc.. voilà."**

 **"Je n'ai pas petit déjeuné non plus à vrai dire."**

Soudainement une superbe idée traverse mon esprits.

 **"Imayoshi, que dirais-tu de venir petit déjeuner avec moi au restaurant de l'hôtel où loge l'équipe de Rakuzan. Il est à quinze minutes à pieds, même pas. Comme ça tu pourras rencontrer Kotaro et Eikichi."**

 **"C'est d'accord."**

* * *

 **"Et si j'invitai Hanamiya à venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Seijuro ? Même si ce n'est pas grand chose ce serait un bon moyen pour Reo, Kotaro et moi de commencer à nous faire pardonner nos intrusions dans sa vie privé. "**

 **"Je pense que ça fera plaisir a Hanamiya de voir que vous pensez à lui."**

 **"Je l'appel alors."**

Je m'empare rapidement de mon téléphone et compose le numéro d'Hanamiya.

Il ne répond pas.

 **"Je suis tombé sur sa messagerie."**

 **"Et bien réessaye."**

Un essai...

Deux essais..

Trois essais..

et toujours rien.

 **"Il ne décroche pas, c'est bizarre. Je vais essayer Facebook."**

Tiens, il est connecté sur son profil, alors pourquoi il ne décroche pas sur son portable ?

 _ **Nebuya Eikichi** : Oi Hana ! Ça te dirais de venir petit déjeuner avec nous au restaurant de l'hôtel ?_

 _ **Hanamiya Makoto** : Non._

 _ **Nebuya Eikichi** : Il propose le meilleur chocolat chaud, les meilleurs cookies au chocolat et les meilleures parts de brownie du pays._

 _ **Hanamiya Makoto** : Je serai là dans vingt minutes._

 _ **Nebuya Eikichi** : Tu pourras même goûter à mes tablettes de chocolats si tu es gentil ;)_

 _ **Hanamiya Makoto** : Et Akashi dans tout ça ?_

 _ **Nebuya Eikichi** : Il pourra toujours nous rejoindre ;) Plus on est de fou plus on rit ;)_

 _ **Makoto Hanamiya** : Tu as vraiment un problème avec le flirt toi (0.o) et arrête avec ces clins d'œils à la con !_

 _ **Nebyua Eikichi** : C'est bon je rigolais XD Seijuro et le seul qui puisse goutter à mes tablettes de chocolat et il a même droit à un bon gros éclaire en bonus ;)_  
 _Bref, dis moi, pourquoi tu ne répond pas à mes appels ?_

 _ **Hanamiya Makoto** : On m'a volé mon tel' et s'il te plait ne parle plus jamais de bon gros éclair de cette façon :S_

 _ **Nebuya Eikichi** : Ah ouais ? Tu es vraiment malchanceux toi :p La dernière fois c'était ton fric, et maintenant c'est ton portable XD_

 _ **Hanamiya Makoto** : Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me fous les nerfs ! Bref, à toute._

 _ **Nebuya Eikichi** : Ouais, à plus._

 **"J'espère bien être le seul qui goutte à tes tablettes de chocolat et à ton gros éclaire."**

 **"T'es yeux de l'empereur sont vraiment impressionnant bébé et rassures toi, tu es le seul à qui j'appartienne et a qui je veux appartenir."**

Je suis assis au bord du lit et Seijuro vient littéralement me sauter dessus, me plaquant ainsi dos au lit avec lui allongé sur mon torse.

Seijuro fait le tour de ma taille avec ses bras et viens poser son oreille contre mon cœur.

Ça l'apaise parait-il.

 **"Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis fou amoureux de toi Eikichi."**

 **"Moi aussi je suis fou de toi Seijuro."**

 **"Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tu comptes pour moi, ni à quel point je serai dévasté si tu n'étais plus avec moi."**

 **"Seijuro..."**

 **"Hier soir tu m'as mit la puce à l'oreille et j'ai commandé ça tard dans la nuit. Je voulais faire ça bien, je voulais que ce soit mémorable, mais je ne pourrai pas attendre d'avantage Eikichi."**

 **"De quoi tu parles bébé ? Je suis perdue là !"**

Seijuro libère ma taille, se lève de mon torse et va fouiller dans le premier tiroir de la table de chevet.  
Je me lève alors du lit à mon tour et je patiente.

Seijuro s'empare finalement d'une petite boite noir inconnu de ma personne et vient me rejoindre.

Il me fixe quelques instants et après ce qui semblait être un moment de réflexion Seijuro pose un genoux à terre face à moi.

Il ne va quand même pas ?...

" **Eikichi, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai comme l'impression d'être un autre homme, ou plutôt d'avoir enfin retrouver l'homme que je suis réellement. Après la mort de ma mère j'avais comme perdu toutes raisons de vivre. J'avais arrêté de sourire, de rire et d'aimer quoi que se soit ou qui que se soit. Même le basket, ce sport qui est pourtant ma passion ne me faisait plus vibrer comme avant. Après la mort de ma mère j'étais comme anesthésier. Impassible face aux émotions, comme une machine. Une machine qui n'avait pour but que la victoire... Je m'y étais fait. Je m'étais habitué à cette vie sans frissons, sans chaleur, sans amour. Cependant, je t'ai rencontré, et tu as changé ma vie, tu m'as changé. Eikichi, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis la mort de ma mère. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je vie, pour laquelle je sourie, pour laquelle mon cœur bas de nouveau. Gagner ton cœur a été ma plus belle victoire. Tu es ma plus belle victoire. Tu es ma force. Tu n'es pas l'amour de ma vie, tu es ma vie... Eikichi, mon bébé, mon amour, mon âme-sœur, veux-tu m'épouser ?"**

Une... une demande en mariage ?

Seijuro vient de me demander en mariage ? Comme ça ? Sur un coup de tête ?

Je ne dois pas pleurer putain ! Je dois rester fort ! Mon cœur ne dois pas battre aussi vite dans ma poitrine !

Seijuro ouvre la petite boite en cuir noir et me dévoile une bague, en argent, plutôt large d'épaisseur, avec nos deux kanji gravés à l'intérieur.

Simple et efficace, comme j'aime.

À quel moment Seijuro avait-il acheté ça ? À quel moment Seijuro avait-il pensé à ça ?

Plusieurs questions sans réponses me passent par la tête, mais pour l'instant la seule question important avait déjà été posé et son auteur attendait la réponse...

Ma réponse...

 **"Akashi Eikichi... Tu as de la chance, ça sonne plutôt bien, alors c'est oui... Je veux bien t'épouser."**

Les yeux de Seijuro s'illuminent d'un coup et un immense sourire viens s'afficher sur son visage.

Il me prend la main et fait doucement glisser l'anneau autour de mon annulaire.

 **"Comment tu as fait pour connaître la taille exacte de mon doigt alors que je l'ignore moi même ?"**

 **"Je connais chaque parties de ton corps à la perfection monsieur Akashi Eikichi."**

 **"Ah ouais ? Alors que dirais-tu de me montrer toutes tes connaissances de mon anatomie en me faisant l'amour."**

 **"Tu... tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ?"**

 **"Bein sur. Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. Tu es mon petit ami autant que je suis le tient. Mon corps t'appartient. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux."**

 **"Vraiment ? Alors tiens toi prêt, car ce sera absolu."**

* * *

" **Les autres ne sont pas encore là, c'est bizarre. D'habitude Akashi et Ei-chan sont toujours les premiers à descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner."**

 **"Je ne vois pas ce qui te surprend Kotaro. Les connaissant ils doivent probablement être sous la couette pour faire tu sais quoi."**

 **"Ahaha ! Tu as surement raison Chihiro."**

Étant donné que nous sommes les premiers arrivés, Mayuzumi-san et moi choisissons une table et nous s'y installons.

 **"Cette table n'est pas un peu trop grande Kotaro ?"**

 **"Oui je sais, c'est parce que j'ai invité Teppei... Ça fait un petit moment qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle de lui. Il doit surement être déprimé après sa rupture difficile avec Seto, alors je me suis dit que venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous lui changerait un peu les idées."**

 **"Tiens, le voilà qui arrive justement ."**

Teppei fait effectivement son entrée dans le restaurant et contrairement à ce que je pensais il semble assez heureux. On dirait même qu'il a amené un ami avec lui.

 **"Kotaro, tu ne viens pas de me dire que Kiyoshi et Seto avaient eu une rupture difficile ?"**

 **"Oui pourquoi ?"**

 **"Parce que là tout de suite, ils ont l'aire de s'entendre merveilleusement bien."**

Je plisse les yeux pour observer plus attentivement celui qui accompagne Teppei.

 **"Quoi ! c'est lui Seto ?"**

 **"Ben oui, tu ne le savais pas ?"**

 **"Non, pas vraiment."**

 **"Les généraux de Rakuzan sont vraiment égocentrique."**

 **"Eh ! Toi aussi tu es un général je te rappel !"**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kotaro ?"**

 **"Tu es comme Kuroko pour la génération miracle. Tu es nôtre sixième général fantôme !"**

 **"Je ne suis pas aussi bon que Kuroko."**

 **"Oui tu es meilleur ! Tu peux marquer des paniers et entrer dans la zone car tu es un général sans couronne."**

 **"Arrête Kotaro, je ne suis pas un général sans couronne."**

 **"Tu n'es pas un général sans couronne, tu es mon général sans couronne."**

Chihiro devient tout rouge, c'est trop chouuuu !

 **"Chihiro, embrasse moi."**

Chihiro ne répond pas et me donne un coup de coude.

 **"Bonjour Kotaro, bonjour Mayuzumi, vous allez bien ?"**

Teppei et Seto sont juste devant la table. Heureusement que Chihiro m'a prévenu.

 **"Je suis ravie de te recontrer enfin Hayama. Kiyoshi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi."**

Me dit Seto en s'installant avec Kiyoshi.

 **"De même et Teppei m'a également beaucoup parlé de toi quand vous étiez en couple. Tu l'as beaucoup marqué tu sais."**

Seto lance un regard mi étonné mi amusé à un Teppei rouge de honte.

 **"Alors comme ça je t'ai marqué Kiyoshi ?"**

Lui demande alors Seto sur le ton de l'humour.

 **"Plutôt oui. Faut dire que tu as été un petit ami fantastique."**

 **"Toi aussi tu sais."**

Teppei et Seto s'échange un regard complice.

Un lonnnng regard complice.

 **"Dit donc vous deux ! Vous étes sûr que vous avez rompus ?"**

À l'entente de ma question, Teppei détache immédiatement son regard de celui de Seto.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kotaro ? Bien sûr qu'on a rompu."**

Soudainement, mon regard fut attiré vers la porte du restaurant, quand deux personnes firent leur entrée.

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que Reo-nee fabrique avec Imayoshi ?! Il a oublié ce que cet enfoiré à fait à Mako-chan ? Comment peut-il ramener ce type ici et rigoler avec lui comme si de rien était ? Comme si ils étaient potes ?

Je sais bien que Mako-chan nous a demandé d'agir normalement avec Imayoshi pour qu'il ne soupçonne rien, mais de là à faire ami-ami avec lui, je trouve ça exagéré.

 **"Salut tout le monde ! Je vois qu'on à de la visite aujourd'hui."**

Fait gentilment remarquer Reo-nee en souriant à Teppei et Seto avant de poursuivre.

 **"Je me suis moi aussi permis d'inviter un ami. Mais bon, vous devez surement déjà tous le connaître."**

Reo-nee s'installe alors et Imayoshi en fait de même avant de saluer chaleureusement tout le monde.

 **"Bonjour Imayoshi, ça fait longtemps."**

 **"Bonjour Kiyoshi. C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas revu depuis nôtre rencontre dans les Onsen et nôtre match à l'Inter-High."**

 **"Effectivement."**

 **"Nous par contre on s'est vu le mois dernier pour un match amical entre Kirisaki Daiichi et Tôô."**

 **"C'est vrai Seto, mais je ne me souvient pas t'avoir vu jouer ?"**

 **"C'est parce que je dormais sur le banc."**

Nous esquissons tous des légés sourires à l'entente de la réponse de Seto et très vite une bonne ambiance s'installe au sein du groupe. Les sujets de conversations s'enchaînent assez vite et je me surprend même à rire avec Imayoshi.

Ça me rappel le jour où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois dans la boutique de chaussures. Il m'avait gentiment laissé une paire de basket et je lui avait offert un milkshake au Maji Burger pour le remercier.

Ce jour là on avait pas mal discuté et rigolé. Il m'avait fait une bonne impression et aujourd'hui cette impression ne fait que se confirmer. Il n'a rien à voir avec l'Imayoshi dont nous parlait Hanamiya.

Si ça se trouve, il a changé.

* * *

Bon, il est où ce foutu restaurant au juste ? C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans cette hôtel alors je suis un peu perdu.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quel chemin empreinte, je me dirige vers l'accueil de l'hôtel afin d'interroger les employer quand une voix familière m'interpelle.

 **"Hanamiya !"**

Je me retourne brusquement et découvre Nebuya accompagner d'Akashi.

Ils se tiennent la main, que c'est chou.

 **"Salut Hanamiya, ça va ? Tu as fait vite dit donc."**

 **"Tu m'a parlé de cookies au chocolat, de brownie et de chocolat chaud. Je ne pouvais pas arriver en retard et prendre le risque qu'il ne reste rien de tout ça."**

Nebuya laisse échapper un petit rire et après avoir salué Akashi nous nous dirigeons enfin vers le restaurant.

Une fois arrivé face aux portes vitré, nous entrons rapidement et...

PUTAIN C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!

 **"Nebuya, c'est une blague j'espère ?"**

 **"Je te jure que je n'étais au courant de rien Hanamiya."**

Seto, Kiyoshi et Imayoshi sont là...

Tous les trois...

À la même table...

Mon ex meilleur ami, mon ex petit ami et mon "ex violeur" sont tous les trois en train de discuter autour d'une même table. Souriant et rigolant comme de vieux potes.

Mibuchi. Ça doit surement être une de ses idées tordues encore une fois, ou peut-être celle d'Hayama.

Bande d'enfoirés ! Je vous avez pourtant bien demandé de vous occuper de vos cul pour une fois.

 **"Tu viens Hanamiya ? "**

Nebuya qui m'a devancé de quelques pas me fait signe d'avancer en direction de la table qui regroupe les trois personnes qui me détestent le plus au monde.

ET MERDE !

* * *

 _FIN DU CHAPITRE 12 PARTIE 1_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et pour être honnête avec vous je suis vraiment en galère pour la suite du chapitre :/ donc sil-vous-plait dite moi ce que vous pensé qu'il a se passer dans la suite de ce chapitre afin de me donner quelques idées !_


	23. Chapter 23

Désolé tout d'abord pour ces deux lonnnng mois d'attente ( le bac, le manque d'inspiration, blablabla ).

Mais je suis de retour avec la fin du chapitre 12.

 **Précédemment:**

\- Kotaro a trompé Izuki avec Chihiro et ne vois pas d'inconvénient à recommencer alors qu'il est très enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouvé Izuki chez lui pendant que la mère de ce dernier accompagne ses sœurs à la fête foraine.

-Akashi à demandé Eikichi en mariage et ce dernier à accepté.

-Reo à rompu avec Hyuga à contre coeur car ce dernier n'était plus heureux avec lui. Reo en a même pleuré.  
Suite à un accident avec leurs shampoings, Reo et Imayoshi se sont rencontré dans une boutique tôt le matin et ont sympathisé.  
Mibuchi a alors invité Imayoshi à prendre le petit dèj.

-Une fois au restaurant de l'hôtel Kotaro est avec Chihiro et il a invité Kiyoshi qui lui à invité Seto. Mibuchi débarque avec Imayoshi. Et enfin, Eikichi et Akashi arrive avec Hanamiya qui a été invité par Eikichi.

Le petit déjeuner promet d'être intéressant XD

Comme toujours je souhaite dire un GRAND merci à pour vos reviews ! Pour les habitués, merci pour vôtre continuel soutien, ça me touche vraiment. Et pour les nouveaux, merci pour ce nouveau soutien qui me fait également très plaisir :)

Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 partie 2**

Hanamiya s'approcha de la table et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde semblaient tendue.

Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi avait l'impression d'être un poisson qu'on observait dans un aquarium. Il se sentait oppressé, mal à l'aise, comme si il était de trop, comme si sa présence posait problème.

À cette pensée, Hanamiya jeta un regard noir à Imayoshi, car s'il y avait bien un intrus ici, c'était belle et bien le joueur de Tôô !

Qu'est-ce que ce dernier foutait ici d'ailleurs, avec SES amis ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait au juste ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ?

Si cet enfoiré était ici aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Il n'y avait jamais de hasard avec Shoichi Imayoshi. Il n'y avait que de la manipulation et des plans sournois. Ce mec ne cherchait qu'a détruire les autres, il n'en avait rien à foutre de l'amour et de l'amitié...  
Ce mec était le mal en personne.

Imayoshi, de son côté, plonga également son regard dans celui d'Hanamiya. La noirceur du regard du plus vieux et l'aura malsaine qu'il dégageait poussa Hanamiya à détourner les yeux.

Ce gars le dégoutait...

Son regard noir dépourvu de sentiments et son petit sourire au coin le dégoutaient...

Hanamiya décida alors de regarder ailleurs quand il tomba nez à nez avec Kiyoshi, ou plutôt avec ses yeux...

Ses magnifiques yeux noisettes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Devait-il lui dire bonjour ? Ou ne devait-il plus lui adresser la parole ?

La dernière fois que j'ai vu Kiyoshi, je lui avais annoncé le mensonge de Seto. J'avais tenté de le protéger d'une nouvelle blessure. J'avais essayer de faire un pas vers lui. De lui montrer mon bon côté. De lui montrer mon vrai côté.

Cependant, tout ça, il ne l'avait pas vu. Ou plutôt, il s'en fichait. Il se fichait que Seto se soit foutu de lui car la personne qui lui a fait le plus de mal dans sa vie, c'est moi.

Je choisi finalement de baisser la tête, renonçant à saluer Kiyoshi et je m'installe entre Nebuya et Hayama.

 **"Bonjour Hanamiya, tu vas bien ?"**

HEIN ?!

KI... KIYOSHI VIENS DE ME DIRE BONJOUR À MOI ? ET AVEC LE SOURIRE ?

Je... je pensais qu'il me haïssait. Qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais me parler. Et pourtant il viens de me saluer et de me sourire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous...

Comme avant...

 **"Bon... bonjour Kiyoshi, je vais bien et toi ?"**

 **"Je vais bien merci... Je suis content de te voir, ça faisait longtemps."**

QUE QUOI ?!

KIYOSHI EST CONTENT DE ME VOIR... MOI ?!

Je rougis légèrement, à la fois touché et étonné par les mots de Kiyoshi. J'aimerai beaucoup lui répondre que c'est la même chose pour moi, mais dire ce genre de choses ne fait pas partis de mes habitudes... malheureusement.

Je me demande bien ce qui est arrivé à Kiyoshi. Hier encore il me détestait et aujourd'hui il semble m'avoir pardonné.

Bien évidemment, Kiyoshi n'avait toujours pas pardonné Hanamiya pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'avait trompé après tout, ce n'était pas rien, et tant qu'Hanamiya ne lui avouerait pas la véritable raison de son acte Teppei n'aurait jamais confiance en lui et il ne pourrait jamais tourner la page. Cependant, et malgrès tout ce que le point guard lui avait fait, Kiyoshi tenait toujours à lui, et après avoir discuté avec Seto, il avait décidé d'essayer de retomber amoureux de son premier et unique amour.

C'est bizarre à dire, mais j'étais beaucoup plus heureux quand j'étais avec Hanamiya et qu'il était méchant avec moi, qu'en étant célibataire et loin de lui. Hanamiya me rend heureux et j'aime être avec lui, peu importe son mauvais caractère. J'ai donc pris une décision. Celle de lui donner une dernière chance. Mais pour que nôtre relation marche à nouveau, Hanamiya va devoir baisser sa garde et tout me dire sur la raison de son aventure avec Hara, car je sais pertinent qu'il me cache quelque chose, et quelque chose de très important.

 **"Oi Hana, ça va mon pote ?** "

SET... SETO?

LUI AUSSI IL S'Y MET ?

Comme tout le monde le sait, Hanamiya Makoto n'est pas une personne du genre amicale. C'est un garçon plutôt froid qui aime rester dans son coin. Cependant, avec Seto, ça avait été différent. Entre le paresseux et le bad boy, une solide amitié s'était très vite formé. En effet, en dehors du cercle fermé des rois sans couronnes, Seto était la seule personne à qui Hanamiya avait eu le privilège d'accorder sa confiance. Les deux joueurs de Kirisaki étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble et Seto était tout naturellement devenu le confident de son capitaine et vise versa. Malheureusement, l'aventure d'un soir d'Hanamiya avec Hara, couplé à la vengeance de Seto, les avaient fortement éloigné, les transformant en rivaux... en ennemis à abattre.

Hanamiya ne l'avouerait surement jamais à voix haute, mais ces derniers temps, Seto lui manquait un peu... Son meilleur pote lui manquait un peu.

Cette histoire avec Hara et Kiyoshi nous a beaucoup éloigné Seto et moi, on s'est même détesté à cause de ça. Mais maintenant que tout est fini et qu'il n'est lui aussi plus avec Kiyoshi, nous pouvons peut-être essayer de tourner la page... de revenir à zéro.

 **"Salut Seto, tu vas..."**

 **"HOP HOP HOP ! Attendez ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?... Vous me trouvez bizarre parce que j'ai un faible pour les produits capillaires, mais vous, vous couchez avec le mec de l'autre et du jour au lendemain vous redevenez potes !"**

 **Mibuchi avait vraiment un don incroyable pour mettre les gens dans l'embarras.**

 **"De quoi tu parles Mibuchi ?"**

 **"Je parle de toi et Seto, Mako-chan."**

 **"Je ne suis plus avec Kiyoshi et Hana n'a jamais eu de sentiments pour Hara alors pourquoi ne pas tourner la page et redevenir pote comme avant."**

Répondit Seto, tout naturellement.

 **"Pourquoi tu poses ce genre de question Reo-nee ? Si Seto et Mako-chan on fait la paix, contente toi d'être content pour eux au lieu de leur faire passer un interrogatoire."**

 **"Tu as raison Kotaro."**

 **"Je sais..."**

Répondit Kotaro le sourire aux lèvres avant que son attention soit détourné par une toute autre histoire.

 **"Dit moi Ei-chan, c'est quoi cette bague à ton doigt ? Tu n'en portes jamais d'habitude. C'est un cadeau d'Akashi c'est ça ? Attend, mais tu la portes à l'annulaire ! Ne me dit pas que c'est une bague de fiançailles ?! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS MARIER C'EST ÇA HEIN ?! HEIN ?! HEIN ?! EI-CHAN ET AKASHI VONT SE MARIER ! J'Y CROIS PAS ! J'Y CROIS PAS !"**

 **"Calme toi Kotaro ! Eikichi et Sei-chan ne vont pas se marier voyons. Ils ne sont encore qu'au lycée."**

 **Mibuchi lança un regard à son capitaine, espérant son soutient. Cependant...**

 **"Kotaro a raison Reo. J'ai belle et bien demandé à Eikichi de m'épouser."**

Toutes les personnes autour de la table se figèrent d'un coup.

Ces deux là n'étaient quand même pas sérieux dans leur délire ?

 **"Tu vois que j'avais raison Reo-nee !"**

jubila Kotaro.

 **"Mais et ton père Sei-chan ?"**

 **"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Reo. Je compte l'informer dès ce soir. Eikichi est l'amour de ma vie et mon père devra l'accepter, un point c'est tout."**

 **Akashi avait prit un air très sérieux et déterminé en prononçant ces mots, mais au fond de lui il savait que cette discussion avec son père serait tout sauf facile.**

 **"Et toi Eikichi tu comptes le dire à tes..."**

 **"J'en parlerai à mon père ce soir après avoir téléphoné à ma mère. Ils seront ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle."**

 **"Ça je n'en doute pas. T'es parents détestaient le fait que tu couchais à droite à gauche, alors te savoir en couples depuis des mois et en plus de ça heureux et fiancé ne pourra que les ravir."**

Eikichi...  
et...  
Akashi...  
vont...  
se...  
marier ?

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans le tête de Mayuzumi. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne voulait pas y croire. Le... le garçon dont il etait amoureux depuis plus d'un an allait se marier.

Le coeur du joueur fantôme devenait de plus en plus lourd. De plus en plus douloureux.

Il le savait pourtant. Il savait qu'Eikichi était fou amoureux de leur capitaine. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'empereur. Cependant, il gardait au fond de lui un peu d'espoir... L'espoir qu'Eikichi se rende un jour compte qu'Akashi était trop différent de lui. Qu'il était trop hautain, trop dominant, trop instable mentalement pour quelqu'un comme Nebuya. Mayuzumi gardait au fond de lui l'espoir qu'Eikichi quitte un jour Akashi pour lui.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, avec une simple phrase tout ses espoirs avaient été réduit à néant.

Sans rien dire et sans se faire remarquer, Mayuzumi quitta la table quand il s'aperçut que de petites gouttes d'eaux commençaient à perler ses yeux.

 **"Mayuzumi ! Attend !** "

Eikichi qui avait gardé un yeux sur son coéquipier depuis le début de la conversation, s'empressa de rattraper ce dernière. Il savait qu'il avait blessé le passeur et tenait à s'expliquer avec lui.

Tranquillement assis au fond de son siège, une personne était tout sauf inquiet, blessé, retissant ou heureux par rapport au fiançailles des deux joueurs de Rakuzan. Il n'était pas non plus triste pour Mayuzumi, au contraire même, toute cette mascarade le faisait jubiler en silence.

Imayoshi jubilait en silence car sans le vouloir, Eikichi, Akashi et Mayuzumi venait de l'aider à mettre en place son plan contre Hanamiya.

Hanamiya, mon cher petit kohai. Tu te surnommes le bad boy hein ? Tu te prends pour un dur qui n'a aucune peur, aucune faiblesse n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, j'ai trouvé ta faille, ton talon d'Achille.

Derrière les portes vitrées du restaurant de hotel, Eikichi avait très rapidement rattrapé son coéquipier aux cheveux gris et une conversation semblait s'égager entre les deux garçons.

Eikichi tentait tant bien que mal de s'expliquer au près de Mayuzumi qui restait tête baissé, les larmes aux yeux.

 **"Sei... Sei-chan... tu vas bien ?"**

Akashi ne répondait pas. Son regard était fixé sur Eikichi et Mayuzumi.

Il n'aimait pas cette situation...

Il l'a détestait même...

Pourquoi Eikichi tenait au tant à ne pas blesser Chihiro ? Pourquoi lui avait-il couru après aussi vite ?

Le capitaine de Rakuzan avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il voyait d'un très mauvais œil se rapprochement.

 **"Kotaro, je crois qu'on a perdu Sei-chan... Kotaro... Kotaro ?"**

Kotaro, tout comme Akashi, était étonnement très attentif à la discussion qui avait lieu entre son meilleur ami et son... son quoi au juste ?

La nuit dernière, Hayama avait couché avec Mayuzumi et ce matin ils s'étaient réveillé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le small forward sortait pourtant avec Izuki et il l'aimait de tout son coeur. Cependant, il ne ressentait aucun désir pour ce dernier, alors qu'avec Chihiro, les choses étaient totalement différentes...

Ce garçon était juste incroyablement sexy...

Il l'excitait au possible...

L'attirait comme un véritable aimant...

Kotaro était comme un enfant face à un paquet de bonbon. Il avait goutté une fois à Mayuzumi et il en voulais encore... encore et encore.

Néanmoins, Hayama avait trompé Izuki et il s'en voulais énormément pour ça. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire du mal. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il avait presque peur de lui même.

Mais ce qui l'effrayait encore plus était qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à recommencer son jeu de séduction avec le passeur.

Il le voulais... et pour lui tout seul.

À cette pensée son regard s'attarda sur Eikichi.

Hein ?... Quoi ?... Ce n'était pas possible ?... Il n'était quand même pas jaloux ?

 **"aro... Kotaro !"**

 **" Hein ?! Oui Reo-nee ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "**

 **"Je te retourne la question."**

 **"Heu... non rien ! Je n'ai rien !... J'ai faim, si on commandait ?"**

Mibuchi qui avait remarquer que quelque chose clochait avec Kotaro préféra ne rien dire... pour l'instant.

Quinze minutes plus tard Eikichi et Chihiro étaient toujours en pleine discussion alors que du coté du restaurant le petit déjeuner avait déjà été bien entamé.

"Dit Imayoshi ? Tu fous quoi ici au juste ?"

Demanda Hanamiya avec tout son tact.

Mibuchi et Kotaro lancèrent au même moment un regard surpris au bad boy.

Depuis quand Hanamiya adressait-il la parole aussi simplement à Imayoshi ?

A celui qui l'avait violé ?

En effet, Hanamiya détestait Imayoshi, et ça tout le monde le savait. Toute personne faisant partis d'un club de basket lycéen du Japon savait qu'Imayoshi et Hanamiya ne pouvaient pas se blairer. Cependant, personne ne connaissait la réelle raison de cette haine que nourrissaient les deux garçon et plus précisément Hanamiya envers Imayoshi. Personne ne connaissait le passé commun des deux point guard. Personne a part eux bien évidemment.

Reo et Kotaro me regarde avec de grands yeux. Ils semblent surpris de me voir adresser la parole à Imayoshi, surtout en sachant ce qu'il m'a fait et à quel point j'en ai souffert. Leur réaction est légitime et je les comprend. Cependant, Imayoshi est un basketteur tout comme moi. On se voit donc souvent. Très souvent. Alors bien évidemment j'ai du mettre de l'eau dans mon vin pour pouvoir au minimun être cordiale avec lui, pour pouvoir le tolérer.

Je n'ai pas peur de parler avec Imayoshi. Là seule chose que je redoute c'est de parler pour la première fois depuis trois ans de mon viol... avec mon violeur.

 **"C'est une bonne question ça Hanamiya ! Hé bien figure toi que j'ai été invité par ton ami Mibuchi après notre rencontre dans une boutique de shampoing ce matin."**

 **Quoi ?**

 **C'est Reo qui a invité cette enfoiré ici ?**

 **Mon ami a invité celui qui m'a brisé ici ?**

 **"Mako-chan ! Tu savais qu'Imayoshi utilisait le même shampoing que moi ?! "**

Hein ?

C'est quoi ces conneries ?

 **"D'ailleurs on compte aller se faire couper les pointes ensemble dans la semaine ! Et j'apprendrai aussi à Imayoshi comment faire mon fameux masque à l'avocat !"**

Le coach de Kirisaki-Daichi était stupéfait. Imayoshi avait sincèrement fait gober à Mibuchi qu'il avait un amour pour les produits capillaires ?

Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme l'aurai voulu Hanamiya. Le capitaine de Tôô commençait à gagner du terrain, à prendre de l'avance, à mener la danse...

Ce connard d'Imayoshi s'était mit Mibuchi dans la poche.

 **"Dit Imayoshi ? Hana et toi vous vous connaissez depuis le collège non ? Alors pourquoi vous vous detesté autant ?"**

Soudainement, sans que personne ne l'ai vu venir, Kiyoshi qui était resté silencieux depuis un moment, avait soudainement posé cette question, prenant au dépourvu les deux concerné.

Pendant un instant, Hanamiya resta comme paralysé.

Cette question... Kiyoshi n'en avait surement pas conscience, mais cette question était en réalité celle qui lui donnerai la réponse à sa propre question. Cette question sans réponse qui le hantait depuis des mois, depuis qu'il avait mit un terme à sa relation avec Hanamiya après que ce dernier l'ait trompé avec Hara.

En sachant pourquoi Hanamiya détestait Imayoshi, Kiyoshi serai également en mesure de savoir pourquoi Hanamiya l'avait trompé avec Hara.

En effet, en expliquant à Kiyoshi pourquoi il détestait Imayoshi, Hanamiya devrait forcement en venir au viol et tout ce que ce moment à changé dans sa vie et dans son comportement. Kiyoshi serait alors capable de comprendre qu'Hanamiya a vécu un traumatisme qu'il l'a rendu parano et méfiant face au homme et que c'était à cause de ce traumatisme qu'il avait été aussi sensible aux paroles de Hyuga et qu'il avait alors trompé Kiyoshi pensant que celui ci ne l'aimait pas et ce moquait de lui.

Hanamiya ne savait pas quoi dire à Kiyoshi. Il ne savait pas quelle réponse lui donner.

Il n'allait surement pas lui dire la vérité. Alors non ! Ça jamais !... Ou en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

 **"Hahaha ! C'est une bonne question ça Kiyoshi. Hanamiya et moi ne partageons juste pas les mêmes centres d'interets, c'est aussi simple que ça."**

En effet, violer les gens ne faisait pas partis des hobbies d'Hanamiya.

 **"Je peux comprendre Imayoshi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous haïr."**

 **"Enfin, c'est surtout Hanamiya qui me déteste tu sais."**

 **"Tu lui as peut-être fait quelque chose de mal au collège ?"**

De son côté, Hanamiya ne comprenait plus rien.

Pourquoi Kiyoshi était-il soudainement si curieux ? Pourquoi ses déductions étaient-elles si précises ? Il savait ? Kiyoshi savait quelque chose c'était sûr !

À cette pensée, Hanamiya lança un regard accusateur à Reo et Kotaro.

Ils... ils n'avaient quand même pas parlé de son viol à Kiyoshi ?

Ils ne l'avaient quand même pas trahis ?

Cependant, Reo et Kotaro étaient tout aussi choqué qu'Hanamiya après avoir entendues la pertinence des questions de Kiyoshi. Makoto décida alors de laisser tomber l'hypothèse d'une trahison.

Néanmoins, il devait bien répondre quelque chose à kiyoshi... et vite.

 **"Tu as raison Kiyoshi. Imayoshi m'a belle et bien fait quelque chose au collège. Cet enfoiré m'a v..."**

D'un seul coup, les yeux d'Imayoshi s'écarquillèrent au possible.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hanamiya était en train de faire ?

Il... Il n'allait quand même pas tout révéler à Kiyoshi ?

Pas maintenant ?

Pas comme ça ?

 **"Cet enfoiré m'a volé ma place de point guard dans le cinq majeur pour l'inter collège."**

Imayoshi poussa un long soupir intérieur. Il était soulagé. Très soulagé.

En effet, durant leur années collège, Imayoshi avait effectivement joué à la place d'Hanamiya en tant que point guard à l'inter collège, car ce dernier était tellement sous le choque de son viol, qu'il avait quitté l'équipe pour ne plus croiser Imayoshi.

Kiyoshi resta stoïque pendant un instant.

Il ne le croyait pas ? Ou bien avait-il remarqué son mensonge ?

 **"Hahaha ! Tu es un vrai gamin Hanamiya ! Tu détestes Imayoshi juste pour ça ? Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu sais, si le coach a preferé Imayoshi, c'est qu'il avait surement une bonne raison."**

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, le sujet "Imayoshi et Hanamiya" avait vite été mis de côté pour laisser place au sujet "Eikichi et Mayuzumi".**

 **"C'est bizarre. Ça doit bien faire au moins vingt minutes que ces deux là discutent dehors."**

Fit remarquer Mibuchi.

 **"Ça doit surement être très important."**

Devina Kiyoshi.

Au même moment, derrière les portes vitrées du restaurant de l'hôtel, Eikichi prit soudainement Mayuzumi dans ses bras. Le câlin avait été spontané et chaleureux ...Très chaleureux... Voir trop chaleureux pour un certain Akashi Seijuro et un certain Hayama Kotaro.

Un certain Hayama Kotaro qui commençait réellement à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments envers son coéquipier de dix-huit ans.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive au juste ? Pourquoi le fait de voir Chihiro dans les bras d'Ei-chan me dérange autant ?

Je... je ne commence quand même pas à tomber amoureux de chihiro ? Si ?

 **"Vous étés sérieux là ? Vous avez presque fini de manger ! Vous auriez quand même pu nous attendre non ?"**

Kotaro qui était complétement perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait même pas remarqué le retour d'Eikichi et surtout de Chihiro qui regagnèrent très vite leur place.

 **"Je te trouve très irrespectueux Ei-chan de nous parler comme ça alors que tu as laissé ton fiancé en plan pour retrouver un autre mec, et qui plus est ton ex !"**

Kotaro semblait très remonté contre Eikichi, mais lui seul savait que sa colère n'avait rien à voir avec Akashi.

 **"Je devais dire quelque chose d'important à Mayuzumi c'est tout."**

 **"Tu voulais lui faire du mal encore une fois ! Comme tu l'as fait il y a un an en couchant avec lui puis en le laissant tomber comme une de tes vieilles altères ?"**

 **"Tu racontes quoi Kotaro ? T'es devenu l'avocat de Mayuzumi maintenant ?"**

Eikichi ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kotaro s'emportait autant pour une histoire qui ne le concernait même pas. Par contre, s'il était bien sûr d'une chose, c'était que le ton de son ami ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 **"Je ne suis pas son avocat ! Je veux juste que tu laisses Chihiro tranquille !"**

 **"Ferme ta gueule Kotaro ! Tu me casses la tête avec tes conneries !"**

Quoi ? Eikichi venait bien de lui dire de fermer sa gueule ?

 **"Parle moi autrement Ei-chan ta bien compris !"**

 **"Sinon quoi ?!"**

En guise de réponse, Kotaro jeta son verre de jus d'orange au visage de Nebuya. Ce dernier attrapa vivement le col du small forward. Son poing prêt à en découdre.

Kiyoshi et Seto se levèrent alors d'un coup et saisirent le pivot de Rakuzan pour l'emmener à l'extérieur.

 **"Va te faire foutre Kotaro ! Tu me balances un verre au visage à moi ?! T'es sèrieux enfoiré ?!"**

 **"Tu m'as dit de fermer ma gueule ! Alors ouais je te balance mon verre au visage connard !"**

 **"Et bien je te le redit bien clairement ! FERME TA GUEULE ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?!"**

Kotaro, pas du tout du genre à se laisser faire, entreprit de courir vers Eikichi pour lui ferme ravaler ses propos, quand il fut fermement retenue par Mibuchi.

 **"Lâche-moi Reo-neeee !"**

 **"Lâche-le Reo que je lui mette sa raclé !"**

 **"J'ai pas peur de toi Ei-chan ! Moi aussi je sais me battre !"**

 **"Viens me montrer ça alors !"**

 **"Attend j'arri.. ! Reo-neeee lâche moi putain !"**

Reo, loin de vouloir, lâcher Kotaro, préfèra le soulever pour le ramener à leur table pendant que Kiyoshi et Seto firent sortir Nebuya du restaurant très rapidement suivit par Akashi pour le calmer dans le hall.

Reo était furieux. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de ses deux amis, mais plus précisement, celui de Kotaro.

 **"Putain c'était quoi ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Kotaro ?!"**

 **"Il m'arrive que je n'aime pas qu'on me dise de fermer ma gueule !"**

 **"Je ne parle pas de ça ! Pourquoi tu as agressé Eikichi sans raison après qu'il soit revenu à table avec Mayuzumi ?"**

 **Kotaro baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Mibuchi.**

 **"Tu ne dis rien Kotaro ?!"**

 **"C'est bon Reo-nee, j'ai eu tord"**

Préféra répondre Kotaro, même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

 **"En tout cas Kotaro, tu étais sur le point de te faire allonger cash."**

Une phrase bien crue. Du Hanamiya tout craché.

 **"Ei-chan est peut-être plus musclé que moi, mais je frappe avec précision et intelligence."**

 **"Ouais... intelligence."**

Répondit Hanamiya pas très convaincu par la réponse du blond.

Après de longues minutes de tentatives d'appaisement, les choses avaient finalement repris leur cours dans le calme. Eikichi et Kotaro ne s'étaient pas expliqué et avaient préféré ne pas se calculer jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner.

 **"Vous faites vraiment chier les gars. N'oubliez pas que je sors tout juste d'une rupture, alors n'en rajouté pas avec vos disputes ridicules."**

 **"Toi aussi tu viens de rompre Mibuchi ?"**

Fit remarquer Seto.

 **"Tu... tu veux dire que tu n'es déjà plus avec Hara alors que tu as mis au point tout un plan contre Mako-chan parce que tu étais fou de lui ?"**

 **"Disons que les choses entre Hara et moi ne se sont pas passé comme je les imaginaient."**

 **"C'est-à-dire ?"**

 **"C'est-à-dire qu'Hara me trouvait trop passif à son goût. Il pensait que j'étais un mec du genre super dominant en couple alors que ce n'est pas du tout moi."**

 **"C'est marrant ! J'ai rompu avec Junpei pour la raison opposée. Il aurait préféré que je sois plus passif pour que lui soit plus dominant. Mais ce n'est pas du tout moi non plus."**

 **"Ah bon ? Tu es dominant ? J'aurai pourtant juré que tu étais du genre à sortir avec de grands mecs dominant qui te dorloteraient."**

 **"Pourquoi ça ?"**

 **"Je sais pas... Tu as l'air d'aimer qu'on s'occupe de toi."**

 **"Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dorlote ou qu'on s'occupe de moi. Je ne suis pas Eikichi."**

Mibuchi fesait ici référence à la place de petit dernier qu'occupe Eikichi dans sa famille où tout le monde le dorlotaient. Principalement ses grands frères, des triplés agés de 23 ans.

 **"Dans mes relations amoureuses c'est justement moi le grand mec dominant."**

 **"Hahaha ! Qui l'eût cru ? Pour ma part je préfère les relations 50/50. Sans uke et seme fixe."**

Reo et Kentaro avaient alors commencé à discuter de tout et de rien, comparant leurs deux ex-relations, leur goût en matière de mecs, et même leur préférence sexuelle, tout en mentionant quelques anecdotes.

 **"Un jour, avec Hara, on était au lit en train de se chauffer, quand au moment où il avait commencé à me sucer, je m'étais soudainement endormis... Hara m'avait fait la gueule pendant deux jours à cause de ça."**

 **"Si tu t'ais endormis aussi facilement, c'est que Hara devait mal s'y prendre. Sois sûr qu'avec moi, tu n'aurais jamais eu ce genre de problème. Je suis très doué avec ma bouche. Tout comme avec une autre partie de mon corps d'ailleurs."**

Affirma Mibuchi avec une voix suave qui en sous entendait long.

 **"Que dirais-tu de me montrer tout ça demain après un bon diner chez moi ?"**

Proposa Seto, très curieux vis à vis des capacités de Mibuchi

 **"Je dirais que c'est une très bonne idée."**

Les personnes autour de la table étaient stupéfaites !

À quel moment cette conversation entre Mibuchi et Seto était t-elle devenu aussi... chaude ?

Flirter de façon aussi sexy et faire des avances aussi explicites, n'était pas du tout le genre de Mibuchi et de Seto. Cependant, il venaient tout les deux de se faire larguer et un peu de réconfort ne pouvait que leur faire du bien...

Beaucoup de bien même.

 **"Dit Hayama ? Les baskets que tu portes ne seraient pas celles que je t'ai cédé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?"**

Profitant de la fin de la conversation entre Mibuchi et Seto, Imayoshi posa sa petite question à Kotaro avec un but bien précis en tête, celui de réveiller chez le small forward le souvenir d'un Imayoshi gentil et généreux.

 **"Oui ! C'est bien les baskets que tu m'as très gentilment laissé la dernière fois ! D'ailleurs merci encore pour ça ! Surtout que tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire."**

 **"J'aime bien faire plaisir c'est tout."**

 **Répondit Imayoshi avec un grand sourire.**

 **"Toi aussi t'es un fan de chaussures Imayoshi ?"**

Interrogat soudainement Nebuya.

 **"J'aime bien les chaussures oui, mais je suis plutôt un fan de fitness et de musculation."**

Les yeux du pivot de Rakuzan s'illuminerent d'un seul coup à l'entente du mot "musculation".

Les deux garçons commençerent alors une discussion "passionante" sur les developpés couché, les pompes, les abdominaux et tout ce qui y ressemblait.

De son côté, Hanamiya avait très sagement observé le petit manège d'Imayoshi et avait tout de suite vu clair dans son jeu.

Quoi ?

C'est... c'est donc ça son plan ?

Me prendre mes potes ?

Imayoshi veut me prendre mes potes en touchant leurs points sensibles pour les attendrire.

Laissez moi rire !

C'est donc tout ce qu'il a trouvé ? Je le pensait pourtant plus... beaucoup plus malin que ça.

Son plan ne marchera jamais. Imayoshi n'y arrivera jamais. Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya et moi sommes des généraux sans courronnes, une famille et il ne pourra jamais briser le lien qu'il y a entre nous. Nôtre amitié est beaucoup trop forte.

Pourtant, de son côté Imayoshi était étonnament très confient.

La première partie de mon plan marche à merveille. Les amis d'Hanamiya sont exactement comme lui : de vrai débiles. Les cheveux, les baskettes, la muscu, j'en ai rien à foutre de toutes ces choses... J'ai réussi à me mettre ces trois idiots dans la poche et maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à les retourner violement contre leur ami Mako-chan.

Je sais déjà comment me servir de son portable pour retourner Nebuya et Mibuchi contre lui. Par contre, en ce qui concerne Hayama, je dois rester patient, car je suis sur qu'il me donnera également très vite matière à travailler.

Soudainement, le portable d'Imayoshi se mit à sonner, le sortant immédiatement de ses pensées.

Putain ! C'est ma mère.

 **"Allô maman... Je sais mais un ami m'a invité à prendre le petit déjeuner... Quoi ?... Maintenant ?... D'accord, d'accord j'arrive au plus vite... à toute suite maman."**

Et merde ! Et merde ! Et merde !

 **"Tu dois partir Imayoshi ?"**

Demanda Kiyoshi.

 **"Oui. Ma tante vient me rendre visite à l'improviste alors je dois aller la chercher à la gare dans une heure."**

Putain ! Je suis dégoutter de devoir partir sans savoir comment retourner Hayama contre Hanamiya ! Je vais devoir repousser l'exécution de mon plan... fait chier !

 **"Ce n'est pas grave Imayoshi. De toute façon nous avons tous fini de petit dejeuner."**

Fit gentiment remarquer Reo.

Ils commençairent alors tous à quitter le restaurant de l'hotel.

Imayoshi, préssé, s'en alla le premier. Nebuya et Akashi reganièrent leur chambre. Mibuchi proposa à Seto de le racompagner jusqu'a la station de Métro avec Kiyoshi et Mayuzumi retourna dans sa chambre finir sa light novel.

Dans le restaurant, il ne restait plus que Kotaro et Hanamiya. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie quand...

 **"Mako-chan ?... Est-ce que je pourrai te parler s'il-te-plait ? J'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un."**

Hanamiya était assez surpris. Si Hayama avait besoin de se confier, pourquoi ne pas le faire avec Mibuchi ou Nebuya ?... Mais bon, il semblait vraiment perturbé alors...

 **"Ok. Je veux bien t'écouter."**

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent alors dans les toilettes du restaurant pour ne pas être dérangé.

Hayama était tendu... Les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres... Il avait pourtant besoin de se confier sur sa tromperie et sur ses sentiments ambigües envers Mayuzumi et Hanamiya était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Hayama ?"**

 **"Je... J'ai... enfin... comment dire... "**

 **"Parle putain ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !"**

 **"J'AI TROMPÉ SHUN-CHAN AVEC CHIHIRO !"**

Voilà, il l'avait dit.

 **"Hein ? Tu. As. Trompé. Ton. Mec. Avec. Le. Fantôme ? Toi, Hayama Kotaro ?"**

Hanamiya était stupéfait.

JAMAIS il ne se serait attendu à une telle révélation de la part du gentil petit blondinet.

 **"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Chihiro avait commencé à me raconter qu'il n'avait connue que des déceptions en amour et il était tellement triste que je n'avais pas pu me retenir de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour !"**

 **"TU LUI AS FAIT L'AMOUR EN PLUS ! TU AS DONNER TA VIRGINITÉ À MAYUZUMI !"**

 **"Je saiiiis, je suis un monstreee ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenannnnt ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Shun-channnn ?! Mako-channn, aide moiiiii ! Je ne veux pas perdre Shun-channn !"**

Hanamiya compris alors pourquoi Hayama l'avait choisi lui. Il l'avait choisi parce qu'il avait trompé Kiyoshi et par conséquent il ne le jugerait pas. Au contraire même, il le comprendrait.

 **"Attend. Calme toi Hayama. Est-ce que tu aimes toujours Izuki ?"**

 **"Ouiiii je l'aimeeee."**

 **"Alors dis lui simplement la vérité. Oui il t'en voudra. Oui il te détestera, mais si tu fais tout pour lui montrer que tu regrettes ton erreur, il finira par te pardonner j'en suis certain."**

Hanamiya ne voulait pas que Kotaro reproduise les mêmes erreurs que lui avec Kiyoshi. Kotaro était un garçon gentil et honnête et Hanamiya voulait qu'il le reste.

 **"C'est justement ça le problème... Je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec Chihiro."**

 **"QUE-QUOI ?"**

 **"Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, Chihiro était dans mes bras et je mourrais d'envie de lui refaire l'amour. Tout à l'heure quand je me suis énervé contre Ei-chan, c'était parce que je n'avais pas suporté de le voir prendre Chihiro dans ses bras... J'aime Shun-chan, mais je crois que je commence également à aimer Chihiro."**

 **Hanamiya n'en revenait pas. Kotaro ne voulait donc renonçer ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Que comptait-il faire alors.**

 **"Hayama. Ne me dit pas que tu comptes jouer sur deux tableaux ? Si ? "**

 **"Juste une semaine. J'ai juste besoin d'une semaine pour savoir avec lequel des deux j'ai envie d'être."**

Hanamiya soupira.

 **"Fais comme tu veux Hayama. De toute façon il y aura forcèment un de vous trois qui souffrira."**

Après cette énorme confession, les deux généraux quittèrent les toilettes du restaurant.

Quelques secondes après que les deux garçons aient quitté la pièce, un immense rire retentit derrière la porte d'une des cabines.

Imayoshi rigolait, il jubilait, il célèbrait sa victoire incontestable.

Tout, tout, tout.

Il avait tout entendu.

Il n'en avait pas loupé un miette.

Avant de quitter le restaurant pour se rendre à la gare, Imayoshi avait choisi d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes, redoutant d'avoir une soudaine envie en chemin. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare était long après tout.

Le capitaine de Tôô, n'aimant pas être observé pendant qu'il... faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, avait prît l'habitude d'uriner dans les cabinets plutôt qu'à l'urinoir, et pour la première fois de sa vie, sa petite habitude lui avait donné une oportunité inespéré.

Imayoshi savait à présent comment retouner les trois généraux de Rakuzan contre Hanamiya.

Imayoshi tenait le futur d'Hanamiya entre ses mains.

Hanamiya, Hanamiya, Hanamiya. Ne ditons pas qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas. Alors que ferais-tu si tes amis faisaient un pas du côté de la haine hein ?

Que deviendrais-tu si tes amis devenaient tes pires ennemis ?

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE 12 PARTIE 2

Merci d'avoir lu et laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plaît !


	24. Chapter 24

**ATTENTION : J'AI POSTÉ DEUX CHAPITRES EN MÊME TEMPS ALORS SOYEZ SÛR D'AVOIR LU LA PARTIE 2 AVANT DE LIRE LA PARTIE 3.**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - partie 3**

Kotaro venait de sortir du bus et il était plus qu'heureux d'enfin quitter cette boîte à transpiration comme le disait souvent Reo.

L'été était déjà assez chaud comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin que les aisselles des autres passagers le lui prouvent.

Kotaro emprunta immédiatement le chemin qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur et regarda son téléphone.

13h50.

C'est bon, je suis à l'heure pour aller voir Shun-chan. Je suis tellement impatient de le retrouver. Ça dois faire quoi ? Une semaine, voir deux que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec lui, rien que tout les deux.

Il me manque tellement. J'ai hâte de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Sans s'en être rendu compte, Kotaro était arrivé à destination. Il était exactement 14h. Il était pile à l'heure. Sans plus attendre, il pressa avec impatience le bouton de la sonnette.

 **"Ah ! Bonjour Kotaro. Tu as fait vite dit donc ?"**

 **"BÉBÉ ! "**

Sans hésiter, je prend Shun-chan dans mes bras, je le soulève même. Je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes et j'entre chez lui tout en fermant la porte d'un rapide coup de pied.

Les lèvres de Shun-chan son douces, sa langue est humide et ses mains qui enveloppe ma nuque sont chaudes.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas embrassé Shun-chan avec tant de passion, que j'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait.

Tout doucement, nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre. Je repose Shun-chan au sol et viens placer mon front contre le sien.

 **"Je t'aime Shun-chan."**

 **"Je t'aime aussi Kotaro."**

 **"... Sinon bébé, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour nous aujourd'hui ?"**

Izuki se gratta la tête perplexe.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça en fait. Il voulais juste voir Kotaro, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'activité... Enfin... maintenant il avait peut-être envie de faire une certaine activité tout compte fait.

Soudainement, le visage d'Izuki changa d'expréssion. Il semblait comme être passé de la joie au désir.

 **"Ben, maintenant que tu en parles Kotaro. J'ai bien envie de faire quelque chose..."**

Izuki glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Kotaro, commençant à faire passer ses doigts sur ses abdos.

Kotaro avait terriblement manqué à Izuki et ce dernier avait très envie de déguster...

 **"UN GÂTEAU !"**

 **"Hein ?"**

 **"Et si on préparait un gâteau Shun-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"**

 **"Mais je..."**

 **"Je n'ai pas pris de déjeuner. Je meuuurt de faim ! Aller Shun-chan dis ouiiiii ! Ce sera amusant de faire la cuisine ensemble !"**

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Un gâteau ? C'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le stopper. Un gâteau ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête des fois. J'aurais du lui proposer d'aller au cinéma, ou de regarder un film ici, ou de faire un one on one au terrain d'à côté, voir même de faire une balade, mais préparer un gâteau.

C'est mort ! C'est trop ridicule ! Il va refuser !

 **"Ok Kotaro, je veux bien qu'on fasse un gâteau."**

Hein ? Shun-chan a accepté ?

 **"Ce sera le gâteau de nôtre retrouvaille ! Aller, viens Kotaro, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine."**

Izuki avait remarqué.

Il avait remarqué que Kotaro avait parlé de cette histoire de gâteau pour le stopper dans ses caresses.

D'un côté, il le comprenait. Il y était peut-être aller trop vite pour le blond. Il était peut-être trop impatient.

Izuki avait remarqué depuis un bon moment que Kotaro était assez timide en ce qui concernait ce genre de chose. Alors il attendrait. Il attendrait la fin de leur atelier cuisine pour initier un nouveau contact charnel avec son petit ami.

 **"Bon on commence Kotaro ?"**

 **"Heu... Oui, bien sûr."**

Izuki commence alors à disposer les différents ingrédients sur le plan de travail, pendant que je commence à lire la recette dans le livre de cuisine.

Ouf ! On peut dire que j'ai eu chaud. Heureusement que Shun-chan a accepté ma proposition.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai bien vu la passion dans son regard. J'ai bien sentit la tendresse dans ses caresses. Il voulait le faire, j'en suis sûr... Shun-chan avait envie de moi.

Je le comprend d'un côté. Ça fait quand même neuf mois que nous sommes ensemble et que nous n'avons toujours rien fait. Shun-chan a su être patient pendant tout ce temps, et c'est normal qu'il commence à s'impatienter.

 **"J'ai fini de casser les œufs, tu veux bien t'occuper de la farine Kotaro ?"**

 **"Bien sûr bébé."**

J'aurai vraiment voulu que ce soit lui.

J'aurai vraiment voulu que ce soit lui ma première fois.

J'aurai vraiment voulu pourvoir le rendre heureux en lui faisant l'amour toute la nuit, pendant des heures. L'entendre crier mon nom. Sentir son souffle dans mon cou, ses ongles dans mon dos.

J'aurai vraiment voulu le désirer autant que lui me désir.

 **"Tu peux préchauffer le four mon amour ?"**

 **"Tout de suite Shun-chan."**

Pourtant je l'aime. J'en suis sûr, persuadé même. Alors pourquoi quand il a commencé à glisser ses doigts sous mon t-shirt tout à l'heure et à toucher ma peau, je n'ai rien ressentit.

Aucun frisson, aucun désir, aucun plaisir.

Rien.

Rien de tout ce que j'ai ressenti la nuit dernière avec Chihiro.

 **"Kotaro tu verses trop de sucre... Kotaro ?"**

Chihiro...

Rien que son prénom me fait frissonner.

Rien que son regard me donne envie de l'embrasser.

 **"Kotaro ! Arrête avec le sucre !"**

D'un seul coup, Kotaro lâcha le carton de sucre en poudre qui s'écrasa au sol...

 **"Kota..."**

... Et il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Izuki.

"Humm..."

Pourquoi Chihiro m'obsède t-il autant ? Comment en une soirée, en une conversation, ce garçon avait t-il pu m'attirer au point que je lui donne ma virginité ?

D'un coup de bras, Kotaro retira tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail et fit assoir Izuki dessus. Il retira ensuite le t-shirt du plus petit, puis fit pareil avec le sien et le reste de leurs vêtements.

 **"Kotaro... tu... tu veux le faire ? Tu veux vraiment le faire ?"**

Izuki était aux anges. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Kotaro venait bien d'initier le contact ? Il venait bien de l'embrasser fougueusement, de l'assoir sur le plan de travail et de leur retirer leurs vêtements ?

Kotaro qui depuis neuf mois s'était montré réticent voulait ENFIN coucher avec lui et lui seul ?

Kotaro était finalement prêt à lui donner sa première fois ? À lui faire confiance ?

Kotaro n'avait pas répondu à la question d'Izuki et avait tout simplement avalé l'entre-jambe de ce dernier.

 **"Humm... Kota... Kotaro..."**

Les va-et-vient étaient rapides, puissants.

Chihiro...

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant envie de le toucher, de le caresser, de le déshabiller ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Kotaro s'était retrouvé allongé sur le dos, contre le sol de la cuisine.

J'ai envie de Chihiro...

J'ai envie de le voir s'empaler sur moi. De le voir bouger son bassin en ne regardant que moi.

Kotaro saisit le bassin d'Izuki et le fit assoir sur son membre tendu.

 **"Aaaah !"**

Izuki montait et descendait lentement sur l'entre-jambe de son amant.

C'était bon... très bon.

 **"Je... je t'aime... Kotaro."**

 **"Je t'aime... aussi..."**

Chihiro.

* * *

 **"Reo il est 18h36 !"**

 **"Et alors ?"**

 **"Et alors ça fait vingt minutes que tu es dans cette foutu salle de bain ! "**

 **"C'est bon, c'est bon, je sort !"**

 **Reo sortit enfin de la salle de bain et Eikichi était tout simplement sans voix.**

 **"Voilà. Alors tu en penses quoi Eikichi ? Tu penses que je devrais porter ça pour mon diner chez Seto demain soir ?"**

Chaussures cirés, costume noir, chemise blanche et cheveux ramené en arrière dans une parfaite queue de cheval.

Reo était tout simplement...

 **"Putain ce que t'es moche !"**

 **"HEIN ?! T'es sèrieux Eikichi ! Je ne suis pas moche !"**

Cria Mibuchi très vexé.

 **"C'est bon, je rigolais... Tu es magnifique Reo."**

Avoua finalement Eikichi avec sincérité.

 **"Merci."**

Répondit un Reo tout rouge.

 **"Si tu vas chez Seto comme ça demain, tu peux être sûr qu'il te baisera comme une bête."**

 **"C'est plutôt moi qui le baiserai."**

 **"Il est plus grand et plus costaud que toi."**

 **"Deux centimètres ça ne se vois même pas et je me suis musclé ces derniers mois."**

 **"Mouais... En tout cas Reo tu m'as surpris ce matin avec Seto. Je ne te savais pas adepte des sexfriends."**

 **"Je viens de rompre Eikichi. Ou plutôt de m'être fait indirectement larguer, donc j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort, c'est normal non ?"**

 **"Je peux toujours te réconforter moi si tu veux."**

 **"Je vais tout dire à Sei-chan."**

 **"C'EST BON ! PARDON ! C'ÉTAIT UNE BLAGUE !"**

 **"Bref, je ne compte pas faire de Seto mon sexfriend si tu veux tout savoir. Ce sera juste pour une nuit."**

 **"Humm, un coup d'un soir ? Tu me surprends Reo."**

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

 **"C'est mon téléphone... Allô !"**

 **"Allô Mibuchi, c'est Seto. Je voulais te prévenir que je ne serai finalement plus libre demain soir."**

 **"Ah... Le diner est annulé alors ?"**

Reo était plutôt déçu. Il aurait vraiment voulu passer cette soirée avec Seto et pas que pour le sexe. Kiyoshi lui avait tellement fait l'éloge de ce garçon, qu'il aurait voulu juger par lui même à quel point Seto Kentaro était un ange.

 **"Disons plutôt déplacé."**

 **"Déplacé ?"**

 **"Ce soir 20h chez moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"**

Eikichi faisait de grands signes à Reo l'incitant à accepter.

 **"Heu... C'est d'accord."**

 **"Fantastique !... A tout à l'heure alors."**

 **"A tout à l'heure."**

 **"Eikichi pourquoi tu m'as poussé à accepter alors qu'on a un entrainement ce soir à 19h30 ? Sei-chan va me tuer."**

 **"T'inquiète, je comptai déjà demander à Seijuro d'annuler l'entrainement de ce soir. Je me sens vraiment faible depuis le début de l'après-midi. Et j'ai comme des vertiges par moment."**

 **"Vraiment ? Tu veux que je prévienne le médecin de l'équipe ?"**

 **"Non c'est bon, j'ai juste besoin de repos je pense. Mon corps n'a pas du encore s'habituer à mon nouveau régime."**

 **"D'ailleurs tu voudrais pas que je te prête des vêtements Eikichi ? Les tiens sont trop grands maintenant et... AAAAH !"**

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Reo ?!"**

 **"Je dois être chez Seto dans moins d'une heure alors que je dois encore prendre une douche, me recoiffer, me rhabiller et surtout demander l'itinéraire pour me rendre chez Seto à Kiyoshi !"**

 **"Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas tout simplement à Set..."**

 **"Sort vite Eikichi ! Je dois absolument me préparer !"**

 **"Hey ! Doucement Reo ! Ne me pousse pas aussi fort !"**

Reo me pousse violemment en dehors de sa chambre avant de claquer la porte derrière moi.

Une vrai diva celui-là.

Eikichi décida alors de laisser de coter les petites histoires de Reo pour ce concentrer sur les siennes. Il entra alors dans sa chambre.

Seijuro était debout devant la fenêtre, son portable à la main, et il semblait assez perturbé. Eikichi se dirigea alors vers lui.

 **"Seijuro, ça va bébé ? Tu as l'air pertur..."**

 **"Ne t'approche pas de moi Eikichi !"**

 **"Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bébé ?"**

 **"Ne m' appel plus comme ça ! Garde tes mots doux pour Chihiro !"**

 **"Chihiro ?"**

 **"Je le savais ! Dés que je t'ai vu courir après Chihiro ce matin je savais que ce n'était pas anodin ! Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose !"**

 **"De quoi tu parles bébé ?"**

 **"Je parle de ça !"**

Seijuro tendit alors son téléphone à Eikichi. Un message se trouvais sur l'écran... Un message d'Hanamiya.

D'Hanamiya ?

 _/Salut Akashi ou devrais-je dire le cocul ? Je suis très content pour tes fiancaille avec Nebuya, c'est très mignon. Mais je me demandais... Ça ne te dérange pas de le partager avec Mayuzumi ? Je veux dire. Tu es un garçon très intelligent, tu as surement du remarquer ce qu'il y a entre Nebuya et Mayuzumi depuis longtemps maintenant, non ? Si tu n'est pas au courant laisse moi te l'expliquer. Nebuya se tape Mayuzumi dans ton dos depuis des mois./_

C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi Hanamiya avait-il envoyé ce message à Akashi ? Et pourquoi mentait-il de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hanamiya voulais au juste ?

Eikichi se posait des tas de questions. Il était complètement perdu. Cependant, il était sûr d'une chose... Hanamiya lui devait des explications et vite.

* * *

Imayoshi jubilait devant l'écran du portable d'Hanamiya.

Le message avait été envoyé. La première phase de son plan avait commencé.

Dans ce message envoyé avec le portable d'Hanamiya, Imayoshi affirmait sans aucunes preuves, que Nebuya trompait Akashi avec Mayuzumi.

Imayoshi connaissait suffisamment la mentalité d'Akashi pour savoir que ce simple message le ferait péter les plombs.

Imayoshi connaissait suffisamment la personnalité de Nebuya pour savoir que ce mensonge envoyé par "Hanamiya" ne le ferait pas rire du tout... Bien au contraire même.

Et de un.

Hanamiya venait tout juste de se faire un nouvel ennemi.

* * *

19h16. Kotaro rentrait enfin à l'hôtel après avoir passé l'après-midi chez Izuki.

Kotaro l'avait fait avec Izuki. Trois fois de suite.

Durant tout le trajet, Kotaro n'avait fait que pleuré.

Il était devenu un salaud, un véritable enfoiré !

Il avait profité d'Izuki pour assouvir ses désirs envers Mayuzumi.

Il avait joué avec les sentiments du garçon qu'il était censé aimé.

Il se dégoutait... Il se haïssait !

Kotaro se décida enfin à saisir la poignée de la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Chihiro et l'ouvrit doucement.

 **"Aïeeee !"**

À peine avait t-il mit un pied dans la chambre, qu'un énorme coussin le frappa de plein fouet.

 **"Kotaro te voilà enfin enfoiré ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !"**

Mayuzumi se tenait au milieu de leur chambre, très en colère, avec un papier en lambeaux dans la main.

 **"C'est quoi ce truc Chihiro ?"**

Demanda le blond pas sûr de comprendre la colère de son colocataire.

 **"Ce truc comme tu dis, était mon ticket gagnant pour aller à une séance de dédicace de Masumoto-sensei !"**

 **"Et alors ?"**

 **"Et alors pour le gagner, j'ai du participer à un concours très difficile pour lequel j'ai du créer les deux premiers chapitres d'une light novel amateur !"**

 **"Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où tu veux en venir exactement."**

 **"Ok. Je vais te réexpliquer calmement... Il y a deux semaines, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un concours de light novel amateur, dont le prix était un ticket pour assister à la séance de dédicace de mon auteur de light novel préféré : Matsumoto-sensei. J'ai donc bossé comme un dingue pendant les deux dernières semaines pour faire partie des dix meilleurs et gagné un ticket. Hier soir j'ai reçus un ticket et j'étais super heureux. JUSQU'À CE QU'UN BLONDINET DE MERDE METTE SANS MON AUTORISATION MON PANTALON DANS LEQUEL J'AVAIS RANGÉ LE TICKET À LA MACHINE À LAVER !"**

 **"Hey ! Je n'étais pas au courant moi ! J'avais juste voulu être sympa et faire un peu de rangement dans la chambre et faire la lessive ! Alors ne me cri pas dessus ok ! Et évite de m'insulté enfoiré !"**

 **"Je... je suis désolé Kotaro."**

 **"Hein ?"**

 **"C'est de ma faute si mon ticket est en lambeaux. J'aurai du en prendre soin et le ranger dans un endroit plus sûr."**

Chihiro avait baissé la tête et une larme vint glisser sur sa joue.

Il y tenait tant que ça à son ticket ?

Kotaro se sentait mal. C'était lui qui avait détruit le ticket de Chihiro. Et maintenant il lui criait dessus au lieu de simplement s'excuser.

Kotaro s'approcha de Chihiro, plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de se dernier et posa son front contre le sien.

 **"Ne pleure pas Chihiro. Je suis désolé. Je ferais tout pour te trouver un autre ticket je te le promet."**

 **"C'est impossible Kotaro."**

Kotaro ne répondit rien. Il savait que Chihiro avait raison.

 **"J'avais bossé pendant deux semaines pour pouvoir rencontrer mon auteur préféré et maintenant... pfff... Je suis juste dégouté."**

Kotaro n'aimait pas voir Chihiro dans cet état... Aussi triste.

 **"Désolé d'avoir mit toute la faute sur toi Kotaro... Je vais me coucher maintenant. J'ai besoin de me reposer."**

Mayuzumi qui était déjà en pyjama, alla immédiatement se mettre sous la couette.

 **"Attend Chihiro. Je vais me coucher moi aussi."**

Kotaro enfila rapidement quelque chose de confortable et rejoignit Chihiro.

 **"Ko... Kotaro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"**

 **"Je te fais un câlin en cuillère."**

 **"Lâche moi Kotaro."**

 **"Non."**

 **"Tu me serres trop fort."**

 **"Pas du tout !"**

 **"Hey ! Arrête de me faire des bisous dans le cou."**

 **"Mais tu es tellement mignon."**

 **"Laisse mes abdos tranquille Kotaro !... C'est bien mon épaule que tu viens de lécher !... Ne caresse pas ma cuisse comme ça !..."**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à exactement 8h17, le soleil était déjà bien levé, tout comme Seijuro Akashi.

Il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit et était resté là, assis au milieu de la chambre, face au lit.

Eikichi était encore endormis et Seijuro l'observait.

Le capitain de Rakuzan s'en voulait... énormément.

Hier soir, Eikichi et lui s'étaient disputé à cause d'un message que lui avait envoyé Hanamiya. Ce dernier affirmait dans son SMS qu'Eikichi le trompait avec Mayuzumi.

Bien évidemment Hanamiya n'avait aucune preuve mais Seijuro n'avait pas pu retenir sa colère et avait littéralement agressé son petit ami. Nebuya avait bien évidemment répliqué et le ton était très vite monté entre les deux fiancés.

Mais soudainement, sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait vu venir, Eikichi fut prit de vertige et fit un malaise.

Akashi avait paniqué et avait rapidement appelé les secours. Ces derniers avait alors déclaré que le pivot ne mangait pas assez et lui avait conseillé de se reposer et de manger suffisamment.

Une fois les secours partit, Akashi s'était excusé mille fois auprès d'Eikichi et il s'était occupé de lui toute la soirée.

Seijuro savait qu'il était trop jaloux et possessif. Il savait qu'il était parfois parano et qu'il exagérait parfois les choses. Mais depuis hier soir il avait décidé de changer.

Hanamiya n'aimait pas leur couple. Il le savait pourtant, alors pourquoi avait-il cru en ses mensonges ?

Soudainement, Eikichi se mit à bouger et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

 **"Bonjour bébé."**

Eikichi était étonnamment heureux, et semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

 **"Bonjour mon amour."**

Eikichi s'était assis sur le lit et Seijuro alla comme à son habitude se placer à califourchon sur les genoux de son fiancé avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

 **"Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir mon amour."**

 **"Tu t'es déjà excusé un million de fois Seijuro et je t'ai répondu un million de fois que ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est à cause d'Hanamiya et de son foutu message si on s'est disputé hier soir... Je ne sais pas quel est le but d'Hanamiya, mais il va devoir me donner des explications."**

* * *

Dans la chambre d'à côté Reo était également debout depuis un bon moment déjà.

Il avait prit une bonne douche. S'était brossé les dents, coiffé et habillé et il s'était ensuite assis sur son lit pour lire le message que Seto lui avait envoyer tard hier nuit.

Reo s'était endormis un peu avant que Seto lui ait envoyé le SMS, alors il ne l'avait pas encore lu.

 _/J'espère que tu es bien rentré à l'hôtel et qu'il ne t'es rien arrivé. J'ai beaucoup aimé passer la soirée avec toi Reo ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable derrière ton apparence de prince XD J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir, bonne nuit./_

Reo était tout rouge. Comment Seto pouvait-il être aussi mignon ?

Kiyoshi ne nous avait pas du tout mentis en ce qui concerne Seto. Ce garçon est un vrai petit ange.

Quand je suis arrivé chez lui hier soir pour le diner, il m'avait chaleureusement accueilli et m'avait dit que j'étais très beau dans mon costume et avec les cheveux attachés. Lui aussi était très séduisant au passage.

Il avait été très galant pendant tout le repas et il semblait être vraiment intéressé par ce que je lui racontait quand je lui avait parlé de moi.

Bien évidemment nous avons fini au lit, ( en même temps c'était un peu le but de ce diner vu comment on s'était chauffé hier au petit dèj ) et contrairement à ce que pensait Eikichi, c'est moi qui ai été au dessus. D'ailleurs c'était Seto lui même qui m'avait demandé si je voulais être le dominant ou non.

Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à un gars aussi grand que moi avant Seto et... et j'ai beaucoup aimé.

C'était différent, mais tout de même très agréable.

J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir Seto et moi. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Soudainement, un bruit à l'entrée sortit Mibuchi de ses pensées.

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

Mibuchi se leva du lit et alla rapidement ouvrir.

" **Jun... Junpei ?!"**

Hyuga se tenait devant Mibuchi, tête baissé.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt le matin Junpei ?"**

 **"Reo... Est-que tu comptes coucher avec Seto ce soir ?"**

 **"Hein ?"**

 **"Est-ce que c'est vrai que hier, au petit déjeuner, tu as flirté avec Seto et que vous avez ensuite prévu de diner, puis de coucher ensemble ce soir ?"**

 **Comment Junpei est-il au courant de tout ça ? C'est Kiyoshi qui lui a raconté ?**

 **"Junpei je... Ce qui c'est passé c'est que...en faite..."**

 **"C'EST VRAI OUI OU NON ?!"**

 **"C'est... je... "**

 **"OUI OU NON."**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Hanamiya avait raison alors..."**

 **"Ha... Hanamiya ?"**

 **"... Quand j'ai reçu son message ce matin, je n'y avait pas cru. Et le plus marrant c'est qu'il avait anticipé ma réaction alors il avait écrit à la fin de son SMS que si je ne le croyait pas, je devais venir te demander en personne. Et même après l'avoir entendu de ta bouche je n'y crois toujours pas."**

 **"Junpei, laisse moi t'expliquer..."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien m'expliquer, hein ?!... Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Mibuchi ! On n'a rompu il y a peine quelques jours et toi tu es déjà passé à autre chose ! Tu as déjà tourné la page !"**

 **"Junpei, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser."**

 **"Si tu ne voulais pas me blesser tu n'aurais pas flirté avec Seto et tu n'aurais jamais prévu de coucher avec lui !"**

Junpei c'était mit à pleurer.

Il était déçu, blessé, humilié.

Comment Reo avait-il pu lui faire une telle chose ?

Reo prit Hyuga dans c'est bras. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir.

 **"Ne me touche pas !"**

Hyuga repoussa fermement Mibuchi.

"Ne me touche plus ! Ne me parle plus ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir Reo !"

Hyuga lança un ultime regard plein de haine à Reo, avant de finalement s'en aller sans se retourner.

Mibuchi était en colère.

Il était en colère contre lui même pour avoir été aussi égoïste. Pour avoir fait passer son envie d'être réconforté avant son respect pour Hyuga.

Il avait blessé Junpei et il ne se le pardonnerai jamais.

Cependant, une autre chose mettait Mibuchi en colère, ou plutôt une personne.

Hanamiya.

* * *

Imayoshi rangea soigneusement le portable d'Hanamiya dans la poche de son jean.

Il était extrêmement fière de lui. Le message qu'il venait d'envoyer à Hyuga porterait forcément ses fruits.

Hyuga n'était pas comme Akashi, il ne croirait jamais à une affirmation qui n'était pas prouvé. Cependant, la curiosité est humain et l'envie de savoir la vérité l'aurai forcément poussé à aller confronter Reo.

Et en ce qui concernait le shooting guard de Rakuzan, il était bien trop franc et tenait bien trop à Hyuga pour lui mentir en niant l'information.

Et de deux.

Mibuchi avait dorénavant Hanamiya dans sa ligne de mire.

* * *

 **"Hey, Chihiro ! Viens vite ! Viens vite ! J'ai une super nouvelle pour toi !"**

Chihiro qui venait à peine de finir sa douche, enroula rapidement une serviette autour de ses hanches, et sortit encore tout trempé de la salle de bain après avoir entendu les cris du blond.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Kotaro ?"**

 **"'C'est bien lui Matsumoto-sensei ?"**

Kotaro montra une photo de l'écrivain qu'il avait trouvé sur internet à Mayuzumi.

 **"Oui c'est lui et alors ?"**

 **"Et bien figure toi que je le connais !"**

 **"Hein ?"**

 **"Enfin, mon père le connais, c'est l'un de ses anciens potes de l'université ! Il est déjà venu manger à la maison deux trois fois.** **Il nous avait dit qu'il était écrivain mais je m'en fichait un peu à l'époque."**

 **"Mon auteur préféré ! Celui qui à bercé toute mon adolescence à déjà mangé deux trois fois chez toi !"**

 **"Ouais ! Et je suis sûr que si je lui demande, il te donnera un autre ticket !"**

 **"Ne sois pas aussi enthousiaste Kotaro. Je ne crois pas que ce sera si simple."**

 **"Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi négatif Chihiro ?"**

 **"Je serai positif quand je tiendrai ce fameux ticket entre mes doigts."**

 **"Ok. Tiens toi prêts alors, parce que je compte bien y arriver."**

 **"J'attend de voir Kotaro."**

 **"... En parlant de voir des choses, j'aime beaucoup ce que je vois là toute suite."**

Kotaro se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son torse touche le torse nu de Mayuzumi et glissa ensuite un bras autour de la taille du plus vieux.

 **"Kotaro... tu peux reculer s'il-te-pl..."**

Kotaro plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du passeur.

Hier soir, il n'avait eu droit qu'à de petits bisous et de petites caresses. Mais aujourd'hui il comptait bien avoir accès à tout ce que Chihiro avait à lui offrir.

D'un coup, Kotaro retira la serviette de Mayuzumi et le souleva avec une étonnante facilité.

Par réflex, Mayuzumi entoura ses jambes autour du bassin de Kotaro et ses bras autour de son cou.

 **"Lit, sol, douche, lavabo, mur, bureau ?... Ou est-ce que tu veux le faire Chihiro ?"**

 **"QUE QUOI ? Nul part ! Repose moi !"**

 **"Quoi ? Tu veux tous les essayer. Tu va me tuer Chihiro, mais comme tu y tiens."**

Kotaro faisait vraiment fliper quand il entrait en mode Raiju.

 **"Je vais m'évanouir si on les essaye tous Kotaro."**

 **"Quoi ? Tu veux commencer par le mur ?... Pas de problème."**

Kotaro avança alors vers le mur ( Chihiro toujours bien accroché à lui ) et plaqua le dos de ce dernier contre la paroi.

Mayuzumi céda. De toute façon, quand Kotaro était comme ça, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

Il était maintenant 12h15 et Mibuchi, Nebuya et Hayama fesaient pour la quatrième fois le tour du jardin de Tokyo.

 **"Bon, et là les gars ?"**

Quand Mibuchi avait proposé à Nebuya et Hayama de venir pique-niquer, il pensait qu'ils auraient juste à poser une nappe dans l'herbe, à débaler la nourriture et à passer un bon moment entre meilleurs amis... Cependant, pour l'instant Mibuchi avait plus l'impression d'être l'assistant de deux idols plutôt qu'autres choses.

 **"Trop de soleil."**

Dit Nebuya.

 **"Ya des trous dans la pelouse."**

Fit remarquer Hayama.

 **"Ok... Bon et là alors ? Il y a un arbre pour cacher le soleil et la pelouse est plutôt épaisse."**

 **"Mouais."**

Dirent en même temps Eikichi et Kotaro.

Les trois généraux s'installèrent alors et commençèrent leur déjeuner.

Mibuchi avait lancé quelques sujets de conversation et ses deux amis lui répondaient avec plaisir et discutait ensuite tranquillement avec lui. Cependant, Mibuchi ramarqua une chose. Depuis le debut du déjeuner Eikichi et Kotaro ne s'étaient pas adressé une seule fois la parole. C'était à peine s'ils osaient se regarder.

Leur dispute de la veille n'avait visiblement toujours pas été oublier.

Reo décida alors de briser la glâce.

 **"Eikichi, Kotaro vous ne voulez pas arrêté de vous faire la geule ?"**

 **"Moi je ne parle pas aux personnes qui me jette une boisson au visage."**

Répondit Eikichi.

 **"Et moi à ceux qui me disent de fermer ma gueule."**

Ajouta Kotaro.

C'était mal partis pour Mibuchi, mais il n'allait pas déclarer forfait aussi vite.

 **"Regardez vous !"**

Ordonna t-il.

 **"Quoi ?"**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Reo-nee ?"**

 **"Regardez vous dans les yeux !... Aller !"**

Eikichi et Kotaro, à contre coeur se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et leur yeux se croissèrent.

Ils étaient super gêné.

 **"Kotaro pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Eikichi hier en défendant Mayuzumi de la sort ?"**

 **"C'est juste que Chihiro m'avait parlé de ses sentiments pour Ei-chan et..."**

 **"Ne me parle à moi. Parle lui directement."**

 **"Et il m'avait également expliqué à quel point tu l'avais fait involontairement souffrir. Alors quand je l'ai vu pleurer et quitter la table, je t'en ai voulu car Chihiro pleurai à cause de toi. Et quand tu m'as dit de fermer ma gueule j'ai réagit sans vraiment m'en rendre compte."**

 **"Kotaro, je comprend que tu ais eu de la peine pour Chihiro car j'en ai moi même eu, mais tu aurais du me laisser t'expliquer avant de m'agresser. Surtout que j'étais partis m'excuser auprès de lui."**

 **"Tu as raison Ei-chan. Excuse-moi pour ça et pour le verre."**

 **"Tu es pardonné Kotaro. Et je m'excuse aussi pour t'avoir mal parlé."**

Eikichi et Kotaro s'échangèrent un sourir. Leur dispute semble avoir été oublié.

 **"Maintenant faites vous un compliment."**

 **"Tu es beau Ei-chan."**

 **"Tu es très bandant Kotaro."**

 **"EI-CHAN TU EST VRAIMENT DÉGOÛTANT !"**

Eikichi éclata de rire, rapidement suivit de Mibuchi. La réaction de Kotaro était juste trop mignonne.

* * *

Mayuzumi revenait du restaurant de l'hôtel. Il venait de finir de déjeuner et n'avait qu'une hâte : Retourner dans sa chambre et se reposer.

Kotaro n'avait pas rigolé quand il avait dit vouloir "tous les essayer".

Mayuzumi s'approcha de sa porte et apperçu avec surprise...

 **"Izuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"**

 **"Je suis venu te parler de Kotaro."**

* * *

 **"Attend Eikichi. Tu veux dire que Mako-chan à également foutu la merde dans ton couple avec un SMS ?"**

 **"Enfin, on s'est finalement réconcilié avec Seijuro. Mais ouais, c'était bien son but je pense... Pourquoi ? Il t'est arrivé la même chose Reo ?"**

 **"Oui. Ce matin Hyuga à débarqué à l'hôtel furieux contre moi. Il était au courant pour mon flirt et mon rendez-vous avec Seto... Mako-chan l'en a informé par SMS."**

 **"Attender les gars. Vous voulez dire que s'en aucune raison, Mako-chan a chercher à fouttre la merde dans vos couples ou ex couples ?"**

Kotaro était très choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Hanamiya était leur ami. L'un de leurs meilleurs amis même. Il avait toujours été gentil et honête avec eux. Alors pourquoi avait-il fait quelque chose de pareil ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à semer la zizani dans les vies de ses meilleurs amis ?

Soudainement, le portable d'Hayama se mit à vibrer.

Tiens ! C'était un appel d'Izuki.

 **"Allô Shun-ch..."**

 **"TU N'EST QU'UN ENFOIRÉ KOTARO !"**

 **"Hein ? Qu'est-ce..."**

 **"Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareil ! Après neuf mois ! Neuf mois de relation Kotaro ! Comment as-tu pu me tromper alors que je t'ai aimé pendant neuf mois !"**

 **"Shun-chan..."**

 **"Je ne voulais pas croire au message d'Hanamiya quand j'ai vu écrit sur l'écran de mon téléphone que tu me trompais avec Mayuzumi ! Mais quand j'ai lu la suite et qu'Hanamiya avait ajouté qu'il fallait que je demande à Mayuzumi parce que tu me mentirais, j'ai douté et je suis venu voir Mayuzumi pour lui poser la question... Cependant, il a refusé de répondre et s'est contenté de baisser la tête, alors j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'Hanamiya ne m'avait pas mentis."**

 **"Je... je suis... "**

 **"Tu me dégoûte Kotaro... Jamais je ne t'aurais imaginé capable d'une telle chose... Pas toi Kotaro..."**

La voix d'Izuki avait commençait à trembler. Il avait commencer à pleurer.

 **"D'ailleurs quand j'y pense Kotaro. Quand on a fait l'amour hier, ce n'était pas ta première fois hein ? Et quand tu as jouit, est-ce que tu pensais à moi au moins ?"**

 **"..."**

 **"C'est bien ce que je pensais... Fait moi une dernière faveur Kotaro... Oublie moi."**

Izuki lui avait racroché au nez.

Kotaro était sous le choque. Nebuya et Mibuchi disaient vrai à propos du changement de comportement d'Hanamiya ?

Hanamiya l'avait trahis. Hanamiya était censé être son ami et il l'avait trahis.

Kotaro se leva de la nappe et s'en alla, s'en rien dire.

 **"Kotaro ! Attend ! C'était quoi cet appel ?! Où est-ce que tu vas ?!"**

 **"Je vais casser la gueule d'Hanamiya !"**

* * *

 **"Izuki... je... je suis désolé."**

Mzyuzumi était assis au bord de son lit. Tête baissé.

Il était triste pour Izuki. Il s'en voulait en un sens.

 **"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Mayuzumi. Tu n'as trompé personne toi au moins."**

 **"Peut-être, mais j'aurai pu repousser Kotaro."**

 **"Même si tu l'avais repoussé, ça n'aurai pas enlevé le fait qu'il avait l'intention de me tromper."**

 **"Tu as raison."**

 **"Bon, je vais te laisser Mayuzumi... Et je te souhaite au moins que Kotaro soit plus honnête avec toi, car pour un passeur, se serait le comble si Kotaro passait à autre chose."**

Mayuzumi esquissa un petit sourire.

 **"Tu as souris ? Ça veut dire que ma blague était bonne ! Je la note de suite !"**

 **"Tu es un mec bien Izuki. Tu mérites d'être heureux."**

 **"C'est gentil... Je te souhaite la même chose Mayuzumi."**

* * *

Hanamiya était assis sur le canapé de son salon, une tablette de chocolat noir dans une main, la télécommande de l'autre et son ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux.

Ça devait bien faire une bonne heure qu'il était connecté sur facebook et qu'il ne faisait strictement rien.

Enfin si, il faisait bien quelque chose.

Depuis une heure Hanamiya était skotché sur la liste d'amis connecté et hésitait à envoyer un message à Kiyoshi.

Hier, au petit déjeuner Kiyoshi avait été très amical avec lui et les deux garçon avaient même discuté sans qu'il n'y ait aucune amimosité.

Alors pourqoui hésitait-il autant à lui envoyer à tout petit message ?!

Bon je me lance, j'y vais...

BRIIIIIIING ! BRIIIIIIIIING !

Putain ! C'est qui ça encore ?!

Hanamiya, non sans ronchonner, déposa son ordi portable sur la table basse et fit de même avec la télécommande et le chocolat, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

 **"Kotar..."**

À peine la porte fût-elle ouverte qu'un coup de poing s'écrasa sur la machoire d'Hanamiya.

Kotaro l'avait frappé.

Hanamiya eu à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits, que le blond l'avait déjà attrapé par le col et plaqué contre un mur.

 **"Je te faisais confiance putain ! Et toi tu me fais ça !"**

 **"Lâche moi enfoiré ! Je t'ai rien fait alors lâche mon putain de col !"**

Hanamiya mit un coup de pied dans le ventre de Kotaro qui recula alors dans la douleur.

 **"Alors comme ça tu veux te battre Hanamiya ?!"**

 **"Hey ! Arrêté ! Personne ne va se battre avec personne !"**

Mibuchi et Nebuya avaient finalement rattrapé Kotaro et étaient arrivé à temps pour séparer les deux garçons.

 **"C'est Kotaro qui veut se battre avec moi sans raison ! "**

 **"Sans raison ?! Parce que pour toi avoir trahis un pote en brisant sa confiance ce n'est pas une raison !"**

 **"De quoi tu parles Kotaro à la fin ?!"**

 **"Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu dans les toilettes hier ?!"**

 **"Ben ouais et quoi ?!"**

 **"Pourquoi tu as envoyé un message a Shun-chan pour tout lui dire ?!"**

 **"Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça Kotaro !"**

 **"Arrête de mentir putain !"**

Nebuya et Mibuchi ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlaient Kotaro et Hanamiya la toute suite. Mais ils avaient au moins compris que Kotaro avait été victime des messages d'Hanamiya tout comme eux.

 **"Et ton message à Seijuro, tu t'en souviens de ça au moins ? Celui dans lequel tu dis que je le trompe avec Mayuzumi."**

 **"Ou celui que tu as envoyé à Hyuga, dans lequel tu lui racontes mon flirt et mon rendez-vous avec Seto ?"**

 **"Qu'est-ce que vous raconté tous ?! Je n'ai rien envoyé à personne putain ! Je me suis fais volé mon portable dans le bus il y a quelques jours en plus ! Alors comment est-ce que j'aurai pu faire une telle chose hein ?! Comment ?!"**

 **"C'est quoi ce mensonge à deux balles Hanamiya ?! C'est toi qui a envoyé ces messages, un point c'est tout ! Assume au moins !"**

 **"Kotaro a raison. Si tu es un homme un vrai assume tes actes Hanamiya !"**

Hanamiya commençait à en avoir assez.

Ces trois là avaient debarqué chez lui et avez commencé à l'acâbler pour des messages qu'il n'avait jamais envoyés. Pour des trahisons qu'il n'avait jamais comises.

Hanamiya était en colère contre ses amis car au lieu de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, ils l'accusaient s'en savoir.

 **"Je suis vraiment déçu de toi Hanamiya. Je pensais que tu étais un mec bien, un ami, mais en réalité c'est les autres qui avaient raison... Tu n'es qu'un salaud."**

Après avoir prononcé ces dernières paroles. Kotaro quitta l'appartement d'Hanamiya, s'en l'intention d'y remettre les pieds un jour.

 **"Je pense que Kotaro à tout dit."**

Ajouta Nebuya.

 **"Ne nous appel plus, ne nous parle plus... Pour moi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne fais plus parti de la famille des généraux sans couronnes."**

Après cette conclusion de Mibuchi, Nebuya suivit ce dernier et il refermèrent la porte de l'appartement d'Hanamiya derrière eux. Et symboliquement, par la même occasion, ils fermèrent au nez d'Hanamiya la porte de leur amitié.

* * *

Il était 19h30, et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber sur Tokyo.

Ce soir, tout les clubs de basket lycéen de la ville avaient un entrainement dans leur gymnase respectif. Tous les capitaines avaient commencé à donner les instructions à leurs joueurs.

Tous, sauf Shoichi Imayoshi.

Ce soir, le capitaine de Tôô n'était pas à l'entraînement de son club de basket. Il n'y était pas car il était malade, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait affirmé à son coach dans son appel de tout à l'heure.

Capuche sur la tête et main dans les poches, Imayoshi se dirigait vers l'immeuble d'Hanamiya.

Dans l'après-midi, il avait appelé Mibuchi pour savoir si leur rendez-vous chez le coiffeur tenait toujours et quand Mibuchi lui avait répondu que oui, Imayoshi avait bien remarqué la tristesse dans la voix du joueur de Rakuzan.

Il avait alors compris.

Il avait compris que son plan avait marché.

Imayoshi arriva devant le batiment et profita de l'entrée d'une jeune femme pour retenir la porte et pénétrer dans le hall. Il empreinta rapidement les escaliers et arriva à destination.

Comme Imayoshi l'avait prédit, le double des clefs se trouvaient toujours sous la paillasson.

Les gens étaient vraiment débiles parfois !

Imayoshi entra doucement dans l'appartement et comme il l'avait deviné, celui-ci était vide et plongé dans l'obscurité.

La mère d'Hanamiya travaillait à cette heure et ne rentrerait pas avant 21h. Quand à son fils, il devait très certainement être à son entrainement de basket car en tant que coach et capitaine il ne pouvait pas se permettre une seule absence.

Imayoshi entra dans la chambre d'Hanamiya et comme voulu, elle était dans le désordre le plus total.

Imayoshi sortit alors le portable d'Hanamiya de sa poche, s'allonga au sol et déposa l'appareil sous le lit, plus ou moins vers le fond.

Le capitaine de Tôô connaissait suffisament son ex petit ami pour savoir que même s'il avait cherché partout son téléphone, il n'avait surement pas cherché ici.

En effet Hanamiya n'avait vérifié que brièvement sous son lit. Il n'avait regardé que les contours du lit et n'avait pas jugé néccessair de s'allonger par terre pour regarder plus précisément.

La mère d'Hanamiya finirait certainement par venir faire le ménage dans la chambre de son fils dans la semaine et retrouvera à coup sur le téléphone. Hanamiya se dira alors qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas été assez méthodique dans sa recherche.

Tout de A à Z.

Imayoshi avait tout prévu de A à Z. Il avait suprimé chaque message et avait même pris soin d'effacer ses empreintes digital... On n'était jamais trop prévoyant.

Après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée et replaçé la clef sous le paillasson, Imayoshi quitta l'immeuble en toute discrétion.

Au même moment, sur le trotoire de l'immeuble du bad boy, se trouvait Kiyoshi.

Il y avait quelques heures, peu avant l'heure de l'entrainement, le pivot de Seirin avait reçu un appel de Mibuchi, qui lui avait tout raconté concernant l'énorme dispute que les empereurs de Rakuzan avaient eu avec Hanamiya.

Kiyoshi avait été très surpris par les accusations qui acâblaient Hanamiya mais surtout... il n'y croyait pas.

Kiyoshi ne croyait pas une seconde Hanamiya capable d'une telle chose.

Kiyoshi était presque arrivé au pied du batiment quand il apperçut quelqu'un sortir de façon... bizarre.

Un garçon, surement un lycéen. Il avait un sweat à capuche et regardait de droite à gauche comme s'il ne souhaitait pas être vu, puis il disparu dans une rue.

Attendez !... Ce garçon ne serait-il pas Imayoshi par hasard ?

Kiyoshi n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait apperçu à cause de l'obscurité mais avec ses cheveux mi-long et ses lunettes rectangulaire ce garçon ressemblait vraiment à Imayoshi.

Mais bon, après une brève réflection, Kiyoshi renonça à cette hypothèse . Tôô avait un entrainement en ce moment et qu'est-ce que Imayoshi viendrai chercher chez Hanamiya de toute façon ?

Kiyoshi qui avait très vite oublier ce garçon, arriva devant l'immeuble et sonna à l'interphone.

Bizarre. Ça ne décrochait pas.

Kiyoshi était pourtant sûr qu'Hanamiya avait séché son entrainement après la grosse embrouille qu'il avait eu avec les autres généraux.

Peut-être qu'il était triste et ne voulait pas quitter son lit.

Soudainement, un homme sortit de l'immeuble et Kiyoshi en profita pour rentrer.

Une fois devant la porte d'Hanamiya, Kiyoshi sonna.

Aucune réponse.

Il frappe une, puis deux, puis trois fois.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Est-ce qu'Hanamiya était là au moins ?

Kiyoshi pris son téléphone et appela Seto... Chose qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début.

Seto lui avait raconté un jour qu'il gardait toujours son téléphone avec lui pendant les entrainement pour écouter de la musique en dormant sur le banc...

Et oui Seto était très bizarre par moment.

 **"Allô... Kiyoshi... tu m'as réveillé putain."**

 **"Désolé... Est-ce qu'Hanamiya est à l'entrainement avec toi ?"**

 **"Bien sûr qu'il est là. C'est lui l'entraineur je te rappel... D'ailleurs il me cris dessus pour que je range mon portable... Désolé, je vais devoir racrocher Kiyoshi."**

Kiyoshi se sentait bête. Hanamiya était le capitaine et l'entraineur de Kirisaki Daiichi alors il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas louper l'entrainement qu'il devait lui-même organiser.

Kiyoshi décida alors d'attendre le retour d'Hanamiya.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Kiyoshi était assis devant la porte d'Hanamiya à jouer au tic tac toe sur son portable et le pivot de Seirin commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

 **"Comment une intelligence artificielle peut-elle me battre au tic tac toe cinquante fois de suite ?!"**

 **"T'es con donc c'est normal."**

 **"Hanamiya ?"**

Kiyoshi était tellement concentré sur sa partie de jeu, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la venue d'Hanamiya.

Quand au bad boy, quand il avait apperçu Kiyoshi assis devant sa porte, il fût d'abord surpris, puis finalement il trouva cette visite surprise plutôt logique.

Mibuchi, Nebuya et Hayama avaient surement du mettre Kiyoshi au courant pour leur dispute de tout à l'heure.

Hanamiya passa à côté de Kiyoshi et ouvrit sa porte.

 **"Ne reste pas assis là... Entre."**

Kiyoshi fut surpris par l'invitation mais suivit tout de même Hanamiya dans l'appartement.

 **"Les autres t'ont tout raconté hein ?"**

 **"Mibuchi m'a appelé effectivement."**

 **"Alors vas-y Kiyoshi, insulte moi, cri moi dessus ou bien frappe moi. De toute façon je ne suis plus à ça près. Trois de mes meilleurs amis ne veulent plus me parler alors rajoute toi à la liste, ne te gêne pas."**

 **"Je ne suis pas venus te crier dessus ou te frapper Hanamiya."**

 **"Ah oui, j'oubliais, toi tu préfères les leçons de morale."**

 **"Je ne suis pas venu pour ça non plus... Je suis venu pour te dire que moi je te crois."**

 **"H-hein ?"**

 **"Je suis surement le mieux placé pour dire à quel point tu peux être un salaud Hanamiya et je suis aussi surement le mieux placé pour dire à quel point tu peux être bléssant et sans coeur... Cependant, tu n'est pas du genre à faire du mal sans raison valable."**

 **"Pourtant je t'ai blessé au genou sans raison."**

 **"Tu voulais gagner le match, c'était ça ta raison... Et je suis également persuadé que le jour où tu m'as trompé tu avais également une raison... Je ne te parle pas de la raison que tu m'avais donné le jours où je t'avais demander pourquoi tu m'avais fait ça... Je te parle de la vrai raison de ton acte. Celle que tu me caches depuis le début."**

Kiyoshi avait vraiment une tête de con, mais putain ce qu'il était intelligent. Pensa Hanamiya.

 **"Mibuchi, Nebuya et Hayama sont tes amis les plus proches. Tu tiens à eux et tu ne leur ferais jamais de mal sans raison... J'en suis sûr."**

 **"Et alors ? De toute façon, sans preuve de mon inocence ils ne me croiront jamais."**

 **"Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'aider à démasquer le coupable !"**

 **"Quoi ? Toi tu vas m'aider moi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? Mais pourquoi ?"**

 **"Parce que je t'aime Hanamiya."**

 **"Tu... quoi ?"**

 **"Je t'aime Hanamiya, depuis toujours, même quand tu m'as trompé, même quand j'étais avec Seto, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer même si je le voulais."**

Hanamiya était sans voix. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Kiyoshi, ce dernier n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer... Jamais.

 **"Alors je vais t'aider Hanamiya. Je vais t'aider et je vais te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance et tout me dire sur ce qui t'a pousser à me tromper."**

 **"Tu tiens vraiment à savoir Kiyoshi ?"**

 **"Absolument !"**

 **"Alors faisons un marché. Si on réussit à trouver l'enfoiré qui s'est fait passer pour moi je te dirais tout Kiyoshi. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir."**

 **"Donc tu acceptes mon aide ?!"**

 **"Ouais mec."**

 **"Super !"**

Kiyoshi très heureux se rapprocha d'Hanamiya et le serra dans ses bras en entourant ses épaules.

Hein ? Kiyoshi était bien en train de l'enlacer ?

Le coeur d'Hanamiya ratta un battement. Ça faisait tellement longtemp qu'il n'avait pas été si proche de Kiyoshi. Qu'il n'avait pas touché Kiyoshi qu'il avait complètement oublié comment était le sons du battement de son coeur et à quel point son corps était chaud.

Sentir le corps de Kiyoshi contre le sien lui avait manqué.

Kiyoshi lui avait manqué.

 **"Je t'aime Kiyoshi."**

Kiyoshi se détacha d'Hanamiya d'un seul coup.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'il venait bien d'entendre ce qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre depuis toujours ? Hanamiya venait de lui dire de vive voix qu'il l'aimait ? Hanamiya venait de lui dire "je t'aime" ?

Sans attendre, Kiyoshi agrippa la nuque d'Hanamiya et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du plus petit.

Le baisé était doux. Sensuel. Plein de passion. Plein d'amour.

Pour pouvoir mieu l'ambrasser, Kiyoshi souleva Hanamiya qui entoura le bassin de Kiyoshi de ses jambes.

 **"Moi aussi je t'aime Hanamiya ! Je suis fou de toi !"**

 **"Tu m'as manqué Kiyoshi."**

 **"Toi aussi Hanamiya."**

 **"Je veux le faire Kiyoshi. Je veux le faire maintenant."**

Kiyoshi se rendit alors dans la chambre d'Hanamiya, l'allonga sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui.

 **"Je vais te faire l'amour Hanamiya. Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu ne penses plus qu'à moi et moi seul."**

Hanamiya captura à son tour les lèvres de Kiyoshi avant de se détacher d'elles.

 **"C'est déjà le cas crétin."**

Kiyoshi et Hanamiya s'échangèrent un sourire.

Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver... Enfin.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE 12

MERCI BEAUCOUP D'AVOIR LU ! LAISSER MOI VOS AVIS !


End file.
